Comme par magie
by crazybells
Summary: Suite à une vision d'Alice, Edward apprend qu'il finira par se marier. Alors qu'il tente de raisonner ses proches (Après tout, elle n'était probablement pas encore née..!) sa future femme débarque au lycée. Ceci étant, elle semble cacher bien des choses...
1. Chapter 1

_Toc Toc Toc_

 _Bonjour, j'arrive tout timidement avec mon tout nouveau bébé._

 _Je voulais attendre le plus possible avant de vous poster les premiers chapitres, mais j'en peux plus d'attendre XD_

 _Je n'ai, pour l'instant, écris que les 5iers chapites, mais j'ai toute l'intrigue en tête, et comme ça me trotte en tête depuis des mois, j'ai pas l'intention de la lâcher, alors n'ayons pas peur ^^_

 _On revient aux fondamentaux. Des vampires, des loups, du mystère..._

 _sans surprise, le premier chapitre est c*** mdrrr présenter tout le monde, c'est pas ma passion, alors excusez l'introduction. L'intrigue se mettra en place assez vite, j'espère. Mdr_

 _bon allez, jvous laisse avec mon bébé :)_

 _bises à vous_

Premier chapitre

Edward POV

« Sérieusement, les humains sont vraiment bizarres. Ils savent qu'ils sont mortels, alors pourquoi causer de tels conflits? » Lança ma soeur, Rosalie, alors que nous étions regroupés dans le salon. Depuis sa transformation en vampire, elle vouait une certaine rancoeur vis à vis des humains. Elle ne le dirait jamais à voix haute, mais moi, son frère télépathe, je savais qu'elle ne les haïssait pas parce qu'elle les considérait comme faibles ou insignifiants, mais parce que, eux, avaient la possibilité d'enfanter, et nous, vampires, ne pouvions procréer.

Ma soeur avait toujours regrétté de ne pas avoir pû donner la vie à son époque mortelle, et ne pas pouvoir donner d'enfant à son mari, Emmett.

Toujours est-il qu'un discours socio-culturo-politique commença entre elle, mon frère Jasper et mon père. Pour ma part, les conflits des humains de me passionnaient pas. Moi, je préférais la médecine, mais surtout la musique. Le piano.

Avec mes frères, Jasper et Emmett et les Quileutes, Jacob, Quill et Embry, nous avions même monté un groupe de musique au lycée. Les Twilight. Nous avions négocié avec le proviseur du lycée qui nous laissait un vaste débarras inutilisé en échange de quelques boeufs avec nous sur le temps de sa pause repas. On restait discrets et on ne se produisait pas lors de fêtes scolaires ni rien, mais on se retrouvait entre nous. Rosalie et Alice, mes soeurs, s'incrustaient souvent pour écouter leur conjoint. Ainsi Jasper était à la guitare, Emm à la baterie, Jacob et Quill aux percus, Embry faisait un peu de guitare, mais surtout, il prenait plaisir à composer et arranger nos morceaux. Et moi, au piano.

Bref, nous avions réussi à faire en sorte que le lycée soit un peu moins... monotone.

Parce que, honnêtement, pour des vampires d'une centaine d'années, le lycée peut paraître long. Le programme change une fois tous les vingt ans, pour ce qui est des cours de langues, on a déjà vécu dans tellement de pays que nous sommes polyglottes, et les cours d'histoire... nous avions vécu la plupart des faits dont nous parlions en cours. En somme, le lycée... c'était rébarbatif, mais obligatoire afin de _se fondre dans la masse._ Nous nous devions d'être socialement intégrés afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur nous. Pour cela, il faut avouer que se nourrir exclusivement d'animaux peut aider. Et oui, quand on parle vampire, on pense à Dracula, Stoker... mais non. Rien à voir. Nous, les Cullen, nous mangeons du grizzli... et oui! Oh et nous ne dormons pas dans des cercueils hein... on ne dort pas du tout!

Bref, il nous fallait un moyen de nous amuser un peu au lycée, alors quand on a appris que nos amis touchaient un peu à la musique, nous avons sauté sur l'occasion!

Les Quileutes... parlons en. Quitte à présenter tout le monde!

Vieille tribue amérindienne de l'état de Washington, ses traditions et légendes se content le soir autour d'un feu de camp sur la plage, pendant que les plus jeunes grillent des chamallows et les ados vident des canettes de bière.

Leurs légendes racontent comment, il y a des centaines d'années, leur chef avait dû transférer son esprit dans le corps d'un loup afin de protéger sa tribue d'un traitre et ne plus jamais vieillir. Comment des sang-froids avaient envahis leurs terres obligeant la femme d'un de leur chef à se sacrifier pour sauver sa tribue. Une des plus récentes légende raconte comment les Quileutes et un clan de sang-froid avaient pactisé afin de vivre en harmonie, tout en se surveillant mutuellement.

Mais nous savons très bien que tous mythes et légendes sont basés sur des faits réels. Nous avions bel et bien pactisé avec eux il y a plusieurs dizaines d'années, avant de devoir partir vivre en Alaska, de sorte à ce que l'harmonie opère entre nous. Simplement à notre retour d'Alaska, nous avions appris qu'ils étaient la proie d'une vampire du nom de Victoria. Ils avaient tué son compagnon et, de fait, elle comptait les détruire. Nous nous étions donc alliés avec ceux qui, une fois les restes de Victoria brûlés, étaient devenus de vrais amis.

Leurs odeurs de chiens mouillés, qui de base, nous agréssaient les narines étaient devenues, au fil du temps, qu'une vague odeur de sous bois. Tout comme notre parfum était devenu plus supportable pour eux.

Depuis la destruction de Victoria, Forks et ses alentours étaient sereins et nous n'avions plus rencontré d'autres ennemis. La menace des Volturis planaît toujours. Mais elle resterait à tout jamais présente.

Autant vous les présenter également... Famille royale vampirique corrompue jusqu'à la moelle de leur os morts et froids. Ils refusent que notre existence soit dévoilée aux humains, ça paraît logique et être une bonne décision. Simplement, à leurs yeux, c'est assez subjectif. Comme beaucoup d'autres choses. Ces gens là pouvaient fermer les yeux sur beaucoup d'événements à la condition qu'ils aient quelque chose en échange. A l'inverse, ils pouvaient faire une montagne de quelque chose de minime, histoire d'impressionner leurs adversaires et tenter d'obtenir un quelconque bénéfice.

Outre des compétences extra-ordinaires pour la traque, certains d'entre eux possédaient des pouvoirs spécifiques: la privation sensorielle, l'invisibilité, illusion de la douleur...

C'est pour cela, et parce que nous n'avions aucune confiance en eux que nous surveillions leurs agissements. Carlisle, mon père, avait un ami fidèle et loyal dans leurs rangs qui avait pour mission de nous prévenir d'un moindre mouvement suspect.

En effet, la première fois que j'ai rencontré cette famille, j'avais découvert que mon don et celui d'Alice les intéressaient grandement. Aro, leur chef, peut avoir accès à toutes les pensées qu'une personne ait eu dans sa vie en un seul frôlement. Sympa... ceci étant, il doit y avoir contact. Dans mon cas, j'ai accès aux pensées immédiates, même à distance. Avec Emmett, nous avions testé, j'ai pû l'entendre jusqu'à deux kilomètres et trois cents quinze mètres alors que nous n'étions que tous les deux en forêt. Alors biensûr, Aro, ça l'intéresse.

Alice, mon exubérente de soeur, elle, peut voir l'avenir. Bien évidemment, l'avenir se modifie selon les décisions que l'on prend, et elle ne le voit qu'à partir du moment où l'on arrête notre choix sur telle ou telle action. Mais elle voit tout de même énormément de choses. Pratique lorsque l'on est à la tête d'un empire vampirique en quête perpétuelle de puissances.

Pour être tout à fait juste, elle _voyait_ beaucoup de choses... c'était avant que l'on se rapproche des loups. Ceux-ci semblent bloquer les visions de ma soeur. Elle râle énormément parce qu'elle ne peut plus établir de budget avant de partir en virée shopping. Mais elle s'y est doucement adaptée. Nous aussi. C'est pourquoi mon père avait dû missionner son ami afin de nous informer des déplacements des Volturis.

Jasper aussi avait un pouvoir. Très utile pour calmer les débordements de sa femme Alice, et heureusement pour lui, les Volturis ne le recherchaient pas. Même si je savais qu'ils n'auraient pas craché dessus. Mon frère pouvait identifier et influer les émotions des personnes autour de lui. Comme je le disais, c'était utile lorsqu'Alice ne tenait pas en place. Soit les trois quarts du temps.

Nous étions assis dans le salon, tous les sept répartis sur trois canapés différents, devant une chaîne d'informations qui passaient en boucle. Rosalie, Jasper et mon père toujours dans leur conversation, la mère, Esmée, la douceur et la perfection incarnée, feuilletait un magasine de décoration intérieure. Elle comptait réaménager notre cuisine. Alice était mentalement absorbée dans le choix de sa tenue pour le jour suivant et Emmett repensait avec envie à sa dernière chasse au puma dans les tréfonds de la forêt amazonienne.

Chez les Cullen, les soirées étaient rarement aussi calmes. Bien souvent, nous étions répartis dans la maison. Trop fréquement, les différents couples se retrouvaient afin de célébrer leur amour, me laissant, moi, septième roue du carosse, tout seul à jouer du piano de sorte à éviter leurs pensées, qui malheureusement pour moi sont bien trop souvent imagiées. Ou certains partaient à la chasse dans les forêts lointaines à la recherche de grizzlis.

Ce que j'aimais par dessus tout, c'était les parties d'échec avec Alice. Avec nos pouvoirs, elles pouvaient durer des jours. Imaginez un télépathe et une visionnaire autour d'un échiquier...

Alors que mes yeux fixaient les ravages d'un tremblement de terre au Japon, mon esprit était assailli par les innombrables possibilités de tenues d'Alice pour le jour suivant. Tunique, jupe, Jean slim? Talons, ballerines? Bottes? Foulards? Foulaaaards! Comment n'était-elle pas épuisée par elle même?

Alors qu'Alice énumérait mentalement tous les foulards religieusement exposés dans son dressing, elle fut stoppée nette par une vision.

Moi aussi.

La première chose que je vis fut une profusion de blanc. Tellement de blanc que j'aurais pû être aveuglé. Le soleil devait probablement se refléter sur des murs. Une fois le choc de la luminosité passé, la vision d'Alice se fit plus nette. Un couple de jeunes mariés venait d'entrer dans une pièce. La femme était dans les bras de son mari, comme le souhaite la tradition. De magnifiques mèches brunes s'échappaient élégamment d'un chignon structuré, dans être trop rigide non plus, et dansaient dans le vide. Sa robe d'une pureté éclatante couvrait jusqu'à ses pieds et s'évasait tellement que le marié aurait pû se prendre les pieds dedans.

Ce qu'il me frappa, était la beauté de cette femme. Le bonheur se lisait sur ses traits fins et faisait petiller ses yeux. La châleur de la couleur de ses cheveux mettait en avant la pâleur de sa peau, créant un magnifique contraste. Ses lèvres pleines et roses s'entrouvrirent pour laisser sortir un rire magnifique alors qu'elle inclina sa tête vers l'arrière.

J'eus un choc en me rendant compte que le mari de cette femme, c'était moi!

Un costume noir, sur mesure, de grande classe. Sûrement français. Des chaussures italiennes dont je ne voudrais jamais connaître le prix. Force était de constater que même le jour de mon mariage, je n'arriverai pas à coiffer mes cheveux...

Alors que je croyais la vision d'Alice terminée, et m'attendant à ce qu'elle annonce ceci à toute la famille, sa vision continua...

La même pièce, mais un angle de vue différent, ma... ma _femme_ était à califourchon sur moi. Alors que j'étais, visiblement, nu. Et même si je n'avais connu aucune femme de cette façon, il me parut évident que ce qu'il se passait n'était pas tout à fait innocent.

Ses cheveux étaient toujours relevés dans le même chignon mais les mèches tombaient en cascades sur ses magnifiques épaules jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins. Lesquels étaient à peine couverts par une guêpière en dentelles, assortie a un porte jarretelles. Je ne pûs m'empêcher de penser que ma femme était terriblement sexy. Ses joues rougies par l'excitation accentuaient ce fait. La rougeur des ses joues m'interpella alors. Je m'apprêtais donc à faire l'amour à une humaine...

Comme pour confirmer mes pensées, la vision de ma soeur continua. Je vous vis, ma femme et moi, allongés sur le lit. Elle, la tête sur l'oreiller. Son chignon totalement défait, laissant ses cheveux encadrer son visage parfait. Sa peau était finement perlée de sueur, et son sourire aurait pû faire rebattre mon coeur mort. Elle me fixait alors que moi, je faisais courir mes doigts sur son omoplate, les sous vêtements qu'elle portait précédemment avaient disparus.

J'entendis alors pour la première fois la voix de ma future femme. Et elle était divine.

« -Je t'aime, Edward.

\- Moi aussi chérie. »

Je repris pieds violement dans la réalité, en entendant hurler Alice

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! OH MON DIEU OH MON DIEU ! »

Aussitôt sa vision terminée, elle avait bondi sur ses pieds telle un resort et commençait à sauter sur place avant de courir comme une folle autour des canapés.

«EDDY VA SE MARIER! EDDY VA SE MARIER! »

L'espace d'un instant, j'eus honte qu'elle ait assister à cette scène particulièrement intime, mais rapidement, je me rappelais que via les pensées de Jasper, j'en connaissais bien plus sur ma soeur et son anatomie que je n'aurais jamais voulu connaître.

Bien évidemment, toute l'attention de la famille se focalisa alors sur elle et moi. Moi qui avait vécu ma vie seul, sans compagne, cette information emplie de joie mes proches, ce qui me toucha.

J'avais, pour autant, vainement tenté de temporiser les choses en expliquant que nous n'avions aucune idée sur l'époque à laquelle cela se passerait, et surtout sur le fait qu'elle était humaine, mais tout le monde rétorqua que ce n'étaient que des détails.

Je pouvais entendre dans leurs pensées à quel point ils étaient heureux pour moi. Et ça me fit les aimer encore plus.

Bien évidemment, Alice passa sa soirée à raconter à quel point ma femme était belle... et un brin coquine, ce qui aurait pû me faire rougir si j'avais pû. Elle passa sa nuit à leur dire à quel point nous avions eu l'air heureux. Et je devais avouer que la perceptive d'être enfin uni à quelqu'un me réjouissait. J'essayais de ne pas penser au fait que cette femme n'était probablement pas encore née.

C'est dans une ambiance joyeuse que nous étions arrivés au lycée. Directement après avoir apperçu les Quileutes, Alice alla les rejoindre pour leur raconter sa vision et à quel point ma femme serait belle. Heureusement que Jasper était là pour tenter de temporiser son énergie...

Nous étions donc sur le parking, à l'opposée de l'entrée du bâtiment, de sorte à n'intimider aucun humain, attendant le début des cours. Jacob me vanait en disant que j'avais pris mon temps avant de trouver la perle rare. Mais je savais qu'il était très content pour moi et attendait déjà impatiemment mon mariage pour jouer sur scène, lors de l'ouverture du bal...

Notre attention fut attirée par une voiture inconnue qui s'engouffra sur le parking. Forks était une petite ville alors chaque changement était vite perceptible. Même pour les humains. D'autant qu'il s'agissait d'une magnifique Audi, coupé rouge cerise. Un peu tape à l'oeil, mais tellement belle. J'entendis de suite Rosalie en être jalouse.

Rapidement le conducteur en descendit. Un jeune homme brun, emmitouflé dans un anorak à capuche. Ca n'était pas tellement de saison et alors que je m'interrogeais sur l'intêret, pour les humains, de porter un vêtement trop chaud, j'entendis crier Alice: « C'est elle! » avant de partir en courant à allure humaine vers le nouveau venu.

Et à ce moment là, je vis que la deuxième portière s'était ouverte, laissant sortir ma future femme.

 _Et voilà donc la naissance de mon tout nouveau bébé!_

 _Bises à vous!_


	2. Chapter 2

_OOOH MY GOOOOD!_

 _Mais quel accueil pour mon bébé!_

 _Je ne m'étais pas attendue à ca!_

 _Vous êtes formidables! Honnêtement, ça me met une pression de ouf! Mdrrr_

 _J'ai juste un messahe pour_ inou _qui m'a commenté en guest. Tu n'aimes pas Bella... moi non plus! Mdrrrr la Bella de Meyer m'horripile! Cettte fille qui tombe en pâmoison dès qu'Edward pose les yeux sur elle... je peux pas XD Après, à voir si celle-là te va ;)_

 _Du coup... j'en ai pas parlé dans le premier chapitre... grâve erreur! J'ai voulu faire un_ edit _mais ça n'a pas marché, donc les personnages ne sont pas les miens, ils sont à Stephenie Meyer. L'univers aussi, les loups, les vampires... tout ça._

 _En revanche, l'histoire m'est venue devant un episode de_ Buffy contre les vampires _alors merci Joss Whedon. Tu es mon Dieu mouahahah. Si vous aussi, vous avez grandi avec Buffy, faites moi signe dès que vous voyez à quel épisode je me réfère hihi_

Chapitre 2

BPOV

Même si Ethan avait poussé au maximim le chauffage dans la voiture, l'atmosphère était glaciale. J'étais persuadée que cela ne venait pas _que_ du climat de Forks. Cela faisait bien six mois que nos conversations étaient à peine cordiales. Depuis mon départ précipité pour l'Irlande à vrai dire. Avant que tout ne se mette à déconner dans ma famille, nous étions bien. Vraiment complices. Nous faisions tourner nos parents en bourrique, mais jamais rien de bien méchant. Nos profs en avaient marre de nous, juste parce que l'on ne foutait rien. Il faut dire que l'on soignait plus notre popularité que nos devoirs sur table.

Et, bien évidemment, ça mettait nos parents en rogne.

Mais même quand ils nous engueulaient, au moins ils m'adressaient la parole. Ils me regardaient quand ils me parlaient. Ce qui n'était plus le cas.

Mon frère et moi ne faisions pas que les cons à l'école, nous faisons également pas mal de randos en pleine nature. Que ce soit en forêt ou au bord de l'océan. La seule chose que nous cherchions alors, c'était sentir la force des éléments qui nous entouraient. Nous étions d'une grande complicité.

Mais dans son Audi, rare souvenir de notre vie à Phoenix, le silence était pesant. Le chauffage bourdonnait dans mes oreilles alors que le moteur tentait vainement de me bercer.

Bien évidemment depuis mon retour d'Irlande, je dormais assez mal. En fait, depuis plusieurs mois je dormais peu. Mon corps s'y était habitué, mais pas mon esprit qui se servait de mes insomnies pour me faire cogiter sur bien trop de choses.

Ce matin là, notre père nous avait à peine souhaité une bonne rentrée scolaire. Il nous avait surtout recommandé de ne pas nous faire remarquer d'une quelconque manière. Comme si débarquer en pleine année scolaire était quelque chose de facile... Notre mère nous avait fait la bise. Alors qu'elle avait étreint mon frère avant de le laisser partir, ses lèvres avaient à peine touché la peau de ma joue avant qu'elle ne se recule. Comme si le moindre contact physique avec moi l'aurait éléctrocutée.

C'est donc en lâchant un puissant soupir que je descendis de la voiture, une fois garée sur le parking du lycée.

 _Trouver le bureau scolaire. Vérifier que tout soit en ordre. Prendre nos plannings et un plan de l'établissement si besoin. Voir pour la liste des livres..._

Avec tout ça, comment était-il possible de mener une vie saine et équilibrée? Comment être équilibrée?

La différence de températures entre l'habitacle surchauffé de l'Audi et l'air automnal de cette ville paumée du nord des Etats-Unis me coupa la respiration. J'enfonçais le plus profondement possible mes mains dans les poches de mon manteau trop fin alors que j'essayais de rentrer ma tête entre mes épaules. Mon frère, lui, avait prévu le coup et s'était fait offrir par nos parents un manteau tout droit issu d'un rayon sport d'hivers d'un grand magasin. Il ressemblait au bonhomme michelin, mais au moins il n'avait pas froid...

Je n'étais pas jalouse de l'attention que nos parents portaient sur lui, je voulais juste revenir en arrière et que... rien n'ait changé.

Outre la température, ce fut le bruit qui règna dans le parking qui m'interpella. Six mois de randos et de méditations dans le parc national de Killarney au sud de l'Irlande à n'entendre que des cascades, du gibier et mon oncle, d'un calme tout à fait British, et me voilà brutalement plongée dans le brouhaha d'élèves dopés aux hormones.

La tête toujours rentrée entre les épaules, je fixais mes pieds en tentant de me diriger vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Je ne prêtais même pas attention à l'architecture ni à quoi que ce soit. Je voulais juste éviter la foule, leurs bruits et leurs regards sur nous. Sur moi.

C'est alors qu'une voix claire et un peu trop aigüe à mes oreilles me fit relever les yeux et attira l'attention d'Ethan.

« Heeey salut! Moi c'est Alice! Et vous? Comment ça va? Dites, je sais que c'est pas facile d'être les nouveaux ici, alors si vous voulez, je vous présente ma famille et mes amis... »

La seule chose que je vis, concernant _Alice,_ fut la couleur de ses yeux. Ambres. Pas commun... Comment avions nous fait pour tomber sur des vampires végétariens? De toutes les écoles des Etats-Unis, il avait fallu que nous tombions sur _ça_!

Un rapide coup d'oeil à mon frère et je me rendis compte, grâce à son air médusé, qu'il avait saisi la même chose que moi. Rapidement, je suivis du regard le geste qu'avait fait la fille vers « sa famille et ses amis » et vis que, non seulement, il y avait au moins quatre autres vampires, mais chose étonnante, sûrement inouïe même, ils étaient accompagnés de trois loups sous forme humaine. À ma connaissance, certes assez limitée, les loups et les vampires ne se cotoyaient pas.

Quelle poisse nous avions... Etre tombés sur un lycée fréquenté par les principaux êtres mythiques et légendaires.

N'ayant pas spécifiquement envie de passer plus de temps avec elle, et avant que ses proches, qui se dirigeaient vers nous, ne nous rejoignent, je répondis rapidement:

« Désolée, mais on doit se rendre à l'accueil. ».

J'attrapais le coude d'Ethan et nous dirigeai d'un pas préssant à l'intérieur. Au moins, j'oubliais que j'avais froid.

« _En revanche, je ne suis pas en mesure de vous donner la liste des livres que vous allez devoir vous procurer. Vous allez devoir voir ça avec vos enseignants. »_

Naaan mais qu'elle mégère celle là! Bien entendu, lors d'un premier jour d'école, la seule chose que l'on a à faire, c'est de courir après la liste des livres. Tout le monde sait ça...

En tout cas, cette conne nous avait donné notre planning ainsi qu'un plan chacun de l'établissement. C'était un bon début.

En sortant de l'accueil, je comparais donc mon emploi du temps avec celui de mon frère et m'extasiais sur le fait que nous étions bel et bien dans la même classe. La seule chose qui les différenciait était mon option sport que j'avais prise afin de pouvoir évacuer plus facilement quelques tensions. L'avantage de n'avoir que dix mois d'écart. Notre mère avait alors appris la définition de _retour de couche_... mais c'est une autre histoire.

Mon frère, lui, me répondit qu'il aurait préféré être dans une autre classe. Et même ne jamais être venu à Forks. Il ajouta, en plein milieu du couloir, que j'aurais mieux fait de venir seule dans l'état de Washington alors que lui serait resté avec nos parents à Phoenix.

Blessée, j'accélérais le pas, le laissant seul au milieu du couloir. J'avais vu en jettant un coup d'oeil rapide que notre première salle de cours était à l'étage, alors je partis dans cette direction sans me soucier qu'il puisse trouver, ou non, le chemin.

J'avais rapidement trouvé la classe pour notre première heure de cours. Des mathématiques. Quelques élèves étaient déjà présents mais ils eurent la délicatesse de ne pas me déranger. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que je ruminais encore ce que m'avait balancé mon frère. Quand nous avions prit la décision de quitter l'Arizona pour prendre un nouveau départ, je ne me serai jamais doutée qu'il serait aussi véhément. Comme si tout était de ma faute.

Alors que je pestais toute seule sur ma vie de famille, les yeux fixés sur une fissure au plafond, j'entendis la même voix trop chantante que plutôt sur le parking. Simplement elle était bien plus proche que ce que j'aurais crû. Bien évidemment, je ne les avais pas entendu.

« Et donc voici Bella. -Elle attira aussitôt mon regard. Elle venait d'arriver avec toute sa ribambelle de monstres et... mon frère. Il me fit un vague sourire contrit. Plus causé par la présence des vampires que par sa remarque de merde.- Bella, je te présente mon petit ami, Jasper. Sa soeur Rosalie qui sort avec mon frère Emmett. Et mon deuxième frère, Edward. Puis voici des amis de la famille, Jacob, Quill et Embry. Je suis tellement contente de voir de nouvelles têtes ici! » Fit la vampire, en prenant soin de bien respirer entre deux phrases.

Je fis un petit salut de la tête, assez froid dans l'espoir qu'elle comprenne que je ne cherchais pas d'amis, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas là.

« -On a croisé ton frère au rez de chaussée, et tu sais quoi, on est dans la même classe, c'est super ça, tu trouves pas? Ethan nous a dit que vous veniez de Phoenix? Et qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici? - Je priais pour ne jamais être assise à ses côtés en cours...

\- Pas le climat en tout cas! - Fit mon frère sèchement. De toute évidence, il cherchait à enfoncer le clou un peu plus profondement. Je préférai ne pas relever et répondis ce dont nous avions convenu en famille:

\- On est là suite à la mutation de notre père.

\- Ah oui? Parce qu'à Forks, on peut pas être muté dans beaucoup de domaines, il fait quoi?- Je dûs me forcer à respirer lentement pour calmer la colère qu'elle faisait monter en moi. De quoi ce mêlait-elle?

\- Il est urgentiste.

\- Mais nan, c'est pas vrai? Le nôtre aussi! Ils sont sûrement collègues! » Cria-t-elle en sautillant.

C'était le premier vampire que je voyais sous LSD!

Grâce à Dieu, Bouddha, Gaïa ou qui que ce soit, le prof arriva et nous rentrâmes dans la salle. Au moment de franchir la porte, Ethan et moi échangâmes un regard lourd de sens. Nous ne savions pas encore si on allait rire ou partir en courant, mais nos sourcils relevés et nos lèvres légèrement étirées en un sourire démontrèrent qu'Alice ne laissait pas indifférent.

Alors que nous voulions simplement faire signer le bulletin d'arrivée au professeur, nous nous sommes retrouvés à sa place, sur l'estrade, devant une trentaine d'élèves à devoir nous présenter. Je vis rapidement que mon frère n'allait pas sortir un seul mot alors je pris la parole.

« Bien, alors bonjour. Nous sommes Ethan et Bella Swan. Nous venons de Phoenix et voilà. S'il n'y a pas de question, on va aller s'asseoir. » Et effectivement, deux chaises côte à côte me faisaient de l'oeil. Mais une main se leva rapidement. La fille avait un beau visage encadré par de beaux cheveux blonds platine. Bien plus beaux que les miens... Je lui fis signe de poser sa question. Être devant tout le monde me gênait un peu.

« Ethan, est-ce que tu es célibataire? »

Mes sourcils remontèrent tout seuls sur mon front! Dire que je n'étais pas attendue à ce genre de questions serait un euphémisme. Mais en voyant la tête de mon frère qui virait au rouge cramoisie me fit exploser de rire devant tout le monde. Il la bouffait des yeux mais n'osait ni lui répondre, ni bouger de là. Je le poussai alors gentillement jusqu'à descendre de l'estrade et nous conduisis jusqu'à nos chaises, à l'opposé de la porte, quelques bureaux devant la blonde.

Pendant le cours de maths, Ethan s'étaient retourné plusieurs fois pour la regarder, tout en lui souriant.

Je commençais enfin à avoir l'espoir qu'il me pardonne notre déménagement.

Les deux heures de maths furent longues. Mais prirent fin. Nous enchaînâmes avec une heure de français. La salle était sur le même étage donc nous trouvâmes facilement.

En entrant, je vis Alice parler avec la blonde qui semblait avoir flashé sur mon frère. La blonde prit alors ses affaires et s'assit à un autre bureau que celui sur lequel elle était en train de s'installer. Alice prit la place qu'avait initialement la fille, qui se retrouvait alors seule à un bureau pour deux. Ethan alla directement s'asseoir à ses côtés en me faisant un clin d'oeil. Premier signe de complicité depuis longtemps. Il ne me restait qu'à me trouver une place.

C'est alors que je vis la seule place de libre. À côté d'un des membres de la famille d'Alice. Je pris sur moi et allais m'asseoir. Je n'allais quand même pas rester une heure debout. Je suspectais tout de même Alice de vouloir caser mon frère et cela me fit à moitié sourire. Si ça pouvait l'aider à apprécier Forks, alors j'étais prête à cotoyer les vampires.

Je pris la chaise située à côté du vampire roux. Moi qui croyait que l'apparence des cheveux s'améliorait lors de la vampirisation, ça devait n'être qu'une légende parce que ses cheveux à lui était en bataille comme s'il ne les avait jamais coiffé de sa vie. Pire que les miens au réveil! Ceci dit, il les portait plutôt bien.

Je m'installai silencieusement quand il prit la parole, en faisant attention à ne pas être repéré par le prof.

« Je suis désolé pour Alice. Elle est très... exubérante...

\- Oui, j'ai vu ça! - Répondis-je avec un franc sourire. Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce qu'il s'excuse pour ça et quelque part, c'était rassurant de savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas tous comme ça.

\- Du coup, je me permets de me présenter à nouveau, je suis Edward. - Fit-il en me tendant la main, pour serrer la mienne, toujours assez discrètement pour que l'on ne soit pas vu.

\- Et moi c'est Bella. » Répondis-je bêtement. Il savait déjà comment je m'appelais... Ceci étant, nous nous serions la main. Et même si je m'étais attendue à ce que ça peau soit froide, je ne m'étais pas imaginé qu'elle puisse l'être à ce point. Alors, stupidement, je l'exprimai à voix haute.

\- Whaa ta peau est tellement froide!

\- Je sais. Ma circulation sanguine laisse à désirer... » Fit il avec un sourire en coin.

Pour un vampire, avouer avoir des problèmes de circulation, c'était assez comique, mais je ne dis rien et acquiescai. Je n'allais tout de même pas lui dire « XPTDR pour un vampire c'est balot... ».

Le cours commença, et bien evidemment, il fallait se référer au manuel que nous n'avions pas. Je vis du coin de l'oeil Ethan en profiter pour rapprocher sa chaise de la blonde. J'étais dans mes pensées quand Edward me donna un léger coup de coude. Je vis alors qu'il avait placé le livre entre nous et murmurai un « merci ».

Au bout de quelques minutes, je ne tenais déjà plus:

« -Dis, Edward? - Fis-je discrètement

\- Hum? Répondit-il en continuant de fixer ce que le professeur écrivait au tableau.

\- La vie scolaire ne m'a pas donné de liste de manuels, tu pourrais prendre quelques minutes ce soir pour me noter les références? Alice est trop flippante pour moi, Ethan n'a pas l'air de vouloir papoter bouquins avec sa blonde et sinon, je connais que toi.

\- Biensûr, -Fit-il en tournant sa tête vers moi,- avec plaisir.

-C'est... c'est gentil. »

Je m'étais mise à bafouiller comme une pré-ado. Je savais que les vampires étaient conçus pour attirer plus facilement leurs proies, mais autant Alice m'avait juste gonflé, autant, il est vrai, j'avais beuggué devant lui. Entre sa voix chaude et suave et ses yeux dans lesquels semblaient brûler de la lave, je n'étais qu'une de ces nombreuses humaines qui s'étaient faite avoir par leurs pouvoirs d'attraction. Je me fis la promesse de prendre mes distances avec lui. Surtout avec ses yeux. Avec sa voix aussi. Et puis ses cheveux. Parce que même si ils sont pas coiffés... ils complétaient l'attirail du parfait vampire...

Le cours se termina et ce fut seule que je me dirigeais vers le gymnase pour mon option sport. Ni vampires, ni loups, ni mon frère...

 _Alors, dans la même lignée que le premier chapitre?_

 _Beaucoup de questions se posent... Bella connait l'existence des vampires... et des loups... haaan_

 _ca à l'air tendu dans la famille swan, non? :D_

 _j'avoue, première soirée de ma semaine de vacances, si j'avance bien dans l'écriture, et si vous vous montrez motivés dans vos commentaires, la suite pourrait arriver rapidement! Hihi_

 _bises à vous!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Vous êtes tellement adorables avec mon bébé que j'ai voulu vous remercier!_

 _, tu peux descendre de ton rocher, vlà la suite! Mdrrr_

catbl2014, _je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi! Promis, ma Bella ne sera pas une potiche mdrrr je dis pas que ça sera jamais nian-nian, mais voilà: Feminisme Power!_

Rachoue _, merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, ça me fait plaisir de lire ça! Ca motive pour la suite!_

 _J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde et n'avoir oublié personne ^^_

 _Aujourd'hui, un début de réponse à toutes vos questions_

 _Bonne lecture._

Chapitre 3

EPOV

Comment était-il possible qu'Alice et moi ayons vu mon mariage à l'avance, mais qu'à aucun moment nous nous ne soyons rendus compte que je n'arriverais pas à lire en elle?

Dès que je l'avais aperçue sur le parking, je m'étais rendu compte que je me heurtais à un mur en cherchant à lire en elle. Pareil pour son frère. De fait, pendant le cours de mathématiques, je n'avais pas cessé de chercher à lire en elle. Mais rien n'y faisait. En plus de cent ans, je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un en qui je ne pouvais lire.

J'avais annoncé cela en pleins cours à mes proches. Jasper avait alors répondu que le seul moment où il avait capté quelque chose chez eux fut le moment où Lauren Malory avait demandé si Ethan était célibataire. Mon frère avait alors ressentit un profond soulagement de la part du jeune homme.

Nous avions alors débattu, tous ensemble, sur le fait que du soulagement, pour un jeune homme qui apprend qu'il intéresse une femme, est assez étrange. Autant de l'excitation, de la timidité, ça se comprendrait, mais pourquoi du soulagement?

Alice avait alors intrigué en arrivant en cours de français. Elle était allée voir directement Lauren pour que celle-ci change de bureau, de sorte à s'asseoir à côté d'Ethan. Alice se trouvait alors sur le même bureau qu'une certaine Jessica, humaine banale et insignifiante. Il ne restait alors qu'une seule place pour Bella. A côté de moi. Pour cela, je serais éternellement reconnaissant envers ma soeur. D'autant que nos places sont fixes d'une salle à l'autre. J'allais donc avoir Bella à mes côtés toute l'année...

J'ignorais comme l'aborder. Je n'allais pas lui parler du temps, parce que, visiblement, elle ne s'y faisait pas. Nous avions déjà parlé de la raison de leur déménagement. La seule chose qui me vint en tête fut de critiquer ma soeur. Je savais qu'elle ne m'en voudrait pas.

De toute évidence, elle ne leur avait pas fait bonne impression. Bella l'avait même qualifiée de _flippante_.

J'avais cru avoir rattrapé tout ça, mais elle s'était plainte que je sois froid. Stupidement, j'avais été véxé. Bien évidemment, j'étais froid pour elle... ca n'aurait jamais dû me blesser à ce point, mais je commençais à me dire que la vision d'Alice était comme toutes les autres... susceptible de changer selon nos actions. Peut-être qu'au final, nous ne nous marierons jamais.

Jasper remarqua que Bella ne faisait que jeter des coups d'oeil à son frère pendant le cours de français. Comme si elle se réjouissait à l'idée de voir Ethan se rapprocher d'une fille. Emmett, qui battit alors un record de finesse, avança l'idée de se rapprocher de lui afin d'atteindre Bella. Ajoutant qu'Ethan serait probablement plus accessible que sa soeur.

Une fois le cours terminé, nous vîmes mon ex-future-femme partir pour une heure de sport et son frère prendre possession de son casier. Emmett s'exclama: « J'ai une idée! »

Il alla s'appuyer avec nonchalance contre le casier voisin à celui d'Ethan et attendit que celui ci le remarque.

« C'est Emmett, c'est bien ça? -Emm fit un grand sourire, je l'entendis penser qu'il s'en ferait bien un ami proche.

\- C'est ça. Dis, tu veux qu'on te montre un truc cool?

\- Heu... -Hésita-t-il. Je n'étais pas sûr que mon frère ait penser à son gabarit impressionnant. On aurait dû envoyer quelqu'un d'autre faire une approche. - Bin écoute, ouais. »

Emm, oubliant qu'il pouvait effrayer la majorité des humains, ainsi que certains vampires, d'ailleurs, passa son bras autour des épaules d'Ethan et le guida dans les couloirs du lycée, comme si de rien était. Je lançai un regard à Jasper, par reflèxe. Sur le moment, j'avais oublié qu'il était aussi aveugle que moi avec cette famille. C'est lorsqu'il haussa les sourcils que je me rendis compte que nous n'avions aucun secours.

Cependant, son rythme cardiaque était normal, il blaguait même sur l'équipe de baseball de Seattle, celle soutenue par nos _camarades_ de classe.

Arrivés devant notre studio de musique, Emm ouvrit la pièce et Ethan n'osa pas faire plus de quelques pas à l'intérieur. Nous profitâmes du fait qu'il reste statique pour prendre nos places, Quill et Embry déposèrent des gâteaux apéro sur la table basse qui se trouvait au centre de notre cercle. Alice et Rosalie sur le canapé, et les gars chacun derrière leur instrument. Emm plaça un tabouret de sorte à fermer le cercle que nous formions, là où s'installait le proviseur lorsqu'il avait le temps de venir jouer avec nous.

Ethan reprit contenance:

« - Nan mais sérieux, on est où là?

\- Dans notre repère- Répondis-je avec un sourire.

\- Et les autres élèves ne viennent jamais?

\- Rares sont les élèves qui veulent se joindre à nous- Répondit Rosalie. Même elle semblait apprécier mon futur beau-frère.

\- Et l'école ne dit rien que vous squatiez une salle?

\- Tu rigoles – Fit Jacob- c'est le proviseur qui nous l'a donnée! - le voyant hausser les sourcils, Jacob expliqua- Quand il a du temps, il prend le fauteuil sur lequel tu es assis et prend la guitare derrière toi! »

Le regard d'Ethan fit des aller retour entre la guitare et nous. Pas besoin de lire en lui pour voir ses yeux pétiller et comprendre qu'il mourait d'envie d'en jouer.

« Fais comme chez toi » Sortit Jasper qui claqua les premiers accords de _The A team_ , d'Ed Sheeran. Aussitôt rassit avec la guitare entre les mains, Ethan suivit mon frère. Jacob, Quill et Emmett marquèrent doucement le rythme pendant que je me joignais à eux au piano. Alice fredonnait la mélodie et Rosalie dévorait son mari des yeux. Nous enchaînâmes avec un registre totalement différent en jouant _You don't know me_ , de Jax Jones. Cette fois, tout le monde reprenait les Ooh na na yeah en coeur. Vocalement, nous faisions injure à la chanson, mais nous passions un très bon moment tous ensemble.

Le morceau terminé, Alice se lança.

« Alors, raconte nous, Ethan, visiblement Lauren te plaît bien, -nous le vîmes rougir- et Bella, elle a quelqu'un?

\- Heu... - Son sourire retomba aussitôt.- Oui, oui elle a quelqu'un.

\- Ah oui? Elle le cache ou il est resté à Phoenix?

\- Les deux- Répondit il en s'agitant sur sa chaise.- Si elle apprend que je vous en ai parlé, elle me tuerait.

\- Alors elle n'en saura rien. On sait garder un secret, tu sais... -Insista mon lutin de soeur.

\- Son... son copain est mort. - fit-il en fixant la pointe de ses chaussures.- Sous ses yeux. Alors si tu cherches à savoir si elle cherche à se caser ici, à Forks, la réponse est non.

\- Han merde – fit Jacob. - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

\- Je... j'ai pas franchement envie d'en parler. Simplement, ça a détruit notre famille. » Expliqua-t-il en fixant Jacob.

Visiblement, l'histoire des Swan était bien compliquée. Et Bella... moins accéssible que ce que la vision d'Alice m'avait laissé croire.

Puis, sans un mot, Ethan commença à jouer _I feel so bad_ , de Kungs. Mais cette fois, personne ne se sentit la force d'accompagner vocalement.

Brusquement, la vision d'une plage s'imposa à mes yeux. Le soleil couchant se reflétait sur l'eau, un feu de camp crépitait sur la plage. Trois jeunes gens étaient assis autour. Bella, Ethan et un jeune homme. Brun aux yeux bleus, il portait un blouson de footballeur. Les deux hommes jouaient de la guitare alors que la tête de Bella, qui chantait pour les accompagner était posée sur l'épaule du garçon que je ne reconnaissais pas. C'était la première fois que je l'entendais chanter et sa voix était magnifique. Puissante. Tellement claire. Aucune fausse note, elle changeait d'octaves avec une telle aisance.

Même si je ne connaissais pas la chanson qu'ils jouaient, je la trouvais vraiment belle.

Aussi brusquement que cette image s'était imposée à moi, une nouvelle prit sa place. Je vis Ethan grignoter sur un canapé dans un salon quelque peu défraîchi. Une femme brune d'une quarantaine d'années, élégante bien que visiblement fatiguée, sortit d'une cuisine ouverte, un téléphone à la main. « C'était l'hopital » disait-elle en pianotant nerveusement sur son téléphone, « Ils ont retrouvé Sean en pleine rue, derrière le cinéma où il devait amener ta soeur! Il s'est vidé de son sang! » Et alors qu'elle posait le téléphone sur son oreille, elle poursuivit: « Et j'arrive pas à la joindre... »

Une autre scène commença. Ethan qui hurlait le prénom de sa soeur, de nuit en pleine forêt. Il courrait tellement vite que des branches lui entaillaient la peau de ses membres comme celle de son visage. Sa respiration était heurtée et la panique déformait ses traits. Mais pour autant, il ne ralentissait pas sa course. La vision devint très floue et je ne pus voir qu'une sorte de flash rouge écarlate. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui avait pû se passer dans cette forêt, mais ce dont j'étais sûr, c'est qu'il avait eu beaucoup, beaucoup de sang.

Je vis ensuite Ethan dans la même cuisine que j'avais vu quelques secondes plus tôt. Les plaies dûes aux branchages commençaient à cicatriser. Il était face à un homme quarantenaire. Sa barbe pas rasée et ses cheveux hirsutes lui donnaient un air hippie.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, William?

\- Je viens chercher ta soeur.

\- On ne sait même pas où elle est!

\- C'est bien pour cela que je viens la _chercher_.

\- Et après?

\- Elle viendra le temps qu'il faudra chez moi.

\- En Irlande?

\- C'est ça.

Puis, je vis la même maison. Ethan, celle qui devait être sa mère ainsi qu'un autre homme. Les cheveux virant précocément vers le gris, un bouc pas entretenu et les vêtements froissés.

Ils étaient tous les trois assis sur un canapé. Aucun mot ne sortait de leur bouche. Même la télé était éteinte.

Ils levèrent les yeux lorsque la porte de leur entrée s'ouvrit, laissant passer Bella et une énorme valise.

Le morceau des Kungs prit fin. Ce que je venais de voir confirmait ce que nous avions avancé, les pensées d'Ethan ne m'étaient visibles que lorsqu'il était submergé d'émotions. Et Jasper me le confirma en me disant mentalement qu'il avait décelé chez notre nouvel ami un tsunami de sentiments. De la nostalgie, de la peur, énormément de colère et de décéption. Et, au-delà de tout ça, il ressentait un amour fraternel sans limite.

Cette famille devenait un mystère pour nous. Mais la possibilité que Bella puisse également me permettre de lire en elle lorsque les émotions la submergaient était attrayante, et à vérifier.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Ethan sortit son téléphone de sa poche arrière pour y lire un message.

« -C'est Bella, elle me demande où je suis- Expliqua-t-il en nous regardant, comme s'il cherchait à savoir si sa soeur pouvait venir ou non. C'est Emmett qui lui donna l'accord:

-Deuxième porte à droite après l'accueil. »

Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques minutes d'attente pour entendre trois petits coups sur la porte. Alice lui dit d'entrer et elle passa discrètement la tête à l'intérieur avant d'écarquiller les yeux et d'ouvrir en grand la porte. « Mais naaan! » Fit-elle en rigolant.

Elle pénétra dans notre studio alors que ses yeux se baladaient partout.

Elle venait visiblement de prendre une douche et ses cheveux mouillés étaient attachés en un chignon vite fait. Un parfum de fraise envahit la pièce.

« -Je vois que tu t'intègres bien. » Fit-elle avec un grand sourire. Pour toute réponse, Ethan fit semblant de soupeser la guitare avant de rire.

Après ce qu'il m'avait laissé voir, malgré lui, les voir ainsi complices me faisait plaisir. Emmett avait eu raison. C'était en faisant plaisir au frère que nous nous rapprocherions d'elle. Même si, après ce que j'avais vu, l'idée de recoller leurs morceaux devenait aussi important à mes yeux que mon hypothétique mariage.

« -On a de la place par ici, si tu veux. » Fit Rosalie, à ma grande surprise alors qu'elle et Alice se poussèrent. Rosalie ne s'était jamais montrée très ouverte ni sociale avec les humains. Mais l'arrivée des Swan semblait tous nous chambouler. Bella répondit avec un sourire avant de traverser notre cerle pour aller s'asseoir. Au passage, elle piocha une poignée de chips. Elle calla ses pieds sous ses fesses et regarda son frère avec un sourire qui illuminait son visage.

« - Alors, cette heure de sport? Demanda-t-il.

\- Une heure à courir en rond n'est pas franchement ce à quoi je pensais en prenant cette option, mais ça reste du sport alors...- elle haussa les épaules, sûrement par dépit. Et toi, tu t'es fait des copains...

\- Ouèp. Mais il nous manque une chanteuse. » Fit-il avant de lancer les premiers accords de _Tuesday_ , de Burak Yeter, immédiatement suivi par Emmett. Il haussa un sourcil en direction de sa soeur qui préféra croquer une chips que de répondre à l'invitation. Elle garda le silence alors ce fut Alice et Rose qui fredonnèrent. Sans pour autant chanter. Pour avoir entendu Bella, via les souvenirs d'Ethan, je savais qu'elle était bien meilleure chanteuse que mes soeurs.

L'ambiance s'était réchauffée dans le studio et je vis Bella qui filmait discrètement son frère, les lèvres étirées par un sourire et les yeux bordés de larmes.

Je me sentais profondement frustré de ne pas en connaître la cause. Était-ce la joie de voir son frère ainsi, jouant, comme sur cette plage, ou la tristesse de ne pas être avec le second homme de la vision... Jasper repéra rapidement l'état dans lequel je me trouvais et m'envoya des ondes de calme. Aussi efficaces soient-elles, elles ne m'apportaient aucune réponse.

La pausa se termina et nous nous dirigions vers le prochain cours. Histoire. Nous étudions la seconde guerre mondiale, et c'était... ennuyeux. À voir et... _entendre_ les autres élèves, c'était le cas de tout le monde. J'en profitais alors pour faire la conversation à ma camarade.

« - Vous avez l'air très complices, tout les deux. -Lui dis-je en jettant un regard à son frère. Elle se mit à mordiller son stylo.

\- Pas autant qu'avant. L'amertume suintait dans sa voix.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? - Tentais-je. Je voulais qu'elle se confie à moi. Qu'elle comprenne que j'étais là pour l'écouter, la rassurer, et tout ce qu'elle voudrait bien attendre de moi. Elle hésita, porta son regard sur le professeur au tableau qui débitait sa leçon sans prêter attention au fait que ses élèves l'écoutaient ou non. Je pensais qu'elle ne répondrait pas, mais j'entendis sa voix se casser.

\- J'ai brisé ma famille. J'ai profondement merdé, et je n'ai pas envie de t'en parler. Je veux pas que le regard que tu portes sur moi change comme celui de mes proches.- Que s'était-il passé dans cette forêt?

\- Quoi que tu penses, quoi que tu aies fait, ton frère t'aime. Et je sais que tu l'aimes aussi. »

Alors qu'elle allait me répondre, j'entendis son téléphone vibrer. Elle le sortit discrètement pour y lire un message de sorte à ce que je ne puisse lire l'écran. Elle haussa un sourcil en direction de son frère qui avait profité du fait que le professeur soit en train d'écrire quelque chose au tableau pour se tourner vers nous. Elle pianota, tenant son téléphone à distance de moi de sorte à être sûre que je ne puisse pas lire. La réponse d'Ethan arriva rapidement alors qu'il rigolait, toujours en regardant vers nous. Les battements cardiaques de Bella accélérèrent. Elle fusilla son frère du regard en faisant un geste typiquement féminin avec sa main, comme si son correspondant venait de dire la plus absurde des choses.

Etant toujours aussi frustré de ne pas savoir à quoi ils pensaient, je la questionnais:

« Que se passe-t-il?

\- C'est mon frère. - Je sentis qu'elle n'allait pas en dire plus, alors j'haussai un sourcil. Elle soupira et approfondit- Il sous entend que... que tu me dragues. - Ethan allait donc être un allié de choix!

\- Et... ça serait grave? - Demandais-je en me rapprochant un peu.

\- Grave non. Mais inutil et déplacé, oui. »

L'expression prendre une douche froide me vint à l'esprit.

 _Alors? Vos impressions? Je continue la fic? XD_

 _bises à vous et bon courage pour la semaine à venir!_


	4. Chapter 4

_HELLOOOOOO_

 _Je savais pas quoi faire de ma journée, alors je me suis dit, tiens et si je postais un nouveau chapitre XD_

 _J'ai relu les premiers chapitre et là AAAAH j'ai vu pleins de fautes. Pardon. Mille pardons!_

 _Merci à Rachoue pour ton comm. Merci pour tes encouragements. Bella sera-t-elle siiii dificile à conquérir? Hihihi_

 _J'aime tellement vos hypothèses! Je m'en lasse pas!_

Chapitre 4

BPOV

Finalement, l'acclimatation d'Ethan à Forks c'était plutôt bien passée. Entre Lauren Malory qui lui faisait ouvertement du gringue et le groupe des Twilight, peut-être arriverait-il à me pardonner notre arrivée à Forks.

Une fois arrivés à la maison, nous avions pû voir que ma mère avait eu le temps de déballer un grand nombre de cartons, l'avantage de travailler à domicile. Sa dernière lubie en date était de créer des bijoux et de les vendre sur le net. Tant qu'elle faisait quelque chose qui lui plaisait et ne la mette pas en danger... Pas comme la fois où elle avait voulu travailler au zoo, à Phoenix et avait chuté à l'intérieur de l'enclos des ours polaires... la vidéo de ma mère tentant d'escalader le mur est encore sur Youtube d'ailleurs.

Ethan s'était rué sur sa console, dans le salon, moi j'avais passé mon temps à reprendre mes notes des cours de la journée, ne pouvant m'empêcher de penser au fait qu'Edward n'avait pas démentit le fait qu'il tentait de me draguer. Mon imbécile de frère avait osé me dire par SMS que mon voisin me « regardait comme un dessert »... Je lui avait alors gentillement (et très naïvement, j'avoue) répondu qu'Edward était végétarien. Je ne craignais donc rien. Mais Ethan avait précisé qu'il ne parlait pas de ce genre de dessert... Et Edward n'avait pas dit le contraire.

Je ne pouvais décemment pas penser à ça. Déjà, mon père me tuerait. Ensuite, j'avais bien trop de choses en tête pour l'heure. Je devais déjà faire profil bas à la maison et tenter par tous les moyens de me racheter aux yeux de ma famille. Et puis, je ne pouvais pas faire ça à Sean. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était mort que je devais le remplacer. Jamais aucun homme ne prendrait sa place. Ça voudrait dire quoi? Que je l'oublierais? C'était hors de question.

J'avais passé la fin d'après-midi à revoir le corps de l'homme de ma vie, mort en pleine rue. Mes mains comprimant sa plaie, les secours qui n'arrivaient pas. La vie qui s'échappait. La rage qui montait en moi.

Mon père était rentré de sa garde au moment où nous passions à table. La première chose qu'il prononca fut pour savoir si j'avais été sage. Responsable. Mature.

Je savais que mon petit frère avait pour rôle de me surveiller, mais l'entendre rendre compte de ma journée fut humiliant. Mais je devais en passer par là. Ethan raconta alors que nous avions rencontré une famille de vampires et leurs amis mutants. Ma mère en fut bouche bée. Je remarquai qu'Ethan ne leur parla pas de notre pause du midi, ni du fait qu'il pensait qu'Edward profitait des cours pour me draguer.

Après le rapport de mon frère, notre père commença à raconter sa journée, entre deux bouchées de pâtes bolognaises industrielles. Il expliqua ne pas être surpris de la présence des vampires, puisqu'il avait rencontré celui qui se faisait passer pour le patriarche Cullen. En revanche, j'étais stupéfaite lorsqu'il raconta à quel point Carlisle Cullen avait de la retenue face au sang humain.

Comme quoi, tout n'était qu'une question de contrôle.

Mais mon esprit repartit rapidement dans cette rue de Phoenix. Tout ça pour aller voir cette daube de _Lalaland_...

Le repas terminé, tous les trois partirent se planter devant la télé, me faisant comprendre que la vaiselle, c'était pour moi... Sans un mot, et trop désireuse de leur faire oublier certaines choses, je m'y collais.

J'avais pourtant changer, en Irlande. William, notre oncle, m'avait appris énormément de choses. Je savais me contrôler. Réguler mes pulsions. Je savais que jamais ce qu'il s'était passé ne se reproduirait.

Mais eux... ils n'avaient pas vu ce changement. Ça ne faisait que deux semaines que j'étais rentrée. Et trois jours que nous étions à Forks. Je savais qu'il allait leur falloir du temps pour oublier. Pour me faire confiance. Et qu'importe si, pour cela, j'allais devoir faire leur vaiselle toute ma vie.

Ma corvée accomplie, je partis dans ma chambre, ne sachant pas tout à fait si j'étais en droit de m'asseoir à leurs côtés, devant la télé. Je passai mon pyjama le plus confortable, short et brassière, et m'installais contre ma tête de lit.

Je m'assis en tailleur, mes coudes contre mes côtes et mes mains sur mes genoux.

Je commençais à faire tourner ma tête vers la droite, puis la gauche, avant d'exercer plusieurs rotations dans un sens, puis dans l'autre, tout en exagérant les respirations.

C'était mon oncle qui m'avait appris la méditation et la relaxation. Et entre la relation glaçiale que j'entretenais avec mon père, et Edward qui commençait à me tourner autour, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que d'essayer de prendre de la distance. Parce que la première fois que j'avais parlé avec lui, j'avais pensé que c'était l'attirail vampirique qui m'attirait, moi petite humaine fragile. La pureté de sa peau, le grave de sa voix, la profondeur de ses yeux. Je n'évoquerai même pas ses cheveux. Mais le fait est que le reste de sa famille ne me faisait pas cet effet. C'était juste... lui. Et il fallait que je détourne mon attention de lui. Rien ne serait constructible entre lui et moi.

Mes exercices commençaient à faire effet, puisque loin du lycée, loin de Phoenix, je me retrouvais juste étendue dans un champ de coquelicots, réchauffée par les rayons du soleil. Je pouvais même sentir la brise sur ma peau.

Mais c'était avant que je ne sente la température baisser. Mes narines captèrent les odeurs délicates de pain d'épices et de sous bois. Alors avec un demi sourire, je murmurais:

« Comment as-tu fais pour que mon père te laisse entrer dans ma chambre.

\- J'ai demandé poliment. »

J'ouvris doucement un oeil. Méditer ne servait à rien s'il se trouvait assis sur mon lit à la fin de mes exercices. Assis dans la même position que moi, je lui trouvais un petit côté particulièrement sexy.

Définitivement, mes exercices étaient à revoir...

« Et que fais tu dans ma chambre? - Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être.

\- Et bien tu m'as demandé la liste des manuels scolaires... »

Au lieu de me sortir un petit bout de papier, comme j'aurais pû m'y attendre, il souleva un cabas de course jusque là posé au pied de mon lit.

« Comme je savais que ma mère devait se rendre à la librairie aujourd'hui, et comme la plus proche est à plus de trente kilomètres d'ici, je me suis dit que ça pourrait te rendre service. -Je ne pûs m'empêcher d'hausser les sourcils.

\- Alors tu as missionné ta mère?

\- C'est ça. » Fit-il en souriant.

Je me permis un regard rapide à l'intérieur du sac. Chaque livre en deux exemplaires. Pour mon frère et moi. Il avait pensé à tout. Ça me faisait mal de l'admettre, mais il était parfait. Je cherchais s'il y avait encore le ticket de caisse, mais non.

Je me levais de mon lit, prenant soin à ne pas avoir de vertige, comme souvent après avoir médité, et pris mon carnet de chèques dans mon sac à main, posé sur une chaise, dans un coin de ma chambre.

« Je te dois combien? - Il eut l'air surpris.

\- Absolument rien.

\- Bien, alors je reprends, je dois combien à ta mère?

\- Bella, tu dois rien, ce sont juste des manuels scolaires.

\- Qui ont un coût... alors quoi... ça doit tourner dans les vingt dollars le livre. Il y a en 14. 280, ca ira?- Lui demandais-je, la pointe de mon stylo sur le chèque. Comme il ne répondait pas, j'haussai le prix. 300?

\- Non, non. 280 c'est bien. De toute façon, elle ne l'encaissera pas. »

Il me fatiguait dans sa perfection...

Je m'obstinai à rédiger le chèque et me relevai pour reposer mon chéquier. Il était toujours en tailleur sur mon lit, et ça commençait à me troubler un peu trop.

« Edward, est-ce que nous sommes amis?

\- Et bien, nous vous avons montré notre studio de musique, alors je pense que ça veut dire que oui.

\- Bien, et entre amis, on ne veut que le bien de l'autre.

\- Oui – fit-il sans savoir où je voulais en venir.

\- Alors dit à ta mère d'encaisser ce chèque, sinon tu vas m'attirer des problèmes. -Je ne pouvais pas savoir à l'avance comment prendrait mon père le fait que j'ai obtenu ces livres gratuitement. Et avec lui, je me méfiais un peu, dorénavent.

\- Bella, tu... tu as des soucis? Tu... Tu veux venir dormir à la maison? -Je vis ses yeux scanner mon corps, et je me rendis compte, à ce moment là, qu'il n'était peut-être pas assez vétu.- est-ce que tu es battue? »

Le voir s'inquiéter autant était touchant, d'autant que nous ne nous connaissions à peine. Et le fait qu'il est bégayé ainsi... c'était assez troublant à voir chez un vampire.

« Edward, rien de tout ça. C'est compliqué dans ma famille, mais pas à ce point. Simplement c'est moi qui doit gérer tout ce qui a attrait à notre nouvelle école. Alors les frais des livres sont à ma charges. Et si mes parents se rendent compte que je ne les ai pas payé... enfin tu vois.

\- D'accord... - Il n'avait pas l'air tout à fait rassuré, et ça me touchait.- mais si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite jamais.

\- Merci. »

Biensûr, s'il savait ce que j'avais fait, et ce dont j'étais capable, jamais il n'aurait dit ça...

J'enfilais le plus long gilet que j'avais et resserai ses pans en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine en le raccompagnant jusqu'à dehors. Je lui ouvris la porte et nous n'avions toujours pas prononcé quoi que ce soit depuis qu'il m'avait proposé son aide. Et pourtant, lui, sur le seuil de la maison, moi, la poignée toujours en main, aucun de nous ne voulait casser le contact visuel. Je savais pourtant que mes proches étaient derrière moi et pouvaient nous épier si cela les intéressait. Edward dû penser comme moi car je vis ses yeux devier sur le salon.

« Bon, et bien à demain – Souffla-t-il sans esquisser le moindre mouvement. Cela me fit sourire.

\- Merci encore pour les livres. -Répondis-je tout aussi bas.

\- De rien. Jte vois demain?

\- Biensûr - répondis-je un peu trop niaisement à mes oreilles.

\- Ok. Alors à demain. -Répéta-t-il.

\- A demain. Murmurais-je. Plus parce qu'une sorte de bulle s'était formée autour de nous que pour éviter que ma famille n'entende.

\- Jvais y aller. Continua-t-il, toujours sans bouger. Cette fois, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire franchement en prenant appui sur la porte toujours ouverte.

\- Ca marche. Bonne soirée.

\- A toi aussi. » Cette fois, il esquissa un mouvement. Pas pour partir, comme j'aurais pû le croire, mais pour déposer un baiser sur ma joue. Le contact de ses lèvres froides sur ma joue avait, j'en étais sûre, fait redoubler le nombre de mes battements cardiaques. Il me susurra un « bonne nuit » qui m'empêcha de passer de dormir sereinement.

Notre première semaine à Forks s'était passée ainsi. Nous avions découvert les Cullen et les Quileutes autour de chips, de soda et de bons morceaux de musique. Edward était adorable avec moi. Vérifiant fréquemment que je me portais bien. Que je n'avais pas de soucis à la maison. Et même si je tentais de prendre mes distances avec lui, j'aimais bien quand il vérifiait que j'allais bien.

J'avais passé le week end à aider ma mère à défaire les derniers cartons. Mon père m'ayant interdit de sortir avec Ethan pour aller à la reserve Quileute. Il y était donc allé sans moi et m'avait raconté à quel point sa journée avait été super, qu'Edwrad avait été inquiet puis deçu de ne pas me voir. Qu'il avait bien sympathisé avec Emmett et Jasper. Pendant que moi j'avais dû me résoudre à ne trouver aucune affaire me reliant de près ou de loin à Sean, mes parents ayant pris soin de se débarrasser de tout ce qui aurait pû me faire penser à lui... Trop aimable...

En somme, mon week end avait été plutôt pourri.

C'était donc particulièrement mausade que je laissai mon frère nous conduire au lycée pour entamer notre deuxième semaine de cours.

Mais dès que nous arrivâmes sur le parking, je le vis. J'oubliais alors toutes mes petites contrariétés et me rendis compte que la méditation et les exercices de respiration n'y feront jamais rien. J'étais en train de tomber amoureuse de lui.

Mais alors qu'Ethan venait de garer la voiture, au lieu de couper le moteur, il augmenta nettement le son de la radio.

« Tu sais, je crois que tu as réellement taper dans l'oeil d'Edward. -Voilà pourquoi il avait augmenter le son... il ne voulaient pas qu'ils nous entendent...

\- Je le crois aussi.

\- Et?

\- Et quoi? - Fis – je en rigolant. Il commençait à me mettre mal à l'aise. Sean était aussi son ami après tout.

\- Bin tu penses quoi de lui? Tu penses que ça pourrait marcher?

\- Ethan, c'est un vampire! - Fis-je en murmurant. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque qu'il découvre qui nous étions vraiment. Je n'avais pas la tête aux explications.

\- Et alors? Toi tu es pure comme de la neige?

\- Non! Et c'est le problème numéro deux! S'ils savent ce que nous sommes... S'ils l'apprennent... s'il l'apprend... Si edward apprend ce que j'ai fait...

\- Il comprendra... - J'étais choquée!

\- Même toi tu ne comprends pas! Alors lui...

\- Bella, je comprends pourquoi tu as fait ça – Expliqua-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux. -Ce que je n'arrive pas à faire... - il détourna son regard pour fixer droit devant lui- C'est te pardonner. »

Je n'avais rien à répondre à ça. C'était la première fois que nous parlions clairement de ce qu'il s'était passé. Et savoir qu'il comprenait était déjà un grand pas pour moi. Mais savoir qu'il ne m'avait toujours pas pardonné alors que cela faisait déjà quasiment sept mois, ça restait douloureux.

Je me saisis de mon sac et sortis du véhicule, le laissant seul avec _Shaky shaky_ de Daddy Yankee qui hurlait à fond dans l'habitacle.

Ma journée avait été particulièrement longue. Même si Edward et moi avions parlé musique à chaque fois que nous étions assis côte à côte. Lorsque je lui avais demandé depuis combien de temps il jouait du piano, il m'avait répondu qu'il avait l'impression que cela faisait plus d'un siècle, et je n'avais pas pû retenir un sourire. C'était la première fois que je me questionnais au sujet de l'âge qu'il pouvait bien avoir.

En sport, nous avions fait du handball. J'avais tout cartonné et intercepté pas mal de balles adverses pour, au final, mener mon équipe à la victoire. J'avais été plutôt fière de moi. Jusqu'à ce qu'un certain Mike Newton vienne complimenter longuement mon jeu. Heureusement pour moi, ce mec n'était pas dans ma classe, parce qu'il avait l'air particulièrement lourd...

Après une douche bien méritée, j'avais rejoint les twilight dans le studio et pris ma place aux côtés d'Alice et Rosalie. Je n'avais pas la tête à les écouter et en profitais pour faire les exercices de maths que l'on venait d'avoir. J'étais prête à faire n'importe quel devoir s'il me permettait de ne pas penser à Edward. Alors que j'entendais ses notes sur le piano.

Pouvait-il sincèrement remplacer Sean? Etais-je prête à tourner la page? Pour un vampire qui ne savait rien de moi?

 _Verdict?_

 _Alors?_

 _un petit chapitre tout tranquilou (qui entretient quand meme le mystère, hein hihi)_

 _mais, promis, le prochain chapitre il déboite ahahah_

 _Teasing? Mouahahah_

 **« Allo, fis-je avec ma plus belle voix – faisant rire mes frères et soeurs.**

 **\- C'est Carlisle. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'infos mais Bella et Ethan viennent d'avoir un accident. -Le silence se fit dans la forêt alors que notre course devint plus rapide- Il semblerait qu'ils aient percuté un cerf. Je ne sais pas dans quel état ils seront.**

 **\- J'arrive! »**

 _Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire!_

 _XOXO_


	5. Chapter 5

_Saluuuuuuut!_

 _J'aurais dû poster hier, mais rien que la percpective d'ouvrir mon ordi... me fatiguait mouahahah_

 _Je me rattrape avec un chapitre un peu plus long._

 _Et surtout, un chapitre que je kiiiiiiffe_

 _Vous vous posez des questions sur Bella? Attendez vous à vous en poser encore plus!_

 _Ou à avoir un un début de réponse hihihi_

 _Message à Rachoue: mouahahah Quoi?! Bella est cheloue? Ahahah_

 _J'essaie de trouver le bon équilibre entre E/B n'hesitez pas à me dire si ils avancent trop vite._

 _Bonne lecture!_

Chapitre 5

EPOV

« Edward, concentres toi tu viens de laisser s'échapper un puma, Bordel! »

Carlisle nous avait avertis que nous ne pourrions pas aller à l'école à cause du soleil. Alors que mes frères et soeurs s'étaient _extasiés_ à l'idée que ça veuille dire « chasse en forêt », moi, j'étais plutôt frustré de ne pas pouvoir voir Bella de la journée. A tel point que, comme venait de le souligner aimablement Emmett, j'en ratais mes proies. Fichu soleil.

« -Alice, comment être sûr que ta vision soit toujours valable? - Lançais-je tellement le doute m'assaillait.

\- Ooh, laisse la tranquille au moins le temps qu'on mange – fit Rosalie qui était sur la piste d'un grizzli.

\- L'écoute pas, Eddy, mais je sais pas. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle vision. Ca veut pas dire que ce n'est plus d'actualité. Simplement que je ne peux pas t'aider.

\- Par contre, moi je peux te dire que vous vous bouffer des yeux! » Fit Jasper avant d'éclater de rire. Je n'étais pas certain qu'elle me _bouffait_ réellement des yeux, mais si Jasper disait cela, c'est qu'il devait y avoir une part de vérité.

Nous passâmes notre journée en forêt. Carlisle était resté à Forks car il était de garde et notre mère avait préféré aller à Port Angeles pour trouver de nouveaux rideaux. La chasse n'avait été que remarques désobligeantes ou humiliantes de la part de mes proches à cause du fait que je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre avec Bella. Ils allaient même jusqu'à avancer l'hypothèse que lorsque Bella et moi allions nous marier, si on se mariait bien entendu, elle ne saurait même pas que j'étais un vampire. Bref, ils n'étaient pas d'une grande aide. Et je ne me sentais pas vraiment soutenu.

J'avais beau savoir qu'en la présence de Bella, ils faisaient tout pour nous rapprocher, ce jour là, dans les bois, alors que je souffrais déjà de ne pas la voir, ils avaient été bléssants comme pas permis!

Nous étions en train de rentrer alors que le soleil se couchait. Bella venait sûrement de quitter le lycée. J'étais tenté à l'idée de lui rendre visite, mais m'abstenais. Je ne voulais pas non plus être omniprésent. Je devais avouer que j'avais surtout envie qu'elle vienne à la villa, vérifiez que tout aille bien chez nous. Je l'imaginais, soucieuse, en train de sonner à la porte de la maison quand mon portable sonna. C'était probablement elle. Je me dépêchais de décrocher sans regarder qui appelait.

« Allo, fis-je avec ma plus belle voix – faisant rire mes frères et soeurs.

\- C'est Carlisle. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'infos mais Bella et Ethan viennent d'avoir un accident. -Le silence se fit dans la forêt alors que notre course devint plus rapide- Il semblerait qu'ils aient percuté un cerf. Je ne sais pas dans quel état ils seront.

\- J'arrive! »

Je distançais mes frères et soeurs sans me préoccuper d'eux. Un rapide coup d'oeil à mes vêtements m'apprit que j'avais manger correctement, et c'était tant mieux, je n'avais pas le temps de me changer. Si Bella était blessée alors que nous nous faisions les nigauds en forêt, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.

Pourquoi m'étais-je entiché d'une humaine aussi fragile? Etais-je prêt à la transformer si besoin? La priver de sa famille? Evidemment que oui!

J'arrivais rapidement à l'hôpital, trop heureux de ne pas être parti chasser trop loin. Je repérais vite mon père ainsi que celui de Bella à l'entrée des urgences, attendant l'ambulance.

« - Comment va-t-elle? Fis-je, la voix sûrement trop tendue. Mais je n'étais pas disposé à dissimuler mes sentiments pour Bella face à son père. J'avais trop peur.

\- On ne sait pas encore. - Répondit mon père en passant son bras autour de mes épaules. Sans surprise, je vis que, comme la première fois que je l'avais croisé, je ne pouvais lire les pensées du père de Bella. En revanche, il semblait très tendu. Lui non plus ne savait pas comment allaient ses enfants.

Nous finîmes par entendre la sirène de l'ambulance. Je sentis alors une main saisir mon bras et me tirer sur le côté. Alice.

« - Edward pousse toi, ils ont besoin d'espace.

\- Je bouge pas. Je veux la voir. Qu'elle sache que je suis là. »

Si j'avais pû, j'aurais pleuré.

L'ambulance arriva enfin. Trop lentement. Elle se stoppa devant monsieur Swan et mon père. Les secondes paraîssaient infiniment longues. Je me concentrais pour entendre les différents battements de coeur et deux d'entre eux sortaient de l'ordinaire. L'un faible et lent. L'autre, au contraire, battait tellement fort et rapidement qu'il me semblait qu'il était sur le point de sortir de la cage thoracique de son propriétaire.

Les portes arrières s'ouvrir enfin et l'odeur de sang me submergea. Je vis Alice reculer imperceptiblement mais je l'entendis lutter contre ses instincts. Les miens me hurlaient juste de trouver Bella et m'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

Deux ambulanciers sortirent du véhicule et aidèrent à la descente d'un brancard. Je vis alors que c'était Ethan. Inconscient. Les vêtements couverts de sang. Le coeur affaibli était le sien. Une perfusion et des moniteurs l'aidaient à tenir le coup.

Je vis ensuite ma Bella, sur ses pieds. Et je lâchai un profond soupir. Jusqu'à ce que je la vois couverte de sang également. Elle ne lâchait pas la main de son frère. À s'en faire blanchir les doigts.

Carlisle vint à la rencontre des ambulanciers pour avoir les constantes alors que le père de Bella alla la voir pour la faire lâcher son frère.

« -On s'occupe de lui – Fit-il froidement après lui avoir jeté à peine un regard.

\- Je viens avec vous!

\- Non! On l'emmène au bloc. On s'en occupe, je te dis! »

Elle lâcha alors la main de son frère et resta immobile, regardant son frère partir.

Avant que le brancard et l'équipe médicale ne pénètrent à l'intérieur, elle bougea et courut jusqu'à son père. Elle lui saisit le bras fermement de sorte à le retourner pour qu'il lui fasse face.

« Ecoute, moi bien, s'il meurt, jte tue. Tu m'as bien compris?! »

Son père ne répondit rien mais écarquilla les yeux sous la menace. Je ne savais pas à quel point elle pouvait être sérieuse, mais le coeur de son père accéléra. Elle laissa enfin l'équipe partir faire son travail et nous nous retrouvâmes tous les trois sur le parking des urgences. Même le véhicule était parti.

Alice posa sa main dans le dos de Bella.

« Viens, on va se mettre à l'abri, je crois qu'il va pleuvoir. » Fit-elle en jetant un regard au ciel. _Le climat à Forks... c'est à n'y rien comprendre..._ Pensa-t-elle.

Et elle la poussa doucement à l'intérieur, à la recherche d'un endroit où s'asseoir. Alors que je pensais ma belle en état de choc, à demi consciente, son coeur bien plus calme qu'à la descente de l'ambulance, elle reprit vie au moment où Alice allait l'aider à s'asseoir.

Ma soeur et moi nous retrouvâmes alors assis sur un banc à regarder Bella tourner en rond. Le sang qui maculait son pull était celui d'Ethan. Elle avait dû vouloir l'aider sur place. Elle s'était également ouvert l'arcade, du sang avait sécher sur sa joue, jusque dans son cou. Sa peau semblait plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. Était-ce dû à l'état de choc et la douleur de sa blessure?

Elle avait gardé le bonnet de laine blanche qu'elle portait à son arrivée, recouvrant la totalité de ses cheveux, ainsi qu'une paire de lunettes de soleil, alors que nous étions à l'intérieur et que le temps s'était considérablement gâté.

Parfois, Bella se stoppait dans la marche, et cherchait quelque chose du regard, comme si elle cherchait dans quoi frapper, puis recommençait à tourner en rond en tordant nerveusement ses mains. Fréquemment, elle passait ses doigts sur sa plaie, refaisant couler un peu de sang. Je n'avais pas osé lui proposer de la recoudre. De peur qu'elle m'envoie balader comme elle l'avait fait avec son père. Je n'avais jamais vu un humain aussi agité.

Alice avait envoyé un message au reste de la famille et Jasper et Emmett nous avait rejoint. Rosalie avait avoué avoir peur de ne pas resister à la vue du sang et Esmée avait précisé qu'elle ne les connaissait pas officiellement et que sa présence serait suspecte.

Bella n'avait même pas réagit à l'arrivée de mes frères. Trop occupée à tourner en rond.

À l'arrivée de mes frères, Emm vint directement vers nous, m'expliquant mentalement que la survie de ses amis était plus forte que l'odeur du sang. Jasper, par contre, avait marqué un temps d'arrêt à l'entrée des urgences. Le sang frais de Bella s'échappant fréquemment de sa plaie, je pouvais le comprendre, mais aussitôt il m'expliqua que le problème ne venait pas de la tentation liée au sang. Il vint s'asseoir à mes côtés en m'expliquant. Il n'avait jamais vu de fureur aussi forte que celle de Bella en cet instant. Pourtant Jasper avait passer ses premiers temps en tant que vampire sur les champs de bataille, de la colère il avait dû en voir. Mais il m'assura que c'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait quelque chose d'aussi puissant. Malgré ça, il n'arrivait pas à l'appaiser.

C'est à ce moment que sa mère franchit les portes des urgences. J'avais espoir qu'elle, au moins, arriverait à apaiser Bella.

Un éclair déchira le ciel au moment où les yeux de ma belle tombèrent sur elle. Sa mère se stoppa en voyant sa fille couverte de sang puis s'approcha à grandes enjambées pour la rejoindre, mais Bella la stoppa quelques mètres avant qu'elle ne puisse la prendre dans ses bras.

« Ca fait plus d'une heure qu'on est là, et tu n'arrives que maintenant? - Sa mère stoppa tout mouvement, ses deux bras en l'air alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à la réconforter. Elle hésita et reposa ses bras le long de son corps.

\- Je... j'avais plus de batterie. J'ai eu le message de ton père il y a dix minutes.

\- Plus de batterie? - Lâcha-t-elle froidement- PLUS DE BATTERIE? Tu te fous de ma GUEULE? Ethan est peut-être en train de CREVER et toi, tu enfilais des PUTAINS de perles de MERDE?! - Le tonnerre s'abattit sur la ville alors que j'entendais les battements de son coeur battre des reccords et je commençais à avoir peur qu'elle ne fasse un malaise.

\- Bella, calme toi. -Le coeur de sa mère aussi s'accélérait. Était-ce la peur de perdre son fils ou le fait d'être en face d'une bella folle de rage.

\- Que je me CALME? Mais tu es sérieuse? Comment tu veux que je me calme alors qu'il est en train de crever. Et ça sera de votre faute! » - Fit-elle en pointant du doigt sa mère.

« _Edward, je ne sais pas si tu m'entends -_ Fit la voix de mon père dans ma tête- _On n'a pas le temps de venir vous voir, mais Ethan va bien, vu les circonstances. Il a percuté le volant et le choc lui a brisé plusieurs côtes dont une a perforé un poumon. On est en train de tout recoudre mais les constantes sont excellentes. Nous sommes très confiants. Si tu es en mesure de les rassurer... »_

Je me plaçais alors entre les deux femmes, face à Bella, les mains relevées en signe d'apaisement. Je vis la surprise marquer ses traits, malgré ses lunettes de soleil. Elle recula légèrement.

« M'approche pas, Edward- Menaça-t-elle avec une voix bien plus douce. Presque cassée.

\- Je ne m'approche pas. - Je gardais mes mains bien en l'air, leur paume face à elle. Je me mis à chuchoter, essayant de la forcer à se concentrer sur moi pour la détourner de cette colère. Je sentis sa mère profiter de la distraction pour s'éloigner et aller s'asseoir aux côtés d'Alice qui la prit dans ses bras. - On est d'accord, toi et moi on est amis? - Elle acquiessa.- Et entre amis, on ne veut que le bien de l'autre? - Je répétais mots pour mots ce qu'elle m'avait dit elle même. Elle acquiessa à nouveau. J'aurais pûs tout lui dire sur moi pour la rassurer et l'appaiser.- Bien, alors tu sais que jamais je ne te mentirai. -Elle ne dit rien alors je continuai- Ethan va bien, d'accord? Les médecins sont trop occupés pour venir nous voir, mais ça veut dire qu'ils prennent soin de lui. D'accord? -Je vis sa lèvre inférieure commencer à trembler. Mon coeur mort se brisa- Il va bien. Il va s'en sortir.

\- Tu me le promets? - Fit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

\- Je te le promets.

\- Tu en es sûr? - Demanda-t-elle, comme si mes paroles étaient évangiles.

\- J'en suis certain. »

Me vouant une confiance entière qui me touchait énormement, Bella se détendit presque aussitôt, laissant s'échapper un profond sanglot.

Des larmes incontrôlables commencèrent à se déverser sur son visage alors qu'elle retira enfin ses lunettes. Son visage ainsi transformé par la douleur, je ne pûs resister plus longtemps, et la pris entre mes bras. Ses larmes redoublèrent alors qu'elle crochetait ses bras autour de ma nuque.

« -Tu es sûr que ça ira? - Demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

\- Tout ira bien. »

Je nous conduisis vers les bancs, de sorte à ce qu'elle s'assoit, mais à la surprise générale, ce fut sur mes genoux qu'elle prit place. Son nez enfouit dans mon cou, ses pieds sur la place vide entre sa mère et moi. Je me surpris moi même de ma capacité à refouler l'envie qu'aurait pû me procurer l'odeur de son sang.

« Redis le moi, Edward... Fit sa voix cassée, une fois ses larmes asséchées. Je lui jetai un rapide coup d'oeil, elle fixait les baies vitrées. La pluie s'était stoppée.

\- Ca ira. »

Sa mère lui pris la main et la serra fortement et tendrement à la fois. Elles échangèrent un silence lourd de sens et j'aurais donné cher pour savoir ce qu'il se passait dans leur tête.

« Chérie, tu devrais faire soigner ça. » Dit-elle en désignant la plaie qu'elle avait à l'arcade. Bella hocha la tête et je lui proposai de m'en occuper. Elle se mit alors debout, maladroitement, et commença à me suivre vers une salle de soin. Dans un reflet, je la vis retirer son bonnet, libérant ses boucles brunes que j'aimais tant.

Je nous installais dans la première salle disponible. Elle me faisait de la peine. La voir si fragile, tellement affectée par l'état de son frère que je ne sûs quoi dire. Elle ne m'interrogea pas sur le _comment_ je savais que son frère s'en sortirait, et au final, c'était tant mieux. Je n'étais pas certain que le reste de ma famille tolère le fait que je lui révèle notre identité.

« Non seulement tu es un pianiste hors paire, mais en plus, tu fais médecine en cachette?- Fit-elle en rigolant alors que je sortais un plateau de suture. Je lui fis un sourire en expliquant:

\- J'aime traîner dans le bureau de mon père, et j'y apprends beaucoup, que veux tu que je te dise.

\- Et la vue du sang ne te dérange pas? - Fit-elle en haussant un sourcil. - Nan parce que c'est pas parce que mon père est médecin que je recoudrai la première personne venue... - Que pouvais-je répondre à ça? Que si, le sang me posait pas mal de problèmes, mais que j'avais eu trop peur pour elle pour être tenté?

\- Tu n'es pas la première venue... » Fut la seule explication qui m'était venue à l'esprit.

Elle ne répondit rien et me laissa faire. Les yeux dans le vide.

« S'il était mort... -Je ne dis rien, la laissant parler. J'avais tellement de choses à apprendre d'elle. - Je ne me le serai jamais pardonné.

\- Bella... vous avez tapé un cerf, ce n'est la faute de personne. D'ailleurs... les airbags ne se sont pas déployés?

\- Nan. Une fortune dans cette merde, et, la sécurité n'est pas assurée...

\- Arrête de culpabiliser, tu ne pouvais rien y faire.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais? - Lança-t-elle alors qu'elle fixait le mur derrière moi. Je commençais à me penser qu'elle me cachait quelque chose.

\- De quoi tu parles?

\- Laisse tomber. »

Je recousis alors sa plaie sans plus rien dire. Elle n'était pas excessivement profonde et ce fut rapide. Je pris le temps de bien la désinfecter et alors que je m'apprêtais à lui mettre un pansement hermétique, de sorte à n'incommoder aucun vampire le jour suivant, au lycée, elle me stoppa. M'expliquant qu'elle préférait pouvoir voir sa plaie aussi souvent que possible, de sorte à lui rappeler que les liens d'une famille sont primordiaux. Ce que je comprenais très bien.

Nous retournions sereinement nous asseoir dans le hall des urgences quand nos pères arrivèrent. Ils retirèrent simultanément leurs calots et leur visage marquaient la tension. Si je n'avais pas vu à ce moment là, dans l'esprit de mon père, les excellentes constantes d'Ethan, j'aurais pû penser qu'il était mort.

C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'à dû penser Bella à ce moment là, car j'entendis son coeur s'affoler.

« Papa, tu pourrais au moins sourire un peu, tu les éffraies là! - Fis-je à mon père de sorte à ce qu'il n'y ait que ma famille qui puisse m'entendre. Aussitôt, mon père se reprit et fit un grand sourire en tapotant l'épaule de son confrère.

\- Bonjour, je suis le Docteur Cullen – Se présenta mon père en serrant la main de la mère de Bella et la sienne. Le père de Bella était en retrait et fixait sa fille sans rien dire. En même temps, elle avait promis de le tuer s'il ne sauvait pas son fère... - Le choc de l'accident a fracturé plusieurs côtes d'Ethan et l'une d'entre elles a perforé son poumon. On a pû le recoudre et poser un patch. Il va bien. Il est hors de danger. On n'attend plus que son réveil.

\- Donc il va bien? - Fit Bella, la voix blanche. Elle n'osait même pas regarder son père.

\- Et vraisemblablement, c'est grâce à vous, jeune fille. Les secouristes nous ont expliqué que vous avez comprimé la plaie, sans ça, le sang aurait reflué à l'intérieur du poumon. - Il marqua un temps d'arrêt pour que Bella imprime bien.- Vous lui avez éviter de se noyer dans son propre sang. Sans vous il serait mort avant d'arriver aux urgences. »

Je pouvais voir, au travers des yeux de mon père que ceux de Bella commençaient à se border de larmes. C'est là que son père reprit vie. Il dépassa mon père et l'enlaça fermement. Celle-ci, surprise laissa ses bras balants le long de son corps, ne sachant pas quoi en faire, avant d'enlacer son père. Quelques larmes silencieuses glissèrent le long de ses joues.

Son père se dégagea quelque peu et fixa sa fille. Il passa la pulpe de ses doigts sur sa plaie.

« Je suis tellement fier de toi, ma fille. - Déclara-t-il, la voix brisée, avant de serrer à nouveau sa fille contre lui.

\- Ya pourtant pas de quoi... » Murmura-t-elle. Mais son père préféra de pas relever.

L'étreinte prit fin et ils nous expliquèrent qu'Ethan était en soins intensifs, le temps qu'il se réveille. On ne pourrait le voir qu'après. Ils nous laissèrent par la suite. Bella nous proposa un chocolat chaud mais seule sa mère accepta. Elles buvèrent alors leur boisson en nous racontant les pires bêtises qu'Ethan ait pû faire.

 _Verdict?_


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour à vous!_

 _Merci à vous de continuer à lire, et à m'écrire! J'aime vous voir vous répétrez dans tous ses mystères hihi_

 _Est-ce que oui ou non Bella peut influer sur la météo? Comment? Qu'est-elle?_

 _Aurait-elle réellement tué son père?_

 _La seule réponse que je vous donnerais, c'est oui, si son frère était mort dans l'accident, elle aurait trucidé son père..._

 _Et un début de réponse arrive._

 _Ce chapitre que vous allez lire est calme... mais les deux prochains seront...! XD_

Chapitre 6

BPOV

« Lasagne ou risotto? »

Cela faisait trois jours qu'Ethan était sorti de l'hôpital. Un peu plus d'une semaine que nous avions eu l'accident. Carlisle avait été surpris de sa rapidité à guérir de ses blessures. Mon père n'avait pas sû quoi lui répondre, à part que c'était l'apanage de la jeunesse. Il n'allait tout de même pas dire que sa famille était... originale. En même temps, qui de mieux placé qu'un vampire pour comprendre ça!

J'avais passé mon temps auprès de mon frère. A moitié surprise que mon père m'autorise à râter autant de cours. D'un côté, je me disais qu'il devait penser que comme ça je resterai sous surveillance et ne ferais pas de bêtise, d'un autre côté, son comportement avec moi avait changé. Je crois que je commençais à remonter dans son estime.

Il avait été tellement impressionné en voyant mon arcade ouverte.

Dans le choc de l'accident, malgré le port de la ceinture, mon front avait heurté le tableau de bord. Avec la colère qui était apparue en voyant l'état dans lequel était mon frère, j'aurais très bien pû lâcher prise et guérir instantanément ma blessure. Mais non.

Après Phoenix, mes parents m'avaient formellement interdit d'utiliser mes pouvoirs. Ce que mon père m'avait bien évidemment rappelé en me crâchant « On s'occupe de lui ». Sur le coup, j'ai cru que j'allais le tuer.

Il avait préféré prendre le risque de perdre son fils plutôt que de me laisser le soigner. Il ne me croyait pas capable de soigner mon frère et rester calme par la suite. Il avait peur que les forces qui parcouraient mon corps à ce moment là ne prennent le dessus.

A tord ou à raison.

C'est pourquoi j'avais juré de le tuer s'il arrivait quelque chose à Ethan alors que moi même j'aurais pû le soigner.

Mais mon père avait vu que malgré la rage qui bouillait en moi, je m'étais tellement contrôlée que je ne m'étais même pas soignée moi même. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que j'avais demandé à Edward qu'il ne couvre pas ma plaie. C'était, à ce moment là, la seule chose qui me maintenait ancrée dans la réalité.

Bien évidemment, mon père n'avait pas relevé l'orage qui avait grondé à l'extérieur. Autant je n'avais rien cassé, soigné ni tué qui que ce soit, mais j'avais _juste_ déclenché un orage. Mais ni lui ni ma mère ne m'avaient accusée. Ils savaient pourtant que ça venait de moi, mais je les soupçonnais d'avoir fermé les yeux dessus, considérant probablement que c'était compréhensif.

« Lasagne! Avec plein de fromage! »

Ethan, lui, profitait un max de ma présence à ses côtés. En même temps, j'étais là pour ça.

A son réveil à l'hôpital, après le départ des Cullen, il s'était excusé pour l'accident. Sachant que ça n'avait pas dû être facile pour moi de rester passive, je lui avais alors répété ce que m'avait dit Edward, que ce n'était la faute de personne d'autre que le cerf qui s'était mis au milieu de la route.

Ma mère profitait du fait que je sois à la maison pour passer plus de temps sur ses bijoux.

Je ne m'étais toujours pas excusée de mon comportement aux urgences. En même temps, une heure pour se pointer alors que son fils était entre la vie et la mort, je trouvais ça juste honteux, et je ne prévoyais toujours pas de lui demander pardon.

Une fois les lasagnes au four, je rejoignis mon frère devant la console. Il était bien calé dans le canapé mais je ne pûs m'empêcher de lui demander s'il voulait un autre coussin, ou quelque chose à boire ou quoi que ce soit. Il rigola en refusant et me tendit une manette.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à lui mettre une raclée, son téléphone vibra, annonçant qu'il venait de recevoir un message.

« C'est Edward »

Edward avait été adorable. Déjà, c'était le seul à avoir pû me calmer aux urgences. A peine s'était-il interposé entre ma mère et moi que je m'étais aussitôt détendue. Il m'avait promis qu'Ethan irait bien et je l'avais cru. Même si j'avais eu du mal à enregistrer l'information. Je savais que les vampires avaient des pouvoirs alors quand il m'a promis la guérison de mon frère, je ne l'avais même pas remis en question. Je ne savais pas du tout quel pouvoir il avait, mais il avait pris des risques en me rassurant.

Ensuite, voyant que je ne revenais pas en cours, il avait appelé à la maison, prenant de nos nouvelles. Il nous avait ensuite fait parvenir tous les cours, exos et devoirs que nous rations. Il n'avait pas cherché à venir à la maison, comprenant la situation, mais je ne savais pas si j'appréciais ce geste ou si j'aurais préféré le voir entre nos murs.

« Il nous invite ce week end, toi et moi, dans leur maison, je cite _au bord de l'océan_ pour m'aider à me remettre et pour que tu puisses souffler. Il est gentil ton Edward...

\- Déjà, c'est pas _mon_ Edward... Ensuite c'est pas une bonne idée. Et pour finir, papa me laissera jamais partir.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais? Jcrois que le regard qu'il porte sur toi a changé.

\- Pas de là à me laisser aller _au bord de l'océan. »_

La force de l'océan, le chant des vagues, la puissance du vent...

« Alors je lui dis quoi?

\- Que c'est trop tôt pour toi. »

Il lui répondit et nous reprîmes notre partie. Quand le four sonna, ma mère nous fit l'honneur de sa présence. Le repas fut rapide et l'ambiance plutôt froide. Heureusement, Ethan était là pour féliciter mes talents de cuisinière. Le dessert englouti, ma mère repartit travailler dans son bureau, j'aidais mon frère à se réinstaller dans le canapé et m'occupais de la vaiselle. Cette fois, lassé de la console, il mit une série et s'endormit avant même que je ne le rejoigne.

L'après-midi passa vite, étant donné que je m'étais également endormie. Ce fut l'arrivée de notre père qui nous réveilla.

« On est invités à manger chez les Cullen ce soir! » Fut la première chose qu'il prononça lorsqu'il passa la porte.

Ma mère avait alors rappliqué dans le salon.

« Un repas chez des vampires, c'est original. Faudra juste ne pas s'étonner en ne les voyant pas manger.» Fit-elle.

Et il était vrai que leur invitation était plutôt étonnante. Tous assis à table, face à leur assiette pleine, ça risquait d'être un tout petit peu gênant. Mais au moins, je n'aurais pas à cuisiner... si à faire la vaiselle!

Deux heures plus tard et un beau bouquet de fleurs dans les mains de ma mère, nous sortions de la voiture, devant la résidence Cullen. En voyant leur maison, j'eus aussitôt honte de la mienne. La leur était lumineuse, propre et ... gigantesque. D'immenses baies vitrées mettaient en avant la clareté de la bâtisse qui comportait trois étages.

A côté notre maison de plein pied défraîchie faisait pitié!

J'aidais Ethan à sortir de la voiture sans trop faire de contorsions alors que mes parents prenaient déjà le chemin vers l'entrée, située au sommet de quelques marches.

Nous arrivâmes à la porte au moment où celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une ravissante femme que je ne connaissais pas encore. Des cheveux couleur miel cascadaient sur ses épaules. Elle avait un regard bienveillant et rassurant, bien qu'aussi pâle que le reste de sa famille.

« Bienvenue chez nous. Je suis Esmée Cullen. »

Mes parents lui firent la bise avant d'entrer à l'intérieur de la villa. Vint alors notre tour et je dégageais doucement le bras de mon frère qui pesait autour de mon cou pour pouvoir lui faire la bise. Au lieu de ça, elle me prit dans ses bras, comme elle le pût sans bousculer mon frère.

« Oh Bella! Ethan! J'entends parler de vous depuis tellement longtemps! »

Fit elle en me relâchant avant de prendre mon frère dans ses bras.

« Comment vas-tu? J'ai appris pour l'accident. Je vois que tu te rétablis vite.

\- Merci Madame, j'avoue, avec une soeur aussi dévouée, je ne peux que guérir plus vite! - Fit Ethan en rigolant. Bien évidemment, en temps normal il devrait être encore alité. Nous avions juste la capacité de nous remettre rapidement de nos blessures... Sauf si nos parents nous l'interdisait, bien évidemment...

\- Appelle moi Esmée, s'il te plaît, Madame, ça fait vieille! » Et mon frère et moi ne pûmes nous empêcher de sourire à sa remarque. Quel âge pouvait-elle avoir?

Elle nous fit entrer dans le salon. Aussitôt que le regard d'Ethan se posa sur le reste de la famille Cullen et nos amis Quileutes, il retira son bras de mes épaules et se dirigea vers eux, comme si de rien était. Comme s'il était prêt à courir un marathon. Alors qu'avec moi, il faisait l'impotant en fin de vie... je ne pûs m'empêcher de sourire en le voyant faire.

Le salon des Cullen était magnifique, traversant, parquet ciré, cheminée à foyer ouvert, vue sur un splendide jardin... L'apéritif était installé au fond de la pièce, sur une table basse en verre et fer forgé, entourée par trois canapés sur lesquels se trouvaient déjà Jacob, Quill et Embry. À l'entrée de la pièce, se trouvait le reste de la famille Cullen, debouts devant une imposante table déjà dressée en bois massif, chaises assorties. Je ne me sentais pas tout à fait à l'aise chez eux, mais l'ambiance était déjà bonne.

Mon frère et mes parents étaient déjà assis sur un canapé que je commençais seulement à saluer tout le monde. Carlisle garda une certaine distance en me serrant la main, mais les autres me prirent dans leurs bras. Emmett me fit décoler du sol et Edward... son étreinte fut un peu plus longue que les autres.

Je me retrouvais assise sur un canapé, entre Edward et Ethan. Et je n'aurais pû espérer meilleure place. Jasper avait fini par sortir sa guitare et enchaînait différents style de musique. Du folk à la pop en passant par des compos persos. A un moment, ma mère reconnu une mélodie et m'avait demandé de chanter en s'agitant sur le canapé. J'avais refusé, et elle avait aussitôt perdu le sourire. Pourtant, elle le savait: je ne chantais plus depuis la mort de Sean. Ça lui était réservé à lui. Et je ne pouvais pas partager ça avec Edward. Déjà que, quelque part au fond de moi, je commençais à accepter la possibilité qu'il me plaise, alors si je commençais à penser à Sean en sa présence, ça n'allait pas m'aider.

Du coin de l'oeil, j'avais vu Alice verser son coca subtilement dans le verre de Quill, je voyais également le niveau des verres des autres Cullen baisser, sans voir comment ils faisaient, mais avais préféré l'ignorer. Nous passions un très bon moment, et je n'avais pas envie de prendre cela en considération.

Alors que Emmett et Jacob marquaient le tempo de _Trap_ de Shakira, pendant que Jasper le jouait à la guitare, je me laissais envahir par le rythme apaisant. Ma tête dodelina doucement en cadence et mes doigts claquaient de façon régulière.

Je pensais que cette soirée chez les vampires serait gênante, mais en fait, je me sentais juste chez moi. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Ethan aussi semblait à l'aise et jouait puérilement à un concours d'orthographe avec Embry. Après avoir dû épeler _omphalocèle_ , _anachorète_ , _épistaxis_ et _infotainment_ , ils durent se mettre à deux pour épeler _anticonstitutionnellement_ de sorte à ne pas oublier une seule lettre.

Edward profita du fait que la chanson se termine pour prendre la parole. Il s'adressa à mon père.

« Monsieur Swan, je vais profiter de votre présence pour vous demander votre permission pour que nous amenions vos enfants dans notre petite maison, sur la plage, ce week end. On s'était dit que l'air marin serait profitable à votre fils vis à vis de sa convalescence, et Bella pourra également souffler, parce qu'Ethan m'a confié avoir abusé de la gentillesse de sa soeur depuis son réveil... » Fit-il avec un demi sourire qui me fit fondre... malgré la colère qui naissait en moi. De quoi se mélait-il? On lui avait pourtant dit non!

J'échangeai un regard perplexe avec Ethan. Lequel de nous deux aurait raison? Lui en disant que mon père avait révisé son opinion sur moi? Ou moi qui maintenait que ça pourrait être dangereux et que par conséquent, mon père refuserait.

Mon père hésita. Regarda ma mère, Carlisle, puis l'assemblée entière avant de reporter son regard sur Edward.

« Ma foi, pourquoi pas. Un week end sans enfant, c'est jamais de refus! » Fit-il avant d'éclater de rire. Je le regardais bouche bée. Comment avait-il pû changer d'opinion sur moi aussi radicalement?

« De toute évidence, murmura mon frère, l'accident a eu un avantage! »

 _Hey, **,** t'en pense quoi de mon anticonstitutionnellement? Mouahaha Defi relevé?_

 _Vous l'aurez compris, prochain chapitre: bord de mer..._

 _Il va s'en passer des choses pendant leur week end, jvous le dis moi! Mdrrrr_

 _bises à vous!_


	7. Charlie pov

_Vous avez des questions? J'ai les réponses!_

 _Vous vouliez savoir ce qu'il s'est passé dans la forêt..._

 _Vous vouliez savoir pourquoi son frère lui en veut?_

 _Vous vouliez savoir pourquoi son_ père _lui en veut?_

 _Vous voulez savoir, alors TADAAAAM_

 **Charlie POV**

J'entamais mon cinquième café de la journée en rejoignant mon prochain patient. Brulûres au second degré des avants bras.

Ma garde avait été particulièrement intense. Moi qui avait pensé en venant à Forks, petite bourgade de l'état de Washington, que le travail serait plus peinard que celui que j'avais à Phoenix... j'avais fait erreur. J'admets, que, certains jours, je dois faire plus de paperasse que de soins, mais il y a d'autres jours, comme celui ci, ou je n'ai pas le temps de m'asseoir.

Phoenix était plutôt du genre à voir défiler un flot constant de patients. Principalement des coups de couteaux, ou des blessures par balles. Une fois la nuit tombée, beaucoup de brûlures à causes d'abrutis qui crâment des voitures aux cocktails monotovs et ne savent pas s'y prendre, mais nos services étaient alimentés par les guerres de gangs.

Forks, c'était plutôt les accidents domestiques et les accidents de voitures.

Preuve que la vie y est plus calme.

Ce jour là, un carambolage avait eu lieu à mi chemin entre Forks et Port Angeles et les bléssés avaient été rappatriés entièrement sur notre hôpital parce que celui le ville voisine était fermé à la suite d'une innodation. J'avais donc été réquisitionné alors que je ne devais pas travailler. J'étais sensé passer mon week end avec ma femme... Mais mon travail primait.

Les patients avaient été particulièrement nombreux.

Et notre journée longue.

J'avais même dû pratiquer ma première amputation depuis mon internat. Le Docteur Cullen m'avait assisté, ou je l'avais assisté, je ne le savais pas vraiment.

Toujours est-il que la retenue dont il faisait preuve en toutes circonstances était incroyable.

Cet homme, si on peut réellement parler d'un homme, avait plus de contrôle devant le sang humain que je n'en avais devant une barquette de frites-mayo...

Il avait tout mon respect.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand, trois jours après notre arrivée à Forks, lors de ma première garde, je me suis vu être présenté à Carlisle Cullen. Urgentiste. Vampire. Végétarien...

Biensûr, j'avais entendu parlé des vampires dès ma plus tendre enfance. Ces bâtards de Volturis aux yeux rouges... L'importance capitale de ne jamais nous faire repérer. Vivre sous les radars. Ne pas nous faire remarquer, au risque de nous faire exterminer.

Comme jadis.

Ne pas faire étalage de nos capacités. Nous faire discrets.

Le, quasi, anéantissement des nôtres, vieux de plusieurs siècles était, bien évidemment, rappelé à chaque génération, nous rappelant l'importance qu'il y avait à rester loin de la famille Volturis.

Nos ancêtres étaient bien plus forts et plus puissants que nous ne le sommes actuellement. Connaissant l'étendue des capaciés de Bella, je n'ose même pas imaginer les pouvoirs qu'avaient nos ancêtres...

Etant donné qu'ils ont été décimés en masse (parce que l'Histoire censure, tout de même, certains points... Comme la violence des faits, ou le nombre de victimes...), nous n'étions plus aussi nombreux qu'avant. Et à chaque génération, nos pouvoirs s'affaiblissent. C'était ça où la consanguinité.

Tout du moins, je _pensais_ que nos pouvoirs s'amenuisaient au fil des générations.

Puis, j'ai rencontré William. Le frère de ma femme Renée. Et j'ai vite compris que nous n'étions pas tous égaux. Il pouvait contrôler bien plus de choses que moi. Autant j'avais conscience de pouvoir me guérir facilement et n'être jamais malade, je savais être capable d'avoir une légère affluence sur l' _eau_ , autant William, lui... je n'avais encore jamais quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait contrôler. Une fois, pour frimer, il avait même accéléré le coucher du soleil...

C'est pourquoi nous avions tout de suite pensé à lui quand... quand... quand Bella a eu besoin d'aide.

Quand ils ont amené le corps de Sean à l'hôpital pour être déclaré mort... Quand ma femme a foncé dans mon service pour me dire qu'elle n'avait pas de nouvelle de notre fille... On a tout de suite sû qu'on allait avoir un problème.

Avant _ça,_ on savait qu'elle présentait des capacités hors normes. Même pour nous. Mais de là à imaginer qu'elle pourrait perdre toute... humanité...

« Docteur Swan, on a besoin d'aide par ici! » Cria l'une des infirmières des Urgences.

J'abandonnais mon patient entre les mains d'un interne qui avait déjà fait ses preuves par chez nous et me dirigeai rapidement vers une de nos salle d'examens.

« Dites moi tout! lançais-je en rentrant dans la pièce où tout le monde s'agitait de manière désordonnée autour d'un homme inconscient, le visage et les vetêments ensanglantés.

\- Jeune homme, la vingtaine, est passé au travers de son pare brise. Ils ont passé une demie heure à le désincarcérer. Bordel mais les ceintures n'ont pas été inventées pour décorer. Sinon elles seraient roses! Cracha une interne.

\- On se concentre! Aboyais-je.

\- Pouls faible et filant, pupilles aréactives, glasgow à 8... »

Elle continuait à énumérer les constantes et tout ce que j'entendais, c'est qu'il était bientôt mort.

« Okay, on scope et on fait chimie, iono, groupe RH, clichés cervicaux et lombaires... Bipez moi la neuro... Et on cherche si c'est un donneur»

De rapides examens confirmèrent ce que je pensais... Mort cérébrale. On ne pouvait plus rien faire. A part obtenir l'accord pour le don d'organes.

Sixième café.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que Bella ferait un excellent medecin... si elle apprenait à gerer ses pouvoirs.

Elle nous avait bien prouvé à Phoenix qu'elle ne controlait rien.

Après la mort de Sean, on avait mis en place tout ce que l'on pouvait afin de la retrouver. Et finalement, ce fut la puissance d'un champ magnétique qui énamait d'elle qui nous avait aidé à la retrouver. On pouvait sentir la force effroyable qui bouillait en elle et c'est ce qui nous permis de la retrouver. Ou du moins, qui permis à Ethan de la retrouver. Au bout de deux semaines. En pleine forêt.

Autant je pouvais comprendre son désir de vengeance. S'il s'était limité _seulement_ à détruire celui qui avait causé la mort de Sean. Mais non, dans sa fureur, il avait fallu qu'elle s'en prenne à tous les proches de cet homme. Nous n'avions pas retrouvé le corps de l'assassin de son petit ami, mais nous avions pu retrouver tous les cadavres de ses amis. Comme si ma fille avait voulu laisser des indices nous permettant à chaque fois d'être un peu plus proches d'elle.

Comme si elle faisait un jeu de piste.

Comme si c'était un jeu pour elle.

Et ça, je pouvais le _concevoir_. Pas le pardonner, mais le comprendre.

Ce que je ne comprenais pas, c'est qu'elle ait pris le risque d'attirer l'attention des Volturis sur nous. Sur sa famille... Sur nos semblables!

Comme un toréro agitant un drapeau rouge sous le nez d'un taureau, elle avait laissé des cadavres, appelant clairement les Volturis à nous.

Et ça, je ne pouvais ni l'entendre, ni le comprendre et encore moins le pardonner.

Nous avions alors fait appel à William qui, lui, était en mesure de la retrouver plus efficacement.

Autant Ethan avait pû retrouver Bella lors de la mise à mort du meurtrier de Sean, trop tard, autant, depuis, nous avions perdu la trace de l'aura bestiale qu'elle dégageait, ne trouvant que des cadavres.

William avait retrouvé mon bébé alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à évisérer un des amis du fameux James Gingandet.

Il l'avait alors _littéralement_ neutralisée de sorte à pouvoir l'amener aussitôt en Irlande, chez lui. Je n'avais pas vu ma fille depuis le matin, avant la mort de Sean. Bella la tête au dessus de son bol de Chocapic, les cheveux en nid d'oiseaux et les yeux encore collés par la nuit. Mon bébé était devenue une meurtrière.

Mon beau frère l'avait amené chez lui pour lui apprendre à gérer la colère et ses pouvoirs qui étaient bien plus redoutables que les nôtres ou ceux d'Ethan. Nous faisions clairement pâle figure à côté... et nous n'aurions pas pu l'aider à gérer. En même temps, nous n'en n'avions pas envie...

Que notre bébé fan de chocapics et de kinder bueno soit capable d'être si dévastatrice nous avait tous profondément choqués... Anéantis...

Principalement Ethan. Mon fils, le pauvre, avait été au premières loges lors du meurtre de Gigandet. Il avait refusé de donner les détails, se limitant simplement à nous informer du fait que Bella n'était plus sa soeur...

La seconde raison au départ de Bella... profondément égoïste, consistait à l'éloigner de nous le plus possible au cas où les Volturis en auraient après elle. Il y avait plus de risques à ce qu'ils la cherchent en Irlande qu'à Phoenix. Du moins je l'espérais.

Ceci étant, lorsqu'elle est revenue, éteinte et profondément changée six mois après son départ, l'évidence m'avait sauté aux yeux, nous devions déménager. Combiner Bella _et_ la ville où ont eu lieu les meurtres étaient un trop gros risque à prendre.

La perceptective d'envoyer Bella seule ailleurs nous avait effleuré, Renée et moi, mais je n'avais pas confiance en elle.

Et si à la moindre contrariété, elle tuait tout le monde? A nouveau?

Si dès qu'un type lui faisait une queue de poisson sur l'autoroute, elle décidait de le carboniser direct? Comme ça, sur la route? Projettant la voiture dans le décors?

Si elle égorgeait à distance un de ses profs sous prétexte qu'il lui avait mis une mauvaise note?

Si elle éviserait un camarade parce qu'il lui avait manqué de respect?

Non! Nous devions être à ses côtés et la surveiller.

J'avais alors demandé une mutation le plus loin possible de Phoenix, lui expliquant qu'il serait plus facile pour elle de vivre dans un endroit où elle n'avait pas de souvenir commun avec Sean.

Je voyais bien que, bien qu'elle ne faisait plus usage de ses pouvoirs, comme il avait été convenu avant son revoir de chez William, Bella était pleine de ressentiment. J'essayais de ne pas perdre de vue qu'elle avait perdu l'homme qu'elle aimait, mais à chaque fois que mes yeux se posaient sur elle, je ne voyais que les corps des hommes qu'elle avait mutilé, baigner dans leur propre sang.

Comment en étions nous arrivés là?

Et nous avions fini à Forks...

J'avais rencontré Carlisle.

Mes enfants avaient rencontrés _ses enfants._

Et Bella avait à nouveau changé.

Le sourire qu'elle avait perdu à son retour d'Irlande, et probablement depuis la mort de Sean six mois avant, était revenu. Je l'entendais même rire... parfois...

Ma fille, mon bébé, revassait quand elle pensait qu'on ne la regardait pas, avant que ses joues ne virent au rose.

Mais surtout, elle m'avait enfin prouvé que je pouvais avoir confiance en elle.

Comment?

Avec cette simple coupure à l'arcade, lors de leur accident de voiture.

Oui, elle m'avait clairement fait comprendre que si je ne la laissais pas guérir Ethan et qu'on le perdait, elle m'en voudrait tellement qu'elle envisagerait ma mort. Et pour avoir vu de quoi elle était capable, je ne doutais même pas qu'elle mettrait sa menace à éxécution.

Mais malgré sa colère et la terreur qu'elle devait éprouver à l'idée de perdre son frère, elle s'était tellement contrôlée, elle avait tellement pris sur elle, qu'elle n'avait même pas cherché à se soigner alors que c'est notre premier reflèxe. C'est instinctif. C'est pourquoi nous ne sommes jamais malade.

Les gens _normaux_ vont manger dès qu'ils ont faim, parfois même avant, nous, nous nous soignons dès que nécessaire. Parfois même avant de savoir que nous sommes malades. Alors ça ne nous empêche pas de vieillir, hein, simplement on vieilli un peu moins vite que les autres. William par exemple a soixante ans dans le corps d'un quarantenaire. On n'est pas Dumbeldore non plus, on s'entend bien. Mais nos cellules se reconstruisent plus vite que la normale. C'est pourquoi Ethan avant pu rentrer aussi tôt de l'hopital après l'accident. C'est pourquoi il s'était aussi vite remis.

Ceci étant, c'est une capacité que l'on peut aténuer... si l'on bloque nos pouvoirs. Et c'est ce que ma petite fille avait fait à l'hopital. Elle avait sû mettrecet instinct de survie de côté.

Oui elle avait déclenché un orage. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un massacre à côté d'un orage?

La présence des Cullen à Forks ne me posait pas franchement de problème, mais le fait qu'ils cotoient des loups en était un... c'était un risque en plus de voir débarquer les Volturis...

Mais ma fille semblait reprendre vie à leurs côtés. Et mon fils...

Autant Ethan avait été complètement frustré de devoir quitter Phoenix, ville qui l'avait vu grandir. Il y avait tous ses amis, tous ses repères. Alors tout quitter (à cause de sa soeur qui l'avait traumatisé...) pour une ville plusieuse et morose était vécu comme une trahison pour lui...

Jusqu'à son premier jour de cours.

Alors que Bella s'était enfermée dans sa chambre, avant l'arrivée d'Edward Cullen dans nos murs pour une histoire de livres scolaires, Ethan nous avait raconté que les Cullen et les loups avaient monté un groupe de musique, et qu'il y avait naturellement trouvé une place.

Il avait même rencontré une certaine Lauren...

Il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour passer l'éponge sur notre déménagement.

Pour ce qui est du reste... du traumatisme... D'avoir une soeur assassin... c'était une autre histoire...

Septième café...

J'avais autorisé mes enfants à partir en week end. Avec les _enfants_ Cullen et les loups. Je savais que c'était dangeureux. Que c'était risqué.

Mais bella devait faire ses preuves. Quoi de mieux que la force de l'océan pour cela? Je savais qu'Ethan serait là pour me rapporter les évènements. Je savais qu'il pourrait la canaliser.

Et quoi de mieux pour qu'elle garde son self contrôle que des vampires? Si elle dérappait face à des vampires, ils contacteraient aussitôt les Volturis. Et Bella, aussi immature et sanguine soit-elle, savait que c'était risqué. Enfin je l'espèrais.

Je soufflais sur mon café quand mon regard fut attiré vers l'entrée des Urgences. J'eux un profond haut le coeur en voyant mes enfants entrer.

Ils n'étaient pas censé rentrer de leur week end avant quatre bonnes heures...

Que c'était-il passé?

Ma première pensée fut d'accabler Bella. Qu'avait-elle encore foutu?

Bordel!

Mais le visage serein d'Ethan et son attitude nonchalante me criait que, non, Bella n'avait pas fait de massacre...

Pourtant, je la voyais aussi pâle que le jour de l'accident. Ce jour là, où j'avais deviné la couleur de ses cheveux, ainsi que celle de ses yeux. Noirs. Comme celle de nos ancêtres.

Un bref regard à ma fille m'informa que seule la peau de son visage avait changé. Il m'informa également qu'elle gardait sa main sur son ventre, comme si elle y gardait quelque chose de précieux.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement vers moi et je nous installai à l'écart, dans la première salle d'examens de libre.

Ma fille s'installa aussitôt sur le matelas d'auscultation, me tendant la main après avoir retiré un vieux gant dont elle avait coupé les extrémités pour s'en faire des mitaines.

Les doigts de mon bébé avaient viré au bleu foncé.

Quand je vous disais qu'elle luttait tellement contre elle même qu'elle ne se soignait même pas...

« Papa... »Commença-t-elle des sanglots dans la voix, les larmes bordés de larmes. Que c'était-il passé lors de leur week end?

 _Bon... Soyons clair, je vous ai tapé ça entre deux parts de pizza lol_

 _Je voulais pas me coucher avant de le mettre en ligne (je pense d'ailleurs que vu l'heure, je vais louper mon réveil demain...)_

 _alors veuillez excuser les fautes de français, de frappe et les répétitions hihi_

 _j'espère avoir pu répondre à vos quelques unes de vos questions._

 _Mais maintenant, la vraie question, c'est: Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer pendant ce foutu week end? Des idées?_


	8. Chapter 7

_J'avais envie de partager avec vous ma joie d'être en week end XD_

 _alors HOP petit chapitre._

 _Premier des trois chapitres sur ce fameux week end ^^_

 _Premièrement, merci à Stella82 pour m'avoir autorisée à louer le cottage des Cullen pour le week end._

 _Vous retrouverez le_ cottage au bord de l'océan _dans sa fic **Endlessly**_

 _J'en profite, au passage, pour vous guider vers sa fic **Reste à l'orée de moi.** Ma fic préférée number 2 (parce que ma number 1 reste l'indétronable Scarlett...) _

_J'ai pu constater que le pov de Charlie avait été apprécié, j'en suis vraiment contente. Il n'était pas sensé exister pourtant mdrrrr_

 _A toi qui poste sous le nom de **Guest** hihi, Bella une sorcière? Je sais pas XD début de réponse dans les chapitres qui arrivent. Aurait-elle frappé quelqu'un? Réponse dans quelques secondes ^^_

 _ **Berenice,** tu aurais vu ma tête quand j'ai lu ta review... j'étais au boulot, en pause... et là, je lis que tu es **fan** de moi... j'ai fait la danse de la victoire! Genre, quelqu'un est fan de moi quoi... j'ai fait ma craneuse toute la journée mouahahah_

 _ **Silly Girl,** jte rassure, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir pensé qu'elle était enceinte lol mais non, je peux pas faire ça XD_

 _J'espère avoir répondu à tous vos commentaires et n'avoir oublié personne, je suis un peu distraite en ce moment lol_

 _Moment purement mégalo, mais en même temps, on me dit qu'on est FAN de moi, alors mes chevilles enflent au point d'être prêtes à exploser... mouahaha j'ai bien envie de créer une page Facebook mouahahah. Avec les projets, les playlists, mes lectures, des teasers et je sais pas quoi d'autres. Après, me connaissant, il y aurait pleins de conneries dessus, alors j'y réfléchis... ^^_

 _Bref, ce week end à la plage..._

Chapitre 7 **Part 1**

EPOV

J'étais nerveux. Dans ma voiture se trouvaient Alice et Jasper. Dans celle d'Emmett, garé derrière mon véhicule, se trouvait les Quileutes, Emm et Rosalie.

Quelques heures plus tôt, Ethan m'avait confirmé, par messagerie instantannée, que leur sac étaient prêts pour le week end, confirmant par là qu'ils venaient toujours avec nous au cottage, mais je savais que Bella était contre cette idée. Le soir du repas, elle m'avait fait la tête. Pas longtemps. Parce que j'avais remarqué qu'elle ne résistait pas à mon sourire, et j'en avais joué.

De fait, je ne savais pas dans quelles dispositions elle serait.

Pourtant, quelques minutes après que je sois sorti de ma Volvo pour m'appuyer dessus, les attendant devant leur maison, ils sortirent.

Bella portait son sac à dos ainsi que celui de son frère, pour qu'il ne se fasse pas mal. Ethan, lui, portait juste sa guitare sur une épaule. Quand il nous vit, un immense sourire éclaira son visage. Bella, un peu plus réservée, me fit un petit signe de la main. On voyait clairement que ce week end à la plage ne l'emballait pas.

Je l'aidais à charger les sacs et nous nous mîmes en route. Ethan et Alice firent la conversation pendant que Bella observait le paysage défiler.

Jasper me fit comprendre qu'il ne ressentait toujours rien de leur part, et ça le dérangeait! Ils étaient tellement silencieux pour nous...

Je comprenais tellement mon frère. Moi aussi j'aurais aimé savoir ce qu'elle avait en tête. Faisait-elle la tête parce qu'elle ne voulait pas passer le week end avec nous? Avec _moi_? Avait-elle d'autres projets? Avait-elle rencontré un homme lors de ses visites à l'hôpital?

Nous arrivâmes finalement à la maison au bout de vingt minutes. Nous aurions été tellement plus rapides à pieds. J'aurais pris Bella sur mon dos... pas sûr qu'elle aurait aimé!

Les voitures étaient garées sur un chemin, sous les arbres. À notre gauche se trouvait le cottage et l'océan se trouvait face à nous. A perte de vue. Magnifique. Nous avions décidé d'y aller ce week end parce que nous savions que le temps serait mauvais, mais être là alors que le temps est ensoleillé, c'est splendide. L'océan peut alors briller plus que nous.

Seuls les Swan ne sortirent pas aussitôt. Dès que les moteurs furent éteints, les portières claquèrent. Emm et Rose dépassaient déjà notre voiture en se déshabillant, dévoilant leur maillot de bain. Jacob, Quill et Embry passèrent également notre véhicule alors qu'Alice, Jasper et moi sortions à peine. Nous commençions à nous diriger vers l'eau en nous déshabillant quand Bella et Ethan ouvrirent enfin leur portière. Et alors que je m'attendais à les retrouver rapidement en chemin avec nous, me réjouissant à l'idée de voir Bella en maillot de bain, nous entendîmes le bruit du coffre se refermer.

Je laissais mes frères et soeurs aller profiter de l'océan et me retournais pour voir ce que faisaient nos amis. Bella venait de prendre les trois quarts de nos affaires et se dirigeait déjà, avec Ethan, à l'intérieur de la maison.

« Bella, tu fais quoi? -Fis-je suffisament fort pour qu'elle m'entende.

\- Bin je décharge – me réponda-t-elle comme si c'était une évidence. -On savait pas si le frigo serait plein, alors on a ramené à manger! Et ça peut pas rester dans le coffre. »

 _Eddy, jla kiffe déjà ta meuf!_ Me lança mentalement Jacob.

Bella et son frère rentrèrent alors dans la maison, que nous ne fermions jamais à clé. Qui irait voler des vampires?

En voyant la porte se refermer sur eux, je ne pûs m'empêcher de penser que le week end risquait d'être long.

 _« Ah oui... bien la maison...!_ S'exclama Ethan depuis l'intérieur.

 _\- Je sais pas ce que fait Esmée comme boulot, mais ça paie bien visiblement_... »

Nous entendîmes le bruit du frigo et des placards qui s'ouvrent. De notre côté, nous étions déjà dans l'eau. Jacob, Quill et Embry entamèrent une bataille d'eau avec Jasper et Emmett. Alice et Rosalie papotèrent shopping

Moi, je ne pouvais faire autre chose que regarder la maison.

 _\- Tu devrais aller te baigner_ Fit Bella.

\- _Toi aussi..._ Un silence se fit. _Tu devrais surtout en profiter pour te rapprocher d'Edward..._ Ethan... mon allié!

\- T _'as de la chance que tes côtes soient pas encore resoudées sinon tu te serais pris un sac dans la tête._

 _\- Bin quoi, t'as cru que je t'avais pas vu le mater quand il s'est mis en maillot de bain?_ Ethan éclata de rire, je souris.

\- _Ecoute, j'ai déjà pas envie d'être ici, alors n'en rajoute pas, s'il te plaît..._

 _\- Tu sais qu'on a un marché...?_

\- _T'inquiète pas, j'oublie pas... »_

Ils prirent encore quelques minutes avant de sortir sur la terrasse et s'accouder à la balustrade. Ils étaient côte à côte, nous faisant face. Je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, mais visiblement, l'ambiance était moins froide. J'étais heureux de voir qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés. Ils admiraient la vue silencieusement. Peut-être Bella me _matait_ -elle.

Brusquement, je vis Jacob et Emmett derrière eux. Je n'avais rien vu venir et ne compris pas comment ils avaient fait pour que je ne les vois pas, sans doute trop absorbé par Bella... toujours est-il que Jacob chargea Ethan, par surprise, sur son épaule et qu'Emmett fit de même avec ma future épouse.

Alors que Jacob et Emmett se mirent à courir à vitesse humaine jusqu'à l'eau, Ethan se mit à rire en battant faiblement des jambes, par principe. Bella, elle, se ruait furieusement sur l'épaule de mon frère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous? Emmett! Pose moi! Lâche moi connard! »

Elle frappait, vainement, des poings et des pieds. Elle se débattit d'autant plus fort qu'elle se rendit compte qu'Emmett se rapprochait de l'eau.

« Ya pas de raison à ce qu'on soit les seuls à se baigner! » Fit Emm en entrant dans l'eau. Il se prépara à la jeter. La réaction de Bella me faisait rire. D'autant plus qu'elle ne risquait rien. J'étais là pour la protéger.

« Emm je sais pas na... » Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que mon frère la jeta dans l'eau. J'allais m'approcher pour lui apporter mon aide mais je fus brusquement coupé du monde extérieur.

Un écran noir se substitua à ma vue. Mon ouïe se coupa brutalement. Mon odorat ne me donnait plus aucune information. Je n'avais même plus l'impression d'être dans mon corps. Seulement celle d'être coupé du monde pour me retrouver dans une bulle noire.

Sans que je ne comprenne, dans cette bulle, je pris conscience de la présence d'un banc de tous petits poissons qui passait à mes côtés. Je ressentis celle de poissons un peu plus gros à quelques mètres. Rapidement, j'aurais pû pointer les milliers d'êtres vivants qui nous entouraient si j'avais sû où je me trouvais. Je savais qu'ils avaient faim. Je pouvais désigner lesquels étaient en gestation. Lesquels étaient bléssés...

Je ressentais également chaque mouvement de l'eau. Non pas sur mon corps, mais comme si _j'étais_ l'eau. Mue par une force incroyable. M'avançant et me reculant. Déplaçant à chaque fois les grains du sable. _J'étais_ les grains de sable, bousculé sans que je ne demande quoi que ce soit. Roulant inlassablement d'avant en arrière au gré les vagues.

Je pris conscience de la présence de trois baleines dont un bébé à plusieurs kilomètres de là.

Cette sensation incroyable prit fin au moment où Bella, furieuse, sortit sa tête de l'eau. Je repris contact violemment avec la réalité. Les vagues frappaient mes épaules avec force, l'odeur de l'iode monopolisait mes narines alors que toute la famille éclata de rire. Ethan également, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rend compte de la colère qu'éprouvait sa soeur.

Bella progressa rapidement, malgré l'eau, jusqu'à Emmett, alors à moitié immergé. Ce qu'elle fit, personne ne l'avait vu venir. Sans un mot, son poing prit de l'élan avant de venir frapper la joue de mon frère.

Le choc ne le fit par bouger d'un millimètre, alors que le petit poing fragile de Bella se recroquevilla sur lui même, lui faisant échapper un cri aigüe. Le bruit de ses os se cassant claqua dans l'air. Mon coeur froid se brisa alors.

J'entendis alors les pensées des membres de ma famille hurler qu'il allait falloir trouver une explication logique à fournir. Mais moi, je ne cherchais pas ce que nous allions devoir raconter. Non. Je vis ma belle ramener sa petite main sur sa poitrine, la recouvrant de sa main valide comme s'il s'agissait d'un oisillon bléssé.

Ma petite humaine avait frappé un vampire...

Et c'était sûrement cassé plusieurs doigts...

Bella vaçilla quelque peu avant de partir vers la maison, toujours sans un mot.

Mais était-elle vraiment une _petite humaine_? Qu'avais-je perçu au moment où elle s'était retrouvée sous l'eau? Cette _harmonie_ avec l'océan venait-elle réellement de Bella? Etait-elle... une sirène? Que savais-je des sirènes? Absolument rien...

« - Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? - Fit Emmett, penaud, faisant face au reste de la famille au moment où la porte se refermait sur ma belle.

\- T'inquiète. - Fit Ethan, et au moment où je commençais à prendre le même chemin que Bella, il poursuivit: Laissez là. Elle va bouder cinq minutes et après, elle aura oublié. »

Je n'étais pas tout à fait persuadé que Bella aurait _oublié_ cet incident en cinq minutes, mais je pris le parti d'écouter son frère. Après tout, il la connaissait mieux que moi. Et je ne voulais pas prendre le risque qu'elle s'en prenne à moi et se blesse en cherchant à s'en prendre à moi.

Alors je restais avec ma famille et mes amis. L'ambiance était un peu lourde, mais on pouvait toujours compter sur Jacob, Quill et Embry pour détendre l'atmosphère!

Au bout d'une heure de bataille d'eau, de figures accrobatiques et de concours d'apnée, Jacob nous fit savoir sans retenue qu'il avait faim. Il obtint l'approbation d'Ethan ainsi que celle des deux autres Quileutes. Nous nous dirigeâmes alors tous les neuf vers la maison. Alors que nos pieds foulaient le sable, Alice se reprocha de ne pas avoir pensé à sortir des serviettes de bain, afin de ne pas abîmer le parquet. Nous fûmes donc surpris de trouver, sur la console, en entrant, neuf serviettes qui nous attendaient. Bien que nos amis étaient plutôt accaparés par l'odeur de pizza qui émanait de la cuisine.

Alors que j'étais en train de sécher mes cheveux en tentant vainement de les dompter, je sentis les battements cardiaques d'Ethan s'accélérer.

« Bella! - Cria-t-il alors que son regard scrutait le vaste salon. - Bella? » L'angoisse commençait à poindre dans sa voix alors qu'il jeta sa serviette sur le sol et s'en servit pour traverser la pièce sans mettre ses pieds mouillés par terre. S'était assez marrant de le voir essayer de progresser ainsi, sans décoller ses pieds de la serviette. Bien évidemment, nous avions tous entendu le coeur de Bella battre depuis une des chambres, mais ça, on ne pouvait pas lui dire.

« Chui là! » Fit rapidement sa soeur.

Ethan prit alors le couloir en direction des chambres, en tournant à droite après l'imposante cheminée à foyer ouvert. Bella était dans la première chambre. Celle que nous avions convenus de leur laisser. Le cottage comportait trois chambres. La première avec deux lits simples, la deuxième avec deux lits superposés (pour le week end ça serait la mienne et celle des Quileutes), puis la troisième, avec deux grands lits, pour le reste de ma famille, qui avait promis de ne pas être trop expansifs pour l'occasion...

Nous entendîmes Ethan ouvrir la porte de la chambre puis pousser un profond soupir. Jacob, Quill et Embry en profitèrent pour prendre d'assaut les pizzas que Bella avait faites pendant que nous pataugions encore dans l'eau.

« _Avoue, tu as cru que je m'étais barrée..._

 _\- J'avoue... Comment va ta main?_

 _\- Ca va._

 _\- Montre._

 _\- Non._ Répondit Bella avant de rire légèrement.

\- _Montre... »_

Le silence se fit dans la chambre jusqu'à ce que Bella émètte un léger sifflement.

« _Ah oui quand même! Tu y es allée de bon coeur dis donc!_

 _\- Ouais._ Bella rigola. _Je pouvais pas prévoir qu'Emmett aurait tellement mangé de produits laitiers que ses os seraient aussi durs que du marbre!_

 _\- Il va peut-être falloir t'amener voir un médecin quand même, parce que c'est pas beau._

 _\- C'est toi qu'est pas beau! »_ Répliqua Bella puérilement avant d'appuyer sur la poignée de la porte. Ethan la retint:

 _\- Bella?_

\- _Hum?_

 _\- Je t'aime... »_

 _Comme je suis une garce, j'ai coupé le chapitre en 2, parce qu'il se passe vraiment BEAUCOUP de choses pendant ce week end. Et que je veux être sûre que vous puissiez tout commenter hihi_

 _Le prochain chapitre comprenant la première nuit de Bella aux côtés d'Edward, il n'est pas improbable que... que... il se passe quelque chose..._

 _bises à vous!_


	9. Chapter 7 part 2

_Les filles... ma vie vient de se transformer..._

 _Non seulement au bout d'un an d'utilisation, j'ai découvert que j'ai_ Word _sur mon portable (et que donc le rendement ne sera plus le même... je regrette même de pas aller bosser en transport!) mais j'ai également, après des semaines de recherches!) enfin trouvé l'appli FF!_

 _Du coup, il fallait bien que je poste un truc pour tester la mise en ligne mouahahah_

 _Bon... le chapitre est un peu long... mais je suppose que nous ne m'en voudrez pas XD_

 _ **Berenice:** jte jure, tu me mets le smile à chaque fois que je lis une de tes reviews... après je me la pète à mort, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire mdrrr mes chevilles rentrent plus dans mes bottes tellement tu les fais enfler XD_

 _ **Guest:** Tu crois qu'il va y avoir un premier baiser? Oserais-je? :D_

Chapitre 7

Part 2

Eddy POV

 _« - Bella?_

\- _Hum?_

 _\- Je t'aime... »_

Ils vinrent prendre place, en silence, sur un des canapés, lesquels formaient un U face à la cheminée. Ils prirent simultanément une part de pizza avant de s'enfoncer dans les coussins. Cependant, même si Bella faisait tout pour cacher sa main droite, nous nous étions tous apperçu qu'elle avait passé une mitaine de sorte à cacher les dégats.

Emm ne faisait que culpabiliser.

Jasper sortit sa guitare de sa chambre et fut rapidement suivit d'Ethan dès qu'il eut fini sa pizza. Ils passèrent l'après midi à jouer et nous à les écouter.

Le soleil déclinait quand je vis Bella commencer à grimacer au moindre de ses mouvements. J'allais lui proposer mon aide, entre deux morceaux de nos guitaristes, quand elle prit la parole avant moi.

« Quelqu'un veut un thé? » Tout le monde refusa et elle partit dans la cuisine, chauffer son eau. Le bar qui séparait les deux pièces me permit de la suivre des yeux. L'obscurité qui commençait à gagner la pièce la rendait encore plus mystérieuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà... et d'autant plus magnifique.

Je ne perdis pas une seconde de plus et allais la rejoindre. Elle me tournait le dos alors que je m'appuyai contre un meuble. Elle se retourna, la bouilloire dans sa main valide et suspendit son geste en me voyant. Elle haussa un sourcil avant de me demander:

« Tu veux un thé peut-être?

\- Non merci – Fis-je avec ce sourire qui avait le don d'accélérer ses battements cardiaques. - Je viens voir comment va ta main. Je crois me souvenir que l'on a une trousse à pharmacie quelque part par là – Expliquais-je en regardant circulairement la pièce. Esmée avait décoré le cottage de manière rustique mais tout à fait confortable.

\- Ah oui, et tu peux ressouder des os peut-être? - Répondit-elle ironiquement alors qu'un sourire naissait sur ses lèvres pendant qu'elle versait l'eau dans sa tasse.

\- Non, mais de mémoire, on a une bombe de froid, et sûrement des antalgiques. - Cette fois, c'était à mon tour d'hausser un sourcil.

\- Toi... tu sais parler aux femmes! » Fit-elle en riant franchement avant de se hisser sur le plan de travail. La voir aussi à l'aise, chez moi, avec moi, ses pieds se balançant dans le vide, provoqua chez moi quelques idées mal placées alors que je revis la vision d'Alice se jouer dans ma tête.

Je tentais de ne rien laisser paraître et sortis la pharmacie d'un des placards. Alors que je commençais à rassembler tout ce dont j'allais avoir besoin, Bella retira sa mitaine et mon coeur mort se serra. Elle s'était brisé la phalange proximale de son index, son majeur et son annulaire. Ses doigts avaient virés au bleu et avaient quelque peu enflés. Elle devait tellement souffrir.

« Ca va la douleur?

\- Disons que l'adrénaline ne fait plus effet... » Me répondit-elle avec une grimace.

Je ne pûs m'empêcher de prendre sa main entre les miennes et d'y faire courir mon pouce. Elle laissa échapper un profond soupir qui m'affola aussitôt.

« Je t'ai fait mal?

\- Non, non c'est pas ça. - Comme j'haussai un sourcil, elle expliqua, en baissant le son de sa voix, presque timidement: Tes... tes mains sont froides et... et ça fait du bien.

\- Alors on va rester un moment comme ça! » Rigolais-je.

Mes doigts carressaient tout seuls sa main. Sa peau était tellement douce, chaude. Et encore une fois, je nous revis sur ce lit, Bella à moitié dévêtue...

« Edward? - Chuchota-t-elle. Elle vit qu'elle avait toute mon attention alors elle poursuivit - Ethan est persuadé que quelque chose est possible entre toi et moi. C'est quoi ton avis à toi?

\- Et bien... » Commençais-je mal assuré.

C'était la première fois que j'avais ce genre de conversation avec une femme. Devais-je prendre des détours ou lui dire la vérité? Je revis sa robe de mariée, son chignon et nos sourires rayonnants, je n'avais _quasiment_ aucun doute sur nous et elle devait le savoir.

« Je _sais_ que quelque chose est possible entre nous, Bella. - Et comme pour souligner ce que je disais, ma main remonta pour caresser sa joue. Je vis, derrière elle, ma famille et nos amis mettre en suspens ce qu'ils faisaient pour écouter ce que nous disions. Même Ethan tendait l'oreille.

\- Ecoute – Elle appuya son visage sur ma paume avant de la recouvrir de sa main valide – j'ignore ce que t'a dit mon frère, et ce qu'il ne t'a pas dit, mais, il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'ai perdu mon petit ami. Sean. Je n'ai même pas pu assister aux funérailles. Et heu... je ne m'en suis toujours pas remise. Je ne me vois pas le remplacer. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Tu comprends? - Fit-elle en me regardant dans les yeux alors que ces petits doigts serrèrent les miens avant qu'elle ne repose ma main sur la sienne.

\- Je comprends. Mais toi, tu dois savoir que je peux être très patient si ça en vaut la peine. Et avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, je sais que tu en vaux la peine.

\- Tu devras peut-être m'attendre... des centaines d'années tu sais... - Fit-elle avec un sourire

qui fit pétiller ses yeux.

\- Je serai toujours là... »

Le silence revint dans la cuisine alors que le brouhaha reprit dans le salon. Je bricolais une attèle pour sa main avec des bâtonnets de glace alors qu'elle sirotait son thé. Elle m'avait bien dit qu'elle était toujours en train de faire son deuil, mais moi, tout ce que j'avais entendu, c'est que ça finirait par arriver. Et j'avais envie de sautiller partout, à la façon d'Alice, tellement j'étais heureux. J'avais juste cette impérieuse envie de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes...

L'attèle fixée à son gant et Bella sous antalgiques, nous retournions nous asseoir dans le salon. Ethan me fit un clin d'oeil discret, comme si lui aussi n'avait entendu que le fait que ça prendrait du temps.

Jacob partit en cuisine mijoter un chili con carne alors qu'Ethan et Jasper partaient dans un délire de répertoire de musique métal.

La casserole de chili resta en cuisine, et chacun se levait pour se servir. Ce fut ainsi que nous avions réussi à faire semblant de manger. Ceci étant, sous médicament, Bella commençait sérieusement à s'endormir sur le canapé et Ethan s'amusait trop avec Jasper pour suspecter quoi que ce soit.

Rapidement, Bella nous annonça qu'elle partait se coucher. Elle embrassa le sommet du crâne de son frère et nous fit signe de sa main valide avant de partir pour sa chambre.

Une fois la porte refermée, Ethan prit la parole:

« T'inquiète, je suis sûr que ça va marcher... il va juste vous falloir du temps à tous les deux. »

Je ne pûs que lui sourire en retour, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire. Comment Bella réagira-t-elle lorsqu'elle apprendra que je suis un vampire? Et qui était-elle réellement? Trop de questions à son sujet commençaient à se bousculer dans ma tête. Une fois rentrés, il faudrait que je parle à Carlisle de ma théorie des sirènes. Jamais il ne m'en avait parlé, et jamais je n'en avais _réellement_ entendu parlé, mais quelle autre explication y aurait-il à ce qu'il s'était passé lorsqu'elle avait eut la tête sous l'eau?

Puis ce fut au tour d'Ethan puis de Jacob, de Quill et de Embry de nous laisser pour aller dormir. La maison fut soudainement calme et vide.

Alice nous fit l'honneur d'accompagner vocalement Jasper sur _Mad World_ de Gary Jules. Sa voix n'était pas aussi envoutante que celle de ma future épouse, mais le moment était magique. Emmett, qui voulait l'attention de tous tenta de reprendre _I will always love you_ de Whitney Houston, mais ce fut un massacre! Chacun d'entre nous chanta un morceau, et ce fut plus ou moins réussi. Quant à moi, j'osai un tout nouveau style. _Dommage_ de Bigflo et Oli. Ces histoires d'amour terminées avant même d'avoir commencé. Ces gens qui ne prennent pas leur vie en mains. Peut-être l'avaient-ils écrite pour Bella et moi.

Ce fut quand mon tour se termina que nous nous rendions compte que Bella se trouvait dans l'entrée du salon. Elle était appuyée contre le chambranle, sa main cassée dans sa mitaine, posée sur son ventre. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et ses yeux tout ensommeillés. Elle portait un pantalon et un t-shirt à l'effigie de ce lionceau dont je ne connaissais pas le nom, star de Disney. Ainsi, elle semblait si fragile et à la fois si sexy...

Jasper se rendit compte de l'effet qu'elle me faisait et me fit un sourire complice.

« Vous dormez pas? » Fit Bella en venant s'asseoir tout contre moi.

Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule et ses pieds sous ses fesses. Après une rapide hésitation de ma part, je posai mon bras autour de ses épaules. Elle retira son gant et posa sa main sur ma cuisse. Sûrement plus à la recherche de froid que par désir.

« Nan, on a trop de trucs à chanter! » Fit Alice en riant avant d'accompagner mon frère sur _Hello_ d'Evanescence.

C'eut l'effet d'une berceuse sur Bella qui se rendormit rapidement, sa tête toujours sur mon épaule.

« Bon, bin on va vous laisser les amoureux, hein. Ne faites rien que ma Rosie et moi ne ferions pas! » Fit Emmett avant de rire aux éclats. Heureusement pour lui, il ne réveilla pas ma belle. En revanche, il prit une claque derrière le crâne par Rosalie.

Mes frères et soeurs partirent alors vers leur chambre et, au lieu de s'adonner à leur passe temps favoris, commencèrent une partie de monopoly. Je les remercierai plus tard. Parce qu'alors que je tentais de m'allonger sur le canapé, en positionnant Bella de sorte à ce qu'elle soit confortablement installée, je me rendis compte que s'ils avaient passé leur nuit à se prouver leur amour, j'aurais eu beaucoup de mal à garder mon calme...

La main bléssée de Bella se trouvait sous mon dos et je mis un petit moment avant de trouver une position qui ne risquerait pas de lui faire mal. Elle finit par se retrouver entre le dossier du canapé et moi, sa tête sur mon torse, sa main cassée au niveau de mes reins, parce que c'était là où je ne prenais pas appuis sur les coussins.

Cependant, elle frissonna rapidement, alors je missionnais aussitôt Alice pour qu'elle nous ramène une couverture. Ce qu'elle fit aussitôt. Mais avant de recouvrir ma belle, elle prit quelques secondes afin de nous prendre en photo avec son portable...

« J'y peux rien, vous êtes trop mignons! » Fit-elle alors que je levais les yeux au ciel...

Alice repartit, Bella se réchauffait. Je pouvais alors passer ma nuit entière à la regarder dormir dans mes bras.

Les minutes s'égrénèrent, puis les heures. Je profitais pleinement de l'avoir dans les bras. Je caressais ses cheveux, sa joue. Même endormie, elle était magnifique. A un moment, elle gesticula un peu et finit par poser sa jambe sur les miennes ainsi que sa main sur mon torse. Je crois que si je n'étais pas encore amoureux d'elle, alors ça venait de se produire. J'aurais voulu passer ma vie ainsi. Sentir son souffle chaud dans mon cou, être bercé par son rythme cardiaque.

Mes doigts glissaient inlassablement dans ses cheveux quand je vis soudainement Bella se balader bras dessus bras dessous avec le jeune homme que j'avais déjà vu dans les souvenirs d'Ethan. Le fameux Sean. La nuit était tombée. Ils marchaient dans une rue deserte et mal éclairée. Bella éclata de rire:

« Nan mais arrête, ce film, c'était de la merde! Genre ils passent leur vie à chanter et tout le monde trouve ça normal!

\- Bin oui, c'est le principe des comédies musicales, Bella! - Fit Sean en riant.

\- Ouais bin en attendant tu t'es bien gardé de me dire que c'en était une, parce que tu savais que je ne serais pas venue sinon!

\- J'avoue! T'as vu, je suis trop malin! » Dit-il fièrement avant d'embrasser Bella.

Je n'étais même pas jaloux de le voir faire. Je savais déjà ce que je m'apprétais à voir. Je savais qu'il était mort en sortant d'un cinéma. J'avais terriblement peur pour ma belle. Je savais que dans son sommeil, elle revoyait la scène et hésitais quelques instants à la réveiller. Cependant, ma curiosité prit le dessus. Pour une fois que je pouvais lire en elle...

« Et puis tiens, tu aurais peut-être pû te garer plus loin, non? T'as cru quoi? Qu'on allait se téléporter!» Elle éclata de rire quand un coup de feu retentit, les stoppant en plein milieu de la route.

« Putain c'était quoi ça? » Fit Sean.

Le regard de Bella balaya la rue dans son intégralité mais elle ne vit rien. Elle prit la main de son compagnon et tira sur son bras pour le faire avancer.

« On se tire de là! » Fit-elle nerveusement.

Au moment où ils s'apprêtaient à se mettre à courir, un second coup de feu retentit. Le bras de Bella fut tiré en arrière et elle se retourna, tanguant momentanément sur ses pieds. Elle fixa Sean qui ne répondit rien. Elle ne comprit pas de suite. Ce n'est que quand les yeux de Sean se baissèrent sur sa propre poitrine et que Bella suivit son regard qu'elle comprit.

Son petit ami venait de se faire tirer dessus.

Il tomba à genoux, sur l'asphalte.

« Bella, cours! - Souffla-t-il.

\- Nan, toi cours. Lève toi et cours! »

Bella, au lieu de partir, se mit à genoux face à Sean qui se laissa tomber dans ses bras. Elle le coucha aussitôt sur la route et dégaina son téléphone pour appeler les secours. Elle donna les infos nécéssaires d'une voix tendue et mécanique où les sanglots commençaient à poindre. Elle appuya sur la plaie de son petit ami. La balle semblait s'être logée très près de son coeur.

« Avoue... avoue que le films t'a plu. - Fit Sean d'une voix faible en crachant du sang.

\- Nan. - Fit-elle avec défi en reniflant. - C'était et ça restera de la merde. »

Ils restèrent un long moment sans rien dire. Plus aucun coup de feu ne retentit, comme si le tireur avait prit peur. Ou avait réussi son tir.

Régulièrement, Bella relevait la tête pour regarder si une ambulance arrivait, mais la rue était toujours aussi déserte.

Son visage était ravagée par les larmes quand Sean expira son dernier souffle.

« Hey! Tu fais quoi là? » Cria-t-elle rageusement en commençant un massage cardiaque. Mais à chaque compression thoracique, un flot de sang s'échappait de la poitrine de l'homme qu'elle aimait. « Sean, putain, arrête tes conneries! »

Bella prit soudainement conscience de la situation. Il avait prit une balle. En pleine poitrine. Peut-être avait-elle perforée un poumon, une artère. Toujours est-il que plus elle le massait, plus il se vidait de son sang. Les secours n'arrivaient pas. Il était trop tard et plus rien ne pouvait être fait.

Un cri déchirant sortit de sa bouche, tout droit venu de ses poumons. Son visage était levé vers le ciel alors qu'il commençait à pleuvoir, comme si c'était au Ciel, à Dieu qu'elle s'exprimait.

Elle reprit à peine son souffle avant de crier à nouveau, ses mains et ses vêtements maculés de sang.

Après de longues complaintes déchirantes, elle garda le silence en fixant le corps sans vie de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Les sanglots ne secouaient plus son corps. Ses larmes avaient séchées. Ses mains étaient simplement posées sur la poitrine du jeune homme. C'est alors que je vis la chose la plus surprenante de ma vie.

Les cheveux de Bella se foncèrent. Lentement, de la racine aux pointes, ils devinrent noirs. Noirs corbeaux. Aussi sombres que les ténèbres. Aussi sombres que... ses yeux! Eux aussi avaient changés de couleur soulignant sa peau qui avait pâlie.

Bella, métamorphosée, se releva. Son regard était devenu froid, comme vide. Elle enjamba le corps sans vie de son petit ami et prit la direction de l'origine du coup de feu, sans se retourner.

Elle s'agita dans son sommeil. Elle passa sa main bléssée sous ma chemise. Le contact de sa peau bien plus chaude que la mienne dans le bas de mon dos m'électrisa. Pourtant, je n'avais pas la tête à laisser les sensations prendre le dessus.

Qui était Bella?

Après ce que je venais de voir, il était clair qu'elle n'avait rien d'une sirène. Jamais je n'avais vu de tels changements chez quelqu'un. Humain ou non. Etait-ce la colère, la peine qui l'avaient changée?

Si oui, était-elle dans le même état l'autre jour, à l'hôpital? Lorsqu'elle avait gardé ses lunettes de soleil et son bonnet? Était-ce pour que personne ne puisse voir sa métamorphose? J'avais bel et bien remarqué qu'elle était plus pâle, mais de là à imagier que ses yeux ainsi que ses cheveux avaient viré au noir corbeau...

La question qui m'obsédait était surtout de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé _après_... J'essayais de reconstruire le puzzle alors que le soleil, caché derrière d'épais nuages commençait à se lever.

Dans les souvenirs d'Ethan, j'avais bien vu que Bella avait disparue après le décès de son petit ami. Qu'avait-elle fait? De quoi était-elle capable? S'était-elle fait du mal? Je revoyais Ethan courir dans les bois en appelant sa soeur. Ainsi que ce flash rouge-sang. Que c'était-il passé? Était-ce cela qui avait détruit leur famille?

Si je devais me mettre à sa place et que quelqu'un avait fait du mal à ma Bella, je l'aurais torturé à mort...

En était-elle capable? Avait-elle assez de rage en elle? Je repensais à ce que Jasper m'avait dit à l'hôpital... qu'il n'avait jamais vu autant de fureur chez quelqu'un. Bella avait-elle assez de force pour torturer et tuer quelqu'un?

Est-ce que ça changerait quelque chose à mes sentiments pour elle?

Je fus stoppé dans mes réflexions en voyant Ethan arriver dans le salon. J'étais tellement absorbé par sa soeur que je ne l'avais même pas entendu se réveiller. Quand il nous vit, il eut le même réflexe que ma soeur. Il sortit silencieusement son téléphone pour nous photographier en souriant.

Sans un mot, il partit préparer son petit dejeuner. J'entendis couler son café, le bruit de plusieurs ustensils qui s'entrechoquent puis le beurre qui frémit sur le feu. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une assiette remplie de pancakes. Ethan s'accroupit face au visage de sa soeur et, avec sa main et un grand sourire, propagea l'odeur vers elle.

Je sentis Bella s'agiter tout contre moi. Elle frotta ses yeux sans les ouvrir et posa sa main sur mon torse, resserant sa prise autour de moi.

« Ca va Bella? Bien dormi? - Fit-il en se forçant à ne pas rire.

\- Hum – Gémit-elle en frottant sa joue sur mon épaule.

\- Le matelas n'était pas trop dur?

\- Nan -Répondit-elle d'une voix toute ensommeillée – Jveux le même à la maison.

\- Tu m'étonnes » Fit-il en s'esclaffant de rire.

Bella ouvrit alors un oeil et lorqu'elle vit où elle avait passé sa nuit, elle enfouit sa tête dans mon épaule, de sorte à ce que personne ne puisse la voir. Ses cheveux s'étalèrent sur mon torse et je ne pûs m'empêcher de repenser au fait que je les avais vu se foncer. Lentement mais inéxorablement. Comme la colère qui se frayerait lentement un chemin qui menerait tout droit au plus profond de nous même. Puis se superpositionna la vision qu'Alice avait eu plusieurs semaines plus tôt. J'imaginais très bien les cheveux de ma belle s'étaler sur moi pour une tout autre raison.

J'eus alors la réponse à la principale question que je me posais. Oui, quoi qu'elle ait fait, je l'aimais encore et toujours. Mon bras se ressera alors autour de ses épaules sous le rire de son frère.

 _, le teasing c'est ça:_

 _« Les doigts d'Edward couraient sur la peau de ma main et j'enchaînais mal à l'aise en murmurant: Edward, j'aurais un service à te demander..._

 _\- Je t'écoute... - Fit-il toujours en souriant._

 _\- Mon frère et moi avons passé un accord. Jdois faire un truc et en échange, lui me donne quelque chose qui a une grande valeur à mes yeux..._

 _\- Et où intervient ce service que je devrais te rendre? - Demanda-t-il alors que je n'osais même plus le regarder dans les yeux._

 _\- Et bien... ma part du marché consiste à... t'embrasser. »_

 _Moi, sadique?_


	10. Chapter 8

_Saluuuut mes poulettes!XD_

 _Comment ça va-t-il?_

 _Hop, nouveau chapitre... il est un peu long, mais je suis sûre que vous ne m'en voudrez pas XD_

 _Je vais profiter de ce nouveau chapitre pour répondre aux reviews des guests sur **800 calories.**_

 _ **Pouillie:** Heyyy, salut toi! Je suis comme toi, je commente souvent qu'à la fin mdrrr Je suis contente de te compter parmi mes lectrices! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bisous à toi!_

 _ **Lumilove** : Merci! 3 J'aime le fait que ça puisse être addictif ^^ Les différents POV pour la « suite » ne sont pas pour tout de suite, j'ai trop d'idées en tête pour l'instant lol je m'en occuperais quand j'aurais plus de projets en tête mdrrrr_

 _ **Berenice:** Merci! T'as pas idée comme moi aussi j'étais triste de la terminer lol j'ai eu tellement de mal à faire l'épilogue, comme si inconsciemment je voulais pas la finir XD_

 _ **Momo 6** : Salut toi! Hiii merci! Moi j'adore te compter parmi mon lectorat XD_

 _et maintenant, les réponses à Comme par magie LOL_

 _ **Guest:** Merci! Moi sadique? Hey, j'ai pas découpé le chapitre qui suit en deux! Lol allez, le premier baiser et pour... dans pas longtemps, peut-être ^^_

 _ **BellaloveEdward** : AAAAAH enfin quelqu'un qui connait ses classiques! Ils ont rediffusé Buffy cet été, et quand j'ai vu cet épisode, aussitôt j'ai fait « aaaah jveux tout pareil! » mdrrr Toi tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé dans la forêt alors XD_

 _ **Berenice** , once again lol: et oui, dans un monde de vampires, de loups et d'autres trucs (^^) il y a toujours des ptits humains pas gentils..._

 _Maintenant, j'ai un message perso à exprimer, et je profite, égoïstement du nouveau chapitre XD_

 _Je ne me souviens pas du moment où je me suis dit « Tiens, jvais publier sur FF ». Ce que je sais, c'est que j'y ai pris confiance. J'ai pu partager avec vous, au fil des années, les idées toutes plus tordues les unes que les autres... (je suis d'ailleurs en train de préparer un OS pour dans un peu plus d'une semaine, on en reparlera de mon sadisme...) vous Reviews m'ont fait sourire, pleurer, rire. Certaines m'ont touché au plus profond de moi._

 _Avec FF, je me suis découvert une passion, moi qui pensait que mes loisirs n'étaient autre que manger des M &N's au fond de mon lit..._

 _Mais avec FF, j'ai découvert également quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer en m'inscrivant. Oui ma bichette des sous bois, c'est maintenant que je vais parler de toi... voyez, ça fait aujourd'hui un mois tout pile qu'une amitié s'est tissé à base de conversations en tout genre. En créant un compte sur ce site, je ne me serais jamais attendue à passer les moindre minutes calmes, au boulot à raffraîchir mon compte pour savoir si tu as eu le temps de mon parler. Quand je rentre chez moi, avant même de me demander ce que j'allais manger, je me pose et réponds à tes derniers messages. Et quand je n'en n'ai pas, je m'inquiète XD_

 _Tu me fais sourire, rire, pleurer, fantasmer aussi mouahahah, et ça, je n'y aurais jamais cru. Il y a tellement de points communs entre nous que je ne me demande si tu n'es pas mon double dans une autre dimension XD_

 _Cette fille, extra ordinaire, fait ses premiers pas sur un clavier, et comme je sais que vous êtes des lectrices adorables, je me permets de vous inviter à lire son premier chapitre, en attendant son premier OS. Elle a clairement un univers bien à elle, mais n'est-ce pas ce que nous cherchons toutes? Elle sait ce qu'elle fait, ou elle va et ce qu'elle écrit, et je vais pas tarder à être jalouse de son écriture!_

 _Son ptit nom c'est ma bichette des sous bois..._

 _Mais pour trouver son compte, cherchez plutot MaZelle Tornade. Et sa fic **Entre deux univers**._

 _Ma bichette... je profite de ma dédicace pour te poser une question qui, à mes yeux, a une grande importance..._

 _* pose un genou au sol, les yeux larmoyants... *_

 _MaZelle... toi qui connait bien plus de moi que les trois quarts de mes proches XD_

 _Me ferais tu l'honneur..._

 _LA joie et le bonheur..._

 _D'accepter d'être..._

 _Mon amie facebook?_

 _Je mesure l'importance et les retombée de ma demande... parce que je sais qu'on va passer nos soirées sur Messenger et qu'on n'aura même plus le temps d'écrire, mais c'est un prix que je suis prête à payer_

 _mouahahahah_

 _Bon, trêve de bavardage, bonne lecture à vous et apres, allez lire son chapitre mouahahahah_

 _Soyez pas jalouses, vous aussi je vous aime! Je ne suis rien sans vous!_

Chapitre 8

BPOV

La honte... Vraiment, la grosse honte... J'avais eu besoin d'Edward pour réussir à finir ma nuit. Ceci étant, ça faisait des mois que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi. Le froid de sa peau avait même anesthésié ma main. Plus efficace que la codéine que j'avais pris la veille.

Il avait fallu qu'Ethan nous voit ainsi. Je savais que j'allais en entendre parler pendant des semaines... si ce n'est plus!

Et dire que j'avais dormi dans les bras d'Edward... que je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte... que je n'en avais même pas profité pour passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Si j'avais su, j'aurais fait semblant de dormir pour pouvoir entortiller une mèche autour de mes doigts!

Mais non, j'avais dormi comme une merde. J'espérais juste ne pas avoir ronflé... pire... ne pas avoir bavé!

La honte...

Même le ressac de l'eau ne m'aidait pas à m'apaiser. J'avais pris mon petit déjeuner avec Ethan pendant qu'Edward était parti se doucher. J'avais ensuite profité que mon frère lui succède dans la salle de bain pour aller sur la plage, tranquillement. Sans qu'il ne me surveille.

J'avais conclu un marché avec lui... Il était prêt à me pardonner... A tourner la page sur Phoenix, à la condition que je profite du week end pour me rapprocher d'Edward.

Pour l'embrasser surtout.

C'était ça notre fichu pacte. Oui, je devais me servir de lui... Oui, ca craignait pour lui... Mais j'étais prête à l'utiliser pour, enfin, avoir le pardon de mon frère. Et pas sûre, qu'au final, Edward m'en veuille...

Ethan m'avait pardonné le déménagement. Il s'était bien intégré à Forks. Lauren m'avait bien aidé pour cela, d'ailleurs! Cependant, je savais que, quand il posait ses yeux sur moi, il ne revoyait que la dernière fois où nous nous étions vu, avant mon départ précipité pour l'Irlande. Cette fois là, dans les bois...

Je fus stoppée dans mes pensées par mon frère qui s'installa sur le sable à mes côtés.

« Je me demandais où tu étais.

\- Bin tu vois, j'étais pas très loin. - Répondis-je en continuant de fixer l'horizon.

\- Alors, cette nuit torride avec Edward?

\- Oh arrête. Ya rien entre nous, et tu le sais.

\- Ouais, mais ça, c'est avant que tu fasses ta part du marché.

\- Lâche moi avec ton marché! »

Il resta silencieux quelques minutes puis se releva et fit quelques pas dans l'eau, malgré ses vêtements.

« Tu viens te baigner?

\- Tu sais bien que non!

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? T'as peur? »

A quoi il jouait? Il savait très bien que tous les _Twilight_ pouvaient nous entendre, alors que la conversation prennait une tournure que je n'aimais pas.

« C'est plutôt toi qui devrait avoir peur de moi. Fis-je innocemment.

\- Oh! Mais c'est le cas! - Cracha-t-il. Moi qui avait eu juste envie de plaisanter, pour détendre l'atmosphère, lui le prenait au pied de la lettre. - Après ce que j'ai vu dans les bois, comment voudrais-tu que je n'ai pas peur de toi? »

Ethan venait de me briser le coeur... si j'en avais toujours un. Comment pouvait-il me balancer ça alors que je pensais que nous avions recollé les morceaux? Lui qui était prêt à me pardonner?

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend?

\- Tu veux me prouver que je peux avoir confiance en toi? Alors viens te baigner bordel! »

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour! Il voulait quoi? Il se passait quoi dans son crâne d'abruti?

Je me levai et entrai dans l'eau, toujours en pyjama. A mesure que j'avançais, il reculait en souriant.

« Tu veux prouver quoi? - Il prit le temps de réfléchir à la formulation de sa réponse.

\- Que tu en es capable. »

Nous avions de l'eau jusqu'à la poitrine. Je savais que les Cullen et les Quileutes avaient perçus nos éclats de voix, mais je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de me retourner et voir s'ils nous observaient. Je ne voulais pas croiser les yeux d'Edward... au cas où...

« Et maintenant? T'es content?

\- A ton avis, Sean penserait quoi, s'il savait tout ce qu'il s'est passé?

\- Il dirait que t'es un connard! Lâchai-je entre les dents.

\- Moi je crois qu'il serait hyper déçu... »

Je venais de comprendre là où il voulait en venir au moment où je sentis la colère monter en moi, décuplée par la force de l'océan. Je la sentais s'insinuer en moi. Lentement. Progressivement. La puissance du courant marin coulait dans mes veines comme l'adréaline parcourt celles d'un marathonien.

Il voulait justement que je me mette en colère. Que je gère la crise. Que je lui prouve que désormais, j'avais plus de retenue qu'à Phoenix.

« Aussi déçu que nos parents. Aussi déçu que moi.

\- T'as fini là? »

Bien évidemment, je voulais lui prouver que je me maîtrisais. Qu'en toute circonstance, j'avais le contrôle. Mais pour ça, il fallait qu'il arrête.

Je savais pertinemment que j'avais brisé notre famille par manque de self contrôle, ce n'était pas la peine de me le rappeler.

« Ah mais non. On a pas encore parlé d'Edward... -Son regard passa au dessus de ma tête, ce qui confirma mes doutes. Il nous regardait.- Tu veux qu'on parle de lui?

\- Fais pas ça. » Suppliai-je alors que je savais déjà qu'il s'apprêtait à faire mal.

Etrangemment, je savais que ça me blesserait plus que reparler de Sean. L'énergie de la marée commençait à me brûler le crâne et j'avais juste envie de faire taire mon frère. Qu'il arrête de me parler.

J'envoyai balader tous les conseils sur la relaxation de mon oncle et commençai à serieusement penser à noyer mon frère quand le souvenir de la douceur des doigts d'Edward sur ma peau me revint brusquement en mémoire. L'attention qu'il avait porté à ma main bléssée... Le fait qu'il m'ait dit être prêt à m'attendre des années... Son corps blotti contre le mien à mon réveil...

La vigueur de l'océan commença à perdre le combat qui faisait rage en moi. Je sentis mon corps commençer à se détendre et la réalité de la situation me frappa. J'avais été prête à tuer mon frère...

Lui, qui n'avait rien remarqué de mon revirement de situation intérieure, enchaîna:

\- En réalité, la raison pour laquelle tu ne veux pas sortir avec lui, c'est parce que tu préfères Sean, qui est mort depuis longtemps déjà, ou c'est parce qu'Edward va prendre peur? - Mais il ne m'atteignit pas. J'avais le contrôle plein et entier de mes pouvoirs.

\- Et la raison pour laquelle t'as pas conclu avec Lauren, c'est parce que t'es toujours puceau? » Fis-je en haussant un sourcil. Ethan ria instantanément, signe qu'il avait comprit que j'avais gagné ma lutte intérieure.

La pression retomba immédiatement.

Nous nous mîmes alors en même temps à bouger, nous dirigeant vers le cottage. Il passa son bras sur mes épaules.

« J'espère que tu comprends pourquoi j'ai fait ça. »

Pour qu'il saisisse que, malgré tout, il m'avait bléssé, ma main valide vint se plaquer sur l'arrière de son crâne et je donnai une impulsion pour lui mettre la tête sous l'eau. J'attendis quelques secondes avant de retirer ma prise.

Il se releva en toussant.

« J'espère que tu comprends pourquoi j'ai fait ça. » Répétais-je avant de le laisser sur place et de rentrer.

Un rapide coup d'oeil à la maison m'informa que tous étaient sur la terrasse à nous regarder. Formidable! Je croisais juste les doigts pour qu'aucun d'eux ne fasse de commentaire.

Est-ce que moi je leur parlais du fait que la majorité d'entre eux n'avait rien mangé du week end?

En regardant mes pieds, je rejoignis la porte d'entrée, et me dirigeai directement vers la salle de bain, Ethan n'aura qu'à nettoyer mes traces de pas derrière moi!

Ma douche fut rapide, parce qu'avec mes doigts en compote, je ne supportais pas l'eau chaude. Nous allions rentrer dans la soirée et j'avais l'intention de montrer ma main à notre père. Pas sûr de lui dire la vraie raison de mes fractures. Peut-être aurait-il droit à une histoire de marmite qui me serait tombée dessus...

Je ne cessais de regarder mes doigts, bleus, avec fierté. J'avais, certes, voulu buté mon frère, mais je ne m'étais pas guérie toute seule!

Après avoir vérifié que personne ne se trouvait dans le couloir, je rejoignis ma chambre emmitouflée dans une serviette. Dans la précipitation, j'avais oublié de prendre mes affaires...

Je m'habillais tant bien que mal, mais rapidement, malgré les lancements que j'éprouvais dans ma main, d'un jean et d'un débardeur. J'avais sorti un pull oversize au cas où. Simple mais efficace. J'étais en train d'essayer de déméler mes cheveux quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

Une fois mon accord donné, celle ci s'ouvrit.

Edward...

« Comment va ta main?

\- Bof » Répondis-je en tentant de sortir ma brosse à cheveux d'un énorme paquet de noeuds. J'aurais aimé être une princesse à la chevelure soyeuse et avoir cette fichue brosse qui aurait glissé comme un fer à repasser sur un vêtement, mais non. La seule chance d'être discrète que j'avais était de la laisser pendre, ses picôts pris au piège. Mais ça n'aurait pas été très classe.

Alors qu'Edward s'approcha de moi, je pris le parti de tirer un grand coup dessus. Elle m'arracha une poignée de cheveux, mais au moins, elle était libérée!

C'était officiel, je n'étais pas une princesse...

Edward ne sembla pas remarquer mes soucis ô combien purement féminins et importants. Au lieu de ça, il prit ma main blessée entre les siennes, comme la veille au soir en me soignant. Le froid de ses doigts calma aussitôt la douleur qui avait commençé à être moins supportable lors de la douche.

La douceur de ses gestes, elle, me frappa en plein coeur. Saura-t-il un jour que sa tendresse envers moi venait de sauver mon frère de la noyade?

« Et maintenant? - Me demanda-t-il avec son fichu sourire en coin.

\- Bien mieux... - Ma voix partait niaisement dans les aigües alors que le marché d'Ethan me revint en tête. Les doigts d'Edward couraient sur la peau de ma main et j'enchaînais mal à l'aise en murmurant: Edward, j'aurais un service à te demander...

\- Je t'écoute... - Fit-il toujours en souriant.

\- Mon frère et moi avons passé un accord. Jdois faire un truc et en échange, lui me donne quelque chose qui a une grande valeur à mes yeux...

\- Et où intervient ce service que je devrais te rendre? - Demanda-t-il alors que je n'osais même plus le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Et bien... ma part du marché consiste à... t'embrasser.

\- Je vois – Il se rapprocha lentement de moi- Et ce que doit te donner ton frère en échange, c'est très important?

\- Oui. »

Je ne le vis pas faire de mouvement, mais je sentis aussitôt sa main glisser de ma joue vers mon menton qu'il releva jusqu'à ce que mes yeux rencontrent les siens. Il souriait. Nous restâmes de longues secondes à nous regarder ainsi. Les battements de mon coeur devenaient frénétiques.

Il murmura:

« Et est-ce que ce marché m'autorise à t'embrasser, ou faut-il, spécifiquement, que ça soit toi qui m'embrasse? - Il ne refusait pas. Ne se plaignait pas de l'arrangement. Au contraire.

\- Moi » Fut la seule chose que je réussis à prononcer.

Les doigts qu'il avait posé sous mon menton vinrent caresser l'arrête de ma mâchoire. Lentement. Avant de remonter sur ma joue et de placer une mèche de cheveux – toujours mi coiffés mi en merde- derrière mon oreille. Sa main glissa ensuite jusqu'à mon cou.

J'en perdis tout contrôle sur mon corps. Toute possibilité de réflexion. Il m'électrisait, juste, entièrement. Alors qu'il n'avait fait que caresser mon visage! Mon coeur rata un battement avant d'accélérer encore.

J'étais sur le point d'embrasser un vampire...!

Je posais alors lentement ma main valide sur la base de sa nuque, mon pouce calé devant mon oreille. Je pouvais enfin toucher ses cheveux et jubilais intérieurement. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds alors qu'il abaissa son visage vers moi. Nos regards ne s'étaient toujours pas quittés. Je pouvais sentir son souffle froid sur ma peau et ne pus m'empêcher de me demander si l'intégralité de son corps était aussi froid et, si oui, quelles étaient les sensations que cela pourrait créer. Je me mis une baffe mentale et me jettais à l'eau.

Le contact visuel prit fin alors que nous fermions tout les deux nos paupières. Mes lèvres vinrent frôler les siennes avant de se refermer autour de sa lèvre supérieure.

Une décharge électrique passa brusquement le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

Je reculais doucement mon visage du sien. Nous arborions tout les deux le même sourire niais sur le visage.

« Rappelle moi de remercier ton frère » Fit-il avant de placer sa main sur ma nuque et de m'embrasser à nouveau. Rien à voir avec le premier baiser qui avait été hésitant et rapide.

Bien qu'Edward resta tendre, ses lèvres sur les miennes me collèrent des papillons dans le ventre. Ses mains qui avaient finies par encercler mon visage partirent lentement caresser mon cou, mes épaules. Ses doigts couraient sur la peau de mes bras alors que ses lèvres picoraient agréablement les miennes.

Sans rien interrompre, il me fit reculer jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve acculée à un mur.

J'aurais pu flipper à l'idée d'être ainsi à la merci d'un vampire. J'aurais pu... Au lieu de ça, je perdis le peu de retenue que j'avais quand ses lèvres glissèrent sur ma joue, jusqu'à mon cou. Une de ses mains vint dégager mes cheveux de l'épaule qu'il embrassait avant qu'il ne me saisisse fermement par la taille. J'aurais sûrement des bleus le jour suivant, mais je m'en foutais complètement.

Ma respiration était heurtée, sacadée, et ma tête partit sans contrôle vers l'arrière, lui dévoilant ma gorge.

Je pouvais sentir, malgré nos vêtements, le froid qui émanait de son corps contre le mien alors que je me pressais contre lui. Mes mains fourrageaient gaiement ses cheveux jusqu'à ce que je sente la langue d'Edward sur le lobe de mon oreille.

Ma respiration devint de plus en plus laborieuse, j'en avais mal aux côtes, tandis qu'une douce chaleur se réveillait quelque part en moi.

Ses mains passèrent dans le bas de mon dos, puis sous mon débardeur alors que mes doigts se refermèrent sur ses cheveux, les tirant plus ou moins doucement. Sa peau froide sur la mienne me déclencha des frissons. Augmentant cette impression de chaleur...

J'avais mal partout où il ne m'avait pas encore touchée.

« Edward... Grognais-je

\- Oui? » Fit-il en relevant la tête, plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

J'avais beau savoir quelques trucs sur les vampires, jamais je n'avais entendu parlé d'yeux qui viraient au noir comme les siens. Que les miens le fassent, j'y étais habituée, mais chez lui, je ne savais pas si je devais avoir peur ou pas.

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de réfléchir et fondit sur ma bouche. Collant son corps contre le mien. Je pouvais sentir ses hanches se frotter légèrement aux miennes. La chaleur en moi ne demandait qu'à exploser...

J'en voulais plus... Plus d'Edward... Plus de sensations...

Ma langue vint caresser ses lèvres et il répondit aussitôt à l'invitation.

Sa langue vint à la rencontre de la mienne. Elle était douce et froide. Rapidement, elles formaient une sorte ballet alternant caresses et luttes.

Ce fut lorsqu'Edward émit un grognement en pressant un peu plus brusquement son corps contre le mien que cette bulle de chaleur en moi implosa.

Simultanément, je sentis Edward reculer avant de se courber sur lui même, prenant appui d'une main sur le mur.

Au même moment, sans savoir comment, je réussi à _visualiser_ son coeur.

Littéralement.

A l'intérieur de sa cage thoracique. Froide. Morte. Grise. Je vis son coeur se contracter brusquement. Avant de se relâcher aussitôt.

Edward releva son regard vers moi. Son visage était marqué par la douleur de la même manière que le mien devait l'être par la terreur.

Qu'avais-je fais?

Encore...

Asphyxiée par la hantise de lui avoir fait mal, je ne pouvais soutenir son regard. La seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit fut de partir de là. Je pris nos sacs, à Ethan et moi, et sortis de la chambre précipitamment. Sans un regard en arrière.

Et bien évidemment, nous n'avions pas prit notre voiture... _Quels cons!_

« On rentre! » Grognais-je en traversant le salon où les autres étaient regroupés à manger des cacahuètes ( ou à faire semblant!).

Qu'en était-il de moi maintenant? Si Edward allait suffisament bien pour pouvoir parler, il allait vouloir des explications. Savoir ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais je n'en savais rien! Un _truc_ comme _ça_ ne s'était jamais produit avec Sean.

Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que je lui avais fait. Enfin si... mais le _comment..._ J'avais bien senti cette chaleur pourtant. Mais naïvement, stupidement, j'avais pensé que ça pouvait être autre chose. Pas moi qui perdait le contrôle.

Je sortis rapidement de la maison pour jeter violemment nos sacs dans le coffre de sa bagnole, montai à l'arrière, attachai ma ceinture et me recroquevillai sur moi même, attendant que les autres bougent leur cul.

Et s'il en parlait aux autres? Et s'il en parlait à mon père? J'essayais de me réconforter en me disant que s'il faisait ça, il serait obligé de lui dire qu'il était un vampire. Et je savais que s'il faisait ça, ça serait pas bon pour lui.

Mais si je l'avais blessé... Il pourrait vouloir se venger et alors le risque de dévoiler ce qu'il était réellement serait moindre par rapport à la colère qu'éprouverait mon père s'il l'apprenait.

Mais en même temps, n'était-il pas nécessaire que mon père le sache?

J'étais sur le point de fondre en larmes quand j'entendis le coffre s'ouvrir. Un rapide coup d'oeil vers l'extérieur m'apprit que tout le monde était déjà dehors à charger les voitures. C'était déjà ça...

Les portières s'ouvrirent et Ethan se plaça de suite à ma gauche, au centre de la banquette arrière. S'il savait ce qu'il avait provoqué avec son stupide marché... Il posa sa main sur mon épaule et me demanda ce qu'il se passait au moment où Alice se plaça à côté de lui et Jasper devant moi. Je m'obstinais à regarder dehors n'osant pas mettre de mot sur ce que j'avais fait.

Edward prit place derrière le volant. Je poussai un soupir en voyant que je ne lui avais pas fait _si_ mal que ça. Ou du moins qu'il s'en était remis.

Nous nous mîmes en route et le chemin fut très long. Le silence qui régnait était pesant et aucun de nous n'osa dire quoi que ce soit. En tout cas si les vampires parlaient entre eux, nous ne les entendions pas.

Un rapide coup d'oeil au rétroviseur central m'apprit qu'Edward était toujours aussi pâle. Au moins, je ne l'avais pas rendu... _humain._ En serais-je capable au moins? Beaucoup trop de choses se passaient dans ma tête. Elle allait peut-être même exploser. Là... dans la voiture d'Edward... Répandant mon sang et ma matière grise partout... les Cullen finiraient de boire le sang qui coulerait encore dans mes veines...

Oh mon Dieu, il fallait vraiment que je me calme. J'ouvris la fenêtre et laissai entrer un maximum d'air.

Depuis le début, je savais que ce week end était une mauvaise idée... C'était pour cela que j'en avais voulu à Edward de nous avoir court-circuité et d'avoir, directement, demandé à notre père l'autorisation d'aller en bord de plage alors que nous avions répondu que non.

D'accord, à la base, j'avais eu peur de l'océan... mais tout de même. Tout ça ne serait pas arrivé si Edward nous avait écouté! Voilà... tout était de sa faute.

Mauvaise foi!

Si j'avais reconnu cette chaleur... Rien ne serait arrivé parce que j'aurais tout stoppé à temps. En aurais-je eu la force? Rien ne serait faisable avec Edward, c'était trop risqué. Voilà ce que me coûtait d'écouter mon frère avec ses « _Je crois que tu as réellement taper dans l'oeil d'Edward_ »

Pour une fois que je me sentais bien depuis la mort de Sean il avait fallu que...

Sean...

Oh merde. Comment avais-je pû me laisser autant aller, sans penser à lui? Pas une seule seconde son nom n'avait interféré dans la situation. Edward et moi nous étions roulé le patin du siècle et pas une fois je n'avais pensé à lui...

Je pouvais déjà entendre mon frère me signalant que c'était bon signe. Que j'allais de l'avant. Mais je ne voulais pas l'oublier... et puis, aller de l'avant avec quelqu'un avec qui absolument rien n'est possible... ce n'est pas tout à fait... pratique.

J'en étais là dans mes réflexions quand la voiture se stoppa. Je levais les yeux et vis qu'il s'était garé sur le parking de l'hôpital. Si les choses ne s'étaient pas passées ainsi entre nous, je l'aurais remercié. Mais voilà, je n'osais même plus le regarder en face. Et s'il me demandait ce qu'il s'était passé? Comment lui expliquer?

Au lieu d'être gentille, ou bien élevée, je sortis en silence de la voiture, fixant mes pieds. Je regrettais immédiatement de ne pas avoir enfilé mon pull avant de me sauver comme une délinquante.

Je pris nos affaires dans le coffre et Ethan y récupéra sa guitare et nous partîmes en direction de l'hôpital.

« Attends, Bella, fait pas ça. - Fit Edward. Il était debout, un pied toujours à l'intérieur du véhicule, sa portière ouverte. - Laisse vos affaires, je vous dépose après. »

J'étais bien obligée de le regarder. Et ce que je vis me fit mal au coeur. Ce n'était plus le beau jeune homme qui me faisait craquer avec son demi sourire. Son visage était marqué par la peine. Pas la douleur. Pas la peur que je découvre son secret. Non, juste la peine...

Avait-il compris, lui aussi, que rien ne serait possible? Je pris cependant note du fait que ses yeux avaient repris leur couleur ambre.

« On prendra un bus... Ou un taxis. - J'allais partir mais la douceur et la passion de notre baiser frappèrent mon esprit. - Merci pour le week end. »

Je partis vers l'entrée en prenant sur moi pour ne pas me retourner. Ethan me suivait, quelques mètres derrière moi. Sûrement parce que, lui, avait été bien élevé et qu'il avait pris le temps de leur dire au revoir.

J'allais directement à l'accueil et demandai où était mon père. Aux urgences. Parfait. Je lui demandai de vérifier où était le Docteur Cullen et elle m'informa qu'il était au bloc opératoire.

Au moins, il n'aurait pas à entendre ce que je m'apprétais à dire à mon père.

Je trouvais rapidement mon père qui, en voyant ma tête, nous installa, Ethan et moi, directement dans une salle d'examens, à l'écart.

Aussitôt assise sur un matelas d'auscultation, je lui montrais ma main qu'il commença à inspecter. Alors qu'il me s'apprêtait à me demander ce qu'il m'était arrivé, je lâchai la bombe, les larmes aux bord des yeux:

« Papa, j'ai fait battre son coeur! J'ai fait battre son coeur! »

 _C'est là que je me rends compte que je me transforme me guimauve..._

 _A la base, j'avais pensé vous couper le chapitre en deux... et moi, dans ma gentillesse infinie (lol) jme suis dit naaaaan ca serait pas gentille ^^_

 _Aussi, lorsque j'ai fait le POV de Charlie et que je l'ai terminé avec le début de la phrase de Bella avec ce « Papa... » j'avais hésité à mettre la phrase entière... Cloturer le POV avec « Papa, j'ai fait battre son coeur »... Vous m'auriez buté mdrrrrr_

 _J'espère que ce petit baiser vous a plus!_

 _Bisous à vous._


	11. Chapter 9

_Salut mes beautés d'amour!_

 _Comment allez vous?_

 _Aujourd'hui, nouveau chapitre! J'avais besoin de me re-motiver dans l'écriture de la fin de cette fic alors je me suis dit « tiens, jvais leur faire une petite mise à jour, parce qu'avec leurs reviews adorables, je sais que ça va me mettre un coup de pied au c*** » XD_

 _Oui, j'ai OSE, temporairement mis l'écriture en pause pour vous préparer un OS de la_ mort _qui_ tue. _Surveillez vos alertes lundi! vous m'en direz des nouvelles mdrrr_

 _Réponses aux reviews zanonymes:_

 _Nan, déjà... 15 reviews sur le précédent chapitre! Vous êtes des oufs! Mdrrrr j'ai l'impression que leur bisou vous a plu mdrrrr_

 _ **Jojo:** Et bien voilà: la suite! je poste tout les week end. Après, savoir quel jour, c'est un peu la loterie ^^_

 _ **Lumilove:** Je crois qu'au bout d'une semaine de réanimation, je t'ai brisé quelques côtes mdrrrrr Toujours en vie? XD_

 _ **Momo6:** Je suis ravie que tu m'aies suivi sur **Comme par magie**! :D_

 _ **Silly girl:** Mouahahah Surprise!_

 _Réponses pour **800 Calories** :_

 _ **Guest:** Bonjour! Je suis contente de vous compter parmi les lecteurs! Même si écrire sur Bella maman, qui ne laisserait jamais Eddychouchou seul avec l'enfant, ce n'est pas dans mes projets. Un élevage de chiens, ça nous va très bien à Bella, Edward et moi XD_

 _ **Chloé:** Ooolala comme ça me fait plaisir de lire ça! J'avoue que la psychologie de cette fic, c'était assez délicat. Et je suis vraiment contente de voir que j'ai bien fait mon travail ! Merci. J'ai énormément de projets d'écriture, je suis occupée pour les prochains mois mdrrr La possibilité d'adoptions par Bella et Edward, ça pourrait être sympa, mais ca correspondrait vraiment pas à la projection que j'ai de cette histoire ;)_

 _Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture. N'oubliez pas que les précédents étaient chargés, alors il faut bien un peu de calme ahahah_

 _PS: j'ai du éditer ce chapitre à cause d'une énoooorme boulette historique. Merci **Gwen Who**!_

Chapitre 9

EPOV

« Alors quoi? On doit déménager?

\- Non, Jasper. Personne ne déménage. On attend de voir ce qu'il se passera. - Tempéra Carlisle. - D'après ce qu'Edward nous a raconté, elle a, elle aussi, quelque chose à cacher. Donc on a plus de chance qu'elle garde notre secret. Si elle se met à parler, elle s'expose au risque qu'Edward en fasse pareil.

\- La Destruction Mutuelle Assurée en somme. - Fit Jasper qui était expert en conflits. Il se référait alors à la Guerre Froide.

\- Alors Bella ne dira rien si je fais pareil de mon côté?

\- Si elle est intelligente, alors oui. »

J'avoue que l'ambiance à la maison était pesante. Autant je n'avais rien dit, ni quand nous étions en train de rassembler nos affaires au cottage, ni dans la voiture, autant tout avait explosé une fois rentrés à la maison.

Bien sûr, tout le monde avait entendu ce qu'il s'était passé avec Bella. Tout le monde, sauf son frère. Notre baiser, d'abord hésitant puis totalement envoutant... Tellement que j'en avais oublié la bienséance, la retenue et toute mon éducation. Son rythme cardiaque qui s'était accéléré pour devenir une mélodie fascinante. Mes grognements alors que l'Homme en moi prenait le dessus. Puis ce battement cardiaque. _Mon_ battement cardiaque. Alors que mon coeur avait été silencieux depuis presque cent ans, voilà qu'il s'était réveillé. Fugacement, mais je l'avais bien senti. Et vu la terreur qui s'était affichée sur son visage, elle aussi.

Plusieurs années auparavent, j'avais trouvé dans un des livres de Carlisle la définition de _Succube._ Ses démons femelles qui ne cherchent qu'à séduire les hommes par tous les moyens, dans le but de se reproduire. Etait-ce cela? Bella était-elle l'une d'entre elles? Cela expliquerait le manque de retenue que j'avais eu face à elle.

Pour mon bien être mental, j'aimais à croire que l'inscendant qu'elle avait eu sur moi avait pour cause un quelconque pouvoir, pas le fait que... je la désirais tellement que... j'avais osé frotter mes hanches aux siennes, cherchant à créer la plus exquises des sensations.

Mon Dieu, si ma famille humaine apprenait ce que j'étais devenu... eux qui m'avaient appris à bien traiter les femmes. Les vénérant.

Je m'étais frotté à elle. Sans aucune honte... sur le moment.

Dans le livre de Carlisle, l'auteur, Michel Collée, avait merveilleusement bien décrit la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais avec cette phrase: « _Ce qui fait l'horreur, c'est le désir, et le désir devient monstre._ ».

C'était tellement de cela dont il s'agissait... ce désir qui... avait fait battre mon coeur !

Avait-elle comprit que mon coeur s'était mis à battre? Que savait-elle?

Et Ethan? Et sa famille? Si elle était un succube, qu'en était-il d'eux? J'avais du mal à imaginer la totalité de la famille Swan en séducteurs démoniques...

Si Bella apprenait qu'elle avait fait battre mon coeur, mort, s'en serait fini pour elle. Les Volturis l'apprendraient. Parce qu'ils savent toujours tout. Ils viendraient et... la tueraient...Juste parce qu'elle savait que je n'étais pas _vivant._

Et dire que le matin même, je m'étais posé la question quant à savoir si je pouvais l'aimer quoi qu'elle ait fait. Quoi qu'elle soit.

J'étais maintenant prêt à la défendre contre les Volturis. Contre Aro, si c'était nécessaire.

J'avais également dû parler à ma famille de ce que j'avais ressenti au moment où Bella avait eu la tête sous l'eau. Carlisle resta sans voix. Sans explication. Il m'assura qu'il garderait un oeil sur son collègue de travail, Charlie Swan et qu'il chercherait des renseignements, sans même savoir où chercher.

Vint l'heure pour nous de retourner en cours. Ethan nous avait dit, pendant le week end, qu'ils reviendraient à l'école ce jour. J'appréhendais de la revoir. Devrais-je faire comme si de rien n'était? Comme si nous nous étions embrassés et que tout avait été normal? J'étais perdu.

Mais quand, assis en cours de maths, la chaise à mes côtés resta désespérément vide, l'angoisse commença a étreindre ma poitrine. Et si c'était _eux_ qui avaient déménagé? S'ils considéraient que c'était trop risqué de rester auprès de nous? Si ses parents trouvaient que c'était trop dangereux, pour Bella, d'être auprès de moi? Et qu'ils avaient préféré quitter la ville?

Au début de la seconde heure de maths, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle s'ouvrit sur Ethan, puis Bella.

Je reprenais vie. A nouveau...

Ils allèrent directement au bureau du professeur donner un mot d'excuse pour leur retard, puis un second que je compris être un mot concernant Bella qui avait sa main dans une vraie attèle. Pas comme celle que je lui avait confectionnée. J'éprouvai une pointe de regret en voyant qu'elle ne portait pas la mienne...

Ethan prit sa place aux côtés de Lauren et Bella vint à mes côtés. Elle jeta son sac, sans délicatesse, sur le bureau et me fit un léger bonjour de la tête. Elle avait l'air mal. Ses yeux étaient rougis et ses cheveux étaient encore moins bien coiffés que les miens.

« J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas... - Tentais-je en chuchotant alors qu'elle s'assit. Elle me regarda enfin. Je ne pus éviter de sourire, repensant à la douceur de ses lèvres.

\- J'ai loupé le réveil si tu veux tout savoir. Avec la codéine et... - Elle se stoppa en faisant un mouvement vague de la main - et le reste, jme suis pas réveillée. Et du coup, j'ai pas pu réveiller mon frère.

\- La nuit n'a pas dû être très bonne alors.

\- Pas autant que la nuit précédente, c'est sûr » Fit-elle avec un léger sourire, se référant à la nuit qu'elle avait passé dans mes bras.

Je la laissais sortir tranquillement ses affaires de son sac. Cependant, comme elle était dans l'incapacité d'écrire, elle ne sortit pas grand chose.

Elle commença à s'intérésser au cours, mais j'étais trop heureux de l'avoir à mes côtés. Qu'elle n'ait pas déménagé. Je ne pouvais pas résister et, tout en continuant à regarder le tableau, mon index vint caresser doucement le sien.

Approche subtille.

Elle pouvait retirer sa main si elle refusait, parce qu'après tout, peut-être que le baiser que nous avions échangé avait plus d'importance pour moi qu'il n'en avait pour elle. Peut-être qu'à ses yeux, ce n'était que la suite du marché passé avec son frère. Même si c'était moi qui l'avait embrassé la seconde fois. Peut-être que ça ne valait rien à ses yeux.

Elle pouvait aussi refuser parce que ça représentait trop de risques pour tous les deux.

Mais elle ne fit que regarder mon doigt caresser le sien. Comme elle n'osa rien dire, je me fis un peu plus audacieux et entrelaçais mes doigts aux siens. Cette fois, alors qu'elle regardait les équations que notait le professeur, elle haussa un sourcil et murmura:

« Ca rime à quoi _ça_?

\- Pour des raisons évidentes que l'on taira - Parce qu'après tout, nous étions lucides tout les deux. Nous avions bien conscience que l'autre cachait quelque chose et ne pouvait le révéler. - On ne peut pas être proches, mais rien ne nous empêche d'être... eh bien... proches autrement. - Elle souria au tableau.

\- Alors parce qu'on peut pas être proches, on n'a qu'à être proches? C'est ça ta solution?

\- Tu en as une autre?

\- Aucune qui ne me plaise... »

Nous restâmes silencieux durant le reste du cours, sa main dans la mienne.

Le cours prit fin et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le cours de français. Bella informa le professeur de son incapacité à écrire, et vint prendre place à mes côtés. D'elle même, elle glissa ses doigts entre les miens.

Nous formions dès lors le couple qui faisait le plus parler de lui au lycée.

Parce que nous étions bel et bien un couple!

Pas de contact physique. Pas de baiser ni de caresse, mais nous étions tout le temps collés l'un à l'autre.

Quand elle nous rejoignait, dans notre studio de musique, elle prenait place à mes côtés, sur le banc de mon piano. Elle posait parfois sa tête sur mon épaule. Toujours sous le regard protecteur de son frère.

Le contact de sa peau contre la mienne me manquait cruellement mais nous redoutions la proximité. Je savais bien, grâce à la vision d'Alice, que c'était faisable, mais le souvenir de cette douleur qui m'avait saisie brutalement, probablement identique à celle que ressentirait un humain qui recevrait un coup de batte de baseball en pleine poitrine, me refroidissait.

Bella aussi était très sage.

Nous ne nous étions même pas embrassés depuis le week end au bord de l'océan. Même pas un petit baiser pour se dire bonjour. Le jour qui avait suivi le « début » de notre relation, j'avais attendu Bella, sur le parking et m'étais approché pour la saluer. J'avais voulu l'embrasser pour lui faire comprendre à quel point elle m'avait manqué, mais au moment où mes lèvres auraient du se poser sur les siennes, elle avait tourné sa tête de sorte à ce que j'embrasse sa joue. Aussitôt après, elle m'avait pris la main, me signifiant qu'elle n'avait pas changé d'avis sur la situation, mais il était clair qu'elle voulait éviter tout contact. Et qu'elle était plus motivée que moi.

Les jours passèrent. Nous nous contentions de nous tenir la main, créant beaucoup de ragots et de médisance parmis les élèves. Heureusement que Bella ne pouvait pas les entendre...

« _Nan mais moi si je sortais avec un mec pareil, je ferais pas autant ma coincée... »_ ou encore « _Si j'étais à la place d'Edward, moi je l'aurais déjà retournée dans tous les sens depuis longtemps »..._ Voilà où en était la mentalité des élèves...

Depuis que nous étions _ensemble_ , ni Jasper ni moi n'avions eu accès ni à leurs pensées ni à leurs sentiments, et c'était usant. Je voyais bien que Bella allait mal.

Plus le temps passait, plus je la trouvais fatiguée. Des cernes violettes avaient pris place sous ses yeux, elle bâillait de plus en plus fréquemment et prêtait de moins en moins attention à sa façon de se coiffer ou de s'habiller. Personnellement, je m'en fichais, mais entendre Alice se plaindre du look de ma copine à chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur elle devenait particulièrement lassant.

Un matin, Bella tenta de cacher un énième bâillement lors d'un cours d'histoire. La voyant faire, j'eus soudainement une idée:

« Bella, ça te dirait de venir dormir à la maison?

\- Pardon? - Fit-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Je vois bien que tu dors mal, et si je ne me trompe pas, tu avais passé une bonne nuit lorsque tu avais dormi avec moi. Du coup, je me dis que je suis peut-être la solution à tes insomnies. - Elle haussa un sourcil.

\- Faut voir...

\- Ca veut dire oui?

\- Ca veut dire : faut voir. » Répondit-elle en riant.

La perspective d'avoir Bella tout contre moi une nuit entière était réjouissante. Peut-être même aurais-je droit de voir ses rêves ou ses souvenirs. Toujours est-il que je pourrais enfin la voir en dehors de l'école, et ça ne nous était pas arrivé depuis le week end sur la plage.

Comme bien souvent, ce fut Ethan qui vint à mon secours. Nous sortions du cours pour aller au réféctoire quand il passa son bras autour des épaules de sa soeur.

« Dis Bella, j'ai un service à te demander.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? -Fit-elle en riant.

\- J'ai besoin que tu me laisses la maison ce soir. Les parents vont à Seattle pour un spectacle, et dorment là-bas. Du coup, Lauren vient à la maison et disons que.. j'aimerais bien que tes oreilles ne traînent pas dans les parages ce soir.

\- Beurk – Répondit-elle- Tu m'en as trop dit là.

\- Tu tombes à pic !- Lui fis-je en riant. - Bella, ce soir tu dors avec moi! » Déclarais-je victorieux avant de partir voir Emmett pour négocier afin d'avoir la soirée tranquille. Il était hors de question qu'il passe la nuit à batifoler avec Rosalie!

Alors que je m'éloignais, j'entendis Bella râler auprès de son frère: _« Ya vraiment un truc qui tourne pas rond dans le monde quand toi tu t'envoies en l'air et pas moi... »*_

Sa réplique me fit mal. Je savais que la situation était compliquée, mais de là à l'entendre. De sa propre bouche.

Nous avions convenus qu'elle arriverait pour 20 heures, après avoir mangé, et à 20h00 elle sonna à la porte.

« Salut – Fis-je avec un grand sourire. J'étais tellement heureux à l'idée de passer ma nuit avec elle.

\- Salut » Répondit-elle timidement. Elle était tellement magnifique. Son petit côté timide lui donnait un quelque chose en plus qui me donnait envie de la prendre dans mes bras pour ne plus jamais la relâcher.

Je la fis entrer. Ma famille, réunie sagement dans le salon, nous observait sans même essayer d'être discrète. Nous avions convenus qu'ils partiraient chasser pendant la nuit, nous laissant tranquilles.

Je tentais de ne pas écouter leurs pensées mais entre Esmée qui aurait pû pleurer tellement elle était heureuse pour moi et Emmett qui cumulait les blagues salaces, c'était assez difficile.

Bella les salua depuis l'entrée de la pièce et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à aller les voir, je saisis doucement sa main et la conduisis vers les escaliers.

« Je te propose que l'on monte directement, parce que sinon ils vont être... fatiguant... » Enfin surtout Emmett qui commençait à énumérer ses positions sexuelles préférées.

Bella acquiessa et se laissa guider. Ceci étant, elle se stoppa dans les escaliers, devant notre tableau des diplômés. Après des dizaines d'années à passer nos diplômes de fin d'études, nous avions gardé nos chapeaux pour les accrocher dans un immense tableau. Petite blague vampirique.

Je cherchais rapidement une explication, mais elle me surprit. Elle me regarda en souriant et me dit: « Je ne demanderai rien ». Comme quoi, nous avions bel et bien un accord tacite : aucune question.

Je finis par nous guider jusqu'à ma chambre. En ouvrant la porte, je remerçiai Esmée qui avait investi dans un grand lit à baldaquin lorsqu'elle avait appris que j'allai épouser une humaine.

Etait-elle seulement humaine?

La famille Swan toute entière était-elle composée d'humains?

Une chose était sûre, elle dormait!

Mais Bella ne fut pas impressionnée par le mobilier, ni la déco, ni ma collection de musique ou de DVD. Non, elle alla directement faire face à la baie vitrée.

« La vue est magnifique! » S'enthousiasma-t-elle. Elle avait mis ses mains dans les poches arrières de son Jean, ses cheveux cascadaient dans son dos et des ombres jouaient sur le peu de son visage que je pouvais voir, vu nos positions dans la pièce. Je ne trouvais à répliquer que:

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. »

Elle me regarda et comprit que je ne parlais pas de la forêt qui entourait la maison, ni du ruisseau qui courrait dans le jardin mais bel et bien d'elle.

Comme si elle était chez elle, Bella traversa ma chambre pour se trouver devant la seconde baie vitrée, celle qui donnait sur un mini balcon. De cette fenêtre, nous ne voyions plus le jardin qui donnait sur l'entrée de la villa, mais que des arbres. Toujours aussi à l'aise, elle ouvrit la fenêtre et sortit sur le balconnet, ses deux mains sur la balustrade.

Je la suivis et posai mes mains à côtés des siennes, de chaque côté de son corps, me collant légèrement à elle. Je l'entendis prendre une grande respiration.

« Ici aussi la vue te plaît?

\- C'est très beau. » Répondit-elle alors que je faisais courir mon nez le long de sa gorge, après avoir repoussé ses cheveux.

Surprise, elle se retourna vivement pour me faire face. Nos visages séparées par quelques centimètres.

« Tu fais quoi?

\- Je sais pas vraiment- Fis-je en glissant ma main le long de ses côtes. - Mais j'aime beaucoup. Pas toi?

\- La question n'est pas là - Fit-elle en soupirant.- Tu sais que c'est pas possible...

\- Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois, mais on peut, peut-être, y remédier. Je sais pas moi... Y aller plus doucement?- Ma main se fit moins entreprenante et caressait simplement son bras. Je ne voulais pas la faire fuir.

\- C'est trop dangeureux – Fit-elle dans un murmure.

\- Alors explique moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Est-ce que moi je te demande comment tu as su qu'Ethan irait bien, après l'accident? »

Nous y étions. Le poids de nos secrets... Comme elle vit que je n'avais rien à répondre, son regard partit derrière moi et elle changea de sujet.

« On se fait un film? »

*Phrase laaargement inspirée de Grey's Anatomy, mais je ne saurais la située...


	12. Chapter 10

_Coucou mes petits choux!_

 _Ca y est, ce mois-ci le nombre de vues sur **Comme par magie** a dépassé celles sur **800 Calories.**_

 _Oui, d'accord, il n'y a plus de publication, mais tout de même, ça me fait chaud au coeur XD_

 _Du coup, je me dis... est-ce qu'on pourra dépasser le nombre de reviews aussi?_

 _Allez, au travail les filles! Je crois même que je pourrais m'autocommenter pour le délire mdrrr_

 _Réponses aux commentaires sur le **précédent chapitre** :_

 _ **Lumilove** : AAAH j'ai eu peur que tu sois devenue toute bleue! Contente que tu sois toujours en vie! Tu es championne d'apnée ou quoi? Mdrrrr_

 _Merci! Moi c'est toi que je kiffe ^^_

 _ **Momo6** : Merci! XD Après... Bella est-elle vraiment un démon ou est-ce Edward qui part dans des hypothèses toutes plus cheloues les unes que les autres? XD_

 _Réponses aux guests de **Soirée d'enfer:**_

 _Déjà, avant toute chose, merci à l'accueil que vous lui avez réservé. Faire les recherches, écrire... c'est dur, mais lire vos commentaires l'a été encore plus. Comme la blonde que je suis, je n'avais pas pensé à cette difficulté. Je pensais me faire tacler sur certains détails, sur la fin, et non. Déjà vous êtes tellement parfaites qu'il n'en n'est rien mais en plus vous avez été... merveilleuses._

 _ **Pouilli** : Bien sûr que si ça se fait mdr en tout cas à mes yeux, oui. J'étais tellement en stresse de savoir comment mon OS serait accueilli que ton commentaire m'a fait chaud au coeur. Jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne que je t'ai fait pleurer. Je me cache pas que savoir que je peux faire pleurer avec mes mots, ca me fait jubiler ^^ mais avec ce sujet, c'est autre chose quand même. _

_Est-ce que tu sais que l'on ne peut pas te répondre directement via une review?_

 _ **Alexia** : J'ai beugué en lisant ton commentaire. Déjà, j'ai vu ton nom, je me suis dit « Ooh comme ma soeur ». Après, j'ai lu que tu avais lu -aussi- pour corriger et là j'ai compris... J'ai compris que tu étais allée jusqu'à trouver ma nouvelle sur le site pour y laisser un message. Peut-être même que tu l'as relu. Et mes yeux se sont tout embués! Tu as pu avoir du suspens alors que je t'ai fait lire la fin avant le milieu? XD vraiment? Mdrrr c'est que j'ai bien travaillé alors mdrrr Il paraît que je suis assez sadique dans mes textes... A tord ou à raison, mais j'avoue que le suspens, j'aime bien mdrrr Que le texte me ressemble, que j'écris comme je parle, justement, à la base, ça me dérangeait énormément, alors je suis bien contente qu'à tes yeux ce soit positif! _

_Qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour tu seras inscrite parmi nous et que moi aussi je pourrais lire tes textes. Tu verras, niveau estime de soi, c'est pas mal ;)_

 _La fille du calcaire... je poste mon chapitre en direct de la gare du nord avec bonnet, écharpe en laine de moutmout et gants mdrrr_

 _gros bisous et merci encore pour ta correction! Gros bisous_

 _ **Lumilove** : Je termine par toi. Honnetement, quand j'ai lu ta review, d'abord, j'ai pleuré... après, jme suis intérrogée à nouveau pour savoir si c'était une bonne idée de publier mon os. Le Bataclan, j'y étais pas. J'étais sous ma couette quand s'est arrivé, devant BFM parce que mon frère venait de me prévenir. Ce n'est pas mon histoire. Alors être confrontée à la réalité, ca a été assez perturbant pour moi. En revanche, si jamais tu as besoin d'en parler, de te confier, préviens moi, on peut faire ça si tu veux ;) merci infiniment pour l'avalanche de compliments que tu m'as écrit et pour cette confiance que tu as mis en moi. Jte connais pas, mais je t'embrasse!_

 _Bon, sinon, vous vouliez du bisou? En voilà ^^ Nous nous sommes quittées avec Eddyroudoudou et Bellibella dans la chambre du vampire le plus sexy de la littérature XD_

Chapitre 10

BPOV

Si j'avais su que sortir avec Edward serait aussi compliqué, je ne me serais peut-être pas lancée dans l'aventure. Bien évidemment, la possibilité de pouvoir dormir avec lui était réconfortante, apaisante, et la perspective de pouvoir enfin avoir une nuit complète était attrayante mais j'avais espéré, stupidement, ne pas être tentée par... lui. C'était raté. Sur son balcon, le simple contact de ses doigts m'avait collé des frissons, alors de là à pouvoir passer une nuit entière avec lui...

On ne pouvait rien tenter ensemble, et c'était horrible comme frustration. Avoir un corps si désirable à proximité et ne même pas pouvoir en profiter. Même toucher ses cheveux, je n'osais plus le faire. Le souvenir de son coeur qui avait émit un battement me hantait depuis ce fameux week end. C'était prendre trop de risques.

Biensûr, Ethan et même mon père (!) m'avaient encouragé à rééssayer. Disant que la prochaine fois, je saurais à quoi m'attendre. Que je saurais reconnaître les prémices de la crise. Mais ça voulait dire devoir stopper Edward à un moment où je n'aurais sûrement pas envie de l'arrêter. Et pour ça, je n'avais pas assez confiance en moi.

C'est pourquoi nous étions sagement installés sur son lit, contre ses oreillers, à regarder _Hitman et Bodyguard_ en DVD. Edward avait eu la gentillesse d'aller me chercher des pop corn dans la cuisine et, sans surprise, avait refusé lorsque je lui en avais proposé.

Ma tête était calée sur son épaule, mes pop corn entre nous. J'étais bien. Je pouvais sentir, par moments, le nez d'Edward dans mes cheveux et tentais de ne pas y prêter attention, même si je savais qu'il pouvait entendre mes battements cardiaques accélérer lorsqu'il faisait ça.

Ses doigts vinrent timidement caresser mon bras et je tentais, encore une fois, de ne pas lui prêter attention. Je savais que si je bougeais, si je disais quoi que ce soit, ça pouvait partir en vrille. Je n'avais que trop conscience de là où nous étions. Tous les deux allongés sur son lit. Seule la lumière de la nuit et l'écran éclairaient la pièce. Le film que j'avais choisi sur ses étagères avait beau être bourré d'humour et de suspens, il n'empêche que l'air devenait éléctrique.

Lorsque le film prit fin, je sautai sur mes pieds, m'éloignant de lui, ne lui laissant pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement.

« Et bien moi je vais me mettre en pyjama. Jte laisse choisir le prochain film. » Fis-je en récupérant mon sac et m'enfermant dans la salle de bain privative.

Oui, ils étaient comme ça les Cullen! Chaque chambre était une suite parentale... comme quoi, ça gagne bien des vampires...

Je brossais mes dents, me bagarrais, une fois de plus, avec mes cheveux et passais mon pyjama. En me voyant dans le miroir, je me dis que j'avais bien fait de ne pas choisir un pyja-short et que le débardeur et pantalon serait plutôt un bon choix pour rester aux côtés d'Edward.

Ceci étant, quand je sortis de la salle de bain et que je le vis allongé sur son lit, la télécommande à la main, dans son pyjama en coton, pourtant simple, mais le rendant tellement sexy, constitué d'un t-shirt gris et d'un pantalon bleu foncé, je me dis que j'aurais mieux fait de ramener une combinaison de ski pour dormir. C'était plus dissuasif.

« Alors, tu as choisi quoi comme film?

\- _Van Helsing_. Ca te va? - Fit-il avec un sourire malicieux. Savait-il que je savais?

\- Des vampires, une histoire d'amour impossible et pas mal de créatures mythiques... ya de quoi passer une bonne soirée... » Répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

Il s'avérait que ce film, je le connaissais par coeur. Principalement parce que j'étais fan des acteurs principaux. On ne présente plus Hugh Jackman, n'est-ce pas!? Et Kate Beckinsale... Il suffit de parler _Pearl Harbor_ pour que tout le monde la replace. Ou _Underworld_. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais ris si Edward m'avait proposé _Underworld_! Film sur une guerre centenaire entre des vampires et des loups-garous...

Je repris ma place aux côtés d'Edward, et il passa son bras autour de mes épaules pour mieux me rapprocher de lui. Etait-ce le froid ou la fatigue, mais je rapprochais rapidement mes pieds sous mes fesses, mes genoux contre ses cuisses. Sa main se retrouvait alors sur mon dos et dessinait gentillement d'agréables volutes tantôt sur ma peau, tantôt sur le tissu.

« A ton avis, c'est quoi la pire des créatures? Chuchota-t-il.

\- Le film me ferait dire que ce sont les vampires. Mais moi je sais que ce sont les humains.

\- A oui? Explique. - Je ne savais pas si j'avais envie de lui en parler ou non et me rappelais qu'il avait toujours été là pour moi. Je commençai alors à justifier mon explication en jouant avec le tissu du pantalon de son pyjama.

\- Tu sais que mon ex est mort... - Il acquiessa alors que je me choquai toute seule de l'avoir appelé « _mon ex_ »- Il s'est prit une balle en pleine rue. Comme ça. Gratos. Juste parce qu'on s'est retrouvés au milieu d'un conflit entre deux gangs. - Mes yeux avaient quitté l'écran et fixaient mes doigts qui jouaient avec le tissu- Il s'est prit une des premières balles de ce qui aurait pu être un carnage. Chaque gang était dans un bâtiment qui faisait face à l'autre et nous... bin nous, on était au milieu. Le seul point positif, c'est qu'ils ont tous pris peur en voyant qu'un.. qu'un civil avait été touché. S'ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés... je ne serais sans doute plus là... Mais ils ont buté l'homme que j'aimais... Alors... Alors oui, quand bien même il y aurait des vampires, des loups-garous et d'autres trucs, les humains resteraient les pires. »

Les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Rares étaient les fois où j'abordais ce sujet. En général, on me faisait parler de ce qu'il s'était passé _après_.

Edward passa son second bras autour de moi et me serra fortement. Je savais qu'il régulait sa force pour ne pas me broyer et parvenait à la doser parfaitement. Il embrassa le sommet de mon crâne et chuchota, ses lèvres toujours dans mes cheveux:

« Je suis heureux que tu t'en sois sortie indèmne.

\- Pas si indèmne que ça... » Ne pus-je m'empêcher de rajouter. Edward se recula et plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

S'il apprenait ce que j'avais fait... Plus jamais il ne me regarderait ainsi. Avec de la peine et de la compassion. Plus jamais il ne voudrait me prendre la main en public. Plus jamais il ne serait fier de dire que je suis sa petite amie. Alors quand je le vis ouvrir la bouche, sûrement pour tenter de grapiller des informations sur Phoenix, le premier reflèxe que j'eus fut de plaquer ma bouche contre la sienne.

Oui je sais, reflèxe chelou...

On n'a pas toujours le temps de penser à ce que l'on fait.

Il se montra d'abord surpris et ses lèvres ne bougèrent pas. J'allais me reculer quand sa main glissa - un peu trop rapidement pour un humain - jusqu'au bas de mon dos alors que sa seconde se plaqua sur ma nuque.

Malgré la fougue dont avaient témoigné ses mains, il embrassa, brièvement, mes lèvres. Doucement. Lentement. Il savait que nous ne devions pas aller trop vite, ni trop loin. Cependant ses mains qui me tenaient fermement témoignaient, à la place de ses lèvres, de son envie de faire plus. Ceci étant, ses lèvres étaient des papillons sur les miennes. Je lui rendis chacun de ses baisers. Tout aussi doucement.

Sans stopper sa myriade de baisers, il me fit m'allonger sur le matelas. Sa main, qui jusque là était sur mes reins vint caresser mes cheveux.

Ses lèvres contre les miens, il prit la parole:

« Est-ce que ça va? - Demandait-il ça par rapport à Sean? Par rapport à mes pouvoirs? Par rapport à nous? La réponse était la même vis à vis de toutes ses questions.

\- Ca va. »

Il fit alors glisser son nez froid le long du mien, à plusieurs reprises alors qu'il glissa sa jambe entre les miennes. Son corps était collé au mien, sans peser dessus. Il avait beau être froid, son contact était agréable... Très agréable...

Je surveillais minutieusement tout début de chaleur ou quoi que ce soit qui sorte de l'ordinaire. Hors de question que je me laisse surprendre cette fois-ci!

Quand ses lèvres descendirent dans mon cou, je me mis à tenter de réguler ma respiration, gardant mon calme. Mais sa main qui était dans mes cheveux vint se poser sur mes côtes. À l'endroit exact où, plusieurs semaines plus tôt, il m'avait laissé un magnifique bleu, me rappelant, à chaque fois que je le voyais, ce que je lui avais fait. Cette fois-ci, sa main était légère. Elle montait et descendait le long de mes côtes par dessus mon pyjama, s'arrêtant à chaque fois à quelques centimètres de mon sein.

Ses lèvres froides firent plusieurs aller retour de mon omoplate à ma mâchoire.

« Tu sens tellement bon, Bella »

De la part d'un vampire, je ne savais pas tout à fait comment le prendre et me demandai quelles étaient les chances pour que je finisse ma soirée vidée de mon sang.

« Merci.. » Fut la seule chose qui sortit de ma bouche.

Je sentis, toujours dans mon cou, quelque chose d'encore plus froid que ses lèvres, quelque chose d'étrangement plaisant mais humide… sa langue ? Oui, il passait sa langue sur mon cou, ça n'avait rien de menaçant, ni de dangereux, non, c'était extrêmement érotique. Sans plus aucun contrôle sur mon corps, ma tête partit en arrière, s'enfonçant dans le matelas, lui laissant un plus grand champ d'actions. Pressant dans un même mouvement ma poitrine contre son torse, le faisant grogner dans mon cou.

Je posais une main sur le bas de son dos, glissant mes doigts sous son t shirt. Caressant sa peau froide sous laquelle je pouvais deviner ses muscles tendus. Mon autre main alla sur sa nuque, caressant avidemment ses cheveux.

Il glissa sa seconde jambe entre les miennes et je repensais que la combinaison de ski aurait _vraiment_ été une bonne idée. Nos pyjamas ne cachaient rien, absolument rien, de ce que pouvait ressentir Edward à ce moment là. J'utilisais tout le self control que j'avais en moi pour ne pas me frotter à lui, tout en continuant à surveiller tout changement en moi.

Il prit appui sur son coude, accentuant la pression de ses hanches sur les miennes et je me mis à réciter la liste chronologique des présidents des Etats Unis. Malgré ça, ma respiration s'accéléra rapidement et devint difficile.

« Est-ce que ça va toujours? -Demanda-t-il alors que sa main passait sous mon t-shirt et caressait lentement mes côtes.

\- Il fait chaud chez toi » Répondis-je en riant alors que je remontais mes pieds sur son matelas, de sorte à mieux ressentir ce contact entre nous.

Il releva son visage pour me regarder et me fit un magnifique sourire. Cependant, ses yeux étaient devenus noirs. Comme lorsque nous étions au bord de l'océan. Quand mes yeux à moi virent au noir, ça signifie « _tous aux abris!_ » et chez lui?

« Tes yeux sont noirs...

\- Est-ce que les tiens l'étaient à l'hôpital? » Je ris. Je ne m'étais pas attendue à cette réponse. C'était le signe que je n'aurais pas d'explication.

Comment pouvait-il savoir que mes yeux aussi changeaient de couleur? Quel foutu don avait-il? Que savait-il de nous? Notre secret était-il en danger?

Putain, j'avais pas la tête à réfléchir...

Edward embrassa mon front, mon nez et revint sur mes lèvres. Sa main qui avait trouvé sa place sous mon débardeur se replaca sur mon vêtement pour remonter plus haut qu'elle ne l'avait fait jusque là. Ses doigts, tels des plumes, caressairent ma poitrine au moment où sa langue vint caresser tendrement mes lèvres.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que je sentis la naissance de cette fameuse chaleur. Et effectivement, elle n'avait rien à voir avec celle qui avait déjà pris sa place au creux de mes reins. Celle là était plus insidieuse. Plus violente.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à le prevenir, Edward empoigna délicatement mon sein qu'il commença à presser dans sa paume, faisant s'arquer mon dos, collant un peu plus mon corps au sien, rapprochant nos hanches l'une contre l'autre, déclenchant une vague de frissons.

Sa langue se fraya un chemin entre mes lèvres alors qu'il frottait fermement ses hanches contre les miennes, ne me laissant aucune imagination concernant qui se trouvait sous le pantalon de son pyjama.

J'étais perdue quelque part dans un océan de miel, de coton et de chamallow, secouée par de multiples décharges éléctriques, parcourue par des sensations inouïes.

Une seule chose était sûre... j'avais besoin de l'avoir en moi. Laisser toute cette histoire, mon histoire, derrière moi et me perdre dans ses bras. Me perdre autour de lui...

J'avais notion que je devais faire quelque chose. Dire quelque chose, mais je n'arrivais plus à bouger. J'étais un pantin entre ses mains. Il occupait tout mon corps et mon esprit et j'avais totalement perdu contact avec la réalité.

Pourtant, je savais que je devais faire quelque chose. J'avais chaud. Trop chaud. Ça n'était pas normal.

« Ed... Edward? – Réussis-je à prononcer en haletant.

\- Bébé? »

 _Bébé_?

La surprise me fit reprendre contact avec la réalité.

« Stooop! » Hurlais-je en tentant de me dégager.

Edward, qui ne comprenait pas tout à fait, se bascula sans réfléchir sur le côté, je me relevai aussitôt et sortis du lit en vacillant, mettant le plus de distance possible entre nous. Ma main se porta d'elle même à mes lèvres, non pas à cause du choc ou de la surprise, parce que sa bouche manquait déjà à la mienne.

La bulle de chaleur qui avait prit sournoisement sa place dans ma tête perdit de son intensité à mesure que ma respiration redevenait normale.

« Est-ce que ça va, Bella? - Fit-il, tout penaud. J'osais un regard vers lui, il était tellement mignon avec son air inquiet et ses cheveux en bataille. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire.

\- Laisse moi quelques petites minutes.

\- D'accord. »

Mon regard se porta au delà de la baie vitrée et la vue de la forêt me détendit aussitôt.

« Est-ce que... est-ce que je peux te prendre dans mes bras? Je promets être sage » Ajouta-t-il en rigolant à moitié.

J'acquiessais sans quitter la forêt des yeux et sentis aussitôt ses bras se refermer autour de moi, sa tête sur mon épaule.

« Je me suis peut-être un peu trop laissé allé – chuchota-t-il.

\- On est deux dans ce cas alors. » Répondis-je simplement en posant mes mains sur les siennes qu'il avait croisé sur mon ventre.

J'étais en train de jalouser mon frère qui devait joyeusement s'envoyer en l'air sans se poser aucune question alors que moi je ne pouvais même pas fricoter avec mon mec...

Anna et Van Helsing étaient sur le point d'entrer dans le château de Dracula, alors nous reprîmes nos places sur son lit, calmement.


	13. Chapter 11

_Hello!_

 _Aujourd'hui, le chapitre est court, mais mignon._

 _ **Lumilove:** applaudir avec les pieds... ca fait bosser les abdos ça! Hihi jvais devenir coach sportif XD_

 _ **Momo6** : Et moi, toujours heureuse de lire vos commentaires! LA révélation, c'est pas encore pour maintenant hihi_

 _Bonne lecture à vous et pardonnez la petitesse du chapitre hihi_

Chapitre 11

EPOV

Bella s'était endormie avant le combat final du film. J'étais soulagé qu'elle n'ait pas vu la scène où Van Helsing brûle le corps de la femme qu'il aime. Je n'avais pas songé à la mort du personnage féminin. Si je m'en étais rappelé, je lui aurais proposé autre chose, mais cela me faisait rire de regarder un film de vampires avec elle.

Bella m'avait confié ne pas avoir assisté à l'enterrement de Sean. Etait-ce parce que c'était trop douloureux pour elle ou n'en avait-elle pas eu l'opportunité?

J'avais senti son pouls ralentir nettement et sa respiration devenir plus profonde, preuve qu'elle s'était endormie, sa tête sur mon épaule. Je nous avais alors délicatement glissé sous les draps en tentant de ne pas la réveiller.

Même endormie, elle était magnifique. Son bras reposait sur mon torse et elle avait posé sa jambe au travers des miennes. Je pouvais à loisirs la regarder dormir. Son souffle réchauffait ma peau, malgré mon t-shirt, à chaque expiration.

Je ne pouvais m'arrêter de revisualiser la scène qui s'était passée précédemment. Son corps répondant au mien à chaque mouvement, à chaque baiser. Sa peau frissonnant au moindre contact de ma part. La douceur de ses lèvres contre les miennes.

C'était impréssionnant cette capacité qu'elle avait de me faire perdre toute retenue. Mes caresses avaient fini par me choquer moi-même. Je ressentais encore le bonheur qui m'avait envahi rien qu'en effleurant sa poitrine. Je ne pû m'empêcher d'avoir honte en repensant à la façon dont mes hanches s'étaient rapprochées des siennes, si j'avais pû, j'en aurais rougi. Heureusement que la vision d'Alice était là pour me prouver que j'étais moi-même capable de garder mon sang froid au moment où... où nous irons plus loin.

J'avais beau tenter de me raccrocher à ma thérorie du succube... je savais, pour avoir dû subir le nombre exubérant de relations sexuelles qu'avaient les membres de ma famille sous le même toit que moi, que la façon qu'avait mon corps de réagir au sien était... normal...

Alors que je commençai à penser à la façon qu'aurait le corps de Bella de réchauffer le mien, son bras se fit plus ferme sur mon torse, et elle se serra contre moi.

Oui, j'avais envie de faire l'amour avec elle. Mais je voulais également apprendre à la connaître, savoir tout d'elle: ce dont elle était capable, comment je pouvais l'aider à gérer son passé. Je voulais être constamment à ses côtés. Et surtout, je voulais qu'elle ressente la même chose pour moi.

Si la menace des Volturis n'était pas aussi constente au dessus de nos tête, je lui aurais déjà dit depuis longtemps à quoi elle avait à faire. Et elle se serait alors confiée à moi. Mais c'était prendre un trop gros risque.

S'ils apprenaient qu'on avait dit la vérité à une humaine...

Quand son petit corps était encore calé sous le mien, ma langue courant sur sa peau, j'avais tellement eu envie de tout lui dire: que je me nourrissais de sang mais qu'elle ne risquait rien avec moi..., que je serais toujours là pour la protéger..., que je l'aimais...

Cela faisait quelque temps que j'avais envie de lui dire à quel point je l'aimais. Mais j'avais peur. Peur qu'avec nos secrets respectifs, elle décide que ça serait trop compliqué à gérer. Peur tout simplement que ça ne soit pas reciproque.

Bien sûr, il y avait la perspective du mariage, et nous étions heureux dans la vision. Mais peut-être que ses sentiments arriveraient plus tard.

Brusquement, j'eus accès au rêve de Bella.

Ca n'était pas tout à fait un rêve. Elle revisualisait tous les moments que nous avions passés ensemble. Depuis son premier jour à Forks, sur le parking de l'école. Je nous revoyais arriver près d'elle, mais nous n'étions que des formes floues.

Puis ma famille et mes amis, dans le couloir, la fois où nous avions été présentés. Seuls les visages d'Ethan et d'Alice étaient nets. Les nôtres étaient toujours aussi abstraits.

S'enchaînèrent tous les moments que nous avions passés ensemble. Du moindre silence en cours jusqu'à notre dernier baiser. Je pûs ressentir jusqu'au moindre frisson qu'elle avait ressenti, et revivre la scène à travers son point de vue était particulièrement érotique.

Alors que Bella commençait à me donner chaud, je disparus de ses pensées.

Au lieu de nous deux dans ma chambre, je vis son frère, debout en pleine forêt. Le visage et les bras balafrés. J'avais déjà vu la même scène, du point de vue d'Ethan, alors qu'il courait. Il était alors immobile entre deux arbres, les yeux écarquillés, alors qu'il levait les paumes de ses mains en signe d'apaisement.

« Bella? Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

Avant que je n'eus le temps d'en apprendre plus, le visage de Sean se substitua à la scène. Allongé sur un lit, il avait tourné sa tête vers Bella alors que de la transpiration luisait sur son front. Il lui souriait.

Cette nuit là, je ne vis rien de plus. Je passais le temps en caressant ses cheveux, son nez ainsi que ses épaules. J'embrassais régulièrement son front et me répétais inlaçablement que je l'aimais tellement qu'aucun secret ne viendrait à bout de mes sentiments.

J'entendis ma famille rentrer alors que le soleil commençait à se lever derrière d'épais nuages.

 _Alors Eddy, toujours puceau?_ Entendis-je Emmett avant que le bruit d'une claque ne parvienne jusqu'à moi.

 _Bien fait!_ Me sentis-je obligé de répondre.

Le rythme cardiaque de Bella changea lentement et elle s'agita contre moi.

« Il est quelle heure?

\- 6 heures. »

Elle rampa légèrement sur lit, sans ouvrir les yeux, pour avoir sa tête à hauteur de la mienne. Elle enfuit son nez dans mes cheveux, ce qui me fit sourire.

« Oui – Chuchota-t-elle simplement. De quoi parlait-elle? Avais-je réellement osé parler de mariage à voix haute? M'avait-elle entendu?

\- Oui quoi? - Répondis-je tout aussi doucement.

\- Oui mes yeux étaient noirs, à l'hôpital. - Elle s'appuya sur son coude, me surplombant et plongea son regard ensommeillé dans le mien. - Alors maintenant je veux savoir pourquoi les tiens changent de couleur. »

Emmett éclata de rire. Heureusement, elle ne l'entendit pas.

« Et bien – j'aurais préféré qu'elle ne m'en parle pas parce que, maintenant, j'étais obligé de lui dire pourquoi, à ses côtés, mes yeux noircissaient aussi facilement.- Et bien, s'ils noircissent c'est à cause du désir que je ressens quand tu es avec moi.

\- Ah oui? » Fit-elle en s'asseyant brusquement face à moi, tel un ressort. Toute trace de sommeil disparut aussitôt.

Si seulement elle avait conscience de ce qu'elle provoquait en moi alors que ses cheveux tombaient en bataille sur ses épaules. Comme la veille, je restais interdit en constatant l'absence de sous vêtement sous son pyjama.

« Oui - Mes yeux vinrent fixer le plafond. Si je continuais de la regarder, j'allais finir par lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser et la toucher jusqu'à en faire rebattre littéralement mon coeur.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu avais envie de me faire l'amour? - Chuchota-t-elle à mon oreille en s'installant à califourchon sur mes hanches. La même position que dans la vision d'Alice. Avait-elle conscience d'être aussi dangeureusement attirante?

\- Et bien... oui, c'est ce que ça veut dire. Ca ou autre chose, mais cette autre chose, qui est totalement différente, je ne t'en parlerai pas .

\- Ok – elle fit la moue – Donc heu... s'il ne s'était pas passé ce qu'il s'est passé... tu m'aurais fait l'amour? »

Cette conversation me mettait mal à l'aise. Sa position sur moi également. Mes doigts couraient sur la peau de ses bras alors que ses yeux étaient plongés dans les miens.

« Et bien pas tout à fait. - Je vis qu'elle ne comprenait pas et expliquai – En fait... j'ai eu une éducation disons... assez old-scool. - Elle me fit un sourire en coin. - Et du coup... disons que je ne suis pas vraiment du genre à faire l'amour à une femme avant le mariage.

\- Ca veut dire que tu ne fais l'amour qu'à des femmes mariées? - Elle ria – Ou bien que... - Elle suspendit sa phrase alors que j'hochais la tête.

\- La deuxième solution.

\- Edward! Tu l'as jamais fait? Mais tu as quel âge? - Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement avant qu'elle ne vienne enfouir sa tête dans mon épaule. - Bon sang, t'aurais jamais dû me dire ça...

\- Pourquoi? J'ai pas honte tu sais. C'est une marque de respect comme une autre.

\- Je critique pas...- Sa main caressa mon torse par dessus mon t-shirt - C'est juste que putain... Ca m'excite t'imagine pas à quel point... »

Ce matin là, nous avions eu bien du mal à ne pas retenter l'expérience. Pour être tout à fait honnête, j'avais dû gentillement repousser les avances de Bella. Le fait d'apprendre que j'étais encore ignorant de certaines choses de la vie l'avait émoustillée. J'étais allé jusqu'à lui dire que ma famille risquait de nous entendre. Bien évidemment, ils étaient à l'étage inférieur et des humains ne nous auraient pas entendu, mais cet enfoiré d'Emmett me faisait bien comprendre qu'il était rentré de la chasse.

Esmée m'avait sauvé la face en m'annonçant qu'elle avait préparé le petit déjeuné de Bella. J'avais donc pû quitter la chambre avec une bonne raison. En y retournant avec café, fruits et céréales, j'avais retrouvé ma future femme douchée, habillée, assise sagement sur mon lit.

Elle avait pris son petit déjeuner silencieusement, et, comme si une parenthèse s'était refermée, elle redevint la petite amie sage que je connaissais.

Grâce à notre calin devant Van Helsing, nous nous embrassions, au lycée. J'en profitais pour m'afficher devant tous ceux qui avaient pu critiquer notre couple.

Je nous sentais plus proches que nous ne l'avions jamais été. Alors, de temps en temps, j'en profitais pour tenter d'avoir des informations...

« Tu voulais vraiment tuer ton père à l'hopital? » Ce à quoi elle répondait « Pourquoi tu as rendu ton plateau intact à midi? »

Parfois, c'était elle qui cherchait des infos: « Et pour quelle autre raison est-ce que tes yeux deviennent noirs? » et pour seule réponse elle eut: « Qu'as tu fait à Phoenix pour que ta famille t'en veuille à ce point? »

C'était quasiment devenu un jeu entre nous. Sauf que ses questions étaient trop pertinentes pour son propre bien.

 _Est-ce que vous connaissez la signification de l'expression **le calme avant la tempète**?_

 _Extrait du prochain chapitre:_

 _« - Bella? Bella vient me chercher! - La voix paniquée de mon frère dissipa le reste de la danse de la cuillère qui restait collée à mes rétines._

 _\- Ethan? T'es où?_

 _\- Chez les Cullen. Oh Bella jt'en prie vient me chercher... »_

 _Je n'avais jamais entendu la voix de mon frère aussi hystérique. »_

 _bises à vous!_


	14. Chapter 12

_Hey!_

 _Parce qu'aujourd'hui je suis d'excellente humeur, le genre d'humeur qui te fait arriver en retard au boulot parce que tu as fait un concert dans ta salle de bain, qui te fait chanter au boulot **Partir là-bas** de la petite sirène dans une bouteille d'eau, ou danser- toujours au boulot!- sur le best of de Britney Spears ou encore Billy Crawford!_

 _Hey: Keep on trackin' with me!_

 _bref, fallait que je partage ma bonne humeur avec vous!_

 _Aussi, je voulais vous faire part de l'ouverture officiel de page de **Crazy Bells** on **Facebook**. (oui j'ai craqué!) Pour l'instant, ya pas grand chose dessus, parce que je parle toute seule mdr mais je vous y attends ^^ taper Crazy Bells avec les majuscule dans le moteur de recherche de bookbook, rubrique des pages ;)_

 _Le chapitre précédent était court, celui là aussi, mais je l'aime bien XD_

 _Réponse au commentaire sur **Soirée d'enfer:**_

 _ **Anne:** Merci beaucoup pour les compliments et pour avoir pris le temps de me lire et commenter. Je sais que le sujet peut être délicat, alors ca compte beaucoup pour moi!_

 _Et pour **Comme par magie:**_

 _ **Lumilove:** La voilà, la voilà, la voilà!_

 _ **Momo6:** haaan mais que c'est-il passé? vlà la réponse XD_

Chapitre 12

BPOV

J'ignorais si c'était à force d'être collée à un corps aussi froid que celui d'Edward ou le climat de Forks, mais j'avais réussi à chopper la grippe... la vraie. Celle qui vous cloue au lit avec quarante de fièvre, des courbatures comme si vous aviez fait un triathlon la veille et un mal de crane tel qu'il semblerait qu'une armée d'écureils soit en train de danser la samba à l'intérieur.

Bref, j'étais malade.

Pas de cours, pas de devoir et pas d'Edward.

J'avais préféré lui dire que je ne voulais pas qu'il prenne le risque de tomber, lui aussi, malade, (quelqu'un a déjà vu un vampire avec la grippe?) plutôt qu'il ne me voit dans cet état pitoyable. Mes cheveux étaient tous collés les uns aux autres, mon propre corps dégageait une odeur que je ne supportais même plus, pour autant, la perspective de prendre une douche me semblait insurmontable. Rester debout, le temps de me laver, était inimaginable.

Bien sûr, Edward m'appelait tous les jours. Trois fois. Et je trouvais cela adorable. Mais je refusais qu'il me voit ainsi. Surtout que lui ne connaissait pas la maladie.

Je passais donc mes journées toute seule. Ma mère faisait ses bijoux dans son bureau et tentait veinement de me nourrir, Ethan était au lycée et mon père à l'hopital.

Heureusement pour moi, j'étais trop souffrante pour profiter de ce repos pour penser à ma relation avec Edward. Sinon j'aurais mis à profit ce temps pour me rendre compte que c'était foncer contre un mur.

Quand il m'avait confessé être vierge...

La perspective de lui montrer... lui apprendre... être la première... m'avait chamboulée. Electrifiée.

Pourtant, le temps qu'il descende me faire mon ptit dej', je m'étais rendue compte qu'il ne servait à rien que je m'emballe sur Edward, nu, entre mes cuisses.

Pour deux raisons...

Je pourrais faire rebattre son coeur, et définitivement, ce n'était pas une bonne option. Aucune bonne raison ne justifiait que je me permette de chercher à le rendre humain.

Deuxième raison: BELLA PUTAIN! C'est un vampire! J'avais plutôt tendance à oublier ce que cela pouvait sous entendre.

Je passais déjà suffisament de temps à tenter de faire en sorte qu'il ne voit pas les bleus qu'il me laissait rien qu'en m'embrassant, alors si nous devions franchir le pas, je risquais simplement d'y perdre la vie. Alors okay, la petite voix dans ma tête me soufflait que, quand même, mourir en m'envoyant en l'air avec Edward, c'était une jolie mort, mais quand même... je voulais être là pour remettre le couvert après...

Et s'il ne dort pas... peut-être qu'il pourrait recommencer toute la nuit...

Naaaan mais sinon, je passais pas du tout mon temps à y réfléchir...

Je passais même mon week end clouée sur le canapé. Papa était de garde, ma mère partie pour Port Angeles et Ethan, le lacheur, au lieu de passer son temps avec sa soeur préférée, de la même façon que moi j'étais restée avec lui après l'accident, était parti en forêt avec Jacob, Quill et Embry.

Mon frère ce bâtard.

En plus, il n'y avait rien à la télé... à part petits secrets entre voisins... mais comme c'est que des redifs, bin on passe notre temps non-stop devant des épisodes déjà vus...

Il y avait bien les premières saisons de Grey's anatomy, mais depuis la fin de la saison 12, je peux même plus regarder Derek et Meredit se prendre la tête tellement ça me déprime...

Bref, je zappais, inlassablement.

Je n'avais même pas la force de jouer à la console. Parce que pour cela, il fallait tenir la manette, et ça demandait trop de force.

J'avais juste envie qu'un pot de Häagen-Dazs rampe jusqu'à moi. Caramel au beurre salé... et une petite cuillère aussi... Parce que sans cuillère, c'est pas pratique.

J'étais en train d'imaginer la danse que ferait une petite cuillère pour venir jusqu'à moi quand mon téléphone vibra, juste à côté de ma tête. Ce n'était pourtant pas l'heure qu'Edward m'appelle.

Je décrochais sans vérifier qui m'appelait. En même temps, je n'avais pas le courage de me lever prendre un Doliprane, alors de là à penser à regarder qui m'appelait...

« Hummm?

\- Bella? Bella vient me chercher! - La voix paniquée de mon frère dissipa le reste de la danse de la cuillère qui restait collée à mes rétines.

\- Ethan? T'es où?

\- Chez les Cullen. Oh Bella jt'en prie vient me chercher... »

Je n'avais jamais entendu la voix de mon frère aussi hystérique. J'oubliais aussitôt les écureils brésilians dans mon crane, le triathlon et les Häagen-Dazs.

Je bondis sur mes pieds, ignorant les murs qui tournaient autour de moi et mon estomac qui se contracta violemment. Je choppais, sans tout à fait comprendre comment je réussis à les saisir du premier coup, les clés de son Audi et filai vers la villa.

Je priais tous les Dieux que je connaissais pour pas gerber dans sa bagnole. Ni foncer dans un arbre.

C'est seulement en montant quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient à leur porte d'entrée que je me rendis compte que j'étais en chaussons. Je pris sur moi en vérifiant que j'étais tout de même habillée et me félicitai d'être en pyjama et non en sous vêtements.

J'oubliais toute forme de politesse et ouvris à la volée la porte en appelant mon frère. Une voix, qui n'était pas la sienne m'appela du salon.

J'y pénétrai en titubant légèrement. Je vis aussitôt Ethan, assis sur une chaise autour de l'immense table à manger. Ses coudes prenaient appuis sur ses cuisses et sa tête était dans ses mains. Plus j'approchais et plus je le voyais trembler. Je m'agenouillai à ses côtés en me tenant à la table pour ne pas perdre mon équilibre très précaire. En posant ma main sur mon épaule, je tentai:

« Ethan? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

\- Bella? - Fit-il en levant les yeux vers moi. Il était en train de pleurer. Sa peau était plus pâle que celle des Cullen! - Bella faut qu'on dégage d'ici! »

Je levais les yeux et tombai aussitôt sur Jacob. Je ne cherchais pas à savoir qui d'autre était dans la pièce, ni si Edward était là.

Si quelqu'un avait fait du mal à mon frère, j'allais le buter.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? - Grognais-je à Jacob.

\- On était en forêt, tu vois, on était bien, et là... bim on s'est retrouvé face à un loup! On a eu la peur de notre vie! » Fit-il en me prenant pour une conne... J'étais persuadée que je n'allais pas apprendre la vérité grâce à lui.

Je pris mon frère sous le bras et le tirai tant bien que mal à moi en me relevant. Il suivit le mouvement et sans un regard pour qui que ce soit, nous rejoignâmes, un peu par hasard, il faut l'avouer, la voiture. Entre moi malade et lui sous le choc, on devait pas avoir l'air très malins...

Je conduisis aussi bien que possible alors que ma main caressait affectueusement sa nuque.

« Alors? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

\- Oh Bella – Fit-il la voix chevrottante. - A traîner avec les Cullen, on oublie la réalité des choses...

\- De quoi tu parles?

\- En forêt... En forêt, on est tombé sur un vampire. Un vrai.

\- C'est quoi un _vrai_? Attends tu veux dire que... - Je pilai en plein milieu de la route. La voiture qui était derrière moi klaxonna bruyamment avant de me dépasser. Son chauffeur me fit un doigt d'honneur que je remarquais à peine. - Un vampire aux yeux rouges?

\- Ouais... J'ai cru que j'allais me faire bouffer. Jte jure. J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais creuver. - Je recommençai à conduire. Terrifiée à l'idée que d'autres vampires que les Cullen soient dans les parages. - Mais c'est pas ça le pire, Bella... »

Nous arrivions à la maison. Il ne dit plus rien avant que l'on soit installés dans le salon. Nous nous faisions face et je sentis, aussitôt assise sur le canapé, que d'être sortie m'avait épuisée. Je me pelotonnais contre un coussin, le coude sur le dossier, ma main tentant de supporter le poids de ma tête. J'attendais qu'il reprenne son récit. Et la voix tremblante, il continua:

« Avec Jacob, Quill et Embry, on se baladait en forêt. Ils me vanaient sur Lauren, on rigolait, on chantait comme des casseroles... quand un type est apparu face à nous sur le sentier. Le mec était imposant, black, avec des rastas dans les cheveux.

\- Attends, un vampire avec des rastas? Serieux?

\- Bella! Tu me laisses continuer?

\- Pardon. J't'en prie.

\- Tu aurais vu ses yeux... C'est une chose de savoir qu'ils existent. Savoir qu'ils sont dangereux... mais jte jure que quand tu te retrouves face à l'un d'eux, c'est autre chose...

\- J'imagine... - Ethan me fusilla des yeux... Ah oui, je devais pas l'interrompre.

\- Et autant, toi, j'imagine que tu pourrais survivre face à un vampire, autant moi... jme sentais tellement... fragile. - Je préférais ne pas relever et attendis qu'il poursuive. - Au moment où je commençais à faire mes adieux à ce monde, le gars a commencé à s'approcher de nous. Et là...- Mon frère marqua une pause et ses yeux s'ancrèrent dans les miens. - Jacob, Quill et Embry se sont métamorphosés...

\- Nan? En loups!? »

Je sautillais sur place, oubliant quelques secondes que j'étais malade avant d'avoir l'impression que mon coeur battait depuis l'intérieur de mon crane.

« Bella, jte jure, t'imagines même pas à quel point c'est choquant! Je sais pas si tu réalises qu'ils sont aussi grands que des chevaux! Bon des poneys pour être exacts... mais des gros poneys! Tu les aurais vu se jeter sur le vampire... Bells, je les ai vu le démembrer. Je les ai _entendus_ le démembrer. Jte jure, c'est tellement dégueulasse...

\- Oh merde... - Fut la seule chose que je réussis à prononcer.

\- Ouais, comme tu dis. Après ça, deux des loups sont partis en forêt pendant que Jacob s'est retransformé. Il était à poils en forêt, genre c'est normal. - J'allais lui demander s'il était bien membré, puis me suis dit que c'était peut-être inapproprié...- Jacob a pris deux cailloux par terre et les a entre choqué pour faire un feu et a brûlé les restes. Comme si le mec faisait ça tous les jours. - Ethan marqua une pause, comme s'il était en train de réfléchir à la veracité de ses propos - Quill et Embry sont arrivés habillés sur le chemin que nous suivions jusque là puis Jacob est parti s'habiller tranquillement dans les bois. Jme demande même s'ils n'ont pas des fringues partout dans la forêt.

\- Et après? Ils t'ont dit quoi?

\- Ils m'ont fait jurer de pas t'en parler! »

Nous éclations de rire, faisant retomber la pression.

« Ils m'ont raccompagné chez les Cullen parce qu'on était plus proches de chez eux que de chez nous, ou encore de la reserve. Jte jure, on est à peine arrivés que tout le monde s'est excité comme des fous. Ils ont pas dit un seul mot que Carlisle a dégainé son téléphone, Alice a pesté comme une cinglée et... Et Edward a aussitôt pris de tes nouvelles. Je crois qu'il est accros.

\- Peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs...

\- On n'est jamais trop accros tu sais.

\- Quand on parle d'une relation qui ne mène nul part ailleurs que dans un mur, si, on peut être _trop_ accros.

\- Tu penses pas ce que tu dis... C'est la fièvre qui parle.

\- En tout cas, tout ce que je dis, c'est que c'est dégueulasse que ce soit toi qui soit tombé sur un vampire et pas moi... ca aurait pû ouvrir un dialogue entre Edward et moi...

\- La prochaine fois qu'un vampire voudra me bouffer, jlui dirai d'aller te voir, saloperie va! » Râla-t-il avant de me jeter un coussin.

 _Alors? Alors?_

 _Encore un teaser? XD_

 _« [...]Ne me demande pas comment... mais je nous ai vu. Je nous ai vu heureux ensemble, Bella. Heureux et mariés. Je nous ai vu jeunes mariés faire l'amour. Je sais que c'est possible – mes doigts couraient sur sa joue alors que les mots sortaient douloureusement - S'il te plaît, je t'aime. Je sais qu'on peut surmonter tout ça. »_

 _Comment ça chui vilaine? XD_

 _Prochain chapitre le week end prochain._

 _Je sais désormais qu'il y aura 20 chapitre plus un épilogue._

 _Bises à vous mes beautés!_


	15. Chapter 13

_Coucou les fiiiilles!_

 _Hiiii 1er Décembre -partiellement- sous la neige! Ouverture du calendrier de l'avent (Kinder, évidemment!), la course aux cadeaux commence, le stress aussi! Alors pour parfaire tout ça, un nouveau chapitre!_

 _Petite confession, je galère complètement pour écrire le dernier chapitre mdr pourtant j'ai tellement hate de passer à la fic suivante :D_

 _Après moults théories, voici le chapitre 13. Si vous avez lu_ Soirée d'enfer, _vous savez déjà que je m'interroge sur la signification du chiffre 13 : Est-ce un chiffre qui portera bonheur ou non? :D_

Chapitre 13

EPOV

Moi qui avait vécu la grippe de Bella comme étant la fin de mon monde, j'avais été plus qu'heureux en apprenant qu'elle n'était pas présente alors que ce connard de Laurent avait osé tenter de les attaquer.

J'avais bien compris que Bella ne souhaitait pas me voir alors qu'elle était malade. Je pouvais le comprendre, même si elle me manquait terriblement. Elle, qui semblait forte et résistante, ne devait pas apprécier être vue dans cet état. Je respectais son choix mais passais mes nuits sous sa fenêtre à l'écouter dormir. L'hyperthermie dont elle souffrait l'empêchait d'abaisser ses barrières mentales, je n'avais donc pas eu accès à ses souvenirs, ni à ses rêves. Mais je n'étais pas au pied de sa maison pour cela, je voulais juste être bercé par le doux son de sa respiration.

Sa grippe m'éloignait d'elle, mais elle l'avait également éloignée des griffes de Laurent et pour ça, j'étais bien content qu'elle ait été souffrante.

J'avais été fou en voyant Ethan arriver à la maison accompagné par nos amis. Il était en état de choc et Jacob nous expliqua l'audace dont avait fait preuve Laurent. Il avait clairement sous estimé la capacité qu'ont les loups à déchiqueter un vampire...

Cet ignare avait voulu venger la mort de ses amis, James et Victoria, morts depuis bien longtemps déjà... Pour des vampires nomades, ils étaient pourtant bien soudés.

Toujours est-il qu'il s'en était pris aux Quileutes, devant Ethan. Le pauvre avait été confronté violemment à notre univers. Jacob avait dû tout lui expliquer de sorte à ce qu'il ne pose pas trop de questions. Et qu'il n'en parle à personne.

Et voilà, ce qui me terrorisait depuis des semaines allait finir par se produire... C'était prendre le risque que les Volturis l'apprennent. S'ils venaient dans les parages, et qu'ils découvrent qu'Ethan est au courant pour nous, ils allaient vouloir le tuer... ou le transformer. Bella apprendrait la nouvelle et risquerait également sa vie.

Carlisle avait eu le même raisonnement et avait de suite contacté Alistair, son ami resté en Italie afin de surveiller Aro.

Il nous avait informé que les frères Voturis étaient trop occupés par une affaire en Hongrie pour nous prêter attention, mais tout de même, si mes amis ne s'étaient pas déjà occupés de lui, je l'aurais démembré moi même. Avant de reconstituer son corps pour recommencer, et ce infiniment!

Par chance, Bella, étant souffrante, avait dû rester chez elle... Et j'avais compris pourquoi alors qu'elle était venue chercher son frère. La pâleur de sa peau m'avait frappé dès que je la vis. Elle était aussi blanche que le jour de l'accident de voiture. Sauf que cette fois ci, ça n'avait rien à voir avec d'hypothétiques capacités extra-ordinaires. Ses cheveux étaient un amas désordonné et compact qui reflétait la lumière, tellement ils étaient gras.

En la voyant, je pris sur moi pour ne pas rire à cause de ce qu'elle avait aux pieds. Ses chaussons, tellement rembourrés qu'ils étaient trois fois plus gros que ses petits pieds, étaient blancs et surmonté d'une tête de licorne à la crinière aux couleurs de l'arc en ciel.

Elle portait à nouveau un pyjama à l'éffigie d'un personnage Disney, mais une fois de plus, je n'aurais sû dire lequel.

Je n'osais même pas imaginer ce que j'aurais pû ressentir si elle avait été présente en forêt à la place de son frère. Si nous avions dû lui expliquer pour les Quileutes, les vampires... Devoir répondre à ses questions... La rassurer sur le fait que, non, jamais je ne m'abreuverais de son sang... Voir la peur dans son regard...

Je ne pourrais pas supporter qu'elle ait peur de moi.

Biensûr, si elle avait été présente auprès des Quileutes, nous aurions entamé le dialogue, et j'aurais pû enfin lui demander ce qu'elle était... mais je ne voulais pas que les choses se passent ainsi. Je ne voulais pas lui révéler ma nature par obligation.

Ethan avait promis de ne rien dire à sa soeur ni à qui que ce soit.

Cependant, il avait été quelque peu distant le jour suivant, au lycée. Bella était présente, dans un état léthargique, mais elle était là.

Elle avait même lavé ses cheveux et j'avais pû admirer, à nouveau, leur beauté.

En cours, alors qu'elle était assise à mes côtés, je pouvais sentir que la chaleur qui émanait de son corps était plus forte qu'à l'habitude, signe qu'elle avait toujours de la fièvre, mais au moins, elle était là.

Ma joie à l'idée de son retour en cours s'est pourtant assez vite obscurcie...

Au fil des jours, Bella devenait de plus en plus distante avec moi. Elle qui avait pris l'habitude de s'asseoir à mes côtés, sur le banc de mon piano alors que nous jouions tous en groupe, retournait se poser aux côtés d'Alice et Rosalie. Elle relachait de plus en plus tôt ma main qui serrait la sienne alors que nous étions dans les couloirs.

Elle avait même refusé de revenir dormir chez moi alors que j'avais bien saisi que passer la nuit dans mes bras était le seul moyen pour elle de passer une nuit complète.

J'essayais de rester serein face à cela jusqu'à ce que, quelques semaines après qu'elle ait eu la grippe, elle refuse un baiser, un matin, à son arrivée sur le parking.

Je m'étais approché d'elle, pour lui dire bonjour, comme nous en avions pris l'habitude.

En temps normal, je serrai la main d'Ethan et l'embrassais, chastement, sur les lèvres, elle me souriait et nous nous mettions en route pour notre premier cours.

Mais ce jour là, après avoir salué son frère et alors que mes lèvres s'approchaient des siennes pour lui montrer à quel point elle m'avait manqué durant la nuit, elle détourna son visage et mes lèvres se posèrent sur sa joue. Comme après notre week end au bord de l'océan.

Je pense que mon visage s'était décomposé alors qu'elle venait juste de me rejeter. Pourtant, elle ne fit rien. Ne dit rien. Et alla en cours, comme si de rien était.

J'étais en train de perdre la femme de ma vie.

Je profitais du premier cours de la journée où nous étions côte à côte pour tenter:

« Bella, est-ce que tout va bien?

\- Oui, oui bien sûr » Avait-elle répondu sans quitter le tableau noir des yeux.

J'avais beau tenter de repasser tous les moments que nous avions vécu ensemble, à la recherche d'une faute de ma part, je ne voyais pas ce que j'avais fait de mal. Je ne comprenais pas la raison de son comportement.

Alors que Bella s'éloignait, Ethan se rapprochait grandement de Jacob, Quill et Embry.

Je pense qu'avoir partagé leur secret les avait unis. Bien entendu, cela ne plaisait pas franchement à Lauren d'être ainsi exclue, mais Ethan arrivait à chaque fois à se rattraper à grand renfort de fleurs et de bijoux.

Etait-ce comme cela que je devais faire avec Bella? Des fleurs et des bijoux? Bien entendu, Bella n'avait rien à voir avec Lauren, elles étaient deux entités à part entière et personne n'égalait ma femme, mais je me devais de tester la _Méthode-Ethan..._

C'est pour cela qu'un soir, j'avais attendu qu'elle souhaite une bonne nuit à son frère et ses parents pour la rejoindre dans sa chambre.

J'étais sagement assis sur son lit, les mains occupées à soutenir un bouquet contenant toutes les freesias de tous les fleuristes à trente kilomètres alentours.

Depuis que je la connaissais, je vouais une passion pour ces fleurs. Elles me faisaient tellement penser à elle...

Bella entra dans sa chambre sans lever les yeux, referma sa porte et sursauta violemment en me faisant face.

Elle recula instinctivement en portant une main à son coeur.

« Edward? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? - Son regard se posa sur l'énorme bouquet.

\- Bella, je sens bien qu'il se passe quelque chose... Que tu t'éloignes. Mais je veux pas... je veux pas que tu mettes de distances entre nous. Je trouve qu'il y en a déjà assez, non?

\- Justement Edward. Il y a peut-être trop de choses qui nous séparent.

\- Mais c'était déjà le cas avant. Non? Bella, jt'en prie, on est suffisament forts pour dépasser ça... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? »

Je sentais ma voix flancher. Etait-elle en train de rompre? Elle vint s'asseoir sur le lit, nous nous positionnions de façon à faire face l'un à l'autre. Elle posa délicatement sa main sur mon genou.

« Il ne s'est rien passé, Edward. C'est simplement que plus le temps passe, et plus je me dis que cela ne mène nul part. Je n'en peux plus de tous ces secrets. Ca me bouffe, Edward. Je peux plus.- Je posais le bouquet sur son lit. Je n'arrivais pas à croire à ce que j'entendais. Et pourtant, son pouls n'oscila pas. Il resta toujours aussi calme. Son visage ne trahit aucun mensonge, rien. Elle me quittait bel et bien. - Sans parler du fait que nous ne pouvons même pas être proches... même pas un vrai couple. J'ai besoin d'autre chose.

\- Bella... s'il te plaît. - J'aurais pleuré si j'avais pu- Ne me demande pas comment... mais je nous ai vu. Je nous ai vu heureux ensemble, Bella. Heureux et mariés. Je nous ai vu jeunes mariés faire l'amour. Je sais que c'est possible – mes doigts couraient sur sa joue alors que les mots sortaient douloureusement- S'il te plaît, je t'aime. Je sais qu'on peut surmonter tout ça. »

Voilà... je lui avais dit. Je comptais lui dire que j'étais amoureux autrement. De manière tout à fait plus romantique, mais je n'avais plus le choix. J'essayais de me rattraper au moindre espoir. Bella me répondit en chuchotant:

« Mais moi je ne t'aime pas, Edward. Tout ça – sa main balaya l'espace entre nous deux- c'est né d'un vulgaire marché. Les choses ont évolué trop vite et trop loin. C'était sympa, c'était... divertissant. Mais ça ne va pas plus loin. Pour moi, en tout cas. J'ai toujours Sean en tête, je peux pas être avec toi sans penser à lui. Je peux pas t'embrasser sans revoir son visage, Edward. Je ne serai jamais heureuse à tes côtés. Alors j'ignore ce que tu as vu... Je ne veux pas savoir _comment_ tu l'as vu, mais ce n'était pas moi. »

Que pouvais-je répondre? Elle ne voulait simplement plus de moi... J'avais fini de la divertir...

« Très bien. »

J'aurais pû être en colère. J'aurais dû... mais je ne pouvais même pas lui en vouloir. Si j'étais humain, j'aurais pû la rendre heureuse. Etre capable de lui faire l'amour matin, midi et soir. N'avoir rien à lui cacher. Je n'aurais pas eu à redouter chaque jour l'arrivée des Volturis.

Mais j'étais un vampire... Incapable de la rendre heureuse, de la satisfaire. Elle voulait être libre et sans contrainte.

La seule chose que je voulais plus que son amour, c'était son bonheur. Alors j'abdiquais et repartis de chez elle, par la fenêtre, avec le bouquet qu'elle avait dit ne pas vouloir garder et l'alliance qui était restée dans ma poche. Seul vestige de ma vie d'humain.

J'avais eu raison. Avec la vision d'Alice, nous avions tellement pris confiance en ce mariage que nous avions trop changé nos comportements, nos réactions et nos attentes, jusqu'à profondement changer le cours des événements. Jamais Bella et moi n'allions nous unir.

De rage, de colère ou de frustration, je jetai les freesias sur le sol devant sa maison. Et partis en courant.

Je venais de perdre l'amour de ma vie.

Elle m'avait fait aimer la vie que j'avais. Elle lui avait donné un sens. Et venait de tout reprendre. Brusquement, violemment.

J'étais arrivé chez elle, prêt à la demander en mariage si l'occasion se présentait. Je comptais lui donner ma vie... mes espoirs... mon avenir...

Et elle... elle m'avait avoué que je n'étais qu'une vague distraction. Que le fruit d'un marché. Que ça avait été... sympa...

J'eus vaguement notion, à un moment donné de franchir la frontière entre les Etats-Unis et le Canada et ne m'en souciais pas.

Elle avait mis fin à ce qu'il y avait entre nous...

Bien sûr, c'était précaire. Notre relation était basée sur des mensonges et des non dits. Oui le moindre contact physique était dangereux. Oui nous risquions nos vies dans cette histoire. Mais j'aurais pû mourir pour elle.

Alors que je me perdais sur les traces d'un élan, sous la neige, la possibilité de me rendre moi-même à Volterra, terre patrie d'Aro, effleura mon esprit. Mais cela voudrait dire prendre le risque qu'il me frôle, découvre qu'Ethan sait pour notre existence, qu'il apprenne pour ma relation avec Bella. C'était trop dangeureux pour elle.

Parce que malgré ses révélations sur l'absence de sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour moi, moi, je continuais à l'aimer profondement. Et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais mettre sa vie en péril.

Alors que la neige s'étendait à perte de vue et que je ne savais où je me trouvais, je pris conscience que j'avais fuis ma famille. Ma vie. Celle qui ne serait jamais ma femme.

Que personne n'était présent pour veiller sur elle. Que _je_ n'étais pas présent pour veiller sur elle.

C'était juste puéril et égoïste de partir à l'autre bout du continent uniquement parce qu'elle m'avait confessé que mes sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. C'était son droit de ne pas m'aimer. Elle ne m'avait d'ailleurs jamais rien promis. Au contraire. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle aurait besoin de temps. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle aurait besoin de centaines d'années avant d'envisager quelque chose avec moi.

Et, égoïstement, j'avais juste entendu que cela finirait par arriver.

J'étais le seul fautif dans cette histoire et cherchais un autre coupable que moi à blamer.

Je fis alors demi tour.

Il me fallut une journée complète pour regagner la villa.

Alors que je m'étais attendu à des retrouvailles chaleureuses auprès de ma famille, j'avais cru comprendre que j'étais parti quasiment une semaine, sans leur donner de nouvelle, je retrouvais les Quileutes et ma famille dans le salon.

Tout le monde était tendu.

Outre un faible sourire d'Esmée, la seule réaction de mes proches fut celle de Carlisle qui se tourna vers moi avant de prendre la parole:

« Edward, on a un problème. »

 _ **Si vous me tuez, je pourrais pas mettre la suite mdrrr**_


	16. Chapter 14

_HELLO!_

 _Rhalala, mes ptits chats, j'ai failli pas vous le poster aujourd'hui, je bosse de 7h30 à 21h -_-'_

 _Maiiis je prends quand même du temps pour vous, parce que je vous aime fort!_

 _Je pense jamais à vous le dire, mais merci à toutes celles qui m'incluent dans leur favoris ou en followers! Vous êtes des amours!_

 _ **Lumilove:** pas des cailloux! Non mais oh! Bien sûr que si tu me tues je pourrais pas poster la suite mouahahah Tu n'as pas aimé la fin du chapitre précédent? Tu vas pas aimer celle là XD_

 _ **Silly Girl:** tadaaaam! La voilà ^^_

 _ **Momo6:** Ethan, chochotte? Mouahahah oui on peut le voir comme ça! Mdr LA révélation, elle est pour le prochain chapitre mais chuuuut! Les Volturis? Ah oui tu crois? XD_

 _Alors on s'était quittées sur quoi? Ah oui mouahahah Bella a quitté Eddychouchounou, il s'est barré et revient une semaine après..._

 _« Edward, on a un problème._ »

Chapitre 14

BPOV

 _« Mais moi je ne t'aime pas, Edward. Tout ça, c'est né d'un vulgaire marché. Les choses ont évolué trop vite et trop loin. C'était sympa, c'était... divertissant. Mais ça ne va pas plus loin. Pour moi, en tout cas. J'ai toujours Sean en tête, je peux pas être avec toi sans penser à lui. Je peux pas t'embrasser sans revoir son visage, Edward. Je ne serai jamais heureuse à tes côtés. Alors j'ignore ce que tu as vu... Je ne veux pas savoir_ comment _tu l'as vu, mais ce n'était pas moi._

 _\- Très bien. »_

Edward se releva de mon lit, sans un mot de plus. Le poids de son corps en moins sur le matelas me fit légèrement rebondir, ou c'était moi qui sursautait.

Il chercha à savoir si je tenais à garder les fleurs mais les avais refusé.

Il se dirigea vers mon unique fenêtre, ouverte, alors que j'étais persuadée de l'avoir fermée avant d'aller diner. Ses freesias toujours en main, il enjamba l'ouverture avant de se laisser tomber dans l'herbe.

Sans un regard en arrière. Sans une hésitation.

S'il s'était retourné, il aurait sû. Il aurait compris.

Mais non. Il était partit directement. Avec mon bouquet.

Sans émettre un son, j'éteignis la lumière et m'allongeais sur mon lit, observant les ombres sur le plafond. La lumière des réverbères et les branches des arbres dessinaient des motifs lugubres sur la peinture écaillée.

J'étouffais un sanglot, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de produire un son, au cas où Edward soit toujours dans les parages.

Il avait beau avoir... quoi? Des dizaines, des centaines d'années...? Il était tellement naïf.

 _« Mais moi je ne t'aime pas, Edward. »_

Mentir à un vampire était tellement facile.

Les exercices que William m'avaient appris ne me servaient pas _que_ à calmer mes excès de colère. Visiblement, ils m'aidaient à rester neutre face à Edward.

 _« C'était sympa »_

Je lui avais sorti ça, sans ciller, sans hésiter ni flancher.

Et je l'avais détruit. Lui si innocent, assis sur mon lit.

 _« c'était... divertissant._ »

Mais il m'avait cru si facilement. Je n'avais même pas eu à lutter. Comment pouvait-il accepter tout ce que je lui avais balancé sans broncher? Doutait-il autant de notre histoire de son côté? Ou s'était-il préparé à cette discussion?

Il avait mis du temps à venir m'en parler. Autant j'avais eu le courage de prendre mes distances physiquement avec lui, autant je n'avais pas eu le cran de mettre des mots dessus. Je n'arrivais pas à m'imaginer le quitter entre un cours de littérature et un de maths.

Et j'avais refusé son baiser. Il ne pouvait plus douter. Alors oui, peut-être s'était-il attendu à cette conversation, mais moi, j'avais cru devoir lutter plus longtemps. Devoir argumenter encore et encore. J'avais même imaginé des larmes et des cris. Mais non.

 _« S'il te plaît, je t'aime »_

 _« S'il te plaît »... « je t'aime »._...

Il m'aimait... il disait nous avoir vu mariés. Je ne cherchais pas à m'appesantir sur la façon dont il nous avait _vu_ mariés, ni sur la façon dont il savait qu'Ethan allait survivre à l'accident. Il avait le droit d'avoir ses secrets, et puis, ce côté technique, je m'en foutais.

Je savais que nous ne finirions jamais mariés. C'était impossible de toute façon. Déjà, avant toute chose, je ne pouvais pas faire ça à Sean. Il était, malgré tout, trop présent dans mon esprit pour que je puisse accepter me marier avec qui que ce soit. Même s'il s'agissait du Dieu Grec qui me servait de petit copain.

Je ne pouvais empêcher mon esprit sadique, ou maso... de revenir à ce week end au bord de l'océan. Quand je l'avais vu en maillot de bain. Son torse magnifiquement musclé. Edward n'avait rien à envier à David Beckham ou encore Camille Lacourt. Il serait humain, il lui aurait fallu des heures et des heures en salle de muscu pour sculter un torse pareil. Je sentais mon coeur s'emballer et me mis une baffe mentale. S'il trainait encore dans le jardin à ruminer, je ne voulais pas qu'il entende mon corps l'appeler aussi férocement.

Je venais de le quitter. Lui mentant effrontément sur mes sentiments. Je ne savais absolument pas si j'étais amoureuse de lui, mais ça n'avait jamais été juste _sympa_ ni _divertissant_.

Nous devions juste rapidement prendre nos distances.

Mais le jour suivant, lorsque Ethan et moi sortions de la voiture, sur le parking du lycée, je me rendis vite compte qu'Edward n'était pas resté sur la pelouse...

Si j'avais sû, je n'aurais pas tenté de retenir toutes les larmes qui avaient cherché à s'échapper.

J'avais à peine eu le temps de refermer la portière de la voiture d'Ethan que Rosalie m'agressa:

« Qu'est-ce que t'as dit à Edward? »

Je ne l'avais même pas vue arriver. M'avait-elle attendu sur le parking? La pointe de ses escarpins bien trop classes pour le lycée avait-elle tapé nerveusement sur le bitume, le temps que l'on arrive?

La noirceur de ces yeux me frappa. Edward m'avait affirmé que l'une des raisons qui poussait leurs yeux à changer de couleur était le désir et m'avait caché l'autre... visiblement l'envie de meurtre en était une autre.

Etait-elle prête à m'attaquer, là, sur le parking, devant témoins? Risquant de mettre sa famille et la mienne en danger? Le nom Volturis clignotait en rouge écarlate sous mes paupières.

Malgré ça, j'attendais le premier geste hostile de sa part pour pouvoir verifier les dires d'Ethan... Etais-je en mesure d'affronter un vampire? Putain j'étais prête à prendre le risque, juste pour la faire taire.

Emmett se trouvait à ses côtés, lui chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille, sa main posée sur son ventre. Un geste d'apparence anodine mais qui me criait le fait qu'il cherchait juste à la retenir.

Alice et Jasper se tenait juste derrière eux, le visage fermé. Autant Jasper avait continuellement l'air d'avoir le manche d'un balai coincé dans le cul, autant j'étais choquée de voir Alice aussi éteinte.

Edward me choqua de part son absence.

« De quoi tu parles? » Sortis-je en essayant de me rappeler comment respirer. J'ignorais ce qui me stressait : voir Rosalie sur le point de m'attaquer ou le fait qu'Edward ne soit pas là.

« Il est allé chez toi hier, et il n'est jamais rentré! Et là, comme par hasard, il est pas là! Il répond pas à son portable! On n'a pas de nouvelle! Alors dis moi ce que tu lui as dit, connasse! »

J'étais en train d'halluciner. Cette conne s'en prenait à moi... elle se servait de moi pour passer ses nerfs... Bordel, chui pas un punching ball moi!

Et comment ça : Edward était partit...?

Il avait quitté Forks, sa famille, à cause de moi?

J'ignore combien de temps j'étais restée là, la bouche bée, mais ce fut Ethan qui prit la parole. Mon esprit complètement embrumé et hypnotisé par l'absence d'Edward m'empêcha d'entendre ce que mon frère répondit à la poufiasse blonde.

Je sentis à peine la main de mon frère tirer mon bras jusqu'à l'intérieur du lycée.

« Bella, tu respires toujours?

\- Hum hum. »

J'avais été un zombie toute la journée. Edward n'était pas réapparu. Les Cullen étaient tendus. Ethan aussi. Lui, je le savais, avait peur que je craque et m'en prenne à quelqu'un.

Même l'heure passée à faire de la corde à sauter ne m'avait pas détendue.

Sans Edward, je n'avais même pas mis les pieds dans leur salle de musique. Ethan y était allé, moi j'avais passé ma pause dans sa voiture.

J'avais été choquée de l'attitude de Rosalie. Elle qui avait semblé nous accueillir avec bienveillance dans leur cercle s'était si facilement retournée contre nous... était-ce ma faute si son frère avait réagit si puérilement à notre discussion de la veille? Je ne me voyais pas expliquer à sa famille le contenu de notre conversation...

Je n'allais tout de même pas leur dire que j'avais quitté leur frère parce qu'il représentait un trop gros risque vis à vis des Volturis... Le fait qu'Ethan ait été mis au courant de l'existence des loups et surtout des vampires allait forcement finir par nous retomber dessus, attirer l'attention de la famille italienne.

Alors je me devais de prendre le plus de recul possible avec lui. Pour protéger ma famille. Si les Volturis comptaient débarquer, je voulais mettre toutes les chances de notre côté. Peut-être devrais-je également informer mes parents du fait qu'Ethan sache officiellement pour les Cullen. C'était sans aucun doute irresponsable de ma part de leur avoir caché. Mais mon père était tellement imprévisible avec moi depuis la mort de ce chien de _Gingandet_.

En même temps, la seule chance que nous avions résidait, peut-être, dans le fait d'éloigner Ethan de Forks, le temps que les choses s'appaisent. De la même manière que mes parents m'avaient fait partir pour l'Irlande.

J'avais hésité toute la semaine à prévenir nos parents. J'en avais parlé à Ethan qui m'avait fait relativiser sur le fait que la planète était grande et que le risque que les Volturis débarquent dans la petite bourgade pluvieuse de Forks était immensément mince.

J'avais donc fermé ma gueule.

Les Cullen m'ignoraient totalement, ce qui m'arrangeait clairement. En revanche, je me serais bien passée des regards assassins de la blonde... Qu'est-ce qu'elle attendait de moi? Que je remonte le temps?

J'y pouvais rien, moi, si Edward avait préféré fuir plutôt qu'accepter le fait que je n'éprouvais pas la même chose que lui... Ceci dit, l'idée que lui et moi finissions mariés avait trotté dans ma tête toute la semaine. J'étais persuadée qu'il devait être chaud bouillant dans un costard...

Edward n'était pas venu au lycée de toute la semaine. Et vu l'attitude des _enfants_ Cullen, il ne devait pas non plus être chez eux...

Le vendredi après midi, je rejoignis mon frère devant notre salle de cours, pour deux heures d'histoire. Il avait, une fois de plus, passé sa pause à faire de la musique, nous avions donc été séparés.

Ce jour là, j'avais trouvé les Cullen encore plus froids que les autres jours de la semaine, si cela avait été possible... même Rosalie-Connasse ne m'avait pas tué des yeux... ils n'avaient pas salué mon frère, non plus. Jacob, Quill et Embry m'avaient semblés particulièrement nerveux. J'essayais de ne pas leur prêter attention, on m'avait bien fait comprendre que cela ne me regardait pas.

Mais quand je retrouvai mon frère, discutant avec Jacob, appuyés contre un mur, ce dernier se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre, visiblement tendu, je priais pour qu'il se confie à Ethan et que celui ci me balance tout pendant le cours. Sauf qu'il m'ignora complètement avant d'entrer en classe.

Il s'installa directement aux côtés de Lauren sans m'adresser le moindre regard. J'eus à peine le temps de voir que les couleurs qu'il arborait habituellement avaient désertés son visage.

Je pris alors ma place à mon bureau, la chaise d'Edward resta désespérément vide. Je profitais de l'inattention du prof et sortis mon portable pour pianoter.

 _« Il se passe quoi avec la bande de monstres? »_

Mon téléphone vibra tout de suite.

 _« De quoi tu parles? »_

 _« Pourquoi tout le monde est aussi tendu? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Edward? »_

 _« Non. »_

Ethan m'envoya aussitôt un second message.

 _« Tkt, tout va bien. »_

Okay... même mon frère jouait au cachotier... Sale con va!

La journée se termina enfin. Une des plus longues semaines de ma vie aussi. Il fallait l'admettre, malgré tout, j'étais devenue dépendante d'Edward.

Comment faisait les vampires pour passer des décennies sur les bancs de l'école? Moi, j'en avais déjà marre...!

Je m'écroulais lamentablement sur le canapé du salon. Je me sentais extrêmement lasse de tout. Je n'avais envie de rien ni de personne. Mon frère partit directement dans sa chambre et ma mère, debout derrière le comptoir de la cuisine nous avait suivis des yeux, sans rien dire. Comme si ele était simple spectatrice de nos vies.

Mon père rentra de sa garde peu de temps après. Le soleil commençait déjà à décliner. Il posa à peine sa malette sur la console de l'entrée qu'il lança, d'un ton enjoué:

« Ca branche quelqu'un une sortie au ciné? »

 _Tsss_

Depuis la mort de Sean, le cinéma était exclu pour moi. Je savais bien que mon père ne l'avait pas fait exprès, sachant qu'il n'était pas très fin, mais tout de même.

Au lieu de lui répondre, je me saisis de la télécommande et allumais la télé sur une vieille redif. Ma façon claire et nette de lui dire que ça sera sans moi. En revanche, ma mère commença à sautiller sur place, extatique à l'idée d'une des rares sorties faisables dans ce bled. Ethan rappliqua rapidement avec sa veste.

« Bella, tu te joins pas à nous? - Crut-il necessaire de clarifier.

\- Non merci... » Lachais-je sans relever les yeux de l'écran.

Qu'ils y aillent dans leur foutu ciné... et qu'ils se fassent un resto en plus, comme ça je pourrais enfin avoir une soirée tranquille. Même eux, j'avais pas envie de les voir! Et puis aller au ciné... C'était pas concevable pour moi. La dernière fois, j'avais perdu l'homme que j'aimais et le respect de ma famille.

Au lieu de ça, je mis mon plus beau pyjama Snoopy, attrapais un paquet de Tagada dans le placard, et lançai le DVD du sixième sens. J'avais déjà des larmes derrière les yeux, autant les aider à sortir.

J'étais à fond dans mon film, ma main valide plongée dans mon paquet de bonbons quand mon téléphone vibra.

 _« Tu vas penser que je suis un boulet, mais je crois que j'ai laissé mon portefeuille chez les Cullen l'autre jour, tu peux passer le chercher, histoire que je rembourse la sortie aux parents? »_

 _Tsss_...

 _« Chui pas ton assistante personnelle! »_

 _« Je sais, mais j'ai pas envie que papa me tape une crise tout la soirée, j'ai déjà assez l'air con comme ça... »_

J'avoue, son argument tenait la route. Notre père pouvait se montrer particulièrement chiant, j'en savais quelque chose. Je mis mon DVD sur pause et partis chercher son putain de porte feuille. Avec un peu de chance, j'allais -enfin- pouvoir me battre contre Rosalie, et rien que cela valait l'aller retour. Je ne leur fis même pas l'honneur de me rhabiller et conduisis avec mes chaussons licornes, mes tagadas sur les genoux.

Je frappais à la porte de leur splendide villa, maudissant mon frère et son inattention. Alors que ma main partait à la recherche d'un bonbon, je m'interrogeais sur le moment où Ethan avait pu perdre son fichu porte feuille. A ma connaissance, il n'était pas venu de la semaine.

Esmée m'ouvrit la porte alors que mes mâchoires étaient collées l'une à l'autre par le sucre. J'avais d'ailleurs tellement de sucre dans le sang que je m'interrogeai sur l'existence d'un coma hyperglycémique. Je réussis cependant à baragouiner en la dépassant sans vraiment me montrer polie:

« Je suis à la recherche du porte feuille d'... »

La fin de ma phrase mourut au fond de ma gorge.

Les Cullen, à l'exception d'Esmée qui se trouvait derrière moi, ainsi que Jacob, Quill et Embry, étaient assis sur deux de leur trois canapés. Edward sur l'un des accoudoirs. Le troisième canapé, le plus proche de moi, servait à les séparer de mes parents et mon frère. Aucune animosité ne me sauta au yeux, mais l'air semblait particulièrement tendu.

Les mains de mon père étaient crispées sur le dossier du canapé, je pouvais voir ses épaules tendues alors qu'il n'esquissait pas un geste en m'entendant arriver. Ma mère, elle, se retourna légerement, un sourire contrit sur les lèvres. Mon frère, qui visiblement m'avait tendu un piège (de toute évidence, ses bâtards n'étaient pas au cinéma...!), se tourna face à moi. Je voyais des larmes border ses yeux.

Putain mais il se passait quoi au juste?

« Visiblement, tu n'as pas perdu ton porte feuille... » Crachais-je les dents serrées. Cette fois, ça n'avait rien à voir avec le sucre!

Carlisle se leva de son canapé en se tournant vers moi, attirant mon regard vers lui. Mais mes yeux se posèrent sur leur table basse. Un immense parchemin était étalé dessus, prenant quasiment toute la longueur. De là où j'étais, je pouvais voir que des formes y étaient dessinées.

« Bella, fit le patriarche Cullen, les Volturis arrivent. »

 **Et bim!**

 **Certaines l'avaient vu venir^^ d'autres pas XD**

 **Et comme je vous aime, paf teaser:**

 _« Sans prendre la parole, Renée désigna la cheminée située en face des canapés, sous l'écran plat. Quand elle fut sûre d'avoir l'attention de tous, sans un mouvement de sa part, une boule de feu de la taille de l'antre se forma soudainement avant qu'un brasier n'y prenne place, sans aucun autre combustible que son esprit. Aucun bout de bois n'était là pour attiser ou entretenir les flammes, et pourtant, elles étaient là, réchauffant rapidement l'air._

 _« Whaaa, vous devriez penser à aller sur Koh-Lanta, vous! » Ne pût s'empêcher de s'exclamer Emmett. »_

 **A vos marques,**

 **Prêts?**

 **Lapidez moi!**


	17. Chapter 15 part 1

_Coucou les filles!_

 _J'avoue je poste sans mettre relue, je suis trop occupée à gerer les cadeaux mouahahah_

 _Je vous avais laissées en plein suspens, ça va pas s'arranger mdrrrr J'ai dû couper ce chapitre en deux parce qu'il etait trop long mdrrrrr_

 _sadisme quand tu nous tiens..._

 _ **Silly girl:** voilà la suiiite hihi_

 _ **Momo6:** ohlala tu vas en avoir des réponses!_

Chapitre15

EPOV

 **Partie 1**

 _« Edward, on a un problème._ »

Immédiatement, mon esprit partit vers Bella. Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose? S'était-elle mise en danger à la suite de mon départ?

Je m'asseyai sur l'accoudoir du canapé. En tant que vampire, j'aurais très bien pû rester debout, au milieu de la pièce, mais traîner avec des humains nous avait conféré certains réflèxes.

« Je t'écoute.

\- Alistair m'a contacté. »

La chose que nous redoutions le plus était sur le point de se produire. Les Volturis étaient en chemin...

« Combien de temps? » Fut la seule chose que je réussis à demander.

« Deux semaines. Ils doivent se rendre à Tokyo et profiteront de leur voyage pour venir jusqu'ici.

\- On sait ce qu'ils veulent? C'est à cause des Swan?

\- Non. Alistair m'a affirmé qu'ils ne les connaissent pas. Ils viennent juste comme d'habitude. Pour nous enroler avec eux. Simplement il semblerait que cette fois, ils soient plus motivés que jamais à nous ramener tous avec eux.

\- Pas seulement Alice et moi?

\- Non. Visiblement, ils veulent étoffer leur famille. »

Autant jusque là, quand ils nous rendaient visite, on arrivait à gérer. Il nous suffisait, à Alice et moi, de dire que nous n'étions pas intéréssés. Serrer la main à Aro pour lui faire plaisir, et ils repartaient. Plus de stresse que de mal.

Mais si cette fois, ils venaient pour _tous_ nous ramener, ca risquait d'être plus complèxe que les fois précédentes. D'autant que les Quileutes maintenaient qu'ils voulaient que toute la meute soit présente pour nous, de la même façon que nous les avions aidé quand ils étaient aux prises avec Victoria.

Comment Aro allait accueillir la présence des loups?

Et qu'en était-il des Swan? De Bella? A présent que la menace était réelle... qu'allait-il se passer si Aro voulait serrait ma main? Ou s'il ne faisait que m'éffleurer. Lors d'un combat par exemple...

Idem pour tous les membres de ma famille.

Il apprendrait l'existence de Bella, le fait qu'Ethan soit au courant. Nous risquions leur vie...

L'atmosphère était lourde à la villa. Entre les conversations houleuses entre ceux qui voulaient déménager (Rosalie en tête de liste... j'apprenais au passage qu'elle avait cherché à provoquer Bella toute la semaine et je dûs lutter contre l'envie de l'écarteler...) et ceux qui étaient prêt à affronter les Volturis, quitte à sacrifier des vies (Jasper...), je ne savais plus où donner de la tête. Leurs pensées véhémentes m'assiègeaient de toutes parts.

Alors qu'Esmée tentait de temporiser tout le monde, le bruit d'un moteur qui s'approchait de la villa nous fit tous nous taire. Aucun de nous ne reconnaissions le véhicule. Bien que Carlisle commençait à énumérer les différentes étapes d'une appendicéctomie...

Preuve que, lui, savait qui venait.

Trois portières claquèrent devant la villa alors que nous restions immobiles à nous regarder en chien de faïence. Trois coeurs se firent entendre, battant plus vite que la normale.

Des coups se firent entendre sur le montant de la porte d'entrée, nous rappelant momentannément de respirer. Esmée, en bonne femme au foyer, alla ouvrir. Etant donné la configuration de la Villa, nous ne voyions pas qui arrivaient, mais nous les entendions. Je reconnus la voix de Charlie Swan.

« Bonsoir Esmée. Excusez nous de vous déranger. On peut rentrer? »

Que venaient-ils faire ici? Bella était-elle présente également? Devions nous les avertir de l'arrivée imminente des Volturis? Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle quitte la région pour les prochains jours.

« A vrai dire, nous sommes occupés...

\- On sait pour les Volturis » Fit la voix d'Ethan alors que le bruit de ses chaussures dans l'entrée se fit entendre. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas attendu l'accord d'Esmée pour entrer.

Il pénétra dans le salon, suivit de près par son père et sa mère, qui était un peu en retrait, visiblement mal à l'aise. Esmée cloturait la marche, clairement surprise.

Et il y avait de quoi! Comment pouvaient-ils savoir pour les Volturis? Que savaient-ils? Etaient-ils au courant que nous étions des vampires?

Et Bella? Savait-elle? Où était-elle? Tant ses secrets alors qu'elle savait que j'étais un vampire? Si j'avais sû, depuis longtemps je lui aurais tout dit de moi!

Mais surtout... Bon Dieu, qui étaient-ils?

Sirènes? Succubes? Devins? Aliens?

Rosalie, Emmett et Jacob qui étaient sur le canapé dos à eux changèrent de place, de sorte à ce que chacun d'entre nous puissions leur faire face. La famille Swan, dont l'absence de Bella m'intriguait, virent s'appuyer contre le dossier du canapé libre. Ils auraient pû s'asseoir dessus, mais visiblement, ils n'étaient pas à l'aise.

Et bien entendu, je n'avais pas accès à leurs pensées...

Esmée retrouva sa place aux côtés de Carlisle qui prit la parole:

« Eh bien... Charlie? Comment pouvez vous être au courant de l'arrivée des Volturis? »

Au lieu de répondre, il garda le silence en jettant un coup d'oeil à son fils. Ils étaient séparés par Renée. Ethan fut soudainement intrigué par le cuir qui protégeait le canapé, n'osant plus regarder qui que ce soit. Dans un même mouvement, Jacob, qui était sur le même divan que moi baissa la tête, intrigué par la pointe de ses chaussures... avant de relevé la tête, se sentant observé.

« Hey, j'ai rien dit moi!

\- Il m'a juste dit que des amis italiens à vous allaient venir, pas besoin d'être allé au MIT pour comprendre de qui il parlait » Clarifia Ethan.

Alors il connaissait les Volturis? Pourquoi? Comment? Bella les connaissait-elle? Avait-elle déjà eu à faire à Aro?

Carlisle acquiessa, voulant plus d'informations, comme nous tous...

« Et comment connaissez vous leur existence? »

Je n'avais qu'une envie, qu'il les questionne sur l'absence de Bella, les détails, ça pouvait attendre après tout!

Mais Charlie expliqua et attira toute mon attention.

« Eh bien, les Quileutes racontent leurs légendes au coin du feu, nous, nous nous les transmettons de générations en générations. De sorte à ce que chacun d'entre nous sache à quoi s'attendre. »

Voyant que son explication ne répondait pas à la question de Carlisle, il développa.

« 1692, ça vous parle? »

1692? c'était quoi... Le siège de Namur par Louis XIV? La bataille de la Hougue...? Le massacre du clan Glencoe en Ecosse? Et il est où le rapport avec les Swans et les Volturis?

« Le tribunal de Salem? » Fit Jasper qui était bien plus calé en histoire que moi.

Charlie eut un rire nerveux.

« Oui, sauf que ça n'avait rien d'un tribunal. Ce que l'histoire ne raconte pas, c'est que c'était les Volturis qui avaient débarqué à Salem Village. Rien à voir un juge trop puritain, non. Il s'agissait juste d'Aro Volturis qui avait peur que nos ancêtres soient plus puissants que leur famille. Ils sont donc venu decimer la majeur parti des nôtres. Leur rapidité et leur force les a surpris, ils n'ont pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'Aro les avait déjà saigné. Réduisant de trois quart notre famille en quelques heures. Voilà ce que l'on raconte à nos enfants. Voilà pourquoi on connait les Volturis. »

Salem...? Est-ce que ça veut dire que...?

« Et les loups? - Fit Jacob – Vous connaissiez les loups? - C'est Ethan qui répondit:

\- Oui. Seulement de la même manière que l'on n'avait jamais croisé de vampires avant notre entrée au lycée, dans la forêt, c'était la première fois que je me trouvais nez à nez avec... vous.

\- Mais vous nous connaissez comment? J'ai pas notion que nous ayons quelque chose à voir avec les sorcières de Salem... »

Ca y est... le terme était posé... _Sorcière_...

Bella chérie, une sorcière?

Les Swan, famille de sorciers?

« Non. Mais vos légendes parlent bien de la troisième épouse de Taha Aki. Péronelle Desmont. Là où vos légendes s'égarent, c'est qu'elle n'a jamais eu d'enfant avec Taha Aki, sinon certains d'entre vous seraient mi loups, mi sorciers. Et vous le sauriez si c'était le cas.

\- Vous êtes donc... des sorciers? - Tentais-je en prenant enfin la parole. Mais Alice enchaîna:

\- Genre Harry Potter? Baguette magique et chouette?

\- On ressemble autant à Harry Potter que vous à Dracula...

\- Oh! » Fit, décue, celle que je considérais comme ma soeur.

Ethan venait de le confirmer... Ils étaient des sorciers... Visiblement, pas le genre que l'on trouve dans les livres...

Charlie se racla la gorge avant de reprendre la parole:

« Assez parlé de nous. Nous savons que certains vampires possèdent des pouvoirs particuliers, est-ce votre cas? - Carlisle se lanca dans les explications.

\- Eh bien oui, parmi notre clan nous avons Alice qui peut voir l'avenir, selon les décisions que l'on prend, c'est d'ailleurs comme ça qu'on a appris votre arrivée à Forks – Jacob éclata de rire, revisualisant le jour où Alice lui a parlé de mon mariage... mais personne ne releva- Jasper peut identifier et influer sur les émotions et Edward est télépathe.

\- Télépathe? » Cria quasiment Ethan en devenant livide.

J'ignorais ce à quoi il pensait ou si ce qui l'effrayait étaient d'anciennes pensées, voire celles de sa soeur, mais visiblement, ça le contrariait que je puisse être au courant... C'est pourquoi je pris plaisir à acquiesser avant de nuancer.

« Sauf que ca marche quasiment pas avec vous. Ni les pouvoirs de Jasper...

\- Quoi, on n'est pas normaux? » Fit la mère de Bella qui venait seulement de prendre la parole, sa voix un peu trop aigüe.

Quill éclata de rire:

« Hey, on vient d'apprendre que vous êtes des sorciers, alors définitivement, non, vous n'êtes pas normaux! »

Il se prit un coup sur l'épaule par Jacob qui fut remercié par Carlisle d'un signe de la tête.

« Et bien, avec ce que l'on vient d'apprendre, il semblerait probable que vous soyez tous dotés d'un bouclier qui flucturait avec vos émotions. Plus elles sont fortes et moins vous le maîtrisez... d'ailleurs, excusez mon empressement, mais vous dites que vous êtes là pour les Volturis, comment comptez vous nous aidez? Quelles sont vos capacités? »

J'aurais pû l'embrasser pour avoir posé cette question!

De quoi Bella était-elle capable? A part faire battre mon coeur?

Sans prendre la parole, Renée désigna la cheminée située en face des canapés, sous l'écran plat. Quand elle fut sûre d'avoir l'attention de tous, sans un mouvement de sa part, une boule de feu de la taille de l'antre se forma soudainement avant qu'un brasier n'y prenne place, sans aucun autre combustible que son esprit. Aucun bout de bois n'était là pour attiser ou entretenir les flammes, et pourtant, elles étaient là, réchauffant rapidement l'air.

« Whaaa, vous devriez penser à aller sur Koh-Lanta, vous! » Ne pût s'empêcher de s'exclamer Emmett.

Renée ria alors qu'une soudaine bourrasque souffla à l'intérieur du salon, bien que toutes les fenêtres soient fermées. Le vent se drigea avec force jusqu'à l'antre de la cheminée, attisant les flammes qui montèrent jusqu'à l'intérieur du conduit. Je me demandais si c'était encore la mère de Bella qui avait fait cela, mais elle posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Ethan, avec un petit sourire qui montrait à quel point elle était fière de lui.

Le vent se calma rapidement, après nous avoir, bien entendu, décoiffés. Rosalie fut la seule à tenter de se recoiffer autant que possible.

Jacob s'apprêtait à lui faire une réfléxion quand Chalie bougea imperceptiblement pour faire face au feu qu'entretenait sa femme. Les flammes se figèrent alors lentement dans la glace. De bas en haut. La combinaison de la glace, à la base du feu, et de la vivacité du sommet des flammes étaient grandiose. Je les regardais s'immobiliser ainsi, se transformant en stalagmites. Après Bella (bien évidemment!) c'était la plus belle chose que j'avais vu de ma vie. La combinaison de la couleur bleuté et du jaune orangé... La glace et le feu... Bella et moi...

« Voilà de quoi nous sommes capables. A nous trois on doit pouvoir neutraliser deux à trois vampires. » Fit Charlie avec assurance. Mais Carlisle voulait plus d'informations. C'était la première fois qu'il avait à faire à ses sorciers.

« En somme, vous maîtrisez les éléments? Vous pouvez faire d'autres choses?

\- Maitriser est un bien grand mot, mais oui, c'est le concept. On peut soigner des plaies aussi. C'est pour cela qu'Ethan s'est si vite remis de l'accident. C'est également pourquoi Bella a réussi à... à faire battre ton corps, Edward.

\- Alors où est-elle? »

Je commençais à me lasser de les entendre parler. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu, j'avais mon bouquet dans les mains et elle me jettait. Il fallait qu'elle sache que son secret n'était pas un obstacle pour moi. Que j'acceptais le fait qu'elle soit si... speciale...

Une sorcière... je me répetais mentalement ce mot, inlaç commençais à lui trouver une certaine... sensualité.

« A l'heure qu'il est, elle doit être devant un DVD. Je refuse qu'elle soit au courant pour les Volturis. Je veux qu'elle reste en dehors de tout ça. C'est clair? » Fit-il en me fusillant du regard...

Ok, j'allais pas lui parler des Volturis, mais j'allais bien lui faire comprendre que je connaissais son secret... Et que je l'acceptais.

« Chacun d'entre nous peut influer un élément. Certains en maitrisent plusieurs. Jusqu'à pouvoir contrôler la météo. Nos légendes racontent que certains pouvaient même contrôler le temps.

\- Et du coup, - Reprit Jasper – Vous pensez qu'à vous trois, vous pourrez neutraliser deux à trois Volturis?

\- Exact. Ce qui fait que si on s'allie à vous, ensemble, on pourra anéantir le clan des italiens.

\- Et vos légendes parlent de combien de Volturis? » Poursuivit Jasper en haussant un sourcil.

« Six. Les frères et leurs épouses. Pourquoi? »

Sans répondre, Jasper se saisit d'un des parchemins qui se trouvait dans la bibliothèque, séparant la salle à manger du salon.

Il le déroula sur la table basse, posant des dessous de verre que nous n'utilisions jamais, de sorte à ce qu'il ne se referme pas.

Le clan Volturis représenté au grand complet. Carlisle avait passé des heures à les représenter au fusain, il y a de cela quelques années.

La quarantaine de vampires était représentée avec leur cape, sans leur capuche de sorte à pouvoir les identifier. Tous en ligne comme la plupart du temps où ils se déplacent en grand comité.

Renée déglutit avec difficultés, Ethan glapit alors que Charlie tenta de masquer son trouble. Ceci étant, leur visage devinrent livides et leur coeur s'emballèrent.

Visiblement, ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à ce que le clan des italiens se soit autant étoffé.

« Et ils viennent pour quel motif? - Même sa voix était pâle.

\- Ils veulent nous enrôler dans leur clan. Et bien évidemment, ça ne nous intéresse pas.

\- J'imagine oui... vous fonctionnez différemment... Y a-t-il un risque pour les habitants des environs à les voir arriver?

\- Non seulement ils ne vont pas hésiter à se nourrir en sortant de leur jet, répondit Carlisle, mais si ils repartent sans nous, ils risquent de s'en prendre aux habitants des alentours. Et là, je parle de l'intégralité de la péninsule.

\- Des centaines de victimes? - Fit Renée, au bord du malaise.

\- Des milliers. » Eclaira Jasper.

Le silence se fit dans le salon. Les Swan commençaient à s'agiter, en proie à leurs réfléxions. Ils venaient de comprendre ce que nous savions déjà, soit nous nous rendions aux Volturis, soit ça allait être un massacre...

Et à moins de nous rendre, nous n'y pourrions rien.

« Ethan dit à ta soeur de venir. »


	18. Chapter 15 part 2

_Hello!_

 _Vous avez été des amours! Merci pour vos lectures du précédent chapitre!_

 _ **Silly girl** : si le chapitre d'avant était intéressant, j'attends ton avis sur celui-ci hihi_

 _ **Lumilove** : couper au bon moment, c'est tout un art mdrrrr_

 _ **Momo6:** XD j'espère ne pas te décevoir hihi_

 _ **Guest** : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire! J'accepte les corrections de conjugaison avec plaisir, maintenant, je ne saurais hihi_

 _Nous avions quitté les Swan, les Cullen et nos trois potes Quileutes dans la villa..._

 **Chapitre 15**

 **Eddy POV**

 **Part 2**

Ethan écarquilla les yeux avant de faire face à Charlie, ignorant la présence de sa mère entre eux.

« Quoi? Mais je croyais que tu voulais pas la mêler à ça?

\- Tu vois d'autres solutions? On parle de milliers de morts!

\- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais! » Cracha Ethan en sortant son téléphone avant de pianoter dessus.

« J'espère aussi... » Murmura-t-il suffisament bas pour que son fils n'entende pas, oubliant que nous avions tous une ouïe plus performante que la sienne. Il ne releva pas et se mura dans un silence pesant.

« Elle arrive » Fit Ethan d'une voix blanche, ayant conscience de choses que nous ne comprenions pas encore.

Si les trois Swan étaient dans l'incapacité de nous aider suffisament, quel était le rapport avec Bella? Que pouvait-elle faire contre les Volturis? Charlie avait dit ne pas vouloir l'inclure dans l'arrivée des italiens, alors pourquoi faire finalement appel à elle?

J'aurais tellement préféré qu'elle ne s'en mêle pas. Qu'elle prenne ses affaires et parte quelques temps en Irlande. Ou n'importe où...

Le bruit du moteur de l'Audi d'Ethan commença à se faire entendre. Elle venait donc de s'engager sur le chemin qui serpentait jusqu'à la villa. Mon estomac se retracta et si j'avais été humain, j'aurais vomi.

Je voulais tellement lui épargner ça. Mais égoïstement, si elle pouvait sauver ma famille, alors peut-être que je devais prendre le risque d'accepter qu'elle soit mise dans la confidence.

Charlie Swan ne semblait pas être le genre d'homme contre qui on s'oppose...

J'entendis Bella claquer sa portière. Allions nous reparler de notre séparation? Allait-elle me demander où j'étais passé pendant la semaine? Tout ce que je souhaitais, c'était de pouvoir poser mes yeux sur elle. Voir la vie briller dans les siens. Observer ses cheveux bouger au moindre mouvement.

Elle frappa à la porte alors qu'Esmée était déjà derrière.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et Esmée n'eut pas le temps de l'accueuillir qu'elle prit la parole en passant le pas de la porte.

« Je suis à la recherche du porte feuille d'... » Elle se figea à peine entrée dans le salon, stoppant sa phrase.

La voir après une semaine d'absence était aussi fort à mes yeux que toutes les fois où mes dents se sont enfoncées dans la peau d'un puma. Je me serais levé pour la prendre dans mes bras si l'arrivée prochaine d'Aro et ses sbires ne nous inquiétait pas autant.

Je ne pouvais pas la quitter des yeux. Même vétue ainsi, elle était magnifique. Elle arborait un pyjama rose délavé, pantalon et chemise à manches longues, avec une multitudes de petits chiens représentés sur le tissu. Ce chien blanc aux oreilles noires issu du dessin animé dont j'avais oublié le nom, souvent représenté allongé sur le toit de sa niche. Cela lui conférait un côté enfantin tout à fait inapproprié avec la situation, mais ça la rendait encore plus attrayante à mes yeux.

Le côté décalé était amplifié par les chaussons qu'elle portait. Toujours ses têtes de licornes. Que j'aimais ses chaussons!

Le paquet de bonbons qu'elle avait dans sa main valide souligna à quel point on l'avait dérangée. Son autre main n'avait plus d'attèle mais ses doigts fracturés étaient toujours oedématiés et légèrement violacés.

Ses cheveux tombaient en cascades ondulées sur ses épaules, j'avais envie de glisser mes doigts dedans, lui dire que j'étais désolé d'être parti, qu'elle avait le droit de ne pas partager mes sentiments, même si, à la lumière des révélations que nous avions eu, je commençais à croire qu'elle m'avait juste dit ça pour protéger son secret.

Le faible espoir que ce qu'elle m'avait dit, alors que nous étions dans sa chambre, n'était dicté que par le besoin de protéger les siens naissait en moi.

Alors que mon esprit partait déjà dans le bonheur de nos retrouvailles, son coeur s'emballa, et vu le ton de sa voix, c'était plus par colère que par joie de me revoir.

« Visiblement, tu n'as pas perdu ton porte feuille... »

Ethan glapit alors que Carlisle se leva du canapé, l'air grave.

« Bella, les Volturis arrivent.

\- Bien... Ben on va déménager hein – Fit-elle en s'approchant de la petite table, observant de dessin qui s'y trouvait. Elle fourra un bonbon dans sa bouche et parla avant d'avoir déglutit - La Colombie, c'est bien, non? J'ai toujours aimé danser la Cumbia, je pourrais me perfectionner.

\- On n'ira nul part. - Trancha la voix de Charlie.

\- Et vous compter faire quoi? - Son regard se posa sur l'antre de la cheminée où les flammes gelées par Charlie se trouvaient toujours et sa langue claqua sur son palais - Leur balancer des granités au visage?

\- Ils seront nombreux, Bella. On a besoin d'aide.

\- Non – Fit-elle en affrontant son père du regard, occultant notre présence – On a juste besoin de partir le plus vite possible.

\- Ils veulent enrôler les Cullen dans leur clan, tuer les loups et supprimer la population de la péninsule d'Olympic. Jte parle de milliers d'individus! »

Sans laisser paraître la moindre émotion, elle reporta son attention sur le parchemin.

« Et ils seront combien?

\- Une quarantaine – L'informa Carlisle.

\- Et vous voulez quoi? Les tuer ou les neutraliser?

\- Les neutraliser tous, pour commencer. - Expliqua Jasper. La tactique de combat, c'était sa prédilection. - Neutraliser suffisament Aro pour qu'on puisse avoir une conversation avec, sans qu'il ne tente quoi que ce soit. »

Les yeux de Bella ne quittèrent pas la reproduction exposée sur la table, comme si ses pensées allaient trop vite dans sa tête, comme si elle tentait d'emmagasiner tout ça. Je donnerais cher pour savoir à quoi elle pensait.

Elle reprit un bonbon.

« La Colombie, c'est pas mal, non?

\- Bella, il n'y a que toi qui puisse faire quelque chose... »

Dans quelle mesure était-elle la seule qui puisse _faire quelque chose_? Qu'est ce que les Swan ne nous avaient pas dit?

Elle reprit vie instantanément, foudroyant son père des yeux.

« Ah ouais? Alors si c'est pour venger Sean, alors là c'est le drame, mais si c'est toi qui me le demande, alors je dois juste t'obéir et fermer ma gueule?

\- Ne compare pas deux choses qui n'ont rien à voir! Je te parle de sauver des gens! Des centaines voire des milliers de gens! Sauver les Cullen! Sauver Edward! »

Elle garda le silence, sans un regard pour moi. Affrontant celui de son père alors que ses yeux commençaient à se border de larmes. La voix brisée, elle demanda:

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que cela implique?

\- Je sais ce que je fais...

\- Est ce que tu te rends compte de _tout_ ce que cela implique? - Nuança-t-elle.

\- Oui. - Nous, nous ne comprenions rien du tout. Mais la voix de Charlie se brisa également. - Mais on parle du massacre d'innocents là.

\- Et ils arrivent quand au juste? - Demanda Bella en reportant son regard éteint vers Carlisle.

\- Dans deux semaines.

\- Dans deux semaines... Répéta-t-elle dans un murmure en hochant sa tête de droite à gauche. - Et d'ici là, il y a un jour où il fera beau? »

J'essayais... j'essayais vraiment, mais je ne comprenais rien. Cela me rassura à peine quand je me rendis compte qu'aucun de nous ne comprenait ni la conversation entre Charlie et Bella, ni son intérêt pour le beau temps. Ceci étant, Alice dégaina rapidement son portable pour annoncer que le week end suivant allait être ensoleillé.

« Esmée, est-ce que je pourrais utiliser votre cottage, sur le bord de mer, le week end prochain? »

Elle mit un peu plus de temps que nécéssaire pour lui répondre, sûrement elle aussi choquée par le regard éteint de Bella.

« Bien évidemment.

-Merci. »

Au moment où elle répondit, un intense brasier prit place à l'intérieur de la cheminée, remplaçant la glace que Charlie avait créée, produisant un souffle chaud et puissant qui se répandit dans toute la pièce, nous décoiffant et soulevant le parchemin malgré les dessous de verre qui en retenaient les quatre côtés.

Seuls les Swan ne furent pas surpris. Bella se dirigea vers le feu, échangeant un regard silencieux avec son frère. Celui-ci prit la main de la soeur et la pressa un instant. Mon instinct me criait qu'il me manquait une information.

Le silence se fit, seulement rompu par le crépitement des flammes. L'espace d'un instant, je m'interrogeais sur ce bruit alors qu'aucune buche n'était présente de l'âtre.

Bella prit place, face à la cheminée, et s'assit en tailleur devant, posant son paquet de bonbons derrière elle, à l'abri des flammes. Elle nous tournait le dos, nos regards vissés sur elle.

C'est alors qu'elle commença à faire quelque chose de particulèrement étrange: ses mains, espacées de la largeur de ses épaules, vinrent caresser le sommet du feu. Ses doigts, bien que certains étaient encore abîmés par ses fractures, dansaient au travers des flammes.

On aurait dit un chef d'orchestre qui dirigeait ses musiciens...

Elle était magnifique... bien que de dos, je pouvais voir le reflet du feu sur sa peau... sur ses cheveux, leur donnant une teinte cuivrée... Je ne pouvais voir aucune expression sur son visage, mais la voir ainsi m'apaisait.

Malgré le contexte.

Rapidement, ses mains jouaient de plus en plus bas sur les flammes, se rapprochant du coeur du brasier, là où la chaleur était la plus concentrée.

Elle ressemblait à une harpiste...

Ses doigts se faisaient plus lents, hypnotisant, jusqu'à ce qu'on l'entende siffler et qu'elle saute sur ses pieds tel un ressort. L'odeur de chaire brulée se répandit rapidement dans la pièce et alors que je m'apprêtais à me lever pour voir les dégats, elle secoua sa main en faisant quelques pas derrière le canapé où s'appuyait toujours sa famille, sans oser s'asseoir.

A mesure qu'elle secouait la main dont elle s'était fracturé trois doigts quelques semaines plus tôt, l'odeur de brûlé s'estompa, mais ce qui attira mon regard, ce fut ses doigts qui désenflaient à vue d'oeil et reprenaient enfin leur couleur d'origine.

C'était-ce de cela qu'avait parlé Charlie, précédement: qu'ils peuvent se guérir tout seul? Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas fait plus tôt alors?

Ses fractures et ses brûlures guéries, elle reprit sa place face à la cheminée et recommença directement en mettant ses mains à la base du feu, continuant à agiter ses doigts dans les flammes.

Toujours dans le silence, elle jouait avec le feu comme si elle se trouvait seule, comme si nous n'étions pas nombreux à regarder ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle semblait être totalement dans une bulle, perdue dans son propre monde.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se relève avec souplesse.

« Esmée, puis-je utiliser votre jardin? » Fit-elle sans plus d'explication. Alors que cette dernière acquiessa sans vraiment chercher à comprendre, Bella traversa le salon sans un regard pour personne, franchit la baie vitrée après avoir retiré ses chaussons licornes, posé ses bonbons sur la console, à côté de la porte, et la referma derrière elle, signe que personne ne devait la rejoindre.

Bella traversa pieds nus la terrasse avant de descendre les quelques marches. Elle s'engagea dans l'herbe, jusqu'à se retrouver au centre du jardin.

Esmée avait longtemps hésité à faire quelque chose de cet espace extérieur, mais plus habituée à la décoration intérieure qu'au jardinage, elle s'escrimait simplement à tondre la pelouse. Aucun arbre, aucune fleur ne poussait aux alentours de la villa. Seulement en dehors de notre terrain. Ce qui fit que nous pouvions pleinement voir ce que Bella faisait, seulement éclairée par la lumière du salon et la lune.

Alors qu'elle était encore en train de rejoindre le centre du jardin, nous nous étions tous approchés de la baie vitrée, l'observant. Je me trouvais alors entre son frère et Jasper, regardant Bella marcher avec je ne sais quel objectif en tête.

Une fois stoppée au milieu de nul part, un immense feu prit forme soudainement, juste face à elle. La base du brasier devait faire un bon mètre de circonférence et les flammes étaient plus hautes que le corps de celle qui aurait pû être mon épouse.

J'étais totalement subjugé. Encore une fois, elle nous tournait le dos, ne permettant pas d'observer les traits de son visage, mais elle semblait tellement calme. Je pouvais entendre à quel point son coeur était serein... alors que ceux de sa famille s'accéléraient.

Bella recommença à jouer avec les flammes, et j'étais bien plus impressionné de la voir plonger ses mains dans un feu aussi grand que quand elle faisait face à la cheminée. Je commençais même à avoir peur pour elle. D'autant qu'elle plongeait à présent ses bras entièrement dans les flammes en de longs mouvements aussi fluides que ceux des flammes. J'eus même l'impression dérangeante, à un moment, que ses bras _étaient_ les flammes.

Carlisle rompit le silence de moins en moins agréable qui régnait dans la pièce.

« Si vous avez la capacité de nous soigner, pourquoi Bella ne l'a pas fait avec sa main?

\- Pour la même raison qui fait qu'elle ne l'a pas utillisée pour sauver Ethan après l'accident de voiture. - Répondit Charlie sur un ton aussi bas que celui qu'avait pris Carlisle. Je le remerçiais mentalement pour avoir posé la question. - Bella ne sait pas maîtriser ses pouvoirs, alors on lui a interdit de les utiliser tout simplement. »

Au moment où ses mots sortirent de sa bouche, Bella releva un pied qu'elle glissa parmi les flammes. Elle resta en équilibre quelques secondes avant d'entrer entièrement dans le brasier. La forme de son corps se dessinait au sein du feu, lui donnant un aspect tout à fait sensationnel.

« Quand son petit ami est mort – Commenca Charlie sans quitter des yeux sa fille – la rage lui a fait perdre tous ses moyens. Elle a voulu le venger. La force de ses pouvoirs lui a fait perdre tout raisonnement, toute humanité. Elle a massacré tout ceux qu'elle a considéré comme responsables. Par la suite, quand elle est rentrée d'Irlande, j'avais tellement peur qu'elle reperde le contrôle, comme à Phoenix, que j'ai préféré lui interdire toute utilisation de ses pouvoirs. Et elle a tenu... c'est pourquoi elle est en train de les rechercher. Elle va devoir passer les deux prochaines semaines à récupérer un maximum de forces. Autant nous, nous influons chacun sur un élément, autant elle... je suis persuadé qu'elle peut faire bien plus. »

A mesure qu'il parlait, le brasier s'intensifiait. S'étendant sur une plus grosse largeur, les flammes montant bien plus haut.

 _Bien plus_? Ca voulait dire quoi, au juste?

Charlie continua, sans l'ombre d'une émotion dans la voix.

« Seulement, si elle a perdu tout contrôle alors qu'elle n'avait jamais cherché, au coeur des différents éléments, leur puissance... Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ça va donner face aux Volturis... »

Un silence pesant accueillit son explication.

A quoi devions nous nous attendre?

Entendre de la bouche de son père qu'elle avait causé la mort des personnes impliquées dans le décès de Sean ne m'avait pas autant choqué que ce que j'avais pu penser. Depuis qu'elle m'avait plus ou moins laissé voir la mort de Sean, je m'étais fait une raison... Je savais que si Bella venait à mourir, je serai le premier à tuer les responsables. Je ne pouvais même pas la blâmer. Quand au fait qu'ils aient été humains... ca serait hypocrite de le lui reprocher. Moi même, jeune vampire, je m'étais rebellé contre Carlisle et son mode de vie, préférant m'en prendre à des êtres humains... mauvais, mais humains tout de même...

Alors non... le savoir ne changeait rien de ce que je ressentais pour elle.

Le poids de l'alliance que j'avais gardé dans ma poche depuis la visite que j'avais faite chez elle, avant qu'elle ne me quitte, avant que je ne parte pour le Canada, se fit plus lourd, plus imposant.

Bien sûr que je finirais par la demander en mariage... Et savoir qu'elle était capable de se régénérer en cas de blessure me confortait dans cette vision qu'avait eu Alice. Oui, nous étions capables de faire l'amour. Il faudrait qu'elle apprenne à ne pas me transformer en humain, mais elle était suffisament forte pour cela.

Alors que la perceptective d'un avenir heureux pour nous commençait à être enfin concret dans mon esprit, les flammes devant nous se concentrèrent autour du corps de Bella, devenant plus fines, moins hautes...

Avant que le brasier n'explose brusquement.

Une épaisse boule de feu prit naissance autour de Bella et se propagea brutalement, horizontalement, faisant sursauter les Quileutes ainsi que les Swan lorsque les flammes vinrent vers nous jusqu'à lêcher les fenêtres de la baies vitrées.

Une chaleur époustouflante émanait des vitres qui, pourtant, s'explosaient pas. En tant que vampire qui ne peut périr que par le feu, la sensation était particulièrement dérangeante, mais la beauté des flammes qui s'écrasaient devant nous était saisissante. Un combat de flammes jaunes et oranges avait lieu sous nous yeux hypnotisés. J'entendais même Carlisle être stupéfait par ce qu'il voyait. Moi qui le croyait blasé... J'aimais me perdre dans ses pensées tellement il adulait la femme que j'aimais... Jusqu'à ce qu'il ose penser qu'elle ferait une vampire extra-ordinaire.

Je ne pûs réprimer un grognement, qui, fort heureusement, passa inaperçu aux oreilles des Swan. Je n'avais jamais trop réfléchis à la possibilité de la transformer. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que je n'avais même pas envie d'y penser. Bien sûr lors de son accident avec Ethan, la première chose qui m'était venue en tête était de la transformer. Biensûr je le ferais en tout, tout dernier recours, mais jamais pour ma propre satisfaction...

Le feu se tarit aussi rapidement qu'il nous avait atteind, laissant Bella seule, et indemne au centre d'un jardin dévasté par le feu. L'herbe avait disparue, le sol était à nu. Les premiers arbres, en périphérie de notre propriété, avaient brûlé à moitié.

Moi qui m'étais longuement demandé de quoi elle était capable, il semblerait que je venais d'en avoir un infime apperçu.

Bella se laissa tomber au sol, ses genoux contre la terre déséchée. Nous la vîmes plonger littéralement ses doigts dans la terre et au moment où j'allais demander à son père ce qu'elle était en train de faire, je vis les premiers brins d'herbe pointer hors du sol. En l'espace que quelques dizaines de secondes, le jardin reprit vie. Elle régénéra ainsi les arbres qui avaient brulé.

Poussèrent également, en plusieurs massifs répartis de manière symétrique, des oeillets d'Inde, des Némésias, des Verveines de Buenos Aires et des Gauras, des Lupins et toute une roseraie dans le fond de la propriété. Malgré la nuit tombée et l'absence de lumière, le jardin resplendissait de couleurs. Du rose, du rouge, du violet, du blanc...

Bella créa, de chaque côté des escaliers menant à la terrasse, un parterre de freesias multicolores.

Au bout de quelques minutes à créer un jardin inouï, elle se releva et vint tranquillement ouvrir la baie vitrée. Aucune marque sur son corps n'était présente pour attester du fait que quelques minutes plus tôt, elle était debout au centre d'un véritable brasier.

En revanche, des iris étaient devenues jaunes vifs, ponctuées d'orange, de la couleur d'une flamme. Je n'arrivais pas à détourner mon regard de ses yeux.

« Esmée, si vous voulez bien me promettre de ne pas regarder votre facade jusqu'à ce que je revienne la nettoyer, je vous en remercierai... » Fit elle en glissant ses pieds dans les têtes de licornes. Elle attrappa son paquet de bonbons en lâchant d'une voix lasse: Maintenant vous m'excuserez mais jvais aller me coucher. »

Et elle se dirigea vers la sortie, sans un mot ni un regard.

Alors qu'elle mit en route le moteur, je sortis sur la terrasse, jetant un oeil à la facade. Elle était noircie sur les trois étages...

 **Des chapitres et des chapitres à vous poser des questions sur Bella... voilà un grand nombre de réponses. Est ce qu'elles vous conviennent?**

 **Le chapitre était un peu long, c'est mon cadeau de Noël pour vous XD Sachez que j'aurais pu le couper en deux mouahahah**

 **J'ai oublié de vous le dire mais le POV de bella pendant lequel eddychouchounou était parti était en fait le dernier POV de Bella. J'aurais peut-être du vous le dire plus tôt, mais je suis un boulet mdrrrr**

 **Restent 5 chapitres et un épilogue.**

 **On est d'accord, il vous manque une info là... pourquoi est-ce que Bella est aussi blasée? La réponse dans le prochain chapitre qui sera un peu spécial:**

" _William…._

 _[...]_

 _Je sais à quel point la transmission de nos récits est importante chez nous, les sorciers, alors voilà notre histoire … mon histoire._

 _Celle d'ISabella Swan._

 _La fille qui s'apprêtait à affronter les Volturis."_

 **Je vous souhaite un très très joyeux Noel. N'oubliez pas, plus important que les cadeaux ou les marrons, il y a la famille: on en a qu'une, il faut prendre le temps d'en profiter.**


	19. Chapter 16

_Mes beautés, c'est avec un grand plaisir que je publie un nouveau chapitre le soir du réveillon._

 _Je sais que c'est un pari risqué, que vous êtes trop occupées à fêter la nouvelle année à venir, mais quand même, j'aime à croire que lire ce chapitre sera une des premières choses que vous ferez dans l'année hihihi_

 _Merci beaucoup **Momo6** pour ton entousiasme hihi_

 _Je en parle rarement mais merci beaucoup à toutes celles qui me mettent en alertes ou parmi vos favoris_

 _Je vous avais averti que le chapitre 14 était le dernier POV de Bella, mais je vous ai rédigé un chapitre 16 un peu rigolo ^^ enfin pas trop ^^ Vous vous êtes sûrement rendue compte qu'Eddychouchounou avait raté une info, je vous la livre ;)_

 _bonne lecture!_

 _PS: lolo la furie, on reparle de ton amtipathie envers les swan à la fin mdrrr_

Chapitre 16

 _3 Novembre 2017_

" _William…._

 _Si tu lis ceci… C'est que je suis morte, et franchement... ça me ferait chier…._

 _Je sais à quel point la transmission de nos récits est importante chez nous, les sorciers, alors voilà notre histoire… mon histoire._

 _Celle d'ISabella Swan._

 _La fille qui s'apprêtait à affronter les Volturis._

 _Parce que j'ai bien conscience que ce que nous nous apprêtons à faire, quelque en soit l'issue, sera le genre de légende que l'on racontera au dessus des berceaux des futures générations..._

 _Tu le sais sûrement déjà (Merci maman….) mais ici, à Forks, péninsule d'Olympic, perdu au beau milieu des arbres, nous avons rencontré un clan de vampires végétariens: les Cullen. Lesquels ont lié des liens d'amitié avec des métamorphes: des loups. Puis avec nous. Et pour égayer nos légendes, y ajouter un petit côté romanesque, n'hésites pas à transmettre qu'entre Edward (un des enfants Cullen) et moi, il y avait des sentiments amoureux…_

 _Ooh je t'entends d'ici... « Quoi ? ? Avec un vampire ? » et bien oui oncle William..._

 _Racontez au dessus des berceaux que Isabelle Swan est tombée amoureuse d'un vampire, et qu'elle était prête à mourir pour lui…_

 _Parce que je te parle bien de ma mort imminente._

 _En vrai… Bien évidemment que non, je ne suis pas prête à ça… mais on a bien le droit de réécrire un peu l'histoire ? Non ?_

 _Alors dis à tout le monde à quel point j'étais brave et courageuse. Et brûle cette lettre qui commence déjà à onduler sous mes larmes..._

 _La vérité, c'est que les Cullen viennent d'apprendre que les Volturis sont en chemin pour Forks. William, dans deux semaines, ta famille va devoir les affronter… Tu te rends compte ? Moi pas. J'essaie sincèrement de ne pas y réfléchir…. Mais c'est dur._

 _Informe le plus de monde possible qu'ils ne sont pas six dans leur clan…. Mais bel et bien une quarantaine. Et oui, l'époque de Salem est révolue. Nous devons nous mettre à la page..._

 _Ils viennent pour tenter d'enrôler la famille Cullen. Repartir avec eux. Leur faire oublier le végétarisme et utiliser leur pouvoir: voyance, empathie et télépathie. S'il n'y avait que ça... Papa ainsi que le patriarche Cullen ont peur qu'ils ne s'en prennent à la population alentours. On parle de milliers d'individus..._

 _Papa, ayant appris le nombre réel de vampires au sein du clan Italien, sachant le risque encouru par la population et se rendant compte que, malgré une alliance entre les loups, les Cullen et notre famille, ils n'étaient pas assez forts, a décidé de me inclure dans la bataille._

 _Il croit que passer de "l'interdiction totale d'utiliser mes pouvoirs" à "devoir neutraliser une quarantaine de vampires", ça se fera les doigts dans le nez…_ comme par magie _…_

 _Il m'a assuré avoir pris en compte toutes les implications… et ça me fait peur… Parce que ou il n'a pas pensé à tout et il est loin d'imaginer ce qui va lui tomber dessus… ou il a bel et bien tout pris en compte et il l'accepte..._

 _Tu sais, après quasiment neuf mois sans utiliser la magie, j'avais l'impression que mes piles étaient à plat…. Je dois donc tout apprivoiser… en deux semaines... Je rentre à l'instant de chez les Cullen, où j'ai repris mes droits sur le feu. Je le gère parfaitement bien, malgré quelques brûlures au départ, mais William… Je le sens tellement en moi…. Cela fait seulement quelques heures que je suis rentrée et je me sens à la fois tellement vidée et pleine d'énergie…_

 _Je sais pas si tu mesures à quel point c'est déstabilisant. Tu te rends compte qu'à mesure que j'écris, un feu se propage du sol au plafond ? Littéralement ? J'arrive à ne rien brûler. Sinon la maison serait en flammes depuis longtemps, j'ai cette impression d'avoir ignifugé tout ce qui se trouve dans la pièce. … comme si les flammes caressaient le mobilier sans le toucher pour autant… mais pourtant, je ressens leur chaleur étouffante. Le feu me brûle même de l'intérieur, William. J'ai l'impression que de l'acide coule dans mes veines tellement c'est difficile pour moi. Est-ce que tout ceux qui maîtrisent le feu ressentent cela ?_

 _Même à Phoenix je n'avais pas connu ça. La rage, la chaleur dans mon corps… ça oui…. Mais, putain, j'avais jamais eu l'impression d'être Jeanne d'arc à Rouen...!_

 _J'en parlerai à mes parents quand ils rentreront de chez les Cullen, mais je ne me vois tellement pas mettre les pieds en cours dans cet état. Je pourrais tellement facilement enflammer la première personne avec qui j'entre en contact…. Peut être même mettre le feu à mes cahiers, juste par un regard… non je peux absolument pas sortir…_

 _Et pourtant, je ne gère que le feu et la Terre…_

 _D'ailleurs me ressourcer auprès de la Terre fut chose aisée dans la commune de Forks… plus d'arbres de d'habitants. … c'est un peu comme un petit coin d'Irlande, quoi que, ça serait insulter l'Irlande. Mais au moins tu saisis ce que je veux dire..._

 _Si je me trouve à deux doigts de cramer la première personne que je croise, j'ignore totalement comme ça sera le week end prochain. Je devrais le passer au bord de l'océan: au soleil. Parfait pour apprivoiser ce qui ne l'est pas encore…_

 _N'est-ce pas?_

 _Et une fois l'air et l'eau maîtrisés, une fois les Volturis neutralisés, si j'y arrive, qu'adviendra-t-il de moi ? Arriverais – je à revenir à la normale ? Reprendre une vie normale ?_

 _Dans tous les cas, soit je ne m'en sors pas face aux Volturis et on meurt tous…. Soit je m'en sors: je les neutralise, ils papotent et repartent…. (Ou je les bute tous, soyons fous ! ) et après? Et c'est là que mon père me fait peur... est-ce qu'il comprend que ce que j'ai fait à Phoenix (oh pitié, fais en sorte que les prochaines générations n'évoquent pas Phoenix... Ni Gingandet... décris moi comme mature et responsable...) n'est rien comparé à ce que je m'apprête à faire?_

 _De toute évidence, Ethan, lui, l'a compris. Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il fait déjà le deuil de sa soeur, mais mon père..._

 _Tu le sais mieux que moi, à Phoenix, je n'avais pas eu le temps de puiser mes forces dans les éléments qui m'entouraient. Je suis partie,_ àl'arrache, _avec seulement les pouvoirs que j'avais en moi à ce moment là. Mais si tu savais ce qui coule en ce moment dans mes veines... je me consume de l'intérieur, William. Je sais que toi seul peut le comprendre. Tu es le seul que je connaisse qui puisse égaler ma force. Est-ce que tu comprends que je sois terrifiée?J'imagine à peine ce qu'il se serait passé en Arizona si j'avais pris le temps de me ressourcer avant de traquer Gingandet..._

 _Alors face aux Volturis... s'ils ne me tuent pas... Je serai en proies aux forces qui habiteront mon corps. Totalement dépossédée de mon libre arbitre. Mûe par ces forces tellement flippantes et incontrôlables..._

 _Au final, en t'écrivant, je me rends compte que c'est plus que ma propre vie qui va se jouer d'ici deux semaines, mais celles de toutes les personnes présentes... Ethan... Edward..._

 _Et si je perdais tellement pied que je lui faisais du mal?_

 _Je sais que mon père sera le premier à décider qu'il faut me tuer si les choses dérapent, mais s'il n'est pas assez rapide et que je m'en prends à un être cher? Est-ce que tu imagines? Moi oui. Bien trop..._

 _Alors ce ne seront pas les Volturis qui me tueront, ni mon père parce que toute humanité m'aura échappé... mais si j'en viens à tuer mon frère... ou l'homme que j'aime... je me tuerai avant même que mon père n'ait le temps d'y penser._

 _Je suis en train de te faire mes adieux en fait... Je n'en n'avais pas conscience en commencant cette lettre, mais c'est bien de cela dont il s'agit..._

 _Quand tu m'as fait venir avec toi... j'ai pris ça comme une punition. Vivre au fin fond du parc du Killarney... Pas de reseau, pas de wifi... pas mon frère..._

 _Pas Sean..._

 _Oh oui j'ai pris ça comme une punition. Au moment où j'avais le plus besoin de ma famille, ils ont préféré m'envoyer_ littéralement _à l'autre bout du monde. Comme si j'étais la honte de la famille Swan. Une pestiférée._

 _Sauf que tu as été là pour moi. Tu m'as appris tellement... J'ai conscience que je n'ai pas dû être tout le temps très aimable. J'ai même dû être profondement chiante... Mais tu m'as appris tout ce que tu savais de nos pouvoirs, de nos histoires..._

 _Sans toi, je serai encore à errer dans les rues de Phoenix, complètement perdue en proie à des forces que je ne sous estimais même pas. Mais tu as sû m'apprendre à les canaliser. Les maitriser._

 _C'est grace à toi si je suis toujours en vie. Même si ce n'est plus pour très longtemps._

 _De fait... c'est grace à toi si j'ai pû rencontrer Edward. Il n'est pas Sean et ne le sera jamais. Mais il est celui qui a sû me redonner le sourire. Pour la postérité, sache que j'ai réussi à refaire battre son coeur. Ca... ça en jetterait comme légende..._ Isabella Swan, celle qui réssuscitait momentanément les vampires. _Mouahahah je m'égare... Encore._

 _Ne serait-ce que pour m'avoir permis de rencontrer l'homme formidable qu'il est, merci oncle William._

 _Si... j'ai mal à la poitrine rien qu'à l'idée d'écrire ce qui va suivre... mais si Edward est... toujours en vie (chui contente de pas devoir dire ça à haute voix, parce que les sanglots auraient raison de mes cordes vocales!) après notre rencontre avec les italiens, cherche à le rencontrer. C'est vraiment un homme merveilleux. Et je tiens à ce que nos légendes racontent à quel point l'amoureux d'Isabella Swan était beau comme un dieu grec..._

 _Penser à lui m'apaise, tu n'as pas idée... sauf quand l'éventualité que... il ne s'en sorte pas... m'effleure._

 _A ce stade, tu dois te demander pourquoi on n'a pas fait appel à toi... c'est sur que t'avoir à nos côtés serait... sécurisant. Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que toi, tu puisses anéantir les Volturis. On vivrait tous heureux et on ferait des claquettes les soirs de pleines lunes._

 _AHAHAH * rires nerveux *_

 _Je m'égare à nouveau..._

 _On n'a pas parlé de la possibilité de te faire venir à Forks pour La Grande Rencontre... (Je compte sur toi pour trouver un meilleur titre à MA légende...) mais il nous faut quelqu'un pour conter cette histoire. Je sais très bien que le jour où je vais mourir (soit dans deux semaines...) tu le sauras. Tu sentiras mon aura disparaître. Et j'espère qu'elle disparaîtra rapidement... que je ne souffrirai pas..._

 _Je sais aussi qu'aussitôt que tu te seras rendu compte de mon décès, tu viendras à Forks. Tu trouveras cette lettre. Parce que tu sauras que je t'ai laissé quelque chose._

 _Une légende..._

 _A toi de reconstruire l'histoire._

 _Si on est tous morts, c'est que les Volturis ont gagné... dans le cas, tu devras raconter que j'ai gardé la tête haute jusqu'au bout!_

 _Si moi seule est morte, ou si on te narre que j'ai neutralisé les Volturis mais que les choses ont... dérapées(?) par la suite, à toi de savoir si c'est mon père qui a fait son devoir ou si c'est moi qui ait été assez lucide pour mettre fin à ma vie avant de faire une bêtise. Dans les deux cas... racontes que... j'ai gardé la tête haute jusqu'au bout!_

 _Quand j'ai demandé à mon père s'il mesurait_ toutes _les implications que soulevait le fait de m'inclure dans leur rencontre avec les Volturis, et qu'il m'a répondu que oui... j'aime à croire qu'il soit assez naïf pour ne pas avoir pensé que j'allais devoir mourir par la suite. Mais tu sais quoi... je crois qu'il en a pleinement conscience. Et qu'il est prêt à me tuer pour sauver des gens qu'il ne connait pas... J'essaie de me dire que c'est de la déformation professionnelle, son côté médecin... Que c'est le bon choix... Mais bon sang, ça me fait mal William... ca me fait bien plus mal que cette saloperie de chaleur qui me brûle de l'intérieur._

 _Alors quand tu raconteras mon histoire... Quand les futurs générations raconteront la légende d'_ Isabella Swan, la sorcière qui s'est imposée face aux Volturis _(CA ça peut faire un bon titre, non?) il faudra insister sur le fait que malgré tout... mon père est un bâtard... (et là je prie pour qu'il ne lise jamais ma lettre... ou alors il faudra que je sois incinérée depuis longtemps.)_

 _D'ailleurs, tant qu'on en parle... pas d'enterrement, pitié! Brûlez moi et dispercez moi dans les vagues de l'océan! Débrouilles toi, trouves la résidence des Cullen au bord de l'océan et répends mes cendres là-bas!_

 _Merci._

 _Voilà. La légende d'Isabella Swan, la martyre... (non ça c'est pourri comme titre de légende!)_

 _William, je t'aime et merci encore pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi._

 _Isabella Swan, sorcière malgré elle. (Hey ça c'est un bon titre!)_

 _ps: Désolée pour les traces de larmes..._

 **OOOH je suis vilaine mouahahahah**

 **publier ça le soir du réveillon, en fait, c'est vilain XD**

 **un avis sur Charlie Swan?**

 **Je vous souhaite un excellent réveillon et une magnifique année 2018 pleine de beaux projets!**

 **XOXO**

 **à l'année prochaine!**


	20. Chapter 17

_Bonjour les filles!_

 _Premier chapitre de l'année... il est court, je sais ^^ mais, vous devez toutes connaître ça, devoir avancer l'histoire selon le plan initial et, finalement, nos doigts frappent tous seuls sans notre volonté et partent totalement sur un chapitre qui n'était pas prévu, voilà la génèse de ce chapitre ^^_

 _J'espère que votre année se commence bien._

 _Réponses à vos nombreuses reviews:_

 _ **mllen:** on est d'accord, mais Swan sont spéciaux, Charlie surtout ^^ mais dans la balance, il y a un millier d'innocents, et je crois que Bella en a grandement conscience ;)_

 _ **Momo6:** hiii Charlie n'est pas si « con » lol, c'est juste qu'il n'a pas les mêmes priorités hihi. Quant à l'avenir des Volturis, va falloir attendre mdr_

Chapitre 17

EPOV

Ainsi donc, les Swan étaient une famille de sorciers... Bella était une sorcière... sacrément puissante! J'étais bien loin, moi, avec ma théorie de la sirène... ou de la succube... ou que sais-je encore!

Une sorcière aussi loin d'Harry Potter que nous l'étions de Stocker... Lui suffisait-il de remuer le bout de son nez pour ranger ses affaires? Claquait-elle des talons pour disparaître? Avait-elle recourt à des formules magiques?

Son père avait dit qu'ils influaient sur les éléments... Et ils nous l'avaient montré... Autant nous avions été impressionnés par la démonstration qu'ils avaient faite dans la cheminée, autant nous avions été choqués par le spectacle que nous avait fourni Bella...

Savoir que les Volturis avaient décimé une grande partie des leurs me faisait froid dans le dos. Quels étaient ses sentiments vis-à-vis des vampires? Considérait-elle que nous étions tous les mêmes? D'immondes assassins?

Mais en même temps, elle m'avait embrassé, à plusieurs reprises, ses mains avaient caressé ma peau, ses doigts s'étaient agrippés à mes cheveux...

Elle avait semblé y prendre goût... Alors qu'elle savait déjà ce que j'étais...

Que devais-je penser de tout ça?

Je me trouvais debout, sur la terrasse, faisant face au pignon noirci par Bella, trois jours plus tôt. L'odeur des freesias et de toutes les plantes qu'elle avait fait pousser sous nos yeux assaillait mes narines.

Il fallait admettre que le jardin, ainsi constitué était magnifique. Esmée n'aurait jamais mieux fait... ni qui que ce soit.

Le lendemain de la visite des Swan, à la villa, le soleil, bien que timide, avait fait scintiller les dernières gouttes de rosée encore présentes sur quelques pétales, nous offrant une vision quasiment féérique.

Entre les reflets de la lumière naturelle, la multitude de couleurs qu'offraient les différentes variétés de plantes, les quelques insectes qui butinaient alors, passant de fleurs en fleurs, les papillons, trop heureux d'avoir trouvé une nouvelle source de nectar, ainsi que les odeurs capiteuses qui se dégagaient des massifs... tout cela contribuait à rendre irréaliste ce qu'avait fait Bella.

Celle qui aurait dû devenir ma femme avait des pouvoirs inconcevables. Et il n'en n'avait pas fallu plus à ma famille, et aux Quileutes, pour devenir persuadés de l'issue positive de notre rencontre avec les italiens...

J'étais préssé de la revoir, c'est pourquoi je pris ma voiture, une demie heure avant l'heure, pour partir la chercher chez elle, laissant Jasper et Alice monter dans la voiture de Rosalie.

Alors que j'attendais au volant, le chauffage à fond pour compenser le froid qui devait régner dans la voiture, je fus surpris de ne voir qu'Ethan sortir de la maison.

Je sortis alors de l'habitacle pour venir à sa rencontre. Il me fit un sourire en me voyant, comme si rien n'avait changé durant le week end. Cependant, cela n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

« Bella ne vient pas?

\- Non. D'ici à ce que les Volturis arrivent, elle préfère rester à la maison.

\- Oh... »

Dire que j'étais déçu serait un euphémisme...

« Tu crois que je peux la voir?

\- Ouais biensûr. »

Il me fit un signe de la main en partant vers sa voiture alors que j'allais jusqu'à l'entrée. C'est Renée qui m'ouvrit la porte après que j'eus frappé.

« Bonjour, Madame, est-ce que Bella est là? »

Je connaissais la réponse, mais ce que je ne savais pas, c'est si je pouvais la voir... Etait-ce Bella qui ne voulait pas sortir, ou ses parents qui ne voulaient pas qu'elle voit qui que ce soit? Etait-ce parce que c'était dangeureux?

Trop de questions et pas assez de réponse...

Toujours est-il que Renée regarda par dessus son épaule avant de s'éffacer, me laissant entrer.

Bella, en pyjama La Belle et la Bête (ce dessin animé-là je le connaissais, c'était notre histoire à elle et moi...!), chaussons licorne, et nid d'oiseau dans les cheveux, était assise sur un des tabourets du bar séparant la cuisine de la salle à manger. Elle faisait face à une tasse fumante de ce que je reconnus comme un café, et un bol de céréales.

Elle me fit un petit sourire en me voyant approcher. Je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder la couleurs de ses iris. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu, ses yeux avaient la couleur du feu. Mais cette fois, ils avaient repris leur couleur brune si chère à mon coeur : celle dans laquelle j'aimais mon plonger, me noyer pour ne plus jamais remonter à la surface.

Je m'autorisai à prendre un tabouret et m'asseyai dessus. Le silence se fit entre nous alors que Renée s'empara d'une tasse à café avant de nous laisser tout les deux. Charlie devait sûrement déjà être à l'hopital.

Maintenant que j'avais Bella sous les yeux, je ne savais quoi lui dire et me sentais comme un moins que rien... La dernière fois que nous avions parlé... Elle m'avait dit que notre histoire avait été distrayante... Alors je ne trouvais pas les mots pour ouvrir la conversation.

« J'irai pas en cours. Fit-elle, m'évitant de trop me creuser la tête à chercher quoi dire.

\- Oui, Ethan m'a dit ça. Je l'ai croisé en arrivant. Par contre... il ne m'a pas dit la raison... »

Au lieu de répondre, Bella me fit un sourire en coin et, sans détourner ses yeux, qu'elle venait d'ancrer dans les miens, me _montra_ la raison.

Brusquement, l'intérieur de la pièce prit feu.

Des langues de feu glissèrent horizontalement sur le sol, visiblement, elles démarraient du pied du tabouret de Bella et courraient jusque sur le mur pour enflammer le plafond. J'aurais pû être mal à l'aise, j'aurais pû sentir le danger, mais les flammes ne dégageaient aucune chaleur. Elles ne brûlaient rien sur leur passage.

Mes yeux quittèrent ceux de Bella pour admirer le tableau qu'elle offrait à ma vue. Elle avait le don de me faire apprécier le spectacle d'un feu, alors que pour moi, jusque là, ça ne servait qu'à brûler les corps de mes ennemis.

« Disons que revenir en cours pourrait être un peu compliqué » Fit-elle d'une petite voix alors que les flammes perdirent de leur intensité jusqu'à s'éteindre. Je reposais alors mon regard sur Bella et la vis jouer avec une petite boule de feu, entre ses doigts, pas plus grosse qu'une bille.

« Je peux comprendre...

\- Ah oui? Un déferlement de puissance qui court en toi sans que tu ne puisses totalement la maîtriser? »

Je pris quelques secondes pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de me dire et quelques autres pour réfléchir à ce que je pouvais, ou non, lui répondre. Mais après tout, les Volturis arrivaient et les Swan étaient de notre côté. Je n'avais plus rien à lui cacher...

« C'est ce qui nous arrive lorsque l'on est jeune vampire. On appelle ça un nouveau-né. Notre sang est toujours présent dans notre corps et cela accroit nos forces. On ne se contrôle plus. On pourrait faire un massacre parmi les humains, comme parmi les vampires, sans vraiment le savoir.

\- Alors oui, tu peux comprendre ce que je traverse. - Me répondit-elle avec un sourire en prenant sa tasse à deux mains, après avoir éteint sa petite boule de feu.

\- Du coup, je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas mettre les pieds en cours.- Elle haussa les sourcils alors qu'un sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres.

\- T'imagines, je mets le feu à cette conne de Jessica! »

Jessica Stanley... La fille à côté de laquelle Alice était condamnée à s'asseoir dans la majorité de ses cours parce qu'elle avait voulu arranger les choses entre Bella et moi. Il s'est avéré qu'elle était... je cite: « raide dingue de moi » et donc très jalouse de Bella... Et bien évidemment, avant que Bella ne me quitte, celle-ci aussi avait été particulièrement posséssive au contact de Jessica, n'hésitant pas à se coller à moi, devant elle.

« Ca serait pas discret effectivement. Ca risquerait même d'alerter les Volturis. » Fis-je dans une tentative d'humour qui lui fit perdre son sourire.

Le regard de Bella partit au travers de la fenêtre qui lui faisait face. J'en profitais pour regarder l'heure, j'allais devoir partir pour le lycée si je ne voulais pas trop être en retard.

J'hesitais quelques secondes et me penchais pour m'embrasser sur le sommet de la tête. Elle se tendit avant de se reculer.

« Il faudrait mieux pas que tu me touches, Edward. On sait jamais... »

J'acquiessais. Encore un rateau de sa part... Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la sortie, content, malgré tout de l'avoir vu.

« Edward! Attends! »

Je me retournais, ma main sur la poignée. Elle était debout face à moi. A une distance prudente.

« Au sujet de... de la dernière fois... dans ma chambre...

\- Oui je vois très bien de quoi tu parles... - Ma voix fut plus sèche que ce à quoi je m'étais attendu. Etait-ce vraiment la peine qu'elle me donne les détails de cette soirée? Cette soirée où j'étais venu chez elle, l'alliance de ma mère humaine dans la poche? Prêt à lui demander de m'épouser?

\- J'aurais jamais cru que tu pourrais me croire si facilement.

\- Ca veut dire quoi au juste?

\- Que tout ce que je t'ai dit n'était pas forcément vrai. Tu sais, avec Ethan qui savait pour vous... et les Volturis qui étaient déjà une menace pour nous...- Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens et fit un pas vers moi avant de reculer, ce rappelant sans doute que nous toucher pourrait être dangeureux pour moi.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui était vrai? Que j'étais distrayant? Et si aujourd'hui, si _maintenant_ , jte disais que je t'aime, tu me répondrais quoi?

\- Bin je sais pas, dis le. - Fit-elle avec un air joueur sur le visage, en inclinant sa tête sur le côté.

\- Je vais être en retard. » Fut la seule chose que je lui répondis.

Je savais bien que si elle avait préféré me quitter, c'était pour sa famille, mais elle m'avait fait tellement de mal. J'avais momentannément quitté la mienne à cause d'elle. Je n'étais pas particulièrement rancunier, mais je voulais qu'elle comprenne que je ne passais pas l'éponge dessus aussi facilement.

Sans compter que la perspective de la voir affronter les Volturis me terrifiait. Je n'oubliais pas la réaction qu'elle a eu en se résignant à devoir leur faire face. Ni celle d'Ethan qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Les enfants Swan pensaient-ils que Bella n'y survivrait pas?

 **Un petit avis?**

 **Des gros bisous!**


	21. Chapter 18

_Coucou mes beautés!_

 _Nouveau chapitre pour pouvoir fêter avec vous l'arrivée du week end!_

 _On arrive doucement mais surement à la fin de cette fic, sachez que la prochaine est bien avancée ;) (et en plus, je l'aime bien moi, la prochaine fic ^^)_

 _Petite réponse à **Momo6** : Aaaah ce Charlie...Oui, j'avoue, il favorise la survie d'un millier de personne à celle de sa fille, mais j'ai jamais dit que c'était un type bien ahah et oui oui, eddy a été rancunier, mais ça peut pas durer ça lol_

 _Comme mes persos retournent à la plage, je remercie une fois de plus **Stella 82** pour la location de son cottage en bord d'océan issu de la fic **Endlessly**_

 _Bises à vous et bonne lecture!_

Chapite 18

E POV

La semaine avait été particulièrement longue sans Bella. Se rendre en cours était trop dangereux pour elle, pour les autres surtout, et de mon côté, j'avais pris la décision de ne pas retourner la voir. C'était puéril et injuste, mais je voulais qu'elle comprenne à quel point elle m'avait fait mal.

Je m'étais livré à elle, lui avais ouvert mon coeur et elle l'avait piétiné. Je savais que mes sentiments pour elle étaient réciproques, son sourire au moment où elle m'avait provoqué, quand j'étais passé la voir le lundi matin, m'avait tout dit, pas besoin d'être télépathe pour le comprendre. Mais, égoïstement, je souhaitais la faire patienter, languir, peut-être. Alors je n'étais pas retourné chez elle.

Cependant, je n'avais pas pensé à la possibilité qu'elle puisse autant me manquer...

En l'espace de deux semaines, je ne l'avais vu que deux fois et mes journées étaient devenues infiniment longues sans elle. D'autant que l'arrivée prochaine des Volturis faisait monter en moi la pression. J'étais persuadé d'avoir manqué une information, et c'était frustrant!

Ethan passait du temps avec nous, ou plutôt les Quileutes et en avait profité pour rompre avec Lauren. Il nous avait confié, alors que nous étions en train de rejouer l'un des tubes de Justin Timberlake, qu'elle lui coutait trop cher en caprices. Il nous avoua que s'il était sorti avec, c'était surtout dans le but d'accepter plus facilement son déménagement à Forks, qu'il avait été soulagé de l'attention qu'elle portait sur lui et avait pris cela comme une façon de ne plus penser aux raisons qui leur avaient fait quitter la ville où ils avaient grandi.

C'était tant mieux pour lui parce que depuis quelques temps, Jasper et moi nous étions rendu compte que Lauren fantasmait sur Eric Yorki, et nous n'avions pas su si nous devions nous en mêler ou non.

Rosalie, depuis la soirée avec les Swan, s'était excusée du comportement qu'elle avait eu envers Bella, pendant mon absence. Bien évidemment, elle ne lui avait pas dit à elle, mais au moins, elle m'avait confié, de vive voix, qu'elle regrettait. Elle s'était tellement inquiétée pour moi, redoutant que je ne parte à Volterra, sur un coup de tête, quémander ma propre mort...

Parce que, bien évidemment, elle avait compris pourquoi j'étais parti... Elle savait que la seule personne qui me ferait quitter le foyer, sans prendre le temps d'avertir qui que ce soit, serait Bella.

Rosalie et moi avions toujours été proches. Carlisle avait même nourri l'espoir que nous finissions ensemble. Mais non. Et elle avait rencontré Emmett, sur le point de mourir après s'être fait attaquer par un ours... Voilà pourquoi, depuis des dizaines d'années, il se venge sur eux...

Le samedi, nous étions tous en route pour le cottage, de sorte à y rejoindre Bella qui était arrivée la veille. A la base, elle avait refusé que l'on s'invite puis s'était rappelée que c'était chez nous et avait cessé d'objecter, demandant seulement à ce que l'on arrive le jour suivant.

Alice, Jasper, Ethan et moi étions dans ma Volvo. Rosalie, Emmett, Jacob, Quill et Embry dans le Hummer d'Emm et nous étions contents d'avoir des vitres teintées vu le soleil que nous avions.

Si Bella avait besoin du cottage pour récupérer ses pouvoirs, de la même façon qu'elle avait eu besoin du feu, j'étais impatient de voir ce à quoi nous allions avoir droit!

Nous arrivâmes à la plage et garâmes nos véhicules sur le chemin qui longeait la maison, face à l'océan. Nous étions à peine sortis des voitures qu'Ethan marqua un temps d'arrêt en nous regardant. Le soleil se refletait sur notre peau comme la lumière se réfléchissait sur les multiples facettes d'un diamant.

« Ah oui... Nos légendes ne nous ont jamais parlé de ça... »

Nous lui répondîmes par un sourire alors que mon regard se portait déjà sur le cottage, cherchant la présence de Bella entre nos murs. Pourtant, ce fut mon ouïe qui m'indiqua qu'elle était sur la plage. Je la vis alors, étendue sur le sable probablement réchauffé par le soleil. Elle portait un bikini, dont la couleur bleu marine marquait un splendide contraste avec sa peau pâle, ainsi qu'une paire de lunettes de soleil.

Alors que mes proches et mon ex-futur-beau-frère partaient à l'intérieur de la maison pour s'installer, je retirai mes chaussures et mes chaussettes avant de fouler le sable pour la rejoindre. En chemin, je m'étonnai de me rendre compte, pour la première fois, que même les ongles de mes orteils réfléchissaient la lumière du soleil.

Je pris place à ses côtés, sans un mot. Je posai mes coudes sur mes genoux repliés et fixai les rayons du soleil avec lesquels la surface de l'eau jouait.

J'ignorais si Bella avait conscience de ma présence et si elle avait été trop absorbée par ses pensées pour avoir entendu le bruit de nos moteurs mais elle ne fit aucun mouvement. La seule chose que je savais, c'est que sous les effets de l'astre, la température de son corps avait légèrement augmenté. Observant attentivement son corps partiellement dénudé et appréciant ses courbes, je m'étonnais d'apercevoir qu'ancun changement de coloration ne s'était effectué sur la peau. J'avais pourtant notion qu'un épiderme aussi clair que le sien était censé rougir ou même brunir lorsqu'il était ainsi exposé.

« Ca a été ton exam de maths? Fit-elle sans esquisser le moindre mouvement.

\- Oh et bien je ne sais pas trop. J'ai eu un trou de mémoire au moment où je me suis retrouvé devant ma copie » Répondis-je en souriant. Bien évidemment, j'avais réussi mon évaluation et elle le savait. J'aurais pu falsifier sciemment mes réponses et me faire passer pour un élève médiocre, mais j'avais trop d'orgueil pour ça. Cependant, j'ignorais quelle serait l'ambiance entre nous et avais préféré tenter l'humour.

« Oh ben je pourrais peut-être te donner des cours de rattrapage alors. » Proposa-t-elle avec un sourire qui illumina son visage. Je pouvais voir, malgré ses lunettes, que ses yeux étaient toujours fermés, et j'en profitais pour fixer ses lèvres avec envie.

J'avais été stupide de prendre du recul avec elle. J'aurais du sécher les cours, prétextant une mononucléose ou n'importe quelle autre maladie, de sorte à passer le plus de temps possible à ses côtés.

Sans même m'en rendre compte, mes lèvres se rapprochèrent des siennes, ne demandant qu'à les goûter.

« Tu ferais mieux de pas t'approcher, Edward. Parce que je pense pas que tu pourrais voir le prochain levé du soleil, sinon. »

Peut-être que je n'étais pas normalement constitué, même pour un vampire, mais l'entendre déclarer ce genre de menace faisait se contracter quelque chose au fond de mon ventre.

Je la vis ouvrir les yeux et me fixer. Je savais que le soleil me faisait briller de toutes parts mais elle ne fit aucune remarque dessus.

« Edward?

\- Oui?

\- Ne bouge pas. »

Plongeant ses yeux dans les miens, malgré ses lunettes, sa petite main se rapprocha de la mienne sans me toucher. Elle suspendit son geste, ses doigts à quelques millimètres de ma peau. Je pouvais sentir leur chaleur alors que mon épiderme commença à picoter là où elle ne m'avait pas encore touché.

« Tu bouges pas, hein? » S'assura-t-elle, comme si nos rôles étaient inversés et qu'à chaque seconde, elle pouvait me sauter dessus et me vider de mon sang... La perceptive de craindre quoi que ce soit de ma petite sorcière était déroutante. A la fois, j'avais envie de rire en lui rappelant à quel point j'étais dangereux, et en même temps, j'étais tellement fier à l'idée de savoir que c'était elle qui allait résoudre notre problème avec les Volturis...

Ses yeux pouvaient observer que je resterais aussi immobile que nécessaire. La pulpe de ses doigts effleura mon épiderme avant qu'elle ne retire sa main brutalement. Sa peau, bien plus chaude que ce à quoi je m'étais attendu, avait réussi à brûler la mienne, laissant pour traces de ses doigts, trois petits cerles noirs sur ma main. La blessure m'avait choqué au plus profond de moi-même et l'impatience de la voir face à Aro commençait à grandir en moi.

Je m'étonnais sur le fait de ne pas pouvoir ressentir une telle chaleur irradier de son corps. À combien de degré sa température interne était-elle? N'y avait-il que sa peau qui soit aussi chaude, ou était-ce le cas de tout son être? Sa santé était-elle en danger?

La marque sur mon épiderme s'effaça aussi vite qu'elle s'était formée alors que les doigts de Bella restaient suspendus dans le vide, ses yeux braqués sur ma main. Elle respira un grand coup et ses doigts revinrent frôler ma peau. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de ma main alors que la respiration de Bella se fit plus rapide.

Elle ne me blessa pas cette fois, mais je pouvais sentir une multitude de petites décharges éléctriques qui auraient pu être érotiques si elles n'avaient pas signifié à quel point Bella prenait sur elle pour ne pas me mettre en danger.

Avec la souplesse reservée aux humains, Bella se mit debout sans avoir quitté ma main et murmura d'une petite voix:

« Suis moi. »

Elle se reculait lentement vers les premières vagues qui venaient s'échouer sur le sable et je me relevai, bien trop curieux de savoir ce qu'elle comptait faire. Elle entra dans l'eau et fit face à l'océan avant de s'avancer. Ses doigts se resserèrent autour de ma main au moment où une vague vint frôler mes pieds.

Habituellement, l'océan est plus chaud que notre corps et la sensation est perturbante, enveloppante, mais ce jour là, je ne sentis aucune chaleur. Bella continua d'avancer devant moi et l'eau m'arrivait déjà aux genoux quand je me rendis compte qu'elle ne mouillait pas mon pantalon. C'était particulièrement dérangeant de voir un tissu sec alors qu'il se fait submerger par les vagues.

Les cheveux de mon ex-pas-si-ex-que-ça-future-femme ne se mêlèrent pas à l'eau mais continuèrent de caresser ses épaules et le haut de son dos, aussi sec que mes vêtements. Ma chemise resta aussi imperméable que mon pantalon.

A une certaine distance du rivage, Bella aurait du flotter et commencer à nager, mais il sembla que ses pieds restèrent ancrés au sable. Alors que seule sa tête dépassait, une vague menaçait de s'abattre sur nous et au lieu de prendre sa respiration ou de se coller à moi pour que je la protège (ce qu'aurait fait tout humain normalement constitué à sa place), elle ne fit que me sourire avant de m'ordonner de ne pas lâcher sa main.

La vague nous submergea. Je m'étais attendu à devoir retenir le petit corps de Bella à cause de la force du courant, mais celui-ci ne bougea pas. Bella resta face à moi, me souriant, alors que l'eau passa, littéralement, au dessus de nous... à aucun moment elle ne passa _entre_ nous, comme si un parapluie avait été ouvert au dessus de nos têtes.

La vague passa, nous laissant toujours aussi secs. Je fixai nos doigts enlacés et compris que quelque soit son rapport avec l'eau, elle m'en faisait alors profiter. Nous continuâmes à avancer jusqu'à ce que le niveau de la mer arrive plusieurs mètres au dessus de nos têtes. Nous étions vraisemblablement à l'intérieur d'une bulle dans laquelle Bella évoluait sereinement, aucunement soucieuse de la quantité d'oxygène présente autour de nous.

Après avoir écarté du pied un amas d'algues et une grosse pierre, elle s'assit à même le sable humide, sans lâcher ma main, et j'étais déjà persuadé que ses vêtements ne seraient nullement mouillés. Elle semblait tellement à l'aise, sous ce qui devait être trois mètres d'eau alors que mon regard partait dans tous les sens.

La luminosité était faible mais toujours présente. L'ondulaltion de la surface créait un jeu de lumières au dessus de nos têtes jusque sur le sable et les rayons du soleil faisaient doucement briller ma peau, donnant une impression quasi féérique, totalement irréaliste.

J'avais une vue surprenante sur la vie aquatique. Je pouvais observer les bancs de poissons passer à quelques centimètres de nous, comme si c'était tout à fait normal pour eux de voir des gens à même le sable. Des poissons plus gros et solitaires s'approchaient de nous avant de partir rapidement dans l'autre sens. Certains avaient des couleurs chatoyantes, d'autres étaient ternes avec des formes peu communes. Je voyais les bouquets d'algues agités par les courants. Je voyais les grains de sables être déplacés.

Bella m'offrait là un spectacle incroyable. J'osai inspiré, m'attendant à ce que de l'eau pénètre dans mes poumons, mais non, encore une fois, je fus surpris de constater qu'il s'agissait d'oxygène, chargé d'iode et du parfum de ma belle, mais c'était de l'air, au fond de l'eau...

Bella m'observait et souriait, de façon un peu trop condescendante à mon goût mais je ne pus que lui retourner son sourire. Elle m'avait manqué. Je m'assis face à elle, tous les deux en tailleur, toujours sans décroiser mes doigts des siens.

« Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle »

Le genre de phrase que personne n'aime entendre… Mais j'avais moi-même des choses à lui dire, je pris la parole :

« Ecoute Bella, bébé... Je suis sincèrement désolé de ne pas être venu te voir cette semaine. Je comprends tout à fait que tu aies préféré rompre pour protéger ta famille des Volturis. Je saisis tout à fait. Mais ça m'avait tellement affecté. Je ne te l'ai pas dit sur le moment mais j'étais prêt à te demander en mariage, ce soir-là. Alors oui j'étais en colère contre toi, mais c'est fini ça, parce que je sais que tu m'aimes. »

Pourquoi n'étais – je pas venu ce week end avec l'alliance ? Une demande à trois mètres sous l'océan, c'est unique et inoubliable, non ? Étais-je prêt à me fiancer à ce moment même ?

Bien sûr que oui !

« Non Edward, c'est pas de ça que je voulais te parler. Ne m'en veux pas, j'ai bien entendu ce que tu m'as dit et je mets tout ça dans un coin de ma tête pour plus tard, si tu veux bien. Mais je voulais te parler à l'abri d'oreilles indiscrètes du week end prochain. Des Volturis. »

Elle s'apprêtait à m'expliquer ce que je n'arrivais pas à saisir.

« Je crois que tu n'as pas pris conscience de ce que sous entend l'affrontement avec eux. » Elle prit quelques minutes de réflexion en observant les poissons qui voguaient autour de nous en tordant nerveusement ses doigts. Elle prit une profondeur inspiration avant de reprendre :

« Quand Sean est mort, je n'avais que peu de force en moi, bien plus que mes parents ou encore Ethan, mais ça restait pas grand-chose, et la haine que j'ai ressenti m'a fait perdre tout contrôle sur le peu de pouvoirs qui circulaient en moi. Edward, j'ai traqué, torturé et assassiné le meurtrier de mon ex et les membres de son gang les plus proches de lui. Simplement, à ce moment là, j'étais bien moins puissante qu'actuellement. »

Elle fit une nouvelle pause, laissant à ses mots le temps de cheminer dans mon esprit jusqu'à y trouver un sens.

« Mes parents m'ont interdit de pratiquer la magie depuis mon départ pour l'Irlande, mes batteries étaient à plat alors quand mon père m'a dit d'intervenir le week end prochain, j'ai du les recharger... récupérer un maximum d'énergie, là où je pouvais en trouver. »

Mes doigts couraient sur sa main alors que je commençais doucement à comprendre là où elle voulait amener la conversation.

« J'ai actuellement plus de force en moi que je n'en n'ai jamais eu, même plus qu'aucun sorcier vivant. Peut-être même que je suis plus puissante que nos ancêtres, alors samedi prochain, devant les Volturis... la peur, la pression et l'angoisse seront tellement intenses que je ne sais même pas comment je vais réussir à gérer tout ça. Edward, soit je n'arriverais à rien, et on va tous mourir, soit j'y arrive, je les neutralise ou je les tue, selon comment ça se passe, et dans ce cas, le problème c'est le _après._ Tu comprends que si j'ai perdu tous mes moyens alors que je n'avais quasi aucune énergie en moi, la façon dont ça va se terminer ne peut pas être optimiste pour moi. J'en perdrai tout raisonnement, tout ce qui fait de moi celle que je suis, sans recul ni réflexion. Et ça ne peut _pas_ bien se finir pour moi. »

Elle inspira un grand coup.

« Mon père ne me laissera pas perdre mes moyens, il considère déjà qu'il devra me tuer après la confrontation. Je vais donc mourir le week end prochain : ou tuée par les Volturis, ou parce que je ne pourrais pas me contrôler, ce sera mon père qui me tuera. Mais si j'ai voulu te parler à part, c'est parce que je voudrais que ce soit toi qui t'en charge. »

Allais-je réellement perdre la femme que j'aimais en l'espace d'une semaine, alors que nos sentiments étaient réciproques, alors que nous nous apprêtions à nous fiancer ? J'avais entendu, de la bouche de son père, le récit de sa vengeance, à Phoenix, je savais déjà de quoi elle était capable, et si effectivement elle était plus forte aujourd'hui, alors les dégâts seraient bien plus importants.

Pour autant, de là à avoir planifié sa mort…. De là à ce que _je_ puisse la tuer… il était hors de question que je mette fin à sa vie, de quelque façon que ça soit : ni humainement, ni par vampirisation, à moins que ça ne soit le seul moyen de la sauver, après l'intervention de son père...

"Oh Bella, il doit bien y avoir une autre solution, non? Tu ne peux pas mourir. C'est pas possible.

\- Ah oui? Parce que tu vois un autre moyen de vaincre les Volturis, toi? Même avec les Quileutes et mes parents vous ne vous en sortiriez pas. Si je dois mourir pour sauver des milliers de personnes, je l'accepte. C'est que je suis née pour cela. C'est mon destin Edward, et on ne peut pas aller contre son destin..."

Les informations et les réflexions étaient nombreuses dans mon esprit mais j'étais certain d'une chose :

« Je ne pourrai pas te tuer, bébé. Ce n'est pas possible pour moi. Je viens de te le dire, je t'aime et rien que la perspective de te perdre m'effraie. Ceci étant, et comprends bien que ça ne sera qu'en tout dernier recours, j'en parlerai avec Jasper. Il tient plus du soldat que du vampire, lui, il saura faire passer la sécurité de tous avant mes sentiments ou la famille. » Les mots que je m'apprêtais à prononcer étaient si horribles qu'ils pourraient m'écorcher.« Il pourra te tuer si besoin. »

 **Olala je suis pas gentille...**

 **Pas grave je pars en courant! Et en slalom pour éviter les projectiles MOUAHAHAHAH**


	22. Chapter 19

_Hello les girls!_

 _Comment ça va?!_

 _Aujourd'hui, nouveau chapitre... il faut savoir que ce qui vient, c'est une des premières scènes qui s'est imposée à moi quand j'ai commencé à réfléchir à cette histoire. Il faut savoir qu'à ce moment-là,_ millions eyes _de Loïc Nottet tounait en boucle dans ma playlist... (et je chante très très bien le yaourt d'ailleurs... mais c'est hors propos!)_

 _Vous avez été nombreuses à commenter le chapitre précédent, et encore une fois, je vous en remercie. Sans vous, je ne suis rien!_

 _ **Momo6** : ahah moi non plus j'aime pas ce Charlie XD ça se voit, non? Mdrrr_

 _ **Silly girl** : ooooh :( merci! Hihi_

 _petit rappel : on a laissé nos amis à la plage_

Chapitre 19

EPOV

J'avais tellement de mal à y croire: nous avions tellement modifié notre présent que notre futur s'en retrouvait tout chamboulé. Bella s'apprêtait à donner sa vie pour sauver la nôtre ainsi que celle des habitants de la peninsule d'Olympic et son père ne lui permettait pas de refuser. Alors que nous avions rejoint le cottage, la possibilité de fuir avec elle, lui évitant la confrontation avec les Vulturis m'avait effleuré, mais c'était condamner nos familles et les milliers de personnes. J'aimais profondement Bella, mais je savais pertinement qu'aucun de nous deux ne pourrait vivre avec cela sur la conscience. Et elle était tellement resignée.

Nous n'avions plus qu'une semaine à vivre ensemble, et nous étions dans l'incapacité d'en profiter pleinement. Rien que me tenir la main sans me blesser lui demandait une concentration intense, imaginer partager plus était inconcevable. D'autant que nous n'étions pas seuls: je regrettais amérement la venue de nos amis: nous aurions pu être bien plus à l'aise sans leur compagnie.

Concernant nos fiançailles, suite à l'information que m'avait donné Bella, je regrettais simplement de ne pas avoir fait ma demande des semaines plus tôt. Lui passer la bague au doigt alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à mourir aurait été morbide. La perceptective de nous conduire rapidement à Las Vegas m'avait effleuré, mais elle méritait tellement plus qu'une vague promesse prononcée devant Elvis Presley, un bouquet de fleurs en papier crépon à la main !

Je ne lui avais donc pas fait ma demande, nourissant l'espoir naïf que l'affrontement avec les Volturis puisse se terminer de manière positive pour tout le monde.

C'était horrible pour moi que la seule femme que j'aimais en cent sept ans soit sur le point de mourir. La transformer pour qu'elle fasse partie de notre clan ne servait à rien. Je lui en avais parlé alors que le désespoir m'étreignait, elle m'avait répondu que le fait d'être un nouveau né additionné aux pouvoirs qui parcouraient ses veines serait une catastrophe, qu'elle risquait de nous supprimer tous et qu'elle préférait mourir plutôt que prendre ce risque.

Je n'avais donc aucune solution, seulement passer le plus de temps possible à ses côtés. Nous étions tous assis sur les canapés du salon, ma belle à mes côtés mais suffisament éloignée de tous pour ne prendre aucun risque et nous nous laissions absorber par les légendes des Quileutes.

On nous aurait dit, il y a des dizaines d'années, que nous prendrions plaisir à les écouter, nous n'y aurions pas cru, mais tellement de choses s'étaient passées entre nos deux clans que nous avions fini par n'en faire qu'un, s'apprêtant à affronter les vampires italiens.

Bella s'était assoupie, bercée par la voix de Quill. La pression que son père avait fait peser sur ses épaules était si forte, la gestion de ses pouvoirs si exténuante que Bella ne tenait plus. C'est l'odeur des pâtes carbonara cuisinées par son frère qui la réveilla.

Elle frotta ses yeux avec ses petits points, comme un enfant réveillé trop tôt. J'aimais la voir dans ses moments, quand toute barrière était abaissée, quand elle osait afficher ses faiblesses et arrêtait de tout calculer. Bon sang, nous aurions pu être tellement heureux, mais même cela, les Volturis allaient me le prendre.

Le soleil se couchait et nous nous installâmes sur la plage, de sorte à admirer le coucher du soleil. Jasper et Ethan prirent leur guitare en commençèrent à jouer quelques notes avant de se lancer dans leur propre playlist.

Le soleil avait totalement décliné de sorte à ce que nous ne soyons éclairés que par la lune. Malgré la pénombre, Bella réussit à voir son frère frissonner de froid et aussitôt un feu prit forme face à nous. Ce n'était pas le genre de flammes que j'avais senti quelques jours plus tôt chez elle, non, celles-là dégageaient une chaleur qui réussit à réchauffer mon corps, et la sensation, bien que déconcertante, était plutôt agréable. Nous formâmes rapidement un cercle autour du brasier, Bella prit place entre le feu et l'océan, lui tournant le dos. Elle qui avait besoin des éléments pour prendre des forces, elle ne pouvait être mieux placée que là, c'était d'ailleurs sûrement pour cela qu'elle avait pris cette place, consciemment ou non.

Nous avions réussi à retrouver l'ambiance de notre studio de musique, comme si nous nous trouvions au lycée, avant que nos secrets ne soient dévoilés, avant que Bella ne soit condamnée. Une parenthèse était ouverte, sur cette plage.

Bella dut s'en rendre compte parce qu'alors que les premières notes de _Million Eyes_ de Loïc Nottet d'échappèrent des caisses de raisonnances des guitares, elle se mit à chanter, pour la première fois depuis la mort de Sean.

Elle n'aurait pas pu choisir meilleures paroles pour recommencer à chanter tellement celles-ci semblaient avoir été écrites pour elle.

Sa voix était tellement claire et hypnotisante, bien plus que je ne l'aurais cru en l'entendant via les souvenirs de son frère.

Elle commença par de petites vocalises rondes et envoutantes, présageant que sa chanson n'allait pas être tout à fait joyeuse. Son timbre était bas, tout à fait en concordance avec l'ambiance qui se plomba aussitôt qu'elle commença à chanter. Tout le monde autour du feu avait conscience qu'elle n'avait pas chanté depuis longtemps. Et que ça serait probablement la dernière fois.

 _"Away get away_

 _You're such a freak."_

Une brise se leva, suffisament forte pour attiser les flammes et nous décoiffer.

 _"It's what people say to me."_

A mesure que le premier couplet s'échappait des lèvres de Bella avec mélancolie, le vent devint de plus en plus fort jusqu'à soulever quelques grains de sable sur son passage.

 _"Different, too different_

 _I'm scared of judgement._

 _Your insults and your slanders stick on to me."_

Alors qu'au départ, il venait étrangement du cottage pour aller jusqu'à l'océan, le vent finit par tourner autour de nous, dessinant une fine tranchée sur le sol.

 _"Yes with your million eyes you're watching me._

Avec une puissance dont je n'aurais pu soupçonner son corps d'être capable, elle entama le premier refrain et alla crescendo.

 _"You talk behind my back, you spy on me._

 _So I scream and shout to make you leave."_

L'air devint si épais que l'on ne pouvait rien voir en dehors de notre cercle.

 _"But you're still here, you keep judging me"_

Le vent forma une tornade autour de nous, redoublant l'intensité du feu. Il faisait voler le sable jusqu'à nous.

 _"With your million eyes."_

Le refrain prit fin et le vent stoppa aussitôt, le feu s'éteint quasiment, ne laissant entrevoir que quelques petites braises.

 _"Drowing I'm drowing in that clown's mask_

 _To make you laugh at my thousand flaws."_

Des flammes discrètes apparurent entre ses doigts et elle se mit à jouer négligemment avec, comme si de rien était.

 _"Alone when I'm all alone I take my smile off_

 _But your heartless words have left me scars."_

De petites boules de feu prirent vie derrière nous et tournaient lentement autour de notre groupe, telles des lucioles.

 _"Cause with your million eyes you're watching me._

 _You talk behind my back, you spy on me_

 _So I scream and shout to make you leave."_

A mesure qu'elle chantait le second refrain, les boules de feu gagnèrent en taille et en vitesse.

 _"But you're still here, you keep judging me._

 _Cause with your million eyes you're watching me."_

Elles tournaient tellement rapidement autour de nous qu'il nous devenait impossible de les distinguer. Malgré notre vision hors norme, nous n'appercevions que d'épais traits jaunes organgés autour de nous dont la chaleur commençait à m'inquiéter.

 _You talk behind my back, you spy on me_

 _So I scream and shout to make you leave._

Les quelques lignes de feu qui couraient en ronds devinrent rapidement un large mur de feu nous entourant, nous gardant prisonniers.

 _But you're still here, you keep judging me._

 _With your million eyes."_

Bella fit à nouveau quelques vocalises puis stoppa à la fois son chant et les flammes qui nous enfermaient. Pendant quelques secondes, seuls les accords de guitares et les vagues se firent entendre nous donnant un peu de repit avant qu'elle ne reprenne en murmurant:

 _"Cause with your million eyes you're watching me_

 _You talk behind my back, you spy on me"_

Puis soudainement le bruit des vagues se fit plus fort.

 _"So I scream and shout to make you leave_

 _But you're still here..."_

De puissants jets d'eau semblèrent sortir du sable pour attérir à l'opposé de notre cercle, passant au dessus de nos têtes, nous éclaboussant. Très vite, j'eus l'impression de me trouver au centre d'une des fontaines du parc de Versailles. Puis la voix de Bella explosa dans un nouveau refrain.

 _"Cause with your million eyes you're watching me_

 _You talk behind my back, you spy on me"_

La voix de Bella se fit de plus en plus forte, laissant s'exprimer l'amerture et la rancoeur qu'elle vouait à ses proches. L'eau remplaça le feu autour de nous et nous nous retrouvions au centre d'une immense colonne d'eau. Une étrange sensation de claustrophobie m'envahit.

 _"So I scream and shout to make you leave_

 _But you're still here, you keep judging me"_

Bella extériorisa complètement tout ce qu'elle avait gardé en elle alors que des boules de feu et un vent violent se mélèrent à la colonne d'eau, créant un spectacle qui réussit à me stupéfier. Sa voix gagna en puissance alors qu'elle entama le dernier refrain, sa voix partant dans les aigües à chaque fin de phrase.

Cependant, je ne vis rien de ce qui nous entourait : Bella lâchait tellement prise que j'eux accès à ses souvenirs.

Je vis Ethan, ce fameux soir, en forêt, ses mains levées de sorte à présenter ses paumes à sa soeur en signe d'apaisement. Ses paupières étaient écarquillées, la panique se reflétait sur ses yeux. Des branches avaient lascérées sa peau.

Mais cette fois, je vis Bella, ma Bella, la femme que j'aurais pu épouser, la main profondement enfoncée dans le thorax d'un homme ligoté à des arbres par leurs branches et leurs racines.

 _"Cause with your million eyes you're watching me"_

« Bella? Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais? » Murmura Ethan. Il savait sûrement que sa voix ne pourrait pas être plus forte mais que ça n'était pas utile, elle l'avait entendu. Bella détourna son regard de l'homme qu'elle torturait pour regarder qui venait l'interrompre. Si elle reconnu son frère, si la culpabilité et la réalité de ce qu'elle était en train de faire la submergèrent, elle ne le montra pas. Son expression resta aussi froide, insensible.

Le prisonnier tourna la tête, lui aussi, en quête d'une quelconque lueur d'espoir. Son visage était déformé par la souffrance et la terreur. Ses cheveux blonds coupés en brosse étaient collés sur son front ruisselant de transpiration. La crasse, la terre et le sang maculaient sa peau et ses vêtements

Ses cris s'éteignirent, leur laissant l'opportunité de parlementer.

 _"You talk behind my back, you spy on me"_

Cependant, Bella, comme elle me l'avait expliqué précédement, n'avait aucun contrôle sur quoique ce soit, sauf sa vengeance. C'est pourquoi au lieu de reculer, au lieu de renoncer, elle plongea encore plus profondement son bras dans la poitrine de l'homme. Ses yeux s'exorbitèrent alors qu'il émit un cri strident.

Bella ressortit promptement sa main ensanglantée du thorax, ses doigts étaient refermés sur le coeur inerte du jeune homme, les veines et artères déchirées d'avoir été ainsi étirés.

 _"So I scream and shout to make you leave"_

Probablement par peur que son frère ne s'interpose et stoppe son dessein, Bella fit un pas en arrière quand, simultannément et sans qu'elle ne fasse le moindre geste, la peau du prisonnier émit un son humide, celui de sa peau qui se déchira et se décolla de ses muscles. En une fration de seconde, une forme écoeurante jaillit du corps de l'homme pour partir dans les airs et s'écraser mollement derrière Bella. Seule une masse rouge et sanguinolante se trouvait là où, quelques fractions de secondes plutôt, se trouvait l'assassin de Sean.

 _"But you're still here, you keep judging me"_

Elle venait de l'écorcher.

Bella termina sa chanson avec quelques notes qu'elle laissa glisser dans les airs. Lorsque je repris contact avec la réalité, la plage était calme: ni feu, ni eau, ni tempête. Pas de coeur arraché ni de corps écorché.

Cela faisait une semaine que je savais que Bella avait venger la mort de Sean, mais pour autant, je n'avais pas imaginé quelque chose d'aussi...cruel.

L'acidité du venin me brûlait la gorge alors que la vision du coeur arraché de l'homme et le sang qui ruisselait alors sur l'avant bras de Bella se déroulait encore dans mon esprit.

J'aurais pu être choqué, dégouté, ou même excité par ce que j'avais vu, mais je comprenais totalement la réaction de Bella, d'autant qu'elle m'avait dit avoir perdu tout raisonnement. Moi-même je pourrais faire pire si quelqu'un s'en prenait à elle. La réalité me frappa alors, si son père la tuait, je ne pourrais pas le laisser s'en sortir indèmne. Et si c'était Jasper qui s'en occupait, qu'adviendrait-il de mon entente avec lui? Irais-je jusqu'à le tuer? Fuirais-je la maison?

Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'après avoir vu de quoi elle était capable, je comprenais que Charlie puisse avoir peur de la suite de notre confrontation.

Je dus faire appel à toute la maitrise que j'avais en moi pour refouler le venin qui affluait le long de mes crocs. Ce n'était pas le moment de céder, heureusement que nous avions pris soin d'aller chasser avant de venir au cottage!

Ethan prit sur lui d'enchaîner avec un nouveau morceau et joua _Mad World._

Personne ne fit de commentaire sur la voix envoutante de Bella, ni sur les éléments qui s'étaient déchaînés autour de nous. Je n'évoquai pas non plus ce que je venais de voir.

Bella passa son samedi sur la plage, profitant de la chaleur du soleil avant d'aller se baigner. Je restais à ses côtés, ne souhaitant pas m'éloigner, préférant passer le plus de temps possible avec elle. Nous ne prononçions pas un mot, nous laissant bercer par le ressac. Elle finit même par s'endormir, étendue sur le sable.

Le jour suivant, nous nous sommes réunis dans le salon, profitant d'un ultime moment de répit en groupe. Pour une fois, personne ne chantait ni ne jouait de guitare. Le soleil déclinait doucement et aucun de nous ne souhaitait prendre la voiture pour rentrer et affronter le monde qui nous entourait. Aller au lycée, vivre une vie normale en attendant passivement l'arrivée des Volturis était difficilement concevable pour chacun de nous.

Nous parlions projets : shopping, voyages, études, nous nous projettions vainement dans l'avenir en somme. Un avenir que nous n'avions pas tous : Bella restait étendue sur un des canapés, Ethan et moi assis à ses pieds, elle fixait l'immense horloge qui surplombait la cheminée. Immobile, elle s'obstinait à garder le silence, peut-être n'entendait-elle même pas notre conversation, elle semblait être totalement engloutie par ses propres pensées.

"Moi je retournerais bien à Paris. La Fashion Week, ça me plairait tellement..." Fit Alice avant de se lancer dans le descriptif de la dernière collection de son couturier préféré.

Mais alors qu'Alice s'emballait sur une certaine robe, les ombres qui grandissaient dans le salon, à mesure que l'après-midi filait, rapetissèrent brusquement. Le soleil inversa sa course pour remonter haut dans le ciel en même temps que les aiguilles de l'horloge tournèrent rapidement, remontant le temps.

Bella sauta simultanément sur ses pieds, ses yeux hallucinés rivés sur l'heure. Son frère comprit ausitôt ce qu'elle avait en tête:

"N'y pense même pas !

\- Penser à quoi? Au fait que je suis en mesure de remonter le temps? C'est pourtant ce que je viens de faire !

\- Jte parle de remonter le temps pour te retrouver à Phoenix! Oublie ça!

\- T'es sérieux? J'ai le moyen de sauver Sean et tu me dis de ne pas le faire? Tu y penses vraiment?

\- Et après? Tu remontes le temps, tu le sauves et après tu fais quoi? S'il n'était pas mort, on ne serait jamais venu ici et tu n'aurais jamais été à même d'affronter les italiens, tu ne sauverais jamais nos amis, ni les habitants alentours.

\- Et alors?

\- Tu veux vraiment choisir entre Sean et des milliers d'innocents?"

Jusque là, je n'avais jamais été jaloux de Sean, mais savoir qu'elle avait désormais la possibilité de choisir entre lui, vivant, et moi, vampire, sauver son petit ami et sa propre vie par la même occasion... j'étais terrifié du choix qui s'offrait à elle.

La conversation se faisait uniquement entre Ethan et sa soeur, nous étions tous en train de les fixer, hébétés. La colère montait de plus en plus en Bella:

"Je peux très bien sauver Sean et revenir à Forks pour les aider.

\- Tu sais très bien que si tu remontes le temps, tu vas tellement modifier le cours du temps que tu n'es même pas certaine de pouvoir sauver la péninsule, nos amis, Edward!

\- Tu me demandes sincèrement de choisir entre Sean et Edward?

\- Non. Tu n'as même pas de choix à faire.

\- Tu as conscience que ce que tu me demandes c'est de tuer Sean à nouveau?

\- Il est déjà mort, Bells."

Ses arguments atteignirent leurs objectifs puisque Bella s'effondra sur le canapé, ses bras croisés sur la poitrine, elle ne décrocha plus un mot.

Le week end se termina dans un silence pesant.

Je m'étais fait porté pâle auprès du lycée, me permettant de rester avec Bella un maximum de temps. Plus le temps passait et plus elle était tendue. Nous étions restés physiquement éloigné l'un de l'autre mais nous avions passé notre temps ensemble. Je restait même à ses côtés pendant la nuit, Charlie le savait, nous n'avions même pas essayé de le cacher mais il savait pertinement que dans l'état où était sa fille, nous ne tenterions rien. Et effectivement, nous ne étions pas touchés depuis qu'elle avait tenu ma main sous l'eau.

Bien sûr, j'aurais aimé pouvoir en profiter pour goûter ses lèvres, son corps, mais je voulais continuer d'exister aussi.

La semaine passa bien trop vite. Les Volturis n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Alistair nous avait confirmé la présente de l'intégralité de la garde italienne sur la clairière, deserte de toute présence humaine, que nous utilisions comme terrain de baseball. Au moins il n'y aura pas de témoin...

 _Hey, hey, c'est peut-être mon chapitre préféré de la fic mdr j'avais oublié ce magnifique flash back!_

 _Dans mon immence générosité, extrait du chapitre prochain:_

 _ **"**_ **Alors que je m'apprêtais à m'interposer, je fus soudainement plongé dans la pénombre, coupé du reste du monde. Je ne pouvais pas me focaliser sur le fait que si la pluie se faisait toujours de plus en plus forte, cela signifiait que Bella était encore en vie, je n'entendais plus les pensées de ma famille, ou celles, indignées et bélliqueuses, des Quileutes. Non, j'étais tout simplement coupé du monde extérieur, à la merci des sbires d'Aro. Ils auraient pu me démembrer que je ne m'en serais même pas rendu compte. '**

***je suis déjà partis en courant!***


	23. Chapter 20

**Salut mes beautés!**

 **Je suis tellement contente de vous retrouver pour vous livrer ce chapitre...**

 **J'ai un tout petit peu de pression sur les épaules là ^^ j'espère que ça vous plaira en tout cas!**

 **Bonne nouvelle, j'ai enfin bougé mes fesses XD j'ai rédigé l'épilogue (quand on sait que ça fait deux mois que j'ai fini cette fic, j'ai envie de dire: "c'est pas trop tard" lol mais c'est tout moi ça, attendre le dernier moment pour faire l'épilogue...**

 **Et heu... sans rien d'évoiler... je l'adooore. XD**

 **Silly girl :** oui j'avoue, j'ai pas été très gentille avec Bella ^^

 **Momo6** : hiiiiii merci! Bon... Est-ce que Jasper va être utile ou pas...

 **Bonne lecture à vous et... bon week end!**

 **PS: le week end prochain je vous livrerai la fin, mais comme vous avez toutes -un peu trop souvent!- envie de me trouver, me lapider ou m'assassiner, je couvrirais mes arrières en postant le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle fic, avec l'espoir que ça vous plaise assez pour que je puisse rester en vie quelques semaines supplémentaires! XD bande de cinglées mdrrrr**

Chapitre 20

EPOV

La tension montait. Elle était palpable. Tellement lourde qu'elle semblait s'être mélangée au brouillard qui regnait sur le terrain. La décision avait été prise de confronter les Volturis sur le terrain que nous utilisions pour pratiquer de baseball en famille : difficile d'accès et éloigné de toute civilisation, il était peu fréquenté par les humains.

La clairière formait un vaste demi cercle au pied d'une falaise escarpée qui nous surplombait, en plein coeur de la forêt, nous offrant un lieu idéal pour nos match les jours d'orage. Il était suffisament loin de tous sentier de randonnée pour que l'on n'ait pas à craindre la présente d'un quelconque humain.

L'orée de la forêt formait un parfait arc de cercle, comme si la main de l'homme avait façonné cet endroit.

Nous avions décidé (ou plutôt Jasper avait décidé) que nous serions les seuls visibles sur la clairière: Carlisle, Esmée, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper et moi. Tous par couple et moi à part. Notre chef de famille était placé au centre de même qu'Aro allait être au milieu de son clan.

Bien sûr, les italiens allaient entendre les battements cardiaques de nos alliés et ça gâcherait partiellement l'effet de surprise, mais on allait s'en accommoder.

Quand les menaces et le danger monteront crescendo, les loups feront leur apparition. Nous savions parfaitement que les Volturis n'allaient pas s'y attendre : aucun vampire n'était connu pour vouloir fréquenter un loup, alors de là à imaginer que deux clans puissent fraterniser... Nous savions de source sûre qu'Aro avait peur des loups alors nous comptions sur ce fait pour qu'il change d'avis et reparte gentillement chez lui.

Au cas où cela ne soit pas assez dissuasif, une partie des Swan ferait son apparition : Charlie, Renée et Ethan. Nous comptions laisser le temps aux italiens de comprendre qui à qui ils avaient à faire avant d'aviser. Si ça ne suffisait pas, alors, et seulement à ce moment-là, Bella entrerait dans l'action.

En attendant, nos amis étaient tous sous le couvert des arbres, à l'abri, bien que leur pouls soit perceptible. D'ailleurs, nous pouvions déjà les entendre accélérer.

Alors qu'Emmett s'apprêtait à prendre la parole, pour raconter une blague, nous nous rendîmes compte que les oiseaux venaient de cesser brusquement de chanter. Le silence tomba alors.

Les Volturis arrivaient.

 _"Eddy,_ fit mentalement Alice, _tu sais, je pense sincèrement que si j'ai eu cette vision de ton mariage, c'est pour qu'on sache que tout se passera bien. Je peux pas concevoir que ça puisse se passer autrement. J'ai déjà acheté ma robe, tu sais!"_ Et effectivement, elle me fit voir une jolie robe violette à bretelles et à volants qu'elle avait prise en cachette.

J'allais devoir la remercier pour son message de soutien, si on s'en sortait _tous._ J'essayais de ne pas me focaliser sur les probables dernières minutes de vie de Bella.

Au moment où les Volturis franchirent l'orée de la clairière, nous nous rendîmes compte que nous n'entendions plus aucun mouvement cardiaque. Pas que nos amis soient morts en silence, simplement que le bruit de leur coeur semblait camouflé.

Les silhouettes commencaient à se dessiner face à nous, dans le brouillard, quand une fine bruine commença à tomber. Je n'eus aucun doute sur son origine : Bella.

J'espérais qu'elle arrivait à gérer la pression que nous avions du faire peser sur ses petites épaules. Je n'aurais jamais du attendre aussi longtemps avant de lui avouer mes sentiments. Au moment où mes yeux se posèrent sur Jane ( selon moi, elle était la plus vicieuse du clan ennemi ), je me fis la promesse que si nous nous en sortions, Bella et moi, je ne passerais plus jamais une seconde de ma vie loin d'elle.

Les Volturis s'avançèrent dans la clairière, aussi nombreux que ce à quoi nous nous étions attendus. L'épais brouillard cachait la moitié de leur corps et chacun avait remonté sa capuche sur sa tête. Malgrè cela, ils restaient totalement reconnaissables. Seul Aro n'avait pas mis sa capuche : il tenait tellement à théatraliser chacune de ses apparitions que s'en était risible, cependant, nous n'avions pas la tête à rire.

"Cher ami! - Fit le chef du clan adverse en s'adressant à Carlisle - quelle joie de te revoir! - Théâtre et faux semblant.

\- Cela fait longtemps, que nous vaut cette visite?

\- Et bien, Carlisle, je me disais qu'il était peut-être temps que nous arrêtions de jouer, toi et moi. Rejoignez-nous. Amène ton clan à Volterra, nous serions tellement puissants ensemble! - La bruine légère se transformait doucement en averse, imbubant leurs ridicules capes.

\- Merci Aro, mais ma _famille_ et moi sommes bien installés ici, nous ne prévoyons pas de déménager avant longtemps."

Caïus eut un rire forcé alors qu'Aro pinca ses lèvres. Jane, sur la droite des frères, s'impatientait, passant le poids de son corps d'une jambe à l'autre comme si elle avait gardé certaines caractéristiques humaines. Aro continua son argumentaire, son calme apparent commençait à s'étioler :

"Ah? Et pour faire quoi? Aller indéfiniment en cours et travailler à sauver des humains? Je t'en prie Carlisle, rends toi compte de la stupidité de votre vie!

\- C'est la vie que nous avons choisi de mener, Aro. Tu sembles ne pas le comprendre, soit, mais respecte le."

Jane éclata de rire de son horrible voix de crécelle, avant que le regard d'Aro ne la fasse taire.

"Allons, je sais qu'au fond de vous, vous attendez plus de la vie! Jasper, je sais que te nourrir exclusivement d'animaux ne te rassasit pas, viens avec nous et tu n'auras plus à contrôler ta soif en permanence. Alice, tu veux de la mode, de la haute couture et des voitures de sport? L'Italie est faite pour toi! Et t'avoir à ses côtés remplirait ton époux de joie. Emmett, tu désires de la compétition, du pouvoir et des responsabilités : tu as une place toute trouvée parmi nous! Rosalie, Esmée, votre besoin de materner ne peut être comblé ici, alors qu'à Volterra, vous aurez à gérer des nouveaux-nés par dizaines. Vous pourrez vous créer un rôle de mère sur mesure avec nous. Carlisle, mon bon ami, tu as soif de connaissances, et tu sais pertinement que tu pourrais l'étancher avec nous. Rejoins nous et ton voeux le plus cher sera exhaussé."

Le regard d'Aro s'était fiché sur chacun de mes proches alors qu'il leur parlait puis il fixa ses yeux vermeilles et déjà voilés sur moi, je l'entendis bouillir intérieurement à l'idée de pouvoir frôler ma peau tellement il était fasciné par mon don. Seulement s'il faisait cela, notre plan tomberait à l'eau, mettant en danger nos amis et surtout Bella.

"Et toi Edward, mon cher Edward – le brouillard disparut aussitôt et l'averse céda brusquement sa place à une pluie torrentielle. Nous ne pouvions voir notre ennemi que grâce à nos dons, un humain n'aurait rien pu percevoir à cause de l'eau qui déferlait – je sais à quel point tu désespères de te trouver une compagne. À nos côtés, tu te trouveras plus de femmes que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer. Si tu savais comme les femmes sont attirées par le pouvoir..."

Aussitôt sa phrase terminée, un éclair déchira le ciel obscurci par d'épais nuages. Il fallait que Bella prenne sur elle et se maîtrise. Je refusais de la perdre parce que les menaces d'Aro l'atteignaient, elle.

Heureusement, les Volturis ne semblaient pas prêter attention aux conditions climatiques, comme ci ce n'était que des problématiques _humaines_.

Mais d'où elle était était placée, Bella ne pouvait se rendre compte qu'au fil du discours, nous avions tous refusé les propositions d'un mouvement de la tête. Même Jasper, le maillon le plus fragile de notre famille, avait refusé de nous quitter et se montrait mentalement véhément. Bien entendu, il n'était pas contre le fait de dire à Aro tout ce à quoi il pensait à son égard, mais faisait preuve d'un self-control que je ne lui connaissais même pas.

"Tu vois, fit Carlisle, aucun de nous ne souhaite se joindre à vous, même avec les arguments les plus personnalisés.

\- Soit! Si la manière douce ne marche pas... Jane, Alec?"

Alors que je m'apprêtais à m'interposer, je fus soudainement plongé dans la pénombre, coupé du reste du monde. Je ne pouvais pas me focaliser sur le fait que, si la pluie se faisait toujours de plus en plus forte, cela signifiait que Bella était encore en vie. Je n'entendai plus les pensées de ma famille, ou celles, indignées et bélliqueuses, des Quileutes. Non, j'étais tout simplement coupé du monde extérieur, à la merci des sbires d'Aro. Ils auraient pu me démembrer que je ne m'en serais même pas rendu compte.

Après une durée incertaine, je repris brusquement conscience de ce qui m'entourait et le bruit des battements cardiaques des loups me frappa. Un rapide regard à la noirceur du ciel m'indiqua que Bella était aussi saine et sauve que possible. Sans me retourner pour ne pas perdre de vue nos ennemis, je vis au travers de leurs yeux que les Quileutes nous avaient rejoint au centre de notre terrain de baseball.

La surprise et l'horreur imprégnaient les pensées de nos adversaires. Mais contrairement à ce que nous avions prévu, cela ne fit qu'attiser leur envie d'en découdre avec nous! Mon don me permit de comprendre que notre alliance avec les loups signalait notre perte. Autant les Volturis étaient venus pour nous enrôler parmi eux, autant à ce moment-là, ils étaient unanimes sur le fait que nous devions mourir.

Je vis une douzaine de gardes dont Santiago, Renata, Félix et Démétri se mettre en position d'attaque. Nous fîmes immédiatement de même, prêts à riposter au moindre geste. Nous étions tous tendus et entendre celle que je considérais comme ma mère commencer à prier un Dieu auquel elle n'avait jamais cru n'était pas encourageant.

Au moment où je vis Jane s'apprêter à lancer une attaque sur Carlisle et Démétri changer ses appuis au sol pour se jeter sur Emmett, Renée, Charlie et Ethan entrèrent sur le terrain. Leur rythme cardiaque résonnèrent dans toute la clairière.

Certains parmi les Volturis retroussèrent leurs lèvres, pensant avoir à faire à leur prochain repas, mais Aro les fixa alors que ses pensées tournaient à toute vitesse dans son esprit. Il comprit aussitôt que nos alliés n'étaient pas n'importe qui.

Pourtant ce fut Caïus qui prit la parole:

"Vous savez pourtant qu'il vous est interdit de dévoiler notre secret à quiconque. Vos amis vont devoir en payer le prix!"

Mais, alors que les Swan avancèrent jusqu'à se retrouver entre nous et les loups, -les Quileutes, créant un ultime obstacle entre nos ennemis et Bella- Charlie prit la parole :

"Oh mais ils n'y sont pour rien! Nous connaissons votre existence uniquement parce que c'est vous qui nous l'avez dévoilée!

\- De quoi est-ce qu'il parle, l'humain?" Demanda laconiquement Marcus, le troisième frère en s'adressant à Aro, comme si s'adresser directement à un humain était dégradant. Visiblement, Marcus aurait préféré être confortablement installé chez lui, plutôt qu'à l'autre bout du monde à gérer des affaires que ne l'intéréssaient même pas.

Aro réfléchit encore quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'Ethan prenne la parole en gardant un calme que j'admirai :

"Swan, ça ne vous dit rien?"

Je vis défiler une multitudes de visages dans les différents esprits des Volturis, assez pour en avoir des vertiges, jusqu'à ce qu'Aro visualise une jolie jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns et au visage en forme de coeur. Ses vêtements étaient sales et abîmés, comme si elle passait son temps à travailler la terre. Une scène se déroula alors dans l'esprit de l'italien, celle où il vida de son sang le corps inerte de l'ancêtre de Bella avant de le jeter dans un brasier.

"Salem!" Cria Aro comme s'il venait de donner la bonne réponse d'un jeu télévisuel. Des regards curieux, inquiets voire terrifiés s'échangeaient parmi la garde. "Visiblement, l'éradication n'était pas totale, on va remédier à ça!"

Aussitôt, le regard de Jane se posa sur Charlie et, simultanément, elle fut entourée d'un tourbillon d'eau, l'immobilisant aussi efficacement que le don d'Alec pouvait le faire.

Des jappements de satisfactions se firent entendre dans notre dos, les Quileutes approuvaient!

Sauf que Charlie venait d'ouvrir les hostilités.

Le combat tant redouté débuta brusquement.

Les Quileutes se jetèrent sur les Volturis comme s'ils avaient été créés pour ce combat et l'attendaient depuis des générations. Les crocs de Seth se refermèrent sur la gorge de Renata. D'un puissant coup de patte, Sam défigura Heidi. Jacob et Félix se lancèrent dans un violent combat.

Seuls les frères italiens restèrent immobiles, observant avec plus ou moins d'attention ce qu'il se passait.

Tout le monde sur le terrain était occupé dans un combat. Nous tentions de protéger les Swan qui eux-même tentaient d'immobiliser ou repousser les vampires trop proches.

Alice avait ses cuisses enserrées autour du cou de Corin alors que Rosalie et Esmée tentaient de lui arracher un bras, Quill et Embry poursuivaient Jane au travers de la clairière, Emmett était pris dans un corps à corps brutal avec un vampire que je n'arrivais pas à identifié et Carlisle enchainait les coups contre Chelsea tandis que Jasper combattait Afton.

J'entendis les pensées de Démétri se diriger vers moi. J'allais devoir faire face à lui. Je projettai le corps partiellement démembré d'un des membres de la garde italienne pour me focaliser sur lui. Alors qu'il entamait un saut pour me rejoindre et se lancer dans un corps à corps, je le fixai des yeux, prêt à stopper sa course avec un puissant coup de point. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps d'atterrir face à moi : il disparut en plein vol !

Littéralement.

Je détournai les yeux de sa trajectoire initiale pour le rechercher plus loin mais ne le trouvai pas. En revanche, je me rendis compte que les combats alentours se jouaient au ralenti, chaque coup porté se fit excessivement lentement, de même que chaque esquive.

Chacun de nous semblait s'en rendre compte, nos mouvements étaient freinés mais pas nos esprits, pourtant j'étais le seul qui semblait en être perturbé.

Je pus voir aussi Félix, Corin et Chelsea disparaître à l'instar de Démétri.

Alec qui était alors dans un corps à corps avec Jasper et Jane qui affrontait toujours Quill et Embry furent soudainement engloutis par une colonne de feu dont je ressentais la chaleur malgré la dizaine de mètres qui me séparaient d'eux.

De manière quasiment simultanée, tous nos ennemis furent stoppés, ils étaient soit immobilisés dans la clairière, soit volatilisés : Caïus était immortalisé dans un bloc de glace et Marcus entouré d'innombrables boules de feu qui tournaient autour de lui avec vélocité. Aro, quant à lui, était statique, fixant la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Je ne pouvais deviner la raison qui le maintenait ainsi.

L'orage qui marbrait le ciel était devenu virulent et la foudre tombait régulièrement sur les arbres alentours avant qu'ils ne prennent feu ou sur la falaise créant des éboulis. Un vent violent soufflait de manière continue, soulevant la terre et de la poussière, plaçant obstinément nos cheveux devant nos yeux.

Bella s'était mêlée à la confrontation.

A mesure qu'elle pénétrait dans la clairière, le vent se faisait encore plus fort. Pour chaque pas qu'elle faisait sur l'herbe humide, un éclair venait frapper l'espace où ses semelles entraient en contact avec le sol.

Sans aucune surprise, les pouvoirs et la haine qui couraient en elle avaient fait pâlir sa peau et noircir ses yeux ainsi que ses cheveux. Elle était la seule que la pluie n'atteignait pas, les gouttes glissaient sur elle comme sur les plumes d'un canard.

Mon cœur s'emplit d'une immense fierté pour cette femme à la puissance démesurée. Elle allait _réellement_ prendre notre défense face aux Volturis. Ma toute petite humaine était en train de leur mettre la pâtée ! Mais la couleur de ses yeux me rappela que trop vivement qu'elle était probablement en train de vivre ses dernières minutes.

Elle se dirigea directement vers Aro, traversant le champ de bataille sans dévier une seule fois son regard du vampire à la peau aussi fine que du papier à cigarettes.

« Ça suffit ! Tonna la voix de ma petite humaine qui résonna sur la roche. Retourne chez toi Aro, et laisse nous en paix! »

Il ne répondit rien et j'ignorais s'il était capable d'émettre le moindre son. Bella passa devant moi sans me voir, trop accaparée par sa mission.

« Tu ne comprendras jamais ce qu'est-ce une famille, ni ce que signifie aimer quelqu'un. Sincèrement, ça pourrait me rendre triste pour toi, mais voilà, j'en fous. Tu ne mérites même pas de connaître le bonheur. Tu te complaîs dans le sang et les menaces, super ! Mais arrêtes de vouloir enrôler ceux qui le refusent. La place des Cullen est ici, avec leurs proches. La vôtre est à l'autre bout de la planète. Alors maintenant, ou vous partez, tranquillement, sans plus d'esclandres, ou je m'occupe personnellement de toi ! »

Les lèvres d'Aro se descellèrent enfin : « Ah oui ? Et que comptes-tu faire, stupide petite humaine ? »

Le sourire qui s'afficha sur le visage de Bella le perturba grandement alors que la terre sous nos pieds se fissura, dans un puissant grondement, en plusieurs endroits. Je reportai mon attention, fugacement détourné par le sol, sur Aro, et pus voir que sa peau, quasiment transparente, se fissurait de la même façon que la terre.

« J'ai une question pour toi, Aro ! Est-ce que tu crois que vous devez obligatoirement être démembrés _puis_ brûlés, pour mourir une bonne fois pour toute, ou est ce que l'état dans lequel tu te trouves actuellement est suffisant ?

\- Tu ne peux pas me tuer ! Je suis immortel ! » Cria rageusement Aro alors qu'il commençait à délirer.

Aucun vampire, aussi vieux soit-il n'était immortel. Pas même lui.

Aussitôt la déclaration de Aro avait-elle franchit sa bouche, qu'un brasier ardent naquit dans sa poitrine avant de se propager à toute vitesse dans son corps. Sa peau était tellement fine que nous pouvions voir l'incendie au travers. Ses globes occulaires étaient deux torches, projetant la lueur du feu au travers de ses paupières qui se consummaient. Aro illumina la clairière alors que les flammes léchaient sa peau de l' _intérieur._

Il se consuma en quelques secondes seulement alors que le temps autour de nous recommença à s'écouler normalement et que les barrières qui bloquaient les italiens disparurent. Tout le monde stoppa son action de sorte à fixer le corps d'Aro se répandre en un nuage de poussières lorsqu'une nouvelle bourrasque souffla.

La tyrannie d'Aro venait de prendre fin. Le silence tomba brusquement sur la clairière alors que la tension plombait l'atmosphère.

Les sbires de feu Aro défroissèrent leur cape avant de remettre en place leur capuche signifiant que le combat venait de prendre fin. Nous venions de gagner. Ils partaient sans un mot ni un regard.

Nous nous retrouvâmes rapidement entre nous : Cullen, Quileutes et Swan. Aucune perte n'était à déplorer parmi nous et c'était une chance. Nous ne devions d'être toujours en vie qu'à Bella, ma petite humaine fragile capable de supprimer un vampire !

Alors que l'euphorie me gagnait, décuplée par les pensées de mes proches, une série d'éclairs zébrèrent le ciel noir de nuages. La réalité me frappa aussitôt, la survie de Bella allait se jouer dans les quelques secondes à venir.

Je me postai aussitôt face à elle, avant que son père ou Jasper n'esquissent le moindre mouvement.

« Bella, bébé, c'est moi. Tout est fini ! Ils sont répartis ! Bella ? »

Ses yeux ébène étaient fixés sur l'orée de la clairière, là où les Volturis étaient partis sans leur chef. Elle ne se rendait pas compte de ma présence, ni de sa victoire et la panique me submergea. Une multitude d'arcs électriques bleutés s'élevèrent du sol, frappant au hasard. Parfois nos proches, parfois moi, délivrant alors un stupéfiant courant qui remontait de nos jambes jusqu'aux racines de nos cheveux, faisant tressauter nos organes morts.

"Bella, je t'en pris, reprend toi! On a gagné, Bella!"

La panique me gagna, faisant chevroter ma voix. Il fallait qu'elle reprenne le dessus, qu'elle me revienne : l'éternité ne pouvait être vécu sans elle à mes côtés ! Alors que je ne lâchais pas des yeux la femme de ma vie, je vis au travers des yeux de mes proches un éclair tomber bien trop près de nous, puis un second frapper Alice en pleine poitrine.

La douleur marqua ses traits et elle tituba quelque peu, rien de plus, mais si l'orage frappait un des loups ou un des membres de la famille Swan, ça serait leur perte, puis celle de Bella.

J'entendis les pensées de Jasper en venir à la même conclusion mais il décida de me laisser encore quelques secondes. Charlie, lui, humainement plus lent, n'avait pas encore amorcé le premier pas.

Je plaquai les paumes de mes mains sur les joues de Bella, dans l'espoir de pouvoir ancrer ses yeux dans les miens. Au moment où ma peau entra en contact avec la sienne, un puissant courant éléctrique me froudroya, rien à voir avec les arcs bleutés qui parcouraient le sol de la clairière. Il chemina douloureusement en moi jusqu'à s'emmagasiner dans ma poitrine, comme le faisait le poison lors d'une transformation.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, la douleur s'intensifia jusqu'à faire battre mon coeur dans une souffrance effroyable. Je tentais de réfreiner un cri mais entendis tout de même un grognement sortir du fond de ma gorge, mon corps se contacta, de même que mes mains sur les joues de Bella, j'étais sur le point de lui briser le crane si la situation ne changeait pas.

Je pouvais endurer la douleur pour elle, mille fois, mais jamais je ne pourrais me pardonner si je lui faisais du mal. Alors que j'allais lui crier dessus pour tenter de la faire revenir parmi nous, et apaiser ma douleur, je pus, pour la première fois depuis que je la connaissais, entendre des bribes de ses pensées.

" _Faut que je les retrouve ! Faut que je les bute ! Bande d'infâmes connards! Ils pensent sincèrement pouvoir se pointer ici et repartir aussi facilement? J'ai buté Aro, jpeux leur faire pareil, à toute cette bande de merdes..."_

Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi délicate, j'aurais pu rire du fait que la première fois que je puisse entendre de ses pensées, elles soient aussi vulgaires.

Jasper se rapprocha doucement de nous, redoutant ma réaction et encore plus celle de Bella, alors, dans un ultime espoir, je plaquais mes lèvres contre les siennes.

Je ressentis, pour la première fois de ma vie de vampire, le besoin impérieux de respirer alors que mes poumons semblaient brûler et que ma tête tournait. Je pouvais sentir mon coeur battre douloureusement à un rythme effréné. Chaque contraction musculaire était semblable à une seule transformation et si ça n'avait pas été pour tenter de sauver la vie de Bella, j'aurais stoppé depuis longtemps.

Au lieu de ça, mes lèvres s'activaient sur les siennes et ma langue les caressa, je passai mes bras autour de sa taille alors que des gouttes d'eau salée vinrent rencontrer ma langue. Il me fallut quelques secondes infiniment longues avant de me rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de mes larmes.

Bella avait réussi à me rendre tellement humain que j'en arrivais à pleurer.

Et toutes les émotions négatives que j'avais pu ressentir depuis le début de mon existence vampirique me submergèrent, plus précisément, celles éprouvées depuis ma rencontre avec Bella. La peur que j'avais à l'idée de la perdre secoua mes épaules au moment où ma langue se fraya un chemin entre ses lèvres. Mon corps se rapprocha du sien alors qu'elle passa ses bras autour de mes épaules, crochetant ses doigts à ma nuque. Elle réagissait enfin à ma présence et répondit alors à mon baiser avec urgence et ses larmes se joignirent au miennes.

J'entendis Jasper reculer alors que Bella fut prise de sanglots.

J'ignore si c'est la terreur que j'éprouvais à l'idée de la perdre, la joie de l'avoir contre moi ou le fait d'être tellement débousolé par le côté _humain_ , mais je mis quelques minutes à comprendre pourquoi Jasper s'était reculé : la menace avait cessé. L'orage s'était arrêté, de même que la pluie. La douleur dans ma cage thoracique s'était amoindrie, jusqu'à ce que mon coeur stoppe tout mouvement. Mes larmes s'étaient tarries. De nous deux, il n'y avait plus que Bella qui pleurait.

Je déscellais nos lèvres en rouvrant mes yeux. Elle était là, entre mes bras, perdue et tremblotante, mais ses prunelles avaient repris leur couleur si chère à mon coeur, de même que ses cheveux dans lesquels je ne pus m'empêcher de passer mes doigts.

Nos proches s'étaient reculés jusqu'aux arbres, nous laissant une intimité factice, la majorité d'entre eux pouvait entendre tout ce qui se passait entre nous, mais je leur en étais reconnaissant.

"J'ai eu si peur Bella." Fis-je sans m'arrêter de caresser ses cheveux. Si ses pouvoirs avaient été encore hors controle, si j'étais toujours déchiré avec mon côté humain, j'aurais pleuré cent ans de larmes à ce moment.

Elle ne put soutenir mon regard et préféra poser son front sur mon épaule.

"Je t'aime Edward."

Je la serrais fermement entre mes bras, fou de bonheur. Bon sang, aimer cette femme, c'était vivre sur des montagnes russes! Heureusement qu'elle ne pouvait pas me rendre humain sur le long terme, je n'y survivrais pas! Cela étant, je m'étais fait une promesse : celle de ne plus jamais perdre de temps avec elle :

"Bella, bébé, épouse moi !"

Elle ne dit rien, ne releva pas son visage vers le mien, mais je sentis sa petite tête hocher positivement contre mon épaule.

 **Etait-ce à la hauteur de vos attentes ? XD**

 **Je vous donne rendez-vous le week end prochain!**

 **XOXO**


	24. Epilogue

_Coucou mes beautés !_

 _Bon, ben voilà... épilogue... à la fois, je suis super contente, parce que j'adore ce chapitre *-*, mais en même temps... Comme par magie, ça a été pour moi de fabuleuses rencontres : MaZelle Fanny, Lolo-la-furie qui ont été à mes côtés tout au long de l'écriture de cette fic, à tchater quotidiennement... Alors clore cette histoire est compliqué XD_

 _A vous toutes qui avez suivi cette fic, merci beaucoup ! Vous êtes vraiment géniales !_

 _On se retrouve dans l'après-midi pour le prologue de **the only easy way was yesterday** , ma prochaine fic !_

 _ **Momo6** : hey je suis pas si sadique que ça mdrrr j'ai pas sacrifié Bella XD_

« Et c'est comme ça qu'Aro a commencé à prendre feu. Des flammes apparurent à travers sa peau, c'était impressionnant ! Il s'est rapidement transformé en cendres qui ont été balayées par le vent. Les Volturis ont alors pris peur et ont quitté la plaine.

Bella était folle de rage, elle avait perdu son sang froid et des éclairs étaient en train de foudroyer tout le monde. Des arcs électriques sortaient du sol et couraient partout, tout le monde se prenait des décharges, Renée a même du être évacuée de la clairière par Carlisle au bout de sa troisième électrocution tellement son cœur ne pouvait plus le supporter. Le problème c'est que Bella devenait ingérable, Jasper et Charlie avaient pour mission de la tuer si les choses dérapaient trop afin de protéger tout le monde alors Edward l'a embrassé. Genre baiser passionné, hein. Bella était tellement puissante que dès qu'Edward a posé ses mains sur elle, son cœur s'est remis à battre, il est devenu momentanément un mix entre un humain et un vampire. Tu l'aurais vu en train de pleurer…. C'était stupéfiant !

Bref, c'est l'amour d'Edward qui nous a ramené Bells. Et voilà comment se termine la légende de _Bella, la tueuse de vampires »_

Je glissai mes doigts parmi ses cheveux étalés sur l'oreiller.

« Et du coup, le cœur de Renée, c'était grave ?

-Plutôt oui, Bella a bien tenté de réparer les dégâts mais c'était trop tard et elle était épuisée par tout ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle était vidée de ses forces et n'a rien pu faire pour sauver son cœur. Chacun des Swan avait épuisé leurs réserves : ils étaient démunis. Carlisle a proposé de transformer Renée mais elle a refusé, soutenue par Charlie. Du coup, la mère de Bella et Ethan a été rapatriée chez eux pour y mourir sereinement. Bien évidemment, ça a été un coup dur pour les Swan mais avec le temps, je pense que c'est devenu moins douloureux pour chacun d'entre eux.

-Et Charlie ? Parce qu'il semble avoir le mauvais rôle dans toute cette histoire…

-Pourquoi « le mauvais rôle » ?

-Ben il était prêt à sacrifier sa fille quand même !

-Oui. Mais c'est grâce à lui qu'on a gagné contre les italiens. S'il n'avait pas impliqué Bella dans le combat, on ne s'en serait jamais sorti.

-Mouais… tu me convaincs pas là… Et il devient quoi maintenant ?

-Il est parti peu de temps après le décès de Renée en Irlande. A l'heure actuelle, il doit être grisonnant et rabougris, à élever des moutons pour faire de la laine.

-Il donne des nouvelles depuis ? Il est déjà revenu voir ses enfants ?

-Non, pas même lors du mariage de Bella et Edward. »

Ses petits yeux verts brillèrent :

« Han, raconte moi leur mariage !

-Tu préférerais pas dormir ?

-Oh non je vais pas réussir à dormir, moi !

-Ok…Comme tu le sais déjà, Edward l'a demandé en mariage au moment où elle a repris contact avec la réalité, avant de savoir que Renée avait été mortellement blessée. Du coup, il s'est écoulé trois ans entre leurs fiançailles et la cérémonie, le temps pour Bella de faire son deuil. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point Alice était intenable… Heureusement qu'elle voyageait beaucoup, ça nous faisait des vacances. »

Je ris au souvenir du petit lutin hystérique.

« Et le jour de la cérémonie est arrivé. Esmée et Carlisle avaient prêté la villa à Forks et leur union a été célébré dans le jardin. Je sais pas si tu te rappelles la fois où tu t'es rendue chez eux -Elle acquiesça – et ben c'est Bella qui avait façonné les parterres de fleurs, le jour où Charlie lui a demandé de s'opposer aux Volturis. D'ailleurs tu te rappelles la fois où toi et moi on est allé à Paris ?

-Oui ! La tour Eiffel était magnifique !

-Oui, et les jardins de Versailles, tu t'en rappelles ?

-Oh oui ! On avait joué à cache-cache parmi les haies !

-Oui et bien ça aussi c'est Bella. Elle avait perdu un pari contre Emmett et avait du se rendre à l'époque de Louis XIV, se faire passer pour un homme et réaliser un jardin dont tout le monde parlerait pendant longtemps. On a eu l'impression qu'elle était parti pendant une ou deux heures pour finalement revenir avec un grand sourire, vêtue d'une immense cape en velours noir qui la couvrait de la tête aux pieds. Elle s'était fait un personnage du nom d'André le Notre et avait réalisé les jardins de roi de France. Nous, on avait appris à l'école que ce _Le Notre_ les avaient réalisés mais on ne savait pas qu'il s'agissait de Bella.

-Han c'est un truc de folie !

-Tu m'étonnes ! On parle encore de ses jardins trois siècles plus tard ! Il y a encore bien d'autres choses qu'elle a réalisé en remontant le temps, mais on parlera un autre jour, parce que là, il est un peu tard... »

Des étoiles brillaient dans ses yeux, elle revisualisait probablement les fameux jardins.

« Pour en revenir au mariage…

-Ah oui, dis moi !

\- Si tu savais comme Edward était stressé… on aurait dit un humain…

-Attends, j'ai une question !

-Dis moi.

-Je sais qu'il a pleuré après le combat avec les Volturis, je sais que parfois son cœur se met à battre… mais du coup, il est humain ou vampire ?

-Et bien ça, ça dépend principalement de Bella. Quand elle est… hum comment dire… trop proche de lui, un flux d'énergie passe de son corps vers celui d'Edward, éteignant son cœur jusqu'à le faire battre.

-Ca doit être douloureux !

-Ouais… mais je crois qu'il est maso ! »

Des éclats de rire se firent entendre au rez-de-chaussée mais nous n'y portions pas attention.

« C'est donc toujours un vampire ?

-Bien sûr !

-Ok ! Reparle moi du mariage.

-Alice avait fait livrer une arche en métal blanc qu'elle avait fait poser à la lisière de la forêt, à la limite du terrain des Cullen, elle avait embauché une multitude de fleuristes qui avaient longuement travaillé à recouvrir l'arche de lierres et de lys roses et blanches. Ça rendait super bien, c'était magnifique. Alice avait vraiment fait un bon travail.

-Elle me manque, tu sais.

-Ils manquent à tout le monde mais arrête de me couper tu veux bien, je vais perdre le fil sinon. »

Je lui fis un sourire indulgent bien que la pièce soit faiblement éclairée, je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle puisse voir la douceur sur mes traits.

« Non, reparle moi de leur départ. »

Je soufflai… Elle n'était pas prête de dormir.

« Bien. Je viens de t'expliquer à quel point les Volturis étaient importants…

-Oui !

-Mais la mort de Aro a tout bouleversé…

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien la nouvelle s'est vite répandue et des massacres se sont rapidement produits à travers le monde puisque Aro n'était plus là pour tout contrôler. »

Je vis sa petite bouche s'ouvrir pour protester mais la stoppai en posant mon index sur ses lèvres. Un courant naquit aussitôt dans la pulpe de mon doigt pour remonter mon bras jusqu'à étreindre doucement mon cœur. Rien à voir avec ceux de Bella… C'était…. _Autre chose._

« Oui, Caïus et Marcus étaient toujours là mais régenter la population vampirique ne les intéressait pas du tout. Ils ont rejoint Volterra pour que Caïus récupère son épouse Athenodora et Marcus ses vieux bouquins poussiéreux et sont partis. Certains sont restés dans le château pour errer vainement et d'autres sont devenus des nomades, passant de pays en pays sans but réel.

-C'était l'anarchie, quoi.

-Tout à fait. S'est donc posé _la_ question. Carlisle a refusé de prendre le relais, il avait bataillé pendant des dizaines d'années pour ne pas devenir l'un des leurs, c'était pas pour finalement partir à Volterra.

-Okay mais alors pourquoi est-ce que c'est pas _La tueuse de vampires_ qui a pris le pouvoir ?

-C'est ce qu'on a alors proposé mais avec Edward, ils avaient déjà une autre idée. Comme tu le sais, Eddy est télépathe, et une solution avait déjà commencé à mûrir dans un esprit. Deux esprits en fait. A ton avis, qui dans le groupe était le mieux placé pour surveiller les vampires ?

-Jasper bien sûr !

-Bien sûr ! Leur décision a été compliqué à prendre et la mise en place de tout ce pataquès est un peu longue mais ça va finir par se régler. Jasper et Alice ont commencé par se rendre à Volterra pour démonter le château, pierre par pierre : le message était lancé : une nouvelle ère débutait ! Le bruit a très vite circulé ! Ils ont ensuite commencé à faire le tour de la planète de sorte à créer des coalitions un peu partout. Ainsi ils n'ont pas à se déplacer partout en cas de problème : ils ont un groupe de confiance dans chaque pays pour asseoir leurs convictions. C'est pourquoi les massacres de masses ont disparus. Depuis la prise de pouvoir de Jasper, les vampires n'ont le droit de tuer les humains qu'afin de se nourrir, plus par plaisir. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à eux que le nombre de vampires végétariens augmente : ils ont réussi à convertir un max de vampires. Mais tu verras, dès lors qu'ils auront fini de constituer des groupes un peu partout, ils reviendront parmi nous. Et puis, ils ont toujours été là quand on avait eu envie de les voir.

-C'est vrai. »

C'est phénoménale les retombées qu'il y avait eu à la suite de la confrontation avec les italiens… Qui aurait cru que le plus instables des Cullen tenterait de convertir le plus possible de vampires ?

« On en revient donc au mariage.

-Tout à fait… Edward était debout sous l'arche avec Emmett et Alice, ses témoins, à ses côtés. Ethan et Rosalie, les témoins de Bella, attendaient eux l'arrivée de la mariée…

-Je croyais que c'était tendu entre elle et Rosalie…

-Ca c'était quand elle a cru qu'Edward était allé à Volterra à cause de Bella ! Du moment où Bells nous a sauvé des Volturis, elle s'est adoucie comme jamais… une vraie guimauve. Et ça s'est pas arrangé avec le temps, si tu veux mon avis. Bref, dans le jardin, il y avait autant de monde que de fleurs, et c'est te dire le nombre de gens ! Alice s'était totalement lâchée sur les compositions florales ! De nombreuses rangées de sièges étaient réparties en arcs de cercles face à l'arche, laissant le passage pour la mariée au centre des rangées. Eddy se serait rongé les ongles s'il avait pu.

-Pourquoi ? Il doutait de son amour ?

-Il doutait d'être l'homme qu'il fallait pour Bella !

-Pourquoi ça ? Ils sont parfaits ensemble !

-C'est clair ! Mais elle était tellement plus puissante que lui qu'il faisait sans cesse un complexe d'infériorité. »

Je l'entendis grogner au rez-de-chaussée avant que des éclats de rire ne se fassent entendre.

« Et puis, il y avait tout un truc avec son humanité à _elle_ donc c'était compliqué.

-Je comprends pas.

-Et bien Bella allait vieillir et pas lui, elle allait donc finir par mourir de vieillesse et le laisser tout seul. Même si Bella pouvait régénérer ses cellules au fur et à mesure, elle finirait par s'éteindre. Comme William, tu sais.

-Alors pourquoi ne pas la vampiriser ?

-Aucun d'eux ne le voulait.

-Han mais pourquoi ?

-Bella avait peur de perdre le contrôle lors de la transformation et Edward ne voulait pas qu'elle se prive de tout ce que font les humains, comme les bonbons qui lui étaient si chers.

-Mais elle a bien fini par être transformée ?

-Oui mais là, il n'y avait plus le choix. Tu tiens vraiment à entendre cette histoire à nouveau ?

-Bien sûr !

-Tu veux pas plutôt dormir ?

-Tu rigoles ! Raconte !»

Je soupirai une fois de plus.

« Ca faisait trois ans qu'ils étaient mariés, Alice et Jasper étaient en Russie, dans la région des monts Oural. Lorsqu'ils avaient décidé de prendre la gérance de la population vampirique, ils n'avaient pas pensé à l'existence des enfants de la lune, tu sais, les _vrais_ loups garous.

-Han !

-Ouais. Du coup, ils nous ont appelé en renfort. Edward avait refusé que Bella vienne mais elle lui avait rappelé qu'elle avait réussi à exterminer Aro alors elle n'avait même pas peur de quelques loups. Et de toi à moi, elle culpabilisait beaucoup, se disant que si Jazz et Alice se retrouvaient à devoir s'occuper des enfants de la lune, c'était par sa faute, alors on s'est tous rendus là-bas. Enfin… tous sauf Esmée bien sûr, elle était restée ici.

-Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Arrête de faire semblant d'être en plein suspens, je te l'ai raconté des dizaines de fois !

-Oui mais tu racontes tellement bien les histoires ! »

Mon cœur se gonfla d'orgueil.

« On est arrivés en Russie et on les a rapidement rejoint. Le soir même était celui de la pleine lune, on était à la fois excités et terrifiés. Le soleil s'est couché et la lune s'est levée. Les hurlements des loups de faisaient entendre de tout les côtés. Ils étaient bien plus nombreux que ce que nous avions imaginé. Bella a été formidable ! Des éclairs les foudroyaient un par un et ils tombaient au sol avec un petit nuage de fumée qui s'échappait de l'endroit où ils avaient été touché par la foudre. Nous, on s'occupait des autres et le combat était acharné. On commençait à avoir le dessus numérique quand elle a été blessé. Je t'épargne les détails parce que tu es trop jeune pour les entendre, mais c'était vraiment pas beau. »

Une longue plainte se fit entendre à l'étage inférieur et la jeune fille déglutis difficilement.

« Edward s'est mis à hurler sur le champ de bataille. Le genre de cris que je te souhaite de ne jamais entendre… il s'est jeté sur son corps étendu sur le sol rocailleux. Il était parcourut de sanglot et Bella… pour faire simple, elle était mal en point. »

Je ne pouvais définitivement pas raconter qu'elle s'était faite déchiqueter une partie de la gorge et que son sang pulsait en dehors de la plaie parce que la carotide avait été sectionnée. Non je ne pouvais pas lui dire ça. De toute façon, aucun mot n'était assez fort pour retranscrire la vision d'horreur que c'était. Ses yeux étaient révulsés alors que son corps était secoué par les spasmes. La vie était en train de la quitter. Aussi puissante qu'elle était, elle n'était pas en mesure de guérir _ça._

« Bella était en train de mourir alors Edward n'a pas hésité plus longtemps et a planté ses crocs dans chacune de ses artères.

-Et c'est comme ça qu'elle s'est transformé en super vampire !

-Heu et bien pas tout à fait. Sa transformation a été…. comment dire ? Un peu différente.

-Comment ça ? On me l'a jamais dit ça !

-Et bien sa plaie s'est rapidement fermée, mais la transformation en elle-même a été incroyablement longue et -Je déglutis difficilement – douloureuse. Edward a du l'amener au large du Brésil le temps que ça opère. Il a tellement cru la perdre.

-Ca a duré combien de temps ?

-Un mois….

-Ah ouais quand même !

-Ouais…

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Et bien son corps luttait sans cesse contre le venin, comme lors d'une infection. On n'avait jamais vu ça !

-Et elle qui avait peur de perdre le contrôle de ses moyens, ça a été ?

-Eddy s'est pris deux trois décharges et le Brésil a du subir quelques cyclones inhabituels mais, dans l'ensemble, ça a été. »

Repenser à tout ça était bien trop difficile pour tout le monde... :

« Revenons en au mariage !

-Ouii ! Et c'est Carlisle qui a célébré la cérémonie ?

-C'est ça ! Il patientait aux côtés d'Edward et des témoins au moment où Bella est sortie de la villa, aux bras d'Ethan.

-Parce que Charlie n'était pas revenu ?

-C'est ça. Bella était magnifique, tu n'imagines même pas ! Tu sais qu'Alice avait eu une vision de leur mariage avant même de rencontrer Bella, et ils avaient eu tellement peur d'avoir tellement modifié leur présent que leur futur changerait…

-Oui !

-Et bien, au final, seule la robe de mariée avait changé.

-Ah oui ? Elle était comment ? »

Je roulais des yeux, sachant qu'il faisait trop sombre pour qu'elle puisse le voir.

« Parce que tu l'as jamais vu en photos peut-être ?

-Alleeeez, dis moi !

-Bella était stupéfiante ! Un immense sourire avait pris place sur ses lèvres et ne la quittait pas une fois de toute la soirée. Alice et Rosalie avaient fait un travail extra ordinaire avec ses cheveux pour les fixer dans un chignon dont quelques anglaises s'échappaient subtilement, c'était vraiment splendide. Et sa robe… les lumières réparties le long de l'allée faisaient ressortir la blancheur de sa robe et les volutes argentées qui habillaient son corsage scintillaient à chaque mouvement. Elle avait refusé de porter un voile et avait opté pour un petit diadème. Alice ne lui a jamais dévoilé le prix auquel elle l'a payé mais je crois qu'il vaut quelques salaires à lui tout seul. La cérémonie était chargée d'émotions, même Ethan a pleuré comme un bébé. Bon bien sûr on s'est fait envahir par les abeilles, merci Alice et ses fleurs, mais c'était un magnifique mariage.

-Et après il y a eu la nuit de noces…

-Oui, mais ça, j'ai pas les détails et personne ne te racontera ce qui s'est passé à ce moment là !

-Mais on sait tous ce qui en a découlé… »

Le rever de ma main caressa doucement sa joue.

 _Courant électrique._

« Oui.

-Raconte moi la grossesse !

-Tu aurais vu la tête d'Edward quand ils sont rentrés de leur lune de miel... Il culpabilisait plus que le jour où il a mordu Bella ! Il n'osait même plus la regarder dans les yeux… Bells était alors humaine, enceinte d'un bébé mi vampire mi sorcier. Personne ne savait comment allait se passer la grossesse. Comme tu t'en doutes, la grossesse a été très rapide, ce qui fait que son ventre s'arrondissait quasiment à vue d'œil.

-Et toi ?

-Quoi moi ?

-Je sais que certains voulaient mettre un terme à la grossesse, mais toi, tu en pensais quoi ?

-Et bien… »

Je me mis à triturer nerveusement mes doigts.

« Edward et moi avions fini par nous battre dans la cuisine d'Esmée : il voulait stopper à tout pris la grossesse et moi… et bien j'avais à cœur de protéger Bella et… le bébé. Tu nous aurais vu… on a démolit l'îlot central, j'ai bien cru qu'Esmée allait nous trucider…

-Qui a gagné ?

-Personne ! Le foetus venait de bouger pour la première fois, brisant trois côtes au passage.

-Oh mon dieu !

-C'est exactement ce qu'a dit Edward ! -Je ris, nerveusement – La grossesse a été plus qu'éprouvante pour Bella, on a du momentanément déménager dans le cottage au bord de l'océan, je t'amènerais là-bas un jour. Bella passait son temps allongée sur le sable à profiter du soleil ou dans l'eau quand il ne faisait pas beau. Elle avait désespérément besoin de puiser des forces quelque part pour guérir les dégâts occasionnés par le bébé. Sur la fin, c'était Rosalie ou moi qui devions la porter du cottage à la plage. Edward n'osait même plus la regarder. »

Je taisai volontiers le fait que nous avions du nourrir Bella de sang humain, son corps amaigri et ses jambes qui ne supportaient plus le poids de son propre corps. Je passai les innombrables disputes – et leur violence ! – entre les différents Cullen.

« Est-ce que Jasper et Alice étaient présents ?

-Bien sûr ! Tout le monde était là pour soutenir Edward et Bella »

A vrai dire, tout le monde était là pour soutenir Edward _ou_ Bella mais je n'allais pas lui dire qui, dans la famille, avait voulu sacrifier l'hybride de Bella.

« Et après ?

-Et après, il y a eu la naissance... »

Je ne savais pas vraiment si je devais lui en parler ou non….

« Allez, dis moi !

-Les contractions ont commencé quand Bella était allongée sur un des canapés du salon. Elle a poussé un hurlement qui résonne encore en moi, dix ans plus tard. Elle était faible, épuisée et terrorisée. Elle n'avait pas la force d'accoucher. Carlisle l'a installée sur une table et a tenté une césarienne mais la lame du scalpel n'entamait même pas la peau. Bella se tordait et s'arquait dans tous les sens, c'était horrible. Edward avait ses deux mains posées sur les tempes de sa femme et, comme à chaque fois qu'il la touche, son cœur battait. Il devait supporter une douleur atroce mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce que vivait Bella. On voyait son ventre bouger de l'intérieur : le bébé était en train de sortir tout seul.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Tu sais ce que ça veut dire !

-Dis le !

-Le bébé… faisait une césarienne... de l'intérieur. Il était en train de ronger la chair de Bella depuis son utérus. On a vu son épiderme s'éclaircir sur quelques centimètres jusqu'à n'être d'un léger film entre l'air et… ses entrailles. Puis sa peau s'est déchirée pour laisser passer une toute petite bouche toute fine et toute rose. Tu as pris ta première inspiration et tu t'es mise aussitôt à pleurer alors que tu n'étais toujours pas sortie du ventre de ta mère. C'était assez perturbant d'ailleurs. Tu as réussi à extirper ta tête à l'air libre et j'ai plongé mes mains dans le ventre de Bella pour t'en sortir… pour ne jamais plus te quitter. »

Elle posa sa main sur mon bras qui prenait appui sur son matelas.

 _Décharges électriques._

« Comment est-ce qu'elle s'en est sortie ?

-Honnêtement ? Ça a été un miracle. Edward l'a prise entre ses bras pour courir jusqu'à l'océan où il l'a plongée. Bella était tellement faible qu'il n'y avait même plus ce courant entre eux, sinon Edward aurait pleuré.

-Et aujourd'hui il m'aime plus que tout !

-Ça c'est clair !

-Ton nez s'en rappelle encore d'ailleurs !

-Emmett n'était pas obligé de te dire que l'on s'est battu, ton père et moi, quand je lui ai expliqué ce qui s'est passé entre toi et moi, à ta naissance.

-Oui mais tu vois, il s'y est fait !

-Et c'était pas gagné ! Pour en revenir à Bella, elle était partiellement immergée dans l'eau, toujours dans les bras d'Edward, soutenue sous la nuque et derrière les genoux. Edward luttait pour ne pas la vider de son sang. Il maculait son t-shirt que Carlisle avait pourtant relevé dans sa tentative de césarienne, son ventre était déchiré, exposant ses viscères et c'était un enfer pour ton père. Il ne savait pas s'il arriverait à s'arrêter s'il tentait de la transformer, et au moment où il s'apprêtait à la mordre, pour tenter une transformation, une vague s'est abattue sur eux et il a vu les tissus de Bella commencer à se reconstruire. Lentement, très lentement, elle a réussi à se guérir toute seule. Quill, Embry, Ethan et tous les Swan se sont relayés pour la garder immergée pendant six jours, jusqu'à ce que sa plaie se referme intégralement.

-Et c'est après ça qu'elle a dévoré une vingtaine de cheeseburgeur ?

-C'est tout à fait ça. »

Nous rîmes tout les deux jusqu'à être interrompus par la porte de la chambre qui s'ouvrit brusquement, nous faisant sursauter violemment.

« Jeune fille, c'est l'heure de dormir maintenant ! C'est ton premier jour d'école demain et je suppose que tu ne voudrais pas arriver avec de grosses cernes. ..

-Bien sûr maman. Pardon, mais il raconte trop bien les histoires !

-Ouais ouais. »

Bella s'appuya sur le chambranle de la chambre, me faisant comprendre sur elle ne partirait pas avant que je ne sois sorti.

« Maintenant il faut dormir Nessie. Fis-je affectueusement en réajustant sa couette jusque sous son menton.

-Mais tu m'as même pas parlé de tonton Ethan ! Ce fut Bella qui repondit :

-Il va très bien, il est marié, il a deux enfants et il vit très heureux à Séville, en Espagne, mais tu le sais très bien parce que tu le vois sur Skype tous les week-end, maintenant chérie tu dois dormir.

-D'accord. »

Comme pour donner raison à sa mère, Renesmée bâilla bruyamment avant de se tourner dans son lit.

« Bonne nuit tout le monde.

-Bonne nuit Nessie. »

J'embrassai le sommeil de son crâne avant de me lever du bord de son lit sur lequel j'étais assis depuis maintenant quelques heures. Bella referma doucement la porte derrière nous avant de frapper du rever de sa main mon épaule.

 _Aie !_

« Tu censures ma transformation et pas sa naissance, tu trouves ça pertinent ? Jte jure que si elle fait des cauchemars façon remake d' _alien_ , je ferais de ta vie un enfer, Black ! »

Ses yeux bleus me foudroyaient mais je savais qu'elle ne me ferait jamais rien, j'étais l'avenir de sa fille depuis le moment où nos yeux s'étaient croisés, c'était ça l'imprégnation.

Concernant les yeux de Bella... on avait toujours su qu'elle ne serait pas une vampire comme les autres, et rien que la couleur de ses iris nous le prouvait ! Ils changeaient d'aspect selon les forces qui parcouraient son corps. Quand elle s'exposait au soleil, ses yeux viraient au doré, quand elle revenait d'une ballade en forêt, ils devenaient verts... Jamais ils n'étaient rouges carmin ou noirs. Bella ne faisait jamais comme tout le monde !

Dans le salon, elle prit place sur les genoux d'Edward, faisant battre son cœur instantanément. Il s'était habitué à la douleur qui accompagnait leurs contacts. Il faut dire que ça ne l'avait visiblement pas dérangé quand ils ont façonné Nessie. Eddy me fit un regard espiègle avant de sauter sur ses pieds, bousculant Bella :

« Vous nous excuserez mais ma femme et moi avons des trucs à faire avant la rentrée scolaire ! »

Il prit la main de Bella avant de quitter la maison en courant.

Nessie, qui avait grandi bien plus vite que n'importe quel humain avait récemment stoppé sa croissance. Bien qu'âgée de dix ans, elle semblait en avoir une petite vingtaine et s'apprêtait à faire sa première rentrée à l'école. Ça allait également être la première rentrée de Bella en temps que vampire et toutes les deux allaient devoir réussir à gérer leurs pouvoirs incroyables au lycée, mais ça… c'est une autre histoire !

 _Je vous fais d'énormes bisous les filles !_


End file.
